Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: EL PODER MÁXIMO
by animextreme
Summary: Después de que las Pretty Cure derrotaran a Dark Hole, parte de su esencia sobrevivió y se fusionó con uno de los peores enemigos de las Sailor Scouts, el Caos. Crossover con K-ON, Mahou Sensei Negima, Kissxsis y Dragon Ball Z. Davexharem.
1. El Nacimiento de Chaotic Dark Hole

Este fic comienzaantes de la nueva pelicula de Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure New Stage: Amigos del futuro_, pero es después de la película de ** Pretty Cure All Stars Dx3:**__ Entregar el futuro! La flor de color arco iris que conecta el mundo. _

_Yo no soy dueño de Pretty Cure, Dragon Ball Z, Kissxsis y Mahou sensei Negima´etras series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo hago esto por entretenimiento personal. _

* * *

><p>Cápitulo 1: El Nacimiento de Chaotic Dark Hole<p>

Después que las Pretty Cure derrotaran a Dark Hole (ver Pretty Cure All Stars DX3), parte de su esencia sobrevivió y se regeneró en los confines del Universo enojado por haber perdido con unas niñas de secundaria con poderes mágicos.

-(enojado) ¿Cómo pude haber perdido? La próxima vez que las vea a esas Pretty Cures las derrotaré, ya verán, me vengaré-decía gritando Dark Hole por haber perdido.

-Será mejor que te resignes, pude ver tu pelea desde la Tierra y puedo decirte que si vas de nuevo a pelear, te derrotarán-decía el demionio Caos por experiencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Dark Hole.

-Soy el Demonio Caos, por cierto a mí también me derrotaron, pero fueron unas llamadas Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, esa Sailor Moon tiene un poder que nunca hubiera imaginado, si no fuera por ese maldito Cristal de Plata ya hubiera conquistado la Tierra y el Universo-decía el demiono caos con furia.

-Sí, lo sé, cuando me derrotaron las Pretty Cure tardé aproximádamente 2 meses en regenerarme por completo, como odio a esas Prettty Cures-decía Dark Hole ardiendo en ira.

-Ya veo que tenemos algo en común, destruir a nuestros enemigos, pues entonces te propongo un trato- decía el demionio Caos impaciente.

-¿Y qué clase de trato podría ser?-preguntaba Dark Hole por curiosidad.

-Unamos nuestro poder fusionándonos, puedo sentir tu poder que es igual de grande que el mío, por separado no podemos hacer nada como haz visto, pero juntos seremos invencibles-decía el demonio Caos tentando a a Dark Hole.

-Tu propuesta es tentadora, que más pierdo con intentarlo, acepto tu trato-decía Dark Hole complacido.

Ambos empezaron a unir sus cuerpos con lazos oscuros de energía maligna, este prosedimiento duró aproximádamente 2 minutos y medio, al acabar el tiempo determinado apareció un sujeto con vestimenta negra y una estrella oscura en la frente.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha, mi nombre es Chaotic Dark Hole Dios del Caos y la Destrucción, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, pero antes que nada tengo que desaserme de las molestas de las Sailor Scouts y de las susodichas invencibles de las Pretty Cures, creo que conseguiré unos sirvientes poderosos, y los más indicados se encuentran precisamente en el Universo del Dragón, llamaré a Freezer, a Cooler, a Cell, a Boujack, y por último y al más poderoso de mis sirvientes, a Broly, Sailor scouts, Pretty Cures, vengan que pronto las estaré esperando, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-reía como loco Chaotic Dark Hole al darse cuenta del inmenso poder que ahora poseía.


	2. El Encuentro

Yo no soy dueño de Sailor Moon y Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi y Pretty Cure pertenece a Toei Animation.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: El Encuentro.<p>

Era un día como cualquier otro en Juuban, donde nuestras heroínas las Sailor Scouts estabamn disfrutando sus vacaciones de verano comiendo en Crown´s, pero lo que no sabían es que Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro y Hikari Kujou comían en el mismo lugar ya que estaban de visita a Juuban.

* * *

><p>-Chicas, miren cuantos pasteles hay, quisiera comprar uno de chocolate-decía Serene felízmente.<p>

-Serena, no venimos a comer, venimos para hacer una junta muy importante-regañaba Rei a Serena por su actitud de niña.

-Pero, tengo hambre-decía Serena sobándose el estómago.

-Hay Serena, tú siempre tienes hambre en los lugares donde ves comida, ¿Además, ya comiste y tienes más hambre?, aparte llegaste tarde a la junta.

-Pero, es que es difícil levantarse temprano cuando uno se acostumbra a levantarse tarde, y cuando se despierta se siente que me quedo dormida de nuevo- decía Serena apeneda.

-Y por esa razón siempre llegas tarde a clases, pero no me extraña de ti Serena, es muy natural para tí hacer ese tipo de cosas-decía Mina tomando un refresco.

-Oye Lita, no es mi culpa quedarme dormida tan tarde, además mi mamá debió de levantarme desde hace tiempo-decía Serena algo deprimida.

-Sí es tu culpa, además no has escuchado ese refrán: Al que madruga, todos le ayudan.

-Mina, creo que te equivocaste con el refrán, lo correcto es: Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda.

-Bueno, bueno, di a entender lo que quería decir verdad.

- Mina, tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso, por si no te has dado cuenta tú también llegas tarde a clases-decá Serena casi gritando.

-Sí, tienes razón Serena, aunque ni más de la mitad de lo que dijo Mina entendimos.

-Oigan chicas, ¿No han sentido que algo mul malo vaya a pasar pronto?

-¿Por qué dices eso Serena?-preguntaba Amy preocupada.

-Es que ayer por la noche tuve un sueño en donde el Caos se volvá más poderoso, se había fusionado con una entidad llamada Dark Hole, su energía era similar a los enemigos que hemos vencido, y también que enviaba a sus siervos y también venía directo a la Tierra-decía Serena sin saber como poder seguir describiendo el sueño.

-No crees que estás exagerando, solo fue un sueño-decía Mina alegre como siempre.

-(poniendo una cara seria) Chicas, no quería hablar de esto pero yo también tuve el mismo sueño-decía Rei pensativa y con un tono serio.

-Si Rei tuvo el mismo sueño que Serena, tal vez fue una premonición, lo que significa que tenemos que tomarnos esto con más seriedad-decía Lita escuchando atentamente.

-¿Entonces eso significa que el Caos a vuelto?-preguntaba nuevamente Amy.

-Pues así parece, mencionó que se dirige a la Tierra, y también que se vuelve más poderoso y se fusiona-decía Mina analiuzando la situación.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos que enfrentar al Caos de nuevo?-pregunta Serena algo insegura, ya que es su aparentemente última batalla contra el Caos logró vencerlo sola, por suerte resultó ser la vencedora.

-Lamentablemente creo que tendremos que hacerlo, sino la Tierra y el Universo entero perecerán por el poder del Caos, bueno, ahora Chaotic Dark Hole-decía Lita preparada para enfrentar al enemigo.

-Chicas, debemos estar alertas por si el enemigo ataca, ya que podría atacar en el momento menos inoportuno-decía Rei ovserbando por todos lados.

* * *

><p>Mientras con las Pretty Cure Max Heart, más explícito, a la mesa de al lado<p>

-Oye Honoka, mira cuanta comida delisiosa hay, y también pasteles, ojalá hubierán croquetas de pulpo como en Tako Café, aunque no serían tan deliciosas como allá-decía Nagisa devorando un delisioso pastel de chocolate.

-Si Nagisa, si Nagisa, por cierto Mipple, por que estás tan serio desde hace rato-decía Honoka con su sonrisa que la caracteriza siempre.

-( En su celular) No estoy segura, pero presiento que el peligro se aproxima, mipo- decía Mipple muy asustada.

-(En su celular) Yo también siento que algo muy malo pasará muy pronto, siento que el enemigo está muy cerca de aquí, es un poder monstruoso que no se compara con el de Dark Hole, ¿Quien será, mepo?.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mepple, cómo que el enemigo esta cerca?-decía Nagisa confusa.

De repente un hombre musuloso de pelo rubio aparece y empieza a destruir la cuidad.

-Ya veo a que se referían-de repente a Nagisa le sale una gota en la cabeza. -Vamos, Honoka.

-¿Y yo qué?_preguntaba Hikari enojada.

-Perdón Hikari, como habías estado callada todo este tiempo se me olvidó que estabas con nosotras, bueno vamos Honoka-decía nerviosa al haberse olvidado de Hikari momentáneamente.

* * *

><p>Entonces fueron a esconderse, curiosamente fue en el mismo lugar donde las Sailor Scouts fueron a esconderse.<p>

-¿Qué están haciendo esas chicas?-preguntó Serena extrañada.

todas las Sailor internas pusieron su atención en las tres niñas que al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia.

* * *

><p>-Doble Aurora Boreal-dijeron Nagisa y Honoka empezando a cambiar en su estado de Pretty Cure.<p>

-Protectora de La Luz, Cure Black- decía Cure Black con autoridad.

-Protectora de la Luz, Cure White-decía Cure White con la misma autoridad.

-Juntas somos Pretty Cure-decían ambas con sus poses habituales.

-Siervos del poder de la oscuridad- decía Cure White con otra pose.

-Es hora de ir a casa-decía Cure Black con un toque de amenaza.

-Luninous, corrienta Luminosa-decía Hikari con supose habitual.

-La Viva Iluminación, Shiny Luminous, la luz y lavoluntad de la luz, haciendo que todo sea uno solo.

* * *

><p>Las Sailor Scouts vieron esto con asombro, ya que no creían ver a otras chicas mágicas por ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡No puede ser!-dijo Cure Black dándose cuenta de que 5 chicas de preparatoria vieron la transformación de las tres.<p>

-¿Vieron nuestra transformación?-preguntó Cure White sin saber que hacer con respecto a esta situación.

-No voy a negar que vi su transformación-decía esto Serena la vez nerviosa y asombrada-Pero pueden estar seguras que su secreto está a salvo con nosotras-decía Serena alegre como de costumbre, nunca llegué a pensar que hubieran más chicas mágicas aparte de nosotras-decía Serena a sus amigas viendo lo emocionada que estaba.

-Así es, Serena- dfecía Amy con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Qué quisieron decir con lo último de que hay más chicas mágicas?-preguntaba Cure White no entendiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Lo decimos por esto, vamos chicas-decía Serena animada como de costumbre.

Sí-decían las amigas de Serena.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!

-¡Por el Poder deel Cristal del Planeta Marte, Transformación!

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio, Transformación!

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter, Transformación!

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus, Transformación¡

Todas las tranformaciones pasaron en un parpadeo, ni siquiera las Pretty Cure podían creer lo que veían de lo asombradas que estaban.

-Ustedes son Pretty Cure, verdad-decía Cure Black desconcertada.

-No, ¿Qué es eso de Pretty Cure?, Nosotras somos Sailor Scouts-decía Serena sonriente, ahora como Eternal Sailor Moon.

-Oye, tu músculos, no tienes derecho a andar por ahí como si nada destruyendo cuidades, yo Sailor Moon te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-decía Sailor Moon.

-¿Ese acaso fue un discurso inprovisado?-decía Cure White perpleja.

-Así parece, por lo menos no es tan repetitiva como nosotras-decía Cure Black sin ser capaz de usar su imaginación para crear un discurso improvisado.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, las Pretty Cure, aunque no son todas, y también las Sailor Scouts, mi amo ya me ha hablado de ustedes, mi primera impresión es, esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, son unas debiluchas comparadas con Kakarotto-decía Broly aburrido de que le tocara pelear con niñas de preparatoria y secundaria.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué dijiste? -decía Sailor Moon gritando muy fuerte.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para compararnos así, ni siquiera conoces de qué somos capaces, además no sabemos cuál es tu nombre.

-Es justo que sepan el nombre del que acabará con sus miserables vidas, mi nombre es Broly: El Super Saiayín Legendario, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-decá Broly riendo como maniaco.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del segundo capítulo. como le harán nuestras heroínas al enfrentarse al terrible poder del Super Saiayín Legendario. continúo en el siguiente capítulo titulado: La Aparición de Las Star Music Pretty Cure.<p> 


	3. Las Stars Music Pretty Cure en acción

Si no entienden este capitulo y por qué el HTT son Pretty Cure y pueden leer el ki vayan a mi crossover de Pretty Cure y K-ON llamado: Star Music Pretty Cure y también es la razón por la cual conocen a el Guardián del Multiverso, un personaje que no tardaré en agregar al fic, Star Music Pretty Cure es un fic que aún esta en proceso.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: La Aparición de las Star Music Pretty Cure.<p>

Broly, el Super Saiayín Lelendario estaba frente a las Sailor Scouts y las Pretty Cure Max Heart, lo que notó fue que según él eran una basura comparado con él.

-¿De verdad piensan pelear con el Super Saiayín Legendario, ¿Deben estar locas para querer morir a tan corta edad?, si me lo permiten decir-decía Broly con fiado como siempre.

-Cure White, callémosle la boca a este musculoso con uno de nuestros mejores ataques-decía Cure Black enejada por la actitud confiada de Broly.

-Sí, no me agrada la actitud engreída de este señor-decía Cure White siguiendo a su compañera.

-Black Thunder-decía Cure Black alzando su mano.

-White Thunder-decía su compañera de al lado.

-Pretty Cure con hermosas almas-decía Cure White decidida.

-Destruirán los corazones malvados-decía Cure Black igual de decidida.

-Pretty Cure: ¡MARBLE SCREW MAX!-dijeron ambas lanzando de sus manos un rayo negro y un rayo blanco respectívamente hacia Broly recibiendo el ataque.

Broly recibe de lleno los ataques, pero no parece ser afectado por este en ningún momento.

-¿Ese es todo su poder?, si es así no tienen ninguna posibilidad de vencerme-decía Broly sin mostrar signos de rasguños por los ataques recibidos.

-Imposible-dicen impresionadas ambas, ya que sólo Zakeena tangible fusión pudo detener este ataque, más bien absorbió el ataque. [ver película PRETTY CURE ALL STARS DX].

-Debe ser muy resistente a ataques de larga distancia, pero yo no me atrevo a acercarme-dice Cure Black un poco preocupada.

-Si tan sólo estuvieran las demás Pretty Cure-decía Cure White preocupada de que el enemigo en esta ocasión pudiera superarlas en poder, que en realidad si las superaba en poder.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto de una prepparatoria, el Alta Sakura para ser más precisos, salían 5 chicas de clases, que conocemos muy bien, son nada más y nada menos que el HTT O Hotagou te time o podría decirse la hora después del té, resumiendo, el Club K-ON.<p>

-Oigan chicas, vamos a comer a una cafetería cercana-decía Yui con su sonrisa característica de siempre.

-De seguro estás ansiosa por comer porque no engordas como nosotras, vaya que eres suertuda Yui, no tienes que preoparte si es que vas a engordar- decía Mio desanimada.

-No todas las chicas se preocupan por su figura, si es que me lo preguntan a mí chicas-decía Azusa despreocupada.

-Vamos Mio, no seas celosa, después podriás terminar como en una de esas películas de terror en donde el protagonista termina luchando contra monstruos o extraterrestres-decía Ritsu tratando de asustar a Mio.

Ritsu es golpeada por Mio en La cabeza muy fuerte.

-Hay Mio, no tienes porque ser muy asustadisa con esa clase de cosas, anteriormente ya hemos luchado contra enemigos que han intentado conquistar la Tierra, y aún así no puedes vencer tus miedos, aunque ya hayas luchado contra ellos quién sabe cuántas veces-decía Ritsu para seguir molestando a Mio.

-Pues yo creo que es su culpa Ritsu-sempai que haya asustado de esa manera a Mio-sempai-decía Azusa regañando a su sempai.

-¿Tú lo crees así?-decía Ritsu ignorando a su kouhai.

-Así es, además no me ignore Ritsu-sempai-decía Azusa regañando nuevamente a su sempai.

-Azusa, tú siempre tan directa con la gente, y Mío ya deja de estar ahí arrinconada, estar ahí no va a solucionar nada-decía Ritsu haciendo lo posible por llamar la atención de Mio.

-(En un rincón en posición fetal) Ni me lo recuerdes Ritsu, yo sé que tengo que vencer mis miedos-decía Mio igual de asustada.

-Vamos Yui-chan, quiere comer algo bueno, ¿no?-decía Mugi, es decir Tsumugi Kotobuki con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Sí, vamos Mugi-chan-decía Yui tan enérgica como siempre.

-Yui, ¿No hay un día en el que no piensen en comida?-decía Mio en su estado habitual.

-(De repente Yui se detiene y dice seriemente) Chicas, puedo sentir muchos ki peleando en aquella dirección-decía Yui apuntando en dirección a la cafetería a la que querían ir.

-Vaya, al paracer ocurrió un milagro, supongo que no iremos a la cafetería-decía Mio molesta.

-Al contrario, la pelea se siente muy cerca de la cafetería-decía Yui mostrándoles la ubicacón de la pelea.

* * *

><p>Mientras enfrente de la cafetería estaban las Fresh Pretty Cure, Las Heart Catch Pretty Cure y las Yes Pretty Cure 5 peleando contra Freezer, Cooler y Boujack.<p>

-Pretty Cure: SHOOTING STAR-decía Cure Dream atacando a Freezer.

Freezer detiene el ataque y la golpea en el estómago dejándola adolorida.

-Crees que un ataque de esa magnitud pudiera siquiera hacerme algo, no me hagas reir´además son muy lentas para que puedas siquiera seguir mi velocidad-decía Freezer tranquilo.

-(furiosa) Te crees invencible, pues toma esto. Pretty Cure: FIRE STRIKER-diciendo esto Cure Rouge unas esferas de fuego del tamaño de de una silla, 5 esferas para ser exactos fueron dirigidas a Freezer en orden.

Pero él las detiene todas sin ningún rasguño aparente.

-¿Eso es todo loque tienes?, que lastima, no me hiciste nada, ni siquiera un rasguño-decía Freezer sin una muestra de cansancio.

-No nos daremos por vencidas tan fácilmente. Pretty Cure: ZAFIRE ARROW-al decir esto, unas 4 o 5 flechas de agua fueron lanzadas a Freezer.

-Yo tampoco me daré por vencida. Pretty Cure: PRISM CHAIN-al decirlo aparecen cadenas similares al ataque de Sailor Venus, pero con la diferencia de que son 2 cadenas la que atacan.

-Así es, primero tendrás que vencernos primero. Pretty Cure: EMERALD SAUCER-apareciendo un disco de color verde lanzándoselo con gran velocidad.

Freezer detiene todos los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No creo que sea tan difícil vencerlas con toda la demostración de habilidades que me han estado dando-decía Freezer aburriéndose por no tener una buena pelea.

Las YES PRETTY CURE 5 no podían creer que les estuvieran dando una paliza tan fácilmente.

Con las Fresh Pretty Cure que peleaban con Boujack, y las Heart Catch Pretty Cure que peleaban contra Cooler no les iba tan bien que digamos.

-Pretty Cure: LOVE SUNSHINE FRESH-dicho esto Cure Peach lanza una ráfaga de energía de color rosa hacia Boujack.

Boujack detuvo el ataque con una sola mano, apareció detrás de Cure Peach y le propinó un golpe en la espalda, ella trato de esqiivarlo pero su velocidad era superior, Peach alcanzo a esquivar el ataque por poco, despúé entraron en una maraña de golpes, en donde Boujack tenia la ventaja, después Peach de la a Boujack un golpe en la mandíbula, el lo recibe pero no le hace nada por su resistencia y le devuelve el golpe en el estómago dejándola tirada en el suelo del dolor.

-Peleas bien niña, pero te hace falta un millón de años para derrotarme-decía Boujack algo aburrido.

-¡Peach!- decia Cure Berry preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Peach!decía Cure Pine igual de preocupada que su amiga.

-(Enfadada a más no poder) Maldito, Pretty Cure: HAPPENESS HURICANE-decía atacando a Boujack con un huracán de tréboles rojos.

Boujack recibe el ataque, pero él se lo devuelve increíblemente el triple de fuerte que antes, lo que hace que Cure Passion saiga volando por los aires.

-No te exsaltes, que esto sólo es el comienzo- deecía Boujack burlónamente.

Las Heart Catch Pretty Cure habían sido derrotadas por Cooler, que se encontaraba descansando en un rincón.

-Hasta cuando vas a dejar de jugar con ellas Boujack, si no acabas con ellas juro que me meteré en tu batalla y las desintegro yo mismo-decía Cooler molesto.

-Vamos Cooler, no me dejas divertirme, bueno, ya oyeron, se acabaron los juegos-decía Boujack en un tono de voz más serio.

-¡Sólo estabas jugando!, (enfadada) chicas demostrémosle a es sopenco con quién se está metiendo- decía Cure Peach decidida a darle una golpiza a Boujack.

Sí, así se dice Peach, callémosle la boca a golpes-decían todas igualmente.

* * *

><p>Mientras esto pasaba, 5 chicas observaban la pelea cuuidadosamente, mientras estaban escondidas en unos arbustos para no ser descubiertas.<p>

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-dice Mio sin entender lo sucedido.

-¿Será un nuevo enemigo?-decía Ritsu en tono serio, no muy habitual en ella.

En eso cuando Boujack estaba a punto de golpear a Peach para dejarla noqueada, aparece Yui en su modo civil detenendo el golpe y contratacando.

-¿Cómo llegó Yui a ese lugar?, bueno no importa, chicas vamos a ayudar a Yui- decía Mio decidida.

-Vamos-decían las demás.

-¿Quien eres tú mocosa, como te atreves a interferir con mi pelea?-decía Boujack ya molesto por todas las interferencias de su pelea.

-El que va a caer, eres tú-decía Yui en un tono serio no tan habitual en ella.

Todas las demás chicas llegeron a tiempo para ayudar a Yui empiezan a sermonear.

-Yo no sé quién seas, pero si andas por ahí haciendo destruyendo la ciudad te las verás con nosotras-decía Ritsu lista para transformarse.

-¿Y qué pueden hacerme unas mocosas como ustedes?-decía Boujack divertido de la situación que se estaba presentando.

-Corran , esto no es de su incumbencia, ése monstruo puede matarlas en cualquier momento-decía aterrada Cure Peach de que algo pueda pasarle a a las muchachas.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-decía Yui a Cure Peach mostrándole su sonrisa habitual.

Y en ese momento aparecieron 2 creaturas extrañas del tamaño de un gato, una con la forma de un zorro, y una marca de una estrella de 5 picos en su frente, y otra la de un lobo, pero con una estrella de 8 picos en su frente.

-Yui, Mio, Ritsu, ¿Qué bueno que las encontré, venimos a decirles que..., bueno creo que ya se enteraron por sí mismas, que no se van a transformar-decía su hada zorro llamada Chily.

-Ya íbamos a a eso Chily-decía Yui concentrada en la transformación.

-Pues dense prisa-decía el otra hada llamada Philip, ambos pertenecían al Jardín Musical donde siempre tocan música.

Ellas tenían en sus muñecas unos como relojes donde introducían unos kanjis que al unirlos decia K-ON, así al introducir los kanjis en las ranuras, empezó la transformación a Pretty Cure.

-(Sorprendida a más no poder) No puede ser, no me digas que estas chicas son...-murmuraba la líder de las Fresh Pretty Cure.

-(igual de sorprendida) Pues así lo parece-decía Cure Berry sin poder creer que encontrarían tan pronto a más pretty cure.

-(Más que sorprendida, emocionada) Pues ami no me extraña, ya conocimos a las Pretty Cure Max heart, a las Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5, a las Heart Catch Pretty Cure y A las Suite Pretty Cure, no me extraña que aparecieran aún más-decía con toda naturalidad Cure Pine.

-Pues a decir verdad, ya necesitásbamos un poco de ayuda, no creen-decía Cure Passion después de la paliza que acabaron de darle.

-Chicas, transformémonos-Yui dice a sus compañeras como la lider que es del grupo.

-Sí-sus demás compañeras siguen las órdenes de Yui.

-Pretty Cure, Music Let's Play, come on.

El cabello de Yui se vuelve de color rosa, se viste de un traje rosa tipo rockero pero con detalles delicados de una princesa, con Mío su pelo se vuelve de color azul dejándole una cola de caballo, y con un traje azul similar al de Yui´con ecepción que el de Yui tiene franjas triangulares y Mío tiene franjas redondas, con Ritsu su pelo se vuelve de color amarillo dorado dcon un traje amarillo idéntico al de Yui, con Mugi su pelo se vuelve plateado con un traje blanco como el de una princesa, con un moño en el pelo y con dos coletas, con Azusa su pelo se vuelve rojo dejando su pelo suelto, con un traje rojo similar al de Mío con ecepción que el de Azusa tiene un moño rojo en el pecho, Mío no.

-La nota alta de la banda, Cure Gitar-decía Yui con una pose de lucha clasica.

-La nota baja de la banda, Cure Bass-decía Mio con una pose menos llamativa.

-La nota rítmica de la banda, Cure Drums-decía Ritsu con una pose más llamativa que la de Yui.

-La nota alegre de la banda, Cure Keyboard-decía Tsumugi con su habitual sonrisa.

-La nota pesada de la banda, Cure Heavy Metal-decía Azusa con mucha energía.

Atacando con el poder de la música, nosotras somos STAR MUSIC PRETTY CURE.

-Tenía razón , son Pretty Cure, las Star Music Pretty Cure, con el nombre creo que se llevarían bien con las Suite Pretty Cure.

-Vaya, vaya, más Pretty Cure, creen que me intimidan con esa actitud, pues no lo creo-decía Boujack enojado.

-Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con ustedes-decía Freezer a punto de atacar.

-Pues nosotras no lo creemos. En estas 5 luces pomenos nuestro coraje, Pretty Cure: RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION- decían el grupo de las Yes Pretty Cure 5.

-Espíritus del rayo que habitan en las nubes, notas musicales de mi corazón-decía Cure Guitar concentrada en su ataque.

-Espiritus del fuego que habitan en los volcanes, notas de mi corazón-decía Azusa entusiasta.

-Ahora junto con nosotras Pretty, danos el poder de las notas y los elementos. Pretty Cure: ORCHESTAL THUNDER FIRE-dijeron ambas lanzando ráfagas de color rojo y amarillo respectivamente.

Estos ataques tomó desprevenido a Freezer, más el segundo que el primero, ya que tenía mas poder, destruyéndolo por completo.

-Ni crean que tuvieron suerte, Freezer sólo se confió, pero conmigo no les va a ser tan fácil-decía Boujack más enojado de lo normal.

-Pues yo pienso que ya deberías de cerrar la boca-decía una voz desconocida.

-¿Quien eres?-decía Boujack al recién llegado.

-Adivina- le decía el misterioso hombre a Boujack.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo 3, ¿Quién será el guerrero misterioso que acaba de aparecer?, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: El Poder del Guardián del Muliverso.<p> 


	4. El Poder del Guardián del Multiverso

Bueno, aquí está mi capítulo 4, ya se darán cuenta que aquí hay apariciones especiales.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: El Poder del Guardián del Multiverso.<p>

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Boujack al desconocido.

-Adivina- le dice el desconocido.

-Ven acá- dice Boujack retando al desconocido.

Pero sin que Boujack se diera cuenta, fue arrojado a unos cuántos metros atrás.

-Maldito, ¿Quién eres?-pregunta Boujack casi gritando por haber sido sorprendido por el ataque.

-Sï tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, yo soy el Guardián más poderoso que ha existido en el Multiverso, pero puedes llamarme Guardián del Multiverso o Sailor Multiverrse- dice ahora el guardián.

-No importa quién seas, no me derrotarás-dice Boujack enojado.

Tanto las Fresh Pretty Cure y las Star Music Pretty Cure estaban sorprendidas por la aparición del Guardian, aunque no tan sorprendidas las Star Music Pretty Cure porque ya conocían al guardián.

-¿Pero quién es él?, es muy guapo y también muy fuerte-decía Cure Peach algo asombrada por la fuerza y velocidad del guardián.

-No sólo eso, es muy elegante en la pelea, sigiloso y agil-decía Cure Berry analizando la pelea del guardián.

-Sin olvidar que es muy veloz y también algo arrogante, pero va con su personalidad-decía Cure Pine muy emocionada viendo la pelea del guardián.

-Y también tiene técnicas desconocidas que nunca habíamos visto antes-decía Cure Passion analizando las técnicas del guardián.

-Pero si ya me preguntaba cuando llegaría el Guardián del Multiverso, ya decía yo cuando iba a llegar- decía Cure Guitar al saber que había llegado el guardián.

-(sorprendida) ¿Ustedes lo conocen?-preguntaba Cure Peach por curiosidad.

-Así es y no a cambiado para nada-decia Cure Guitar con su sonrisa de costumbre.

-¿Cómo quieres siquiera que cambie un poco si es un dios por lo que más quieras?-pregunta Cure Drums sarcásticamente.

-(Aun más sorprendida que antes y casi gritando) Es un dios-reaccciona Cure Berry de manera exagerada.

-No se preocupen, él acabará con su enemigo muy pronto, eso espero-decía Cure Bass segura de sí misma.

-¿Por qué están tan seguras que podrá acabar con él?-pregunta Cure Pine con interés.

-Porque ya hemos visto su poder antes, ahora no está usando ni una centésima de su máximo poder-les explica Cure Keyboard tranquílamente.

todas: ¿QUÉ?

-Y aún no han visto nada de lo que puede hacer, en realidad-dice Cure Heavy Metal explicándoles más detalládamente.

-¿Y qué más puede hacer?-pregunta Cure Dream queriendo saber más del Guardían del Multiverso.

-Pues puede levitar, volar, lanzar ráfagas de ki, posee magia del nivel más alto, es un Saiayín y muchas cosas más-le explica Cure Guitar a Dream.

-¿Y tiene alguna debilidad?-pregunta Cure Rouge entrando más a fondo.

-Sí, las mujeres-dice Cure Drums humorísticamente.

todas.: ¡QUE!

-Oye, no le de mala reputación al Guardián del Multiverso.

-Pero si yo sólo dije la verdad-dice Cure Drums alegre.

¿POR QUÉ SU DEBILIDAD SON LAS MUJERES?- pregunta Cure Rouge emocionada.

-Porque anteriormente era muy mujeriego, por eso le incomoda mucho estar cerca de una mujer- dice Cure Drums como si nada.

-¿Cuáles son sus cualidades?-pregunta Cure Limonade ansiosa.

-Nobleza, honestidad, valor, amistad, compañerismo, lealtad, honor, trabajo en equipo, y sobre todo amor-dice Cure Bass soñadora.

-¿ Y tiene sus contras?-pregunta Cure Mint queriendo saber más.

-Bueno, puede ser muy celoso con sus pertenencias, incluso con sus mejores amigos y amigas-dice Cure Keyboard relajántemente.

-¿Cómo ganó esos poderes que posee?-pregunta Cure Aqua pensativa.

-Esos poderes los ha tenido desde su nacimiento, desde hace más de 8,000 años- dice Cure Heavy Metal explicando.

-¿Quieres decir que ha vivido 8,000 años, que no son los que poseen inmortalidad los dioses?-pregunta Milky Rose buscando respuestas.

¿Y por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo? Es por que es un dios, por eso ha vivido más de 8,000 años, es muy ovbio- decía Cure Heavy Metal haciendo que entraran en razón.

- ¡QUE!- gritando de incredulidad decían.

Volviendo a la lucha, Sailor Multiverse había dejado casi noqueado a Boujack, pero este no se daba por vencido.

-No creas que has ganado la batalla tan fácilmente-decía Boujack terco.

-Creo que ya he ganado desde hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo , pero no quieres aceptarlo- dexcía el Guardián del Multiverso confiado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dice Boujack negando la realidad.

-Es cierto y te lo probaré. Sailor Multiverse: TRIÁNGULO ECLESIÁSTICO.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-siendo desintegrado por el ataque.

-Creo que es tu turno Cooler-decía sin voltear a verlo.

Pero Cooler estaba huyendo por presenciar un poder más allá de lo que podía manejar.

-No creas que puedes escapar así de fácil. Sailor Multiverse: PLASMA RELÁMPAGO-decía disparando un rayo de color amarillo hacia Cooler.

Este es alcanzado por el ataque que no se salva y es desintegrado en el proceso.

-¿Dinos quién eres ya qué has venido?-preguntaba Cure Peach impaciente.

-No se preocupen, ya iba a eso, pero no creen que sería mejor primero ver si sus amigas siguen bien- decía apuntando a las Heart Catch Pretty Cure que estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Y en efecto, las Heart Catch Pretty Cure seguían inconscientes, por la batalla que tuvieron contra Cooler (véase capítulo anterior).

-Creo que mejor vamos a curar las heridas de Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri e Itsuki-decía Cure Dream preocupada por sus amigas.

Mientrás con Broly, las Sailor Scouts y Las Pretty Cure Max Heart.

-White, ya me cansé de este musculoso, ataquémosle con nuestra mejor técnica, tu también Luminous.

Sí-ambas decididas a acabar con Broly.

-Hasta el tope del coraje-decía Cure Black.

-Llenas de esperanza-seguda después de Cure White.

-Y unidas con esta brillante luz- después continuando con Shiny Luminous.

-EXTREME LUMINARIO-exclamaban las 3 juntas.

Este ataque Broly lo recibe de lleno, pero sólo parece haberle hecho un poco de daño.

-(completamente sorprendidas) ¡No puede ser!-exclamaban las 3 sin creer que alguien saliera vivo de su técnica más poderosa.

-Debo de admitir que su ataque me hizo un poco de daño, pero les falta mucho para poder vencerme, pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con los juegos-decía Broly con voz de maniaco homicida.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba Sailor Moon eaperando que no le diera una respuesta.

-Muy pronto lo verán chiquillas-decía Broly.

De repente el cuerpo de Broly fue envuelto en 3 rafaga de ki consecutivas, y así su cuerpo fue aumentando en musculatura, y no sólo eso, sino también sus ojos se tornaron blancos haciéndolo parecer más psicópata de lo que era antes y su cabello se tornó de un color amarillo verdozo.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah, He accedido a mi fase Legendaria de Super Saiayín, así que niñas más les vale que rueguen por sus miserables vidas- decía Broly a punto de matarlas.

-Chicas, no dejemos que este musculoso, que ahora lo es más nos intimida con su figura-decía Sailor Moon confiada.

Sí-decían las Sailor Internas.

-Por el Poder de los Planetas de las Sailor-decían las Sailor Scouts.

El ataque impacta de lleno en Broly, sin embargo no le hace nada que valga la pena.

-No me hagan reir, y se dicen protectoras de este miserable Planeta-decía Broly burlándose de las Sailor Souts.

-No nos daremos por vencidas. CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS-decía Sailor Venus atacando a Broly.

-es inútil-decía Broly aburriéndose.

-No lo creo. ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER-decía Sailor Jupiter.

En ese momento llegan las Sailor Externas a ayudar a Sailor Moon.

-perdón por la tardanza princesa, y en cuanto a este musculoso yo opino que se vaya al infierno. TIERRA TIEMBLA-decía Sailor Uranus apuntando su ataque hacia Broly.

-Estoy contigo Uranus. MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO-decía Sailor Netune apoyando a su compañera.

-Y mientras sigamos con vida protegeremos lo que queremos. GIRTO MORTAL-decía Sailor Plut.

-DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION-decía Sailor Saturn atacando a Broly.

-RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO-decía Sailor Mercury.

-SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE-decía Sailor Mars.

-Sea como sea, ganaremos esta batalla. POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA-decía Sailor Moon usando su máximo poder.

Todos los ataques dan de lleno en Broly, pero de una forma inesperada salió ileso de la lluvia de ataques lanzada por las Sailor Scouts.

-¿De verdad quieren vencerme? Será mejor que se tomen más en serio esta batalla sino quieren morir-decía Broly ya queriendo terminar con esta batalla.

-Chicas, no estoy segura, pero parece que la única forma de acabar con este monstruo es usando el cristal de plata-decía Sailor Moon queriéndose sacrificar por sus amigas.

-No, Sailor Moon, si usas el cristal de plata vas a morir-decían sus compañeras horrorizadas de que Sailor Moon fuera a morir.

-Creo que eso no va a ser nesesario-decía una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién ere tú?-preguntaba Broly al recién llegado.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo no puedes recordarme Broly?-seguía diciendo la voz misteriosa.

-Maldito, pero si eres el hijo de kakarotto-decía Broly enojado.

Así es, pero ahora no te será tan fácil vencerme Broly-decía Gohan confiado.

De repente se enrredan en una maraña de golpes donde Gohan tiene la ventaja, después le da un golpe en el estómago, lo derriba al suelo y le propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula, despúes se preparan nuevamente para pelear, entrando nuevamente en una maraña de golpes donde Gohan sigue teniendo la ventaja, en donde lo derriba dándole un golpe en la espalda dejándole malherido y después mandándolo cotra una montaña a unos cuántos metros atras y estrellándolo contra las rocas.

-Has mejorado Broly, pero esta vez yo salgo ganando. (Dice, entrando en su estado de Saikyo no Senshi). KA-ME-HA ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dice Gohan.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dice Broly así siendo desintegrado por completo.

-(Volviendo e le normalidad). ¿Están todas bien?-decía Gohan preocupado por si alguien haya resultado herida en la lucha.

¿Antes que nada, dinos quén eres y qué quieres?-preguntaban todas a Gohan.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Gohan y fui mandado aquí para ayudarlas, me dijieron que sus amigas están en peligro, si quieren platicamos de lo que quieran en el camino pero dense prisa, tengo que encontrarme con el Guardián del Multiverso en 1 hora en el parque Juuban-decía Gohan con prisa.

-Ustedes que dicen, le creen-decía Serena a las demás.

-Si nos ha salvado, quiere decie que es una buena persona-decían las Sailor Internas.

-Creo que está siendo sincero con nosotras-decía Cure Black.

-Yo pienso que es muy noble-decía Cure White pensativa.

-Pues yo pienso que es muy apuesto-decía Shiny Luminous sin pensar.

-(Extrañada de que su amiga le dijiera algo así) Dijiste algo Luminous- decía preguntándole a ella.

-(Nerviosa) No, nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-preguntaba shiny Luminous sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir sin pensar.

-No, por nada-respondiendo Black pensaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo más interesantes.

-Entonces si no hay problema, vamos a seguirlo, si es que podemos- decía Sailor Moon viendo como Gohan volaba y preguntándose si también ella podría volar.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo 4, ¿Hasta cuando los dos grupos se encontrarán? ¿Las Heart Catch Pretty Cure se recuperarán pronto? lo sabremos en nuestro siguiente capítulo, titulado: La Reunión.<p> 


	5. La Reunión

Bueno, este es el capitulo 5, perdonen por tardarme, no tenía imaginacón para poder continuar, pero ya me volvío la creatuvidad, ahi disfruten el capítulo 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: La Reunión.<p>

Las Yes Pretty Cure 5, Las Heart Catch Pretty Cure ya recuperadas de sus heridas y las Fresh Pretty Cure al igual que las Star Music Pretty Cure seguian al susodicho Guardián del Multiverso que extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en la cara, despúes le preguntarían por qué estaba tan feliz, pero las Fresh pretty cure, las Heart Catch pretty cure y las Yes pretty cure 5 querían saber que clase de persona es el Guardián del Multiverso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando y por qué esos monstruos atacaron la ciudad? -preguntó Cure Dream como el líder que era de las Yes Pretty Cure 5 a el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Ellos eran Freezer, Cooler y Boujack, por una fuerza desconocida llegaron a este universo, y eso se debe a que ese poder se encuentra escondido en este universoy la razón por la cuál estaban atacando es porque símplemente estaban siguiendo órdenes de una entidad producto de la fusión de dos seres de energia oscura pura, creo que una de esas partes que se fusionó la conocían ustedes como Dark Hole, la otra parte es conocida como el demonio caos, un ser que nació de los sentimientos negatuvos de las personas, al fusionarse crearon un ser llamado Chaotic Dark Hole- contestó tranquílamente el Guardián a las pretty cure que empezaban a preocuparse por los acontecimientos y también de que no fueran capaces de que por lo menos le dieran batalla al enemigo, ya que si no fuera por el Guardián del Multiverso probáblemente hubieran muerto tarde o temprano.

-¿Quisiera saber por qué nos estás ayudando?- preguntó Cure Blossom algo pensativa por los sucesos que acababan de acontecer y por curiosidad a Sailor Multiverse.

- Símplemente ayudo porque quiero hacerlo, así de simple, además no podía dejarle todos los problemas a unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes-decía el Saiayín a las chicas.

todas menos las Star Music Pretty Cure por alguna razón se sonrojaron, era una sensación nueva para algunas de ellas, pero a la vez reconfortante.

-Gracias-decían cada una de ellas pero se les hacía difícil pronunciar una palabra al estar tan cerca de él, aunque a él también se le hacía incómodo.

cada una de ellas empezo a pensar de una forma similar con respecto a a el Guardían del Multiverso.

-Él es muy caballeroso, además es apuesto, me pregunto si tiene novia, será mejor que no la tenga, ¿un monento por qué estoy pensando en eso?, es como si de alguna forma estuviera interesasdo en él, pero por alguna razón cuando lo veo a los ojos empiezo a sonrojarme y entro en una especie de sueño, será mejor que me calme, todavía no sé por qué me siento de esta manera, ¿esto será lo que llaman amor a primera vista?- pensaba Cure Peach mientras miraba cada rato al Guardián sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras con Cure Dream pensaba algo similar, pero con la diferencia era que ese sentimientioera más fuerte y más intenso en ella.

-El Guardán del Multiverso es un hombre muy interesante, además de tener poderes desconocidos para mí y ser apuesto, también es muy bondadoso, quisiera saber lo que está pensando, ¿Estará pensando en mí, empezará a sentir algo por mí, yo quiero que así sea, además qusiera saber como saben los labios de un hombre,´no sé por qué pero todo mi ser dice que él es mi destinado, mi verdadero amor, si es así entonces él de seguro aceptará mis sentimientos-pensaba mientras estaba en una especie de trance feliz, cuando reaccionó tenía toda la cara roja como tomate al haber pensado así de una persona que apenas acaba de conocer.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando, como es que de repente empecé a pensar de esa manera?, debo de estar volviéndome loca, reacciona, esto que siento no es amor, y si lo fuera no se fijariá en alguien como yo, después de todo él es un dios y yo soy un simple mortal, un simple mortal con poderes de chica mágica que ayuda aproteger el mundo, pero aún así no podría fijarse en mí, es imposible, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo , eso suena como si en verdad sintiera algo por él, qué es lo que me está sucediendo?-pensaba mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pensar es estos momentos ya que nunca había pensado de esa manera y mucho menos si se trataba de un hombre que siquiera apenas empieza a conocer.

-Es alguien en quien se puede confiar, tiene un aura de confianza y autoridad, eso lo hace ver lindo-decía Cure Blossom con voz soñadora en voz baja para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

-¿Dijiste algo Blossom?-preguntó Marine confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

-No, no dije nada, lo juro, no estaba pensando en el Guardián del Multiverso, ni que es guapo, apuesto y que sería un muy buen pretendiente mío-decía gritando a más no poder.

-Pensé que pronto tarde o temprano te interesarías en alguien, ¿Pero que ese alguien sea el dios Guardían?, se ve que eres muy exigente en querer una pareja Blossom-deciá Marine divertida de ver a su amiga avergonzada por algo tan normal como enemorarse de alguien, aunque ese alguien apenas lo conozcas y ese amor sea casi imposible o imposible, probablemente más acertada la segunda, y obvio, muy buen razón para burlarse de alguien, y mejor si ese alguien es tu mejor amiga.

-No Marine, no es lo que piensas, aunque es guapo y apuesto, pero... aaaaaaah, pero que estoy diciendo, no es lo que piensas, en verdad no estoy interesado en él- decía toda avergonzada por la situación que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

-Sí claro, te creo, te creo-decía Marine sin creeerle nada a su amiga, que era obvio que sentia algo por el susodicho Guardián.

No sabían por qué, pero Peach y Dream se sentían molestas, más que molestas eran celos por la demostración de vergüenza de Blossom que indicaba que le gustaba el Guardián.

- Esto no esta bien, están empezando a recordar, pero tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, esa demostración de celos de Peach y Dream indica que que no tardarán en despertar sus sentimientos, con Blossom será muy sencillo ya que parece que ha admitido sus sentimientos, aunque los niega frente a su amiga, pronto todas recordarán sus vidas pasadas, solo esperen y tendrán el poder para derrotar el mal, lamentáblemente aunque en esta ocasión usen las Miracle Lights no servirán, sólo el enemigo puede ser vencido con la conbinación de la magía y el ki, en otras palabras el _KANKA__**, una técnica que conozco y sé hacerla a la perfección, aunque hay una pretty cure que conozco que puede hacer esta técnica-pensaba el Guardián del Multiverso muy seriamente. **_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Crown´s Saki y Mai estaban comiendo junto con Hibiki y Kanade, al salir de Crown´s fueron atacadas por Cell que estaba listo para atacarlas.<p>

Mientras en un lugar cercano, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase y Haruna Saotome pasaban cerca de ese lugar, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta del peligro que se estaba presenciando en estos monentos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Konoka presenciando la situación en la que estaban.

- Al parecer es un nuevo enemigo y está atacando a esas chicas-decía Setsuna con toda serenidad.

-Eso significa que hay probabilidad de que esas chicas sean Pretty cure como nosotras para que estén en esta situación-razonaba lo más que podía Nodoka.

-Es lo más probable viendo la situación en la que están-decía Yue Ayase con su cara inusual inexpresiva.

pero Asuna Kagurazaka interceptó el ataque de Cell con sus manos y lo mandó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?-decía Cell extrañado por la repentina aparición.

-Yo soy quien te va a dar tu merecido-decía Asuna segura de sí misma.

Las demás amigas de Asuna salen de su escondite a darle apoyo a su líder.

-¿Váyanse de aquí, ustedes no pueden enfrentarse a un monstruo sin poderes?-decía Saki preocupada de que a las recién llegadas les pasara algo.

-¿Eso crees?-decía Asuna con tono inocente.

-No estamos bromeando-decía Mai con un tono serio.

-Será mejor que les dejes este problema a las profesionales como nosotras-decía Hibiki arrogante como si fuera Vegeta.

-Así es, hemos resuelto esta clase de problemas siempre, todos los días-decía Kanade como si no fuera nada importante.

-Nosotras tambíén hemos resuelto proble mas similares a estos, no estoy bromeando-decía Asuna con un tono igual de serio.

-No puede ser, acaso ellas serán... -decía Saki curiosa.

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento fuego-decía Asuna mientras su traje cambiaba a uno rojo.

-El Volcán Ardiente , Cure Vulcano-decíoa Asuna con una pose de batalla muy original (se los dejo a su imaginación).

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento viento-decía Konoka cambiando a un traje blanco.

-El Viento del Norte, Cure Blizzard-decía Konoka con la pose de un águila real.

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento Tierra-decía Setsuna Sakurazaki cambiando a un traje verde.

-El Terremoto del Sur, Cure Terra-decía Setsuna con una pose de pelea estilo Dragon Ball Z.

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento agua-decía Nodoka Miyazaki cambiando a un traje azul.

- EL conocimiento es poder, el flujo de la inteligencia, Cure Water-decía Nodoka con la pose de una grulla.

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento rayo-decía Yue Ayase cambiando a un traje amarillo.

-El Relámpago del Oeste, Cure Thunder-decía Yue con los brazos cruzados.

-Pretty Cure, cambio a elemento hielo- decía Haruna Saotome cambiando a un traje azul claro.

-la brisa congelente del Este, Cure Ice-decía Haruna con una pose sexy como las que suele usar siempre.

-atacando con el poder de los elementos, somos Elemental Storm Pretty cure-decían todas a a la vez.

-tenía razón- decía Saki-si son pretty cure-decía aún emocionada.

-por fin llegó la ayuda-decía Mai más tranquila que antes.

* * *

><p>Mientras que con las heart Catch Pretty Cure, Las Fresh Pretty Cure, Las Yes Pretty Cure 5 y Las Stars Music Pretty Cure y EL Guardián del Multiverso, habían llegado al parque de Juuban, y mientras estabamos esperando al grupo de Gohan, cuando habían llegado Gohan junto con las Pretty Cure Max Heart y Las Sailor Scouts, empezaron las preguntas y respuestas.<p>

-Bueno, sólo faltan las Pretty Cure Splash Star y las Suite Pretty cure, podemos continuar sin ellas?-preguntaba Cure Dream.

-Está bien, después de todo están ocupadas peleando-decía el guardián como si nada.

-¿CÓMO?, ¿Están peleando? tenemos que ayudarlas-decía Cure Black preocupada.

-No se preocupen, unas amigas mías les están dando apoyo en estos monentos, ellas estarán bien-decía el guardián del Multiverso calmando a las Pretty Cure.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaba Cure White no tan convencida.

-Por supuesto-les decía el guardián con toda confianza.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Podrías explicarnos qué es lo que está pasando en estos momentos?-preguntaba Cure Peach queriendo saber ya la verdad.

-tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, lo que quiero decir es que está escrito en nuestro destino, ya que desde un principio me dijieron hace 1,000 años me dijeron que las Legendarias guerreras Pretty cure y Las Sailor Scouts se me prometieron como mis guardianas-decía el guardián lo más relejado posible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba Cure Black por curiosidad.

-Quiero decir que las han estado persiguiendo por mi causa, ya que he averiguado que todas ustedes, incluso las Sailor Scouts, sobre todo Sailor Moon son mis guardianas, quiero decir en sus vidas pasadas fueron mis guardianas, además estoy seguro que Sailor Moon es la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity, ya que ella era una de las dos de mis medio-hermanas en el Milenio de Plata.

-Eso significa que estos sentimientos que tengo hacia el guardián son sentimientos profundos muy antiguos de hace 1,000 años, ¿Entonces eso significa que es amor verdadaero? NO, TENGO QUE ACLARAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS PRIMERO, ESTO ES MUY REPENTINO PARA PENSAR QUE ES AMOR, ME VOY A DAR MI TIEMPO-pensaban la mayoría de las Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon no sabía que pensar con respecto a esta noticia, su cerebro estaba muy confindido para poder procesar la información.

-¿SOMOS GUARDIANAS DE ALGUIEN SIN SABERNOS DADO CUENTA?-decían gritando después de habérseles pasado por alto los pensamientos románticos con respecto al guardián del multiverso todas las Pretty Cure.

-¿TENGO UN MEDIO-HERMANO?-decía casi gritando Sailor Moon al haberse dado cuenta que estaba pensando de una forma romántica con respecto hacia su supuesto medio-hermano.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo 5, el siguiente capítulo se llama: Pretty Cure Star Force: El Duo Explosivo.<p> 


	6. Pretty Cure Star Force: El dúo Explosivo

¿Se estarán preguntado por qué las pretty cure y las Sailor Scouts son guardianas del guardián del Multiverso? en este capítulo encontrarán las respuestas.

además aparecerás las Pretty Cure Star Force, Ako y Riko de Kissxsis, ahora continuemos con el capítulo.

Yo no soy dueño de Pretty Cure, Dragon Ball Z, Kissxsis y Mahou sensei Negima´etras series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo hago esto por entretenimiento personal.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Pretty Cure Star Force: Una Combinación explosiva.<p>

-¡COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Era la única respuesta que vino de las Sailor Scouts y Las Pretty Cure.

-¿Oigan Mepple, Mipple, las Pretty Cure tenían la responsabilidad de proteger al Guardián del Multiverso?-deciá Cure Black volviendo a su forma civil de Nagisa Musumi así como las demás Pretty Cure y las Sailor Scouts.

-¿Oye, Mepo, como sabes del deber de las Pretty Cure tuvieron hace másde 2,000 años, Mepo?-preguntaba Meple a Nagisa.

-Es que alguién que dice ser el Guardián del Multiverso nos ha hablado del enemigo-decía Nagisa sin entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero eso es imposible, el murió hace mucho... -decía mientras volteo a ver al Guardián que se suponía había muerto-no puede ser, se suponía que había muerto hace mucho tiempo-decía mientras no podía creer que el Guardián del Multiverso siguiera vivo.

-Esa es una historia que les contaré para otro momento, pero mientras llama a las demás hadas, tienen que enterarse de algo muy importante-decía el Guardián con una voz muy seria.

-Está bien, Mepo-decía al guardián-chicas, por favor llamen a las demás hadas Mepo-decía suplicandoles a las Pretty Cure.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo suplicando-decían las demás Pretty Cure.

Asi llamaron a las demás hadas que faltaban que se impresionaron de igual manera al saber que aún estaba con vida el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, el enemigo ya lo cononen, pero ahora se ha vuelto más poderoso, con los poderes que ahora tienen no será suficiente para vencer al enemigo-dec ía el Guardián un poc o preocupado.

-Pero como es posible que no tengan el suficiente poder para ganar, ya ham vencido a Fusion, a Bootom y a Dark Hole, ¿Que les hace falta?-decía Tart algo confuso.

-Ellas son poderosas, pero los enemigos que enfrentamos usaban Ki para atacar a sus enemigos, y la sPretty Cure no tienen defensa para el Ki y también son muy poderosos, la mayoría de ellos, más bien todos tenían la capacidad de destruir un planeta o aún más, ustedes no hubieran podido derrotar a un enemigo de esa magnitud, pero pudieron gracias con mi ayuda-decía el Guardián con una voz seria.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer, lappy?-decía Flappy curioso de saber como podrían volverse más fuertes las Pretty Cure.

-Antes que nada, necesitan mucho entrenemiento, como Pretty Cure luchan muy bien, pero sin transformarse están completamente indefensas, así que necesitan entrenar su cuerpo para poder hacerse más fuertes, y también fortalecer sus mentes, si me lo piden incluso les enseñaría a usar el Ki-decía el Guardían curioso de la respuesta que le darían las Pretty Cure.

-¿De verdad pueden volverse más poderosas con ese entrenemiento, Nuts?-decía Nuts incrédulo de que fuera verdad lo que había dicho el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Así es, aunque si combinamos esto con unos Pactios Supremos podrían incrementar las posibilidades de victoria, pero eso lo pensaré después-decía el Guardián algo apenado.

-¿Pactios Supremos, Choppy?-preguntaba Choppy.

-Ah, es una forma de hacer contratos que inventé, me basé en los pactios de los magos del occidente, al intentar algo similar como resultado se crearon los Pactios Supremos que son exclusívamente míos, es más aquí tengo 13 cartas que son las pruebas de los contratos, con éstos pueden convocar a sus artefactos, comunicarse telepáticamente o teletransportar a a tu pareja a tu lado-decía entregándoles las cartas.

Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron símplemente calladas viendo el espectáculo desde lo lejos ya que les preocupaba como tomó Serena la noticia que tenía un medio-hermano y ni en su vida pasada se acordaba que hubiera tenido uno, además sentía que empezaba a enamorarse de él, por alguna razón se imaginaba que esos pensamientos estaban relacionados con los supuestos recuerdos perdidos sobre su medio-hermano mayor.

Al tomar las cartas, pudieron notar que las cartas son de color doradas, y tenían los nombres de Ako Suminoe, Riko Suminoe, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Nodoka Miyasaki, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mío Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki y Azusa Nakano en latín.

Pero se sorprendieron aún más a que 5 nombres que estaban en la carta eran de 5 personas que acabaron de conocer hace media hora.

- Pero si estas cartas son de Yui y sus amigas-decía Nozomi sorprendida de saber esto.

-Vaya, pero si son nuestras cartas, no es así chicas-le decía a sus amigas las cuales asintieron.

-Ustedes ya han hecho pactios, supongo que no me tienen que decir con quién lo hicieron, ya sabemos la respuesta-decía Love volteando a ver al Guardián del Multiverso que al hacer contacto con su mirada empezó a sonrojarse y después evito su mirada, al igual que Love empezó a sonrojarse y se emocionó por la situación.

Nozomi y Tsubomi al ver esta situación no se explicaban lo que sentían en esos momentos, lo único que podían decir es que eran celos de que se miraran por tanto tiempo.

-¿Este, y en que consisten los contratos, quiero decir, cómo se consiguen?-preguntaba Inori cambiando el tema tratando de que las chicas celosas se calmaran un poco.

-Bueno, los contratos consinten en que dos personas, el socio y el magister, o sea, con el que se hace el contrato, después se paran en medio de un círculo mágico y hacen una prueba de confianza-dice el guardián la verdad a medias sonrojándose.

-¿Y en qué consiste la prueba de confianza?-pregunta Saki curiosa de saber como se hace un pactio.

-Resumiendo, se dan un beso-decía el Guardían.

-Un beso en la mejilla o en la frente, ¿verdad?-decía Honoka temiendo que no fuera lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Lamentáblemente no, más bien es un beso en la boca-decía el Guardián completamente rojo de lo avergonzado que estaba ante la situación.

¡-las pretty cure y las sailor scouts reaccionaron igual ante el descubrimiento de como hacer pactios.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban sonrojadas ante la idea de darle un beso en la boca al Guardián del Multiverso, pero rápidamente descartaron la idea.

De repente de la nada aparacen Ako y Riko en su forma civil, así como Hibiki y Kanade, y tambien Saki y Mai.

-Déjame adivinar, usaron la teletransportación, ¿verdad?-les pregunta el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Asi es, la pelea contra Cell fue pan comido, y yo pensé que me daría más batalla-decía Riko de lo más normal.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntaba el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Bueno, todo pasó muy rápido, pero te lo voy a explicar lo más rápido posible, verás...

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

_Vamos, huyan lo más pronto posible-decía Asuna como Cure Vulcanus a Saki y Mai. _

_-Nosotras también podemos pelear,vamos Mai-decía Saki a su amiga. _

_-Doble poder Espiritual-decían ambas. _

_-Flores, ábrense en la tierra-dice Saki. _

_-Y vuelen hacia el cielo-dice Mai. _

_En ese instante inicia la transformación. _

_-La Gran Flor Dorada: Cure Bloom-dice Saki. _

_-La Gran Ala Plateada: Cure Egred-dice Mai. _

_-Juntas somos Pretty Cure-dicen ambas. _

_-Seres que contaminan las aguas sagradas-dice Cure Egred. _

_-Sus malas acciones, párenlas ya-dice Cure Bloom al ememigo como si fuera a hacerle caso. _

_-Let´s play, Pretty Cure, modulation-decían Hibiki Y kanade. _

_Asi cambiaron a su traje rosa y blanco despectívamente. _

_-Tocando un ritmo frenético, soy Cutre Melody-decía Hibiki. _

_-Tocando una agradable melodía, soy Cure Rythm-decía Kanade. _

_-Juntas somos Suite Pretty Cure-decían ambas. _

_-Me lo suponía, son Pretty Cure, ves que teníamos razón desde un principio-decía Cure Vulcanus a Cure Terra. _

-_Yo también tenía ese presentimiento-decía Cure Terra, o sea, Setsuna Sakurazaki. _

_-Chicas, buenas noticias cerca de aquí siento lsa presencias de Cure Starsilver y Cure Starfire-decia Cure Blizzard a sus compañeras. _

_Y era verdad, Ako Suminoe y Riko Suminoe, hermanas gemelas de nacimiento, tenían una relacíon siimilar a Nana Aster Deviluke y Mono Velia Deviluke, ambas hermanas gemelas igual que Ako y Riko, pero Nana y Momo eran extraterrestres y poseían fuerza sobrehumana, pero había algo que las gemelas Nana y Momo que no tenían, y era el poder mágico de las Pretty Cure que poseían Ako y Riko. _

_Ambas cambiaron en unos trajes de color dorado y plateado respectivamente, el dorado para Ako y el plateado para Riko. _

_-Doble Poder Estelar-decían ambas. _

_-La Estrella de Fuego Dorada que ilumina por el día: Cure Starfire-decia Ako Suminoe. _

_-La Estrella Plateada que brilla por la Noche: Cure Starsilver-decía Riko Suminoe. _

_-Juntas somos Pretty Cure Star Force. _

_-Seres que vienen desde los confines del Universo-decía Cure Starsilver. _

_-Prepárense a sentir los poderes de la Justicia-decía Cure Starfire. _

_-¿Chicas, por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntaba Cure Thunder. _

_-Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes-decía Ako. _

_-¿Keita Suminoe?-decía Cure Ice con mirada peervertida. _

_-Ya déjalo, quieres, por mientras hay que acabar con el enemigo-decía Cure Starsilver. _

-_Creen poder acabar conmigo, ya me han estado aburriendo hace rato, saben matarme de aburrimiento no les va a serv ir de nada, más bien me hace pensar que tan débiles pueden ser-decía Cell. _

_- Eso crees, pues déjame esseñarte algo que me servirá para derrotarte, y así te arrepientas de lo que has dicho, no nos subestimes-decía Cure Starsilver enfadada por la notoria arrogancia que Cell mostraba a Cure Starsilve por decir que era más poderoso que ellas aparentamente. _

_-Pues quiero ver lo que puedes hacer, si es que no te importa-decía Cell sin ser intimidado por Cure Starsilver. _

_-Ya verás que te sorprenderás-en ese momento el Ki de Cure Starsilver empezó a incrementarse. _

_-Starsilver, vas a hacer la tranformacíon de Super Saiayín, ¿verdad?-preguntaba Starfire a Starsilver. _

_-Así es, tú sabes mejor que nadie sobre Cell, nuestro hermano de la Era del Milenio de plata, El Guardían del Multiverso nos a dicho que el poderde Cell es similar al de un Super Saiayín 2-decía Starsilver a Starfire. _

_-Si es así no le ganarás, mejor hagamos la fusión, si lo que dice ses verdad, si nos fusionamos el ganaremos seguramente-decía Starfire. _

_-¿Se van a fusionar?, háganlo, quisiera probar su teoria de que fusionándose pueden derotarme, por cierto, tengo entendido que en sus vidas pasadas fueron las hermanas menores de el Guardián del Multiverso, después de que murieran por un ataque enemigo resucitaron en el siglo XXI como humanas, ¿Cómo recuperaron sus poderes de Saiayín?-les pregunta Cell. _

_-eso es un secreto-decían ambas. _

_-Bueno, no importa, ahora hagan la fusiín para que puedan vivertirme por un rato. _

_-TE ARREPENTIRAS DE DARNOS EL TIEMPO PATRA FUSIONARNOS-decian ambas muy seguras de sí mismas. _

_Todas las Pretty Cure Splash Star y Suite Pretty Cure pudieron darse cuenta del poder del enemigo, sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad contra él, pero las nuevas Pretty Cure denominadas Elemental Storm Pretty Curer y Pretty Cure Star Force decían que podían manejar a este enemigo. _

_Primero Starfire y Starsilver nivelan sus Ki al mismo nivel. _

_-Fuuuuuuu-decían mientras pasaban las manos de un lado a otro mientras las piernas las tenían omo dobladas en forma de rombo-sioooooooooooon ha-después unen sus dedos mientras estiran la piernas en lados contrarios. _

_La fusión salió perfecta al primer intento, al despejarse la luz, dió como resultado una chica con la cola de caballo de Riko, la misma cicatriz en la mejilla que Riko, el gancho de pelo de Ako, el mechón del lado derecho de Ako y los dos mechones de Riko que le llegan por el cuello. _

_-Yo ya no soy ni Ako ni Riko, ahora mi nombre es Riako, y mi nombre de Pretty Cure ahora es Cure Silverfire, y yos soy quien acabará contigo-decíe Silverfire con toda calma. _

_-Pues demuéstralo-decía Cell retando a Silverfire. _

_-Entonces, deseo cumplido-en ese instante incrementa sun poder transformándose en Super Saiayín 2 y empiezan a atacar. _

_Ambos contrincantes entran en una maraña de golpes progresívamente rápidos, donde Silverfire tenía la ventaja, fue cuando de repente se escuchó un ataque. _

_-Pretty Cure: INFERNAL FIERY VOLCANO-lanzando el ataque hacía Cell que logrón dañarlo grávemente. _

_-Demonios, se me había olvidado que habían mas enemigos. _

_Al rato se escuchó otro ataque mpás poderoso. _

_-Pretty Cure: EARTH SPIRIT WORLDS PURIFIER-atacando a Cell mientras estaba distraído. _

_Este ataque drenó el 50% de su máximo poder. _

_-Este es el ataque final, Pretty Cure: FIRE SHINING STAR-decía Silverfire mientras lanzaba un ataque entre dorado y plateado, y mezclaba este ataque con otro que lanzaría-Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-combinándolo con el FIRE SHINING STAR. _

_- Volcán con gran ardor de las profundidades de la tierra-decía Vulcanus. _

-_Tormenta que devastas los cielos y la tierra con tu increíble poder-decía Cure Blizzard. _

_-Ahora con nosotras Pretty Cure, danos el poder de los Elementos-decían ambas. _

_-Prety Cure: LIGHTNING STORM VOLCANIC-decían ambas lanzando rayos de color rojo y blanco despectívamente. _

_-Las Pretty Cure Splash Star y Las Suite Pretty Cure no se quedaron atras y también lanzaron sus ataques. _

-_No sé qué está pasando relmente, pero ese monstruo es un peligro para la cudad-decía Mai. _

_-Espíritus de la Luz, llenos de brillante vida-decía Cure Egred. _

_-Conduce nuestros corazones al camino de la Esperanza-decía Cure Bloom. _

_- Pretty Cure: SPIRAL STAR SPLASH-decían ambas atacando a Cell. _

_-PASSIONATE HAMONY-decían Cure Melody y Cure Rytmh atacando a Cell._

_Los cuatro ataques combinados con un Ka-me-hame-ha de Silverfire no le dieron tiempo para escapar o ptreparar una técnica ya que era el poder magico repotencuiado con el ki de un Super Saiayín 2, no tenía oportunidad, así el ataque le dió de lleno acabando con su vida. _

_Después de acabar con el enemigo sabían que después vendrían las preguntas. _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos ayudaron?-preguntaba Cure Bloom. _

_-Es obvio no, somos Pretty Cure, es nuestro deber ayudarnos entre sí, además si quieren más respuestas síganos, les diremos todo lo que quieren saber, vamos chicas, hay que ir donde se encuentra mi hermano-decía Silverfire a las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure. _

_-¿Tú que dices Bloom, les crees?-preguntaba Cure Egred. _

_-Supongo, después de todo también son Pretty Cure, ¿no?-decía Cure Bloom. _

_-¿y qué dices tú, Melody?-decía Cure Rytmh. _

_-Pues nos ayudaron, así que ese es motivo suficiente para decir que no son malas personas, así que vamos con ellos-decía yendo tras las nuevas Pretty Cure junto con sus amigas. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

><p>-Y así es como pasó todo-decía Riko con su voz más linda.<p>

-Pero hay algo que me dejó en duda de lo que dijo Cell, ¿Cómo es que pueden transformarse en Super Saiayín?, lo más seguro es que el Guardían también tiene esa transformación ya que son hermanos aunque en sus vidas pasadas, así que mi primer teoría queda anulada por completo, ya que como no son de la misma sangre no podrían ser hermanos, aún así pueden transformarse en Super Saiayín, es muy, pero que muy extraño-decía Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Bueno, la razón principal por la que nos podemos transformar en Super Saiayín es por los contratos que hicimos con nuestro hermano-decía Ako muy tranquila.

-Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo entre las cartas pactio del Guardián del Multiverso están sus cartas pactio-decía Inori Yamabuki empezando ainteresarse en los pactios.

-¿Por qué lo llaman hermano sí ya no son de la misma sangre, supuestamente en sus vidas pasadas eran hermanas menores de él, ¿verdad?, por qué siguen llamándolo hermano?-preguntaba Mai por insistencia.

-Es que, desde que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, volvieron los hábitos, así que lo llamamos hermano porque siempre lo llamábamos así en nuestra vida pasada, nunca se olvidan los habitos-decía Ako con pena.

-Entonces si se pueden transformar en Super Saiayín a causa del contrato, si alguien más lo hiciera tendría el mismo efecto-decía Love.

-Así es-decía el Guardián. Entonces las chicas empezaron a ver a el Guardián como su salvación.

-Creo que he desatado una maldición en mí mismo-decía pensando el Guardián con escalofríos recorrieron por su espalda.

-Vamos a hacer pactios-decían todas las chicas que no tenían pactios.

-Si tenemos pactios, además del artefacto podremos convertirnos en Super Saiayín y darle pelea a nuestros enemigos-decía Nozomi muy alegre.

-Y además tendremos el entrenamiento especial que nos prometió el Guardián-decía Nagisa.

-¿De qué están hablando? pregunta Hibiki.

-Yo no tengo ni idea-responde Kanade.

Lo sabía, desaté una maldición en mí-decía el Guardián del Multiverso sin poder hacer algo para que se calmaran las chicas.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo 6, ¿Las Pretty Cure lograrán tener sus pactios?, continúo en el próximo capítulo titulado: Los Pactios.<p> 


	7. Pactios y Revelaciones

Desde este punto en la historia se van a sorprender por lo que pasarà, sin màs interrupciones continuo con el fic.

* * *

><p>Capìtulo 7: Pactios y revelaciones.<p>

Despuès de que el susodicho Guardiàn del Multiverso se metiera en un problema grande de pactios, tuvo que cumplir al final su palabra y darles los pactios que querìan al fin de cuentas.

-Yo serè la primera-decìa gustosa Nagisa Misumi.

-Estas segura que quieres el pactio, ya sabes que tienes que dar un beso en la boca para que el pactio se complete-le decìa el Guardiàn a Nagisa.

-Sì, lo sè, pero esto lo hago tambièn para aclarar algunas cosas-refirièndose a sentimientos que han despertado en ella sin saber que los tuviera, y peor aùn, sentimientos hacia el Guardiàn.

-Una cosa màs, transformaciòn fuera-decìa el Guardiàn volviendo a su estado civil-cuando estè en esta forma llamame Dave-decia el ahora llamado Dave.

Està bien, Dave-decìa Nagisa mientras se acercaba a Dave para besarlo, aunque se le hacìa muy difìcil pudo lograrlo, enese instante abajo de ambos se formò un cìrculo màgico dorado con insignias indescifrables aparentemente, despùes Ako dijo-pactio-al acabar el decir esto y al terminar el beso se formo en el aire una carta dorada con Nagisa transformada en Cure Silver (ver pelìcula Pretty Cure Max Heart 2), y tenìa una espada con la insignia de un Dragòn en la empuñadura, y tenìa las siguientes caracterìsticas: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de le carta: XVI, Nombre: Misumi Nagisa, Apodo: Bellator pretio, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Septentrio y Astralitas: Venus.

-Esta es mi carta-decìa feliz Nagisa.

-¿Quièn es la siguiente?-preguntaba a las chicas.

-Yo-decìa Honoka Yukishiro.

Bien, hagamos el pactio-asì se besaron, y volviò a suceder el mismo suceso que antes, despuès del suceso apareciò la carta dorada con Honoka transformada en Cure Golden, y tenìa estas caracterìsticas: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: XXIV, Nombre: Yukishiro Honoka; Apodo: Spei principis, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Caritas, Astralitas: Mars.

con Hikari Kujo tambièn apareciò una carta dorada al hacer el pactio, en donde Hikari aparecìa transformada en Shiny Luminous en su forma Super, tambièn tenìa estas caracterìsticas: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: CVIII, Nombre: Kujo Hikari, Apodo: Lumen Spei, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Audacia, Directio: Oriens, Astralitas: Mercurius.

con las demàs salieron las cartas Doradas con estas caracterìsticas, con Saki: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: XXII, Nombre: Hyuuga Saki, Apodo: Regina florum, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Sapentia, Directio: Centrum, Astralitas: Sol.

Con Mai: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: CXXV, Apodo: The dea caelorum, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Sapientia, Directio: Occidens, Astralitas: Pluto.

Con Nozomi Yumehara: Nùmero romano en la esquina de la carta: I, Apodo: Spem In Somnium Scipionis of, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Septentrio, Astralitas: Pluto.

Con Rin Natsuki: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: LV, Apodo: The Rose of Passionis, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Spes, Directio: Oriens, Astralitas: Libra.

Con Urara Kasugano: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: XX, Apodo: Fulgens felis, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Audacia, Directio: Centrum, Astralitas: Sol.

Con Karen Minazuki: Nùmero romano de las esquinas de la carta: XXXII, Apodo: Absolute sapientia, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Sapentia, Directio: Auster, Astralitas: Virgo.

Con Komachi Akimoto: Nùmero romano de las esquinas de la carta: XXV, Apodo: The lilium convallium, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Sapentia, Directio: Septentrio, Astralitas: Mercurius.

Con Kurumi Mimino: Nùmero de las esquina sde la carta: XLIV, Apodo: Suspendisse ultricies The Rose, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Temperantia, Directio: Occidens, Astralitas: Saturnus.

Con Love Momozono: Nùmero romano de las esquinas de las carta: XIX, Apodo: Amor Aeternus, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus, Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Centrum, Astralitas: Venus.

Con Miki Aono: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: XXIII, Apodo: In corde spes, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus. Aurum, Virtus: Spes, Directio: Auster; Astralitas: Neptunus.

Con Inori Yamabiki: Nùmero romano en las esquinas de la carta: XXXV, Apodo: Vox oracionis, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Fides, Directio: Septentrio, Astralitas: Luna.

Con Setsuna Higashi: Nùmero romano de las esquinas de la carta: XLIII, Apodo: In tristique libidines, tambìen decìa Chatra Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Audacia, Directio: Oriens, Astralitas: Mars.

Con Tsubomi Hanasaki: Nùmero romano de las esquìnas de la carta: XLXIX, Apodo: The terrestrial floris, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Centrum, Astralitas: Saturnus.

Con Erika Kurumi: Nùmero romano de las esquinas de la carta: CCXVI, Apodo: Deus oceans, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Temperantia, Directio: Auster, Astralitas: Mercurius.

Con Itsuki Myoudouin: Nùmero romano de la esquina de la carta: LI, Apodo: De ortu solis, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonùs: Aurum, Virtus: Audacia, Directio: Oriens, Astralitas: Mars.

Con Yuri Tsukikage: Nùmero romano de la esquina de la carta: CL, Apodo: Umbra Lunae, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Temperantia, Directio: Centrum, Artralitas: Luna.

Con Hibiki Hojo: Nùmero romano de la esquina de la carta: LXXXIX, Apodo: dulcis Melody, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Septentrio, Astralitas: Jupiter.

Con Kanade Minamino: Nùmero romano de la esquina de la carta: CVI, Apodo: Perfectus numerus musicorum, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Temperantia, Directio: Auster, Astralitas: Mercurius.

-¿Estas son nuestras cartas pactio?-preguntaba Love.

-Asì es-decìa Dave.

-¿Y què hacen estas cartas?-preguntaba Kanade Minamino.

Creì que ya se los habìa explicado, bueno, estas cartas sirven para comunicarse telepàticamente, teletransportar a tus compañeras cuando las necesites, tambièn sirven para convocar un arma o artefacto como lo llaman los magos, este artefacto servirà para usarlo en la batalla, sòlo diciendo la palabra ''Adeat'' la carta de inmediato se transformarà en el arma personalizada que està en el dibujo de la misma carta, y como se habràn dado cuenta ahora tienen nuevos y aùn màs poderosos poderes; aunque todavìa no pueden transformarse en Super Saiayìn, para eso nesecitan de mucho entrenamiento fìsico, y el lugar màs indicado para entrenar no es otro sino la habitaciòn del tiempo, ahora en la parte superior izquierda de la carta pueden ver un nùmero romano, ese va a ser su nùmero clave para la victoria, a la derecha podemos ver que dice: Charta Ministralis, eso significa que ahora yo soy como su amo, y ustedes mis guardianas, abajo de la imàgen està el nombre de la persona en latìn, abajo del nombre el apodo que se les dio, por ejemplo: en la carta de Yui dice: Guitarist LEVICULUS, que significa: Guitarrista despistada, algo que encaja con Yui a la perfecciòn, màs abajo encontramos las palabras Virtus y Directio, Virtus es virtud, por ejemplo en la carta de Yui dice Virtus: Innocentia, es decir su virtud es la inocencia, algo que va muy bien para Yui, Directio significa direcciòn, por ejemplo en la carta de Yui dice: Directio: Centrum, lo que significa que està en el centro, en la parte inferior izquierda encontramos la palabra Astralitas, que es nada màs ni nada menos que el Planeta regente de la persona, en el caso de Yui dice: Astralitas: Jupiter, es decir quqe Yui se rige por el Planeta Jùpiter-decìa con mucha paciencia Dave.

-¿Eso significa que ahora ellas absorbieron tu ADN por medio de la magia de ese extraño cìrculo màgico, y por esa razòn podràn volverse màs fuertes?-preguntaba Tart.

-Asì es Tart, es màs si quieren Las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure y Las Pretty Cure Star Force pueden mostrarles su Transformaciòn de Super Saiayìn-decìa Dave tranquìlamente.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÈ? ¡TODAS ELLAS PUEDEN TRANSFORMARSE EN SUPER SAIAYÌN!-decìan todas menos las Sailor Scouts.

-Bueno, no fue fàcil transfiormarse en Super Saiayìn, pero entrenè muy duro y logrè esta transformaciòn-decìa Yui mientras su pelo cambiaba a rubio y sus ojos se tornaban azul verdoso- `pude transformarme en Super Saiayìn.

Todas las demàs hicieron lo mismo para consternaciòn de los demàs, aunque no tanto para Saki, Mai, Hibiki y Kanade que ya conocìan la transformaciòn de Super Saiayìn de Ako Suminoe y Riko Suminoe (vèase capìtulo anterior).

-¿Antes que nada puedes decirnos como sabes es que Serena es la reencarnaciòn de la Princesa Serenity del milenio de Plata?-preguntaba Rei Hino.

-Ya te lo habìa dicho no, soy la reencarnaciòn del medio-hermano de Serenity ahora conocida como Serena Tsukino-decìa Dave muy pasìvamente.

-¿Entonces por què Serena no se acuerda de quièn eres tù?-preguntaba Rei con muchas dudas en su corazòn.

-No querìa que la verdad se revelara muy pronto, pero como ustedes no me dejan mucha opciòn, entonces se los dirè: La razòn por la que Serena Tsukino no me recuerda es porque le borraron la memoria hace 1,000 años.

-¿Còmo puede ser, quièn pudo haberle borrado la memoria para que no te recuerdè?, a mi parecder sòlo estas mintiendo-decìa Rei enfedada.

-No estoy mintiendo y te lo puedo probar, que yo recuerde en el Milenio de Plata yo nacì 2 años antes de que naciera Serenity, mi madre era la reina Serenity y mi padre un Saiayìn, su nombre Bardack, despuès que mi padre muriera mi medio-hermana Serenity pasaba mucho tiempo junto a mì, cuando se descubriò que yo era la reencarnaciòn del Legendario Guardiàn del Multiverso Serenity temìa que la separaran de mì, cuando llegamos a la asdolescencia mi medio-hermana empezò a verme de otra manera, y yo ni siquiera me habìa dado cuenta, en fin Serenity me confesò sus sentimientos, sentimientos prohibidos.

-¿Quieres decìr que tu medio-hermana se empezò a enamorar de tì?-preguntaba Lita Kino asombrada por su historia.

-Asì es-decìa Dave empezando a avergonzarse de esa confesiòn que acaba de hacer.

-¿Còmo es posible, yo me enamorè de mi medio-hermano, còmo llego a pasar?-se preguntaba Serena al escuchar la historia de Dave.

-Bueno, continuando con mi historia; mis otras medio-hermanas llegaron de visita al Milenio de Plata, ellas son Mamori, Ako y Riko.

-¿Oigan, las Ako y Riko que menciona Dave son las mismas Ako y Riko que estàn presentes?-preguntaba Mina Aino.

-Asì es, son las mismas Ako Suminoe y Riko Suminoe presentes las reemcarnaciones de mis otras hermanas menores, menos la hermana mayor-decìa Dave.

-¿Cuàl hermana mayor?-preguntaba Ami Mizuno.

-Mamori Anezaki, estudiante de preparatoria de Deimon Privado Senior High School. También, ocupa el cargo de gerente del club de los Murciélagos Malvados de Deimon.

-Esa chica es muy buena persona, pero por alguna razòn no me agrada, es muy sobreprotectora-decìa Serena mostrando celos aparentes, aunque no sabìa por què al escuchar su nombre sentìa celos.

Mamori Anezaki es la reencarnaciòn de la hermana mayor de Ako y Riko-decìa Dave.

-Supongo que tiene sentido-decìa Inori Yamabiki.

-Siguiendo con mi historia, mis otras medio-hermanas fueron a visitarme, aunque a Serenity no le agradò mucho la visita, ya que Serenity no andaba en aquel tiempo en buenos tèrminos con Mamori-continuaba Dave.

-La razòn era muy simple, nuestra hermana mayor Mamori tambièn tenìa sentimientos hacia nuestro hermano mayor, aunque tampoco negamos que nosotras tenemos sentimientos hacia nuestro hermano mayor-decìa Riko.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÈ!-decìan todos al enterarse de que existìa una aparente rivalidad amorosa entre hermanos en su vida pasada, como con Keita Suminoe, Ako Suminoe y Riko Suminoe, aunque la ùnica diferencia era que Keita, Ako y Riko no estàn relacionados con la sangre, y Dave, Serena y Mamori sì tenìan relaciòn de sangre.

-¿Còmo puede ser que aùn sabiendo que tenìan relaciòn de sangre se enamoraran de tì?-le preguntaba Saki Hyuuga a Dave.

-A ellas no les interesaba nuestra relacion de sangre, sòlo les interesaba lo que sentìan por mì, era la razòn o el corazòn, pero en esta batalla ganò el corazòn-decìa Dave recordando el pasado.

-¿Còmo puedes estar tan tranquilo al saber que tus medio-hernanas estaban o tal vez todavìa estàn enamoradas de tì?-preguntaba Karen Minazuki a Dave.

-Al principio me sentìa incòmodo, incluso cuando ambas me confesaron sus sentimientos sentì un calor en mi pecho, algo que jamàs habìa sentido en toda mi vida, fue cuando me di cuenta que me habìa enamorado de mis propias hermanas-decìa Dave.

Nadie podìa creer lo que habìan escuchado, que el Legendario Guardiàn del Multiverso se habìa enamorado de sus hermanas.

-Prosiguiendo con mi historia, mi hermana Mamori se puso tan celosa que decidio quedarse a vivir conmigo, lo que me metiò en un sin fin de problemas, semanas despuès se harìa una fiesta en el Reino, y los familiares de la princesa fueron invitados, las primas de las princesa de la Luna y de sus guardianas, sus nombres eran: Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi y Hibiki, las primas de la princesa de la Luna, Komachi, prima de Sailor Jupiter, Rin Natsuki, Setsuna Hiashi, primas de Sailor Mars, Honoka, Mai; Karen, Miki, Yuri y Kanade, primas de Sailor Mercury, Hikari, Urara, Inori e Itsuki, primas de Sailor Venus, y por ùltimo Erika, prima de Sailor Neptune, ¿Se les hacen conocidos esos nombres?-preguntaba Dave.

-Esos nombres son nuestros-decìa Urara Kasugano-pero, ¿Ellas somos nosotras?-preguntaba Urara.

-Asì es, lo que pasa es que ustedes son las rencarnaciones de esas chicas-Esta revelacion impresionò mucho a todas las presentes, incluso a las Sailor Scouts.

-En ese dìa las chicas me pidieron que bailara con ellas, aceptè, por supuesto para desgracia de Serenity que en ese instante bailaba con Endimion, me habìa dado cuenta que Endimion sentìa algo por Serenity, pero a Serenity no le importaban los sentimientos de Endimion.

-En ese dìa tambièn se les dio a las chicas los poderes de Pretty Cure, asì nacieron Las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Las Pretty Cure Splash Star, Las Yes Pretty Cure 5 Go Go, Las Fresh Pretty Cure, Las HeartCatch Pretty Cure y Las Suite Pretty Cure, en ese instantes aparecieron las mas antiguas Pretty Cure y guardianas mìas para darles los reconocimientos, y eran nada màs ni nada menos que Las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Las Pretty Cure Star Force y Las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, ademàs estos tres grupos de Pretty Cure se encargarìa de proteger La Rainbow jewel y La Prism Flower, dos creaciones mìas personales-decìa Dave.

-¿TÙ CEASTE LA RAINBOW JEWEL Y LA PRISM FLOWER?-decìan gritando sin poder creer que conocerìan alguna vez el creador de dos de los màs poderosos objetos en el universo, sin contar las Esferas del Dargòn Multiversales, Esfereas del Dragòn creadas basadas en las originales del Universo del Dragòn, pero màs poderosas, pero las Sailor Scouts quedaron perplejas al escuchar esto, ya que no entendìan que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Asì es, La Prism Flower la creè hace 1,000 años, en mi vida en el Milenio de Plata, La Rainbow Jewel la creè despuès de que encontrara a todas mis guardianas, aunquè tambièn tengo otra creaciòn, Las Esferas del Dragòn del Multiverso, en estas me base en las originales del Universo del Dragòn, pero necesitè el poder extra de mis guardianas para hacerlas insuperablemente poderosas, estas Esferas son màs poderosas por ser creadas por un dios poderoso y ademàs al convocarlas sale un Dragòn Dorado que te concede 6 deseos al reunirlas, pero son difìcil de conseguirlas ya que tienes que viajar por todos los Universos para poder encontrarlas-Despuès de decir esto no habìan palabras para que pudieran expresarse ante tales creaciones impresionantes.

-¿Las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Star Force y Elemental Storm Pretty Cure de la historia son las mismas que estàn presentes?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro a Dave.

-Asì es; es por que ellas son las reencarnaciones de aquellas guerreras-decìa Dave.

-Bueno, continuando la historia, una semana despuès mi madre me contò una historia de la cuàl yo me sorprendì bastante, ya que yo me relacionaba con esa historia fàcilmente, mi madre me contò que hace 7,000 años conocido como Dave era el Guardiàn de la Diosa del Multiverso, La Diosa Azusena, Azusena y el Guardìàn con el tiempo sin querer empezaron a enamorarse, cuando un dìa se proclamaron su amor eterno e iban a casarse, un demonio llamado Kaarat, conocido mayormente en aquella època como el Demonio Divino, por tener una fuerza similar a la de los dioses, atacò a la Diosa, el Guardiàn tratò de proteger a su Diosa, pero el demonio resultìo ser màs poderoso que el Guardiàn y logrò hacerle una herida mortal a la Diosa, el demonio feliz de haber hecho su trabajo se alejò del lugar, el Guardiàn no sabìa como ayudar a su Diosa hasta que le vino a la mente una idea, siempre le habìan prohibido usar un poder que tenìa porque podìa matarlo en un instante, pero al Guardiàn no le importò, perder a su amor era como si estuviera muerto en vida, entonces usò su ùnica alternativa, usò el poder del Legendario Cristal del Multiverso que habìa heredado de generaciòn en generaciòn, asì mandò el alma de su Diosa a reencarnar en el futuro; pero algo salìò mal, aparentemente mandò mucha energìa a su alma, y aparte como la Diosa poseìa en si misma la Llama del Fènix Legendario, La Llama del Dragòn Viviente y La Llama Arcoiris Legendaria, accidentalmente me habìa pasado el poder Legenderio de La Llama del Halcòn, lo que provocò que su alma se fragmentara en 64 pedazos, los que fueron a reencarnar en el futuro Milenio de Plata como 64chicas, entre ellas todas las Pretty Cure, Serenity y Mamori, esta revelaciòn me afectò como no tienen idea ya que esto relacionaba a mis hermanas conmigo de una forma romàntica que yo ni siquiera me imaginaba-decìa Dave.

-Como yo era la reencarnaciòn del antiguo Guardiàn del Multiverso, mi deber era encontrar a mis guardianas, y las màs aptas què pude encontrar no eran otras sino las Pretty Cure-decìa tranquìlamente Dave.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÈ?-Decìan la mayorpia de las Pretty Cure que se ponìan rojas como tomate, menos unas cuàntas que se sonrojaban y que demostraban felicidad, algo que no le agrado a Serena ya que ardìa de celos y furia al hablar asì de ellas como si nada, esto era algo que le preocupaba mucho a las chicas y a las Sailor externas ya que hacìa peligrar el futuro que tenìa con Endimion que ya no era muy seguro.

-Yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero tambièn elegìa Serenity y Mamori como mis guardianas, aunque yo creì que al principio me rechazarìan, lo cuàl no sucediò, tambièn elegì a la hermana menor de Endimion, algo que no le agrado mucho que digamos-decìa Dave.

¿Darièn tenìa una hermana en su vida pasada, yo no lo sabìa?-se preguntaba Serena innunerables veces.

-Asì es, pero no lo recuerda nadie, continuando; tambièn escogi como mis guardianas a las Princesas Sirenas de los 7 Ocèanos de la Tierra, 5 espìritus aminales femeninos y las Himes-decìa pacièntemente Dave.

-Las Princesas Sirenas, hace tiempo que no oigo hablar de ellas-dice Setsuna Meiou.

-¿Y por què?-preguntaba Serena.

-Porque las Princesas Sirenas eran aliadas del Milenio de Plata-decìa Setsuna Meiou.

-Bueno, continuando, Endimion se veìa muy molesto porque clàramente pareciera que me formè mi propio harem, ya que he habìa ganado el amor de mi hermana y tambièn el amor de su hermana, decidio quitarme a Serenity de una vez por todas-decìa Dave.

-¿Y còmo planeaba hacer eso?-preguntaba Rei.

-Como el prìncipe no tenìa los recursos para poder hacerlo, fue a donde los habìa, es decìr, fue con la Reina Beryl-decìa el Guardiàn.

-No me lo creo-decìa Serena ahora dudando sobre su amor a Darien.

-Endimion le pidiò a Beryl ayuda para asì poder quitarme a Serenity, entonces ella le dio a Endimion una posiòn de amor que usò despuès para manipularte y alejarte de mì, con la condiciòn de que le etregarìa una parte de sus tierras, èl ovbiamente acepto el trato-decìa Dave.

-Pero al final no cumpliò su parte del trato, Beryl enojada mandò su ejercito con sus generales al Milenio de Plata, ahì comenzo la historia que recuerdas del Milenio de Plata, todo lo demàs lo recuerdas a la perfecciòn-decìa Dave.

-Una vez desaparecido el que una vez fuè el Milenio de Plata, me culpè por la muerte de Serenity, aunque sabìa que reencarnarìa en el futuro, aùn asì tenìa que seguir con mi vida, un mes despuès nos habìan dado una emboscada, asì empezò la matanza de mis guardianas una por una; hasta no quedar ninguna, resulta que el que planeo la matanza de mis guardianas fue nada màs, ni nada menos que el Demonio que hace 7,000 años matò a mi diosa, Kaarat-decìa Dave.

-Yo segado por la ira peleè contra el una y otra vez, el se reìa como loco al verme sufrir, no lo pude soportar màs, por la ira me transformè en mi ùltima etapa: El Supremo Saiayìn que es 20 veces mas poderoso que un Super Saiayìn 3, con este nuevo poder no fui capaz de matarlo, en vez de eso lo sellè eternemente-decìa Dave.

-AL sentirme sòlo decidi que no me quedaba nada en este mundo sin mis guardianas, entonces usè nuèvamente el Poder del Cristal del Multiverso, y usè su Poder para mandar sus almas a reencarnar a esta època, y antes de ponerme en un sueño eterno, cree a las hadas y a los jardines con sus respectivos lugares, y tambièn les di los transformadores, y les encarguè que buscaran las reencarnaciones de las Pretty Cure en el siglo 20, despuès de eso me puse en un sueño eterno hasta el siglo 19, despues de despertar he estado vigente por veinte años-decìa Dave.

-No sabìamos nada de esto, Nuts-decìa Nuts asombrado.

-Ni siquiera sabìamos que el Guardiàn del Multiverso creò a las hadas, Chopi-decìa Chopi consternada.

-Bueno, ya basta de historias por el momento, para mañana empieza el entrenemiento, asì que deben estar preparadas para lo que ha de venir, en su pelea con Toimanyin, Baròn Salamandra, La Bruja Oscura, Freezen, Froozen, Mushiban y Slorlin fue de lo màs deprimente, si no fuera porque todas tenìan perseverancia hubieran muerto en el intento, asì que las espero mañana en este mismo lugar-decìa Dave.

* * *

><p>Aquì termina el capìtulo 7, el capìtulo màs largo hasta ahora que yo he hecho, el siguente capìtulo se titula: Entrenamiento.<p> 


	8. Entrenamiento

Desde aqui las Pretty Cure van a saber que el poder no siempre se consigue del modo fàcil.

* * *

><p>Capìtulo 8: Entrenamiento.<p>

Ya era de mañana, y las Pretty Cure junto con las Sailor Scouts que tenìan curiosidad por saber como serìa el entrenamiento se reunieron en el parque de Juuban, ya que Dave se los habìa prometido, fue cuando en ese instante Dave aparecio con las Music Star Prettyu Cure, Las Pretty Cure Star Force y Las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure.

-Ya estàn aquì desde muy temprano, sòlo espero que no se echen atràs una vez que hayamos empezado el entrenamiento-decìa Dave a las chicas para que entendieran que el entrenamiento serìa muy difìcil.

-Entendemos, pero al pelear con esos oponentes poderosos como Cell, Frezeer, Cooler, Boujack, y en especial Broly, nos hizo entender que hay que hacernos màs fuertes para proteger la Tierra, por favor ensèñanos todo lo que sabes con respecto a el Ki, los Saiayìn y las artes marciales-decia Honoka en nombre de todas ya que todas deseaban proteger la Tierra de los villanos, en especial de unos villanos tan poderosos como ellos.

-Bueno, en ese caso todas sujètense muy fuerte de mì: Tempore magicis, magicam spatium, nunc vos, aperire ostium adpatitur crucis dimensiones et pervenire in fabuloso locus tempore: Teleportation multidimensional.

En ese instante todos desaparecieron en un segundo, despuès aparecieron en una habitaciòn algo pequeña, pero afuera de la habitacòn todo estaba en blanco.

-¿En dònde estamos?-pregunta Love a Dave.

-Estamos en la habitaciòn del tiempo, un lugar que se encuentra en otra dimensiòn que sirve para el entrenemiento, aquì puedes entrenar en un año en tan sòlo un dìa-decìa Dave para que entendieran.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÈ?-gritaron todas tan fuertye que casi dejan sordo a Dave.

-Es en serio, ¿Puedes entrener en un año en tan sòlo un dìa?, me es imposible creerlo-preguntaba Miki Aono.

-Asì es, es tan real como que ahora ustedes estàn en este lugar en este preciso momento-decìa Dave.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos a entrenar-decia Itsuki Myoudouin.

-Espera, si entras a la zona blanca...-decìa Dave.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Itsuki repentinamente cae al suelo, y lo que era peor, no podìa moversepor la gravedad que egercia sobre ella.

-ITSUKI-gritaron todas.

Intentaron entrar a a la zona blanca, pero Dave impiodiò que pasaran.

-Dèjanos pasar, tenemos que salvar aItsuki-Decìa Tsubomi queriendo evitar a Dave.

-No puedo dejarlas pasar a la zona blanca, si lo hacen caeràn por la gravedad de la habitaciòn-decìa Dave.

-¿Què tanta gravedad puede haber en esta habitaciòn?-preguntaba Erika.

-No estoy seguro exactamente, a veces puede bajar la graverad a 1, otras veces puede subir hasta 500 veces o màs-decìa Dave.

Las Pretty Cure no podìan creeer lo que Dave les acaba de decir, tanta puede ser la gravedad de la habitaciòn.

-Bien, yo voy a traer a Itsuki-decìa Dave.

-No lo hagas, tambièn vas a caer al suelo como Itsuki-decìa Inori.

-No se preocupen, yo anteriormente habìa entrenado en esta habitaciòn, la gravedad aumentada 500 veces, ni siquiera la gravedad aumentada 5000 veces podrìan tirarme al suelo-decìa Dave.

Este comentario que Dave dijo dejò con la boca cerrada a las Pretty Cure.

En un instante recogiò a Itsuki del suelo y la llevò a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Eso fue horrible, y ya has entrenado con esta gravedad, eso en verdad es increìble-decìa Itsuki despuès de haber sido salvada por Dave.

-No te preocupes, eso fue descuido mìo al no decircelos antes de tiempo, ademàs con el tiempo cuando te acostumbres a la gravedad de esta habitaciòn lo demàs se te habrà olvidado-decìa Dave.

-¿De verdad crees que podremos entrenar bajo esa clase de gravedad?-preguntaba Nozomi a Dave.

-Claro, acaso se olvidan que los contratos que ustedes hicieron conmigo las convierte en saiayìn ahora, ¿no?-decìa Dave.

-¿A què te refieres?-decìa Nagisa.

-Al hacer contratos conmigo, les concediò sangre saiayìn, ademàs los saiayìn se vuelven màs fuertes conforme pasan las peleas, y tambièn tienen el seikan power-decìa Dave.

-¿Què es el seikan power?-pregunta Mai.

-El seikan power es una habilidad genètica ùnica que poseen los saiayìn, que permiten que el poder de un saiayìn se incremente expotencialmente despùes de recuperarse de una herida a muerte-dijo Dave.

-Eso, en verdad es increìble-decìa Mai despùes de haber escuchado eso.

-Creo que faltan 2 Pretty Cure, ¿No es verdad?-decìa Dave.

-Te refieres a Cure Muse y a cure Beat, ellas ahora estàn muy lejos de aquì-decìa Kanade.

-Entonces hay que traerlas-decìa Dave.

-¿Pero còmo, ellas ahora estàn muy lejos de aquì?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Ustedes confìen en mì-decìa Dave.

En ese momento Dave cierra sus ojos y se concentra en el ki de ambas chicas, lleva sus dedos ìndice y medio a su frente y desaparece, e instantàneamente reaparece con dos nuevas chicas.

-¿En dònde estamos?- pregunta la primera aparecida.

-¿Còmo llegamos aquì?-pregunta la otra aparecida.

-Ellen Kurokawa, Ako Shirabe, creo que esas preguntas las responderìan mejor ellas dos-decìa Dave indicandoles a dos conocidas suyas.

-¿Hibiki, Kanade, còmo diablos llegamos a este lugar?-preguntaba Ako Shirabe queriendo una respuesta ràpida.

-Es una larga, larga, pero larga historia-decìa Kanade a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>Momentos despùes de que Hibiki y Kanade le explicaran la situaciòn a Ako Sirabe y Ellen Kurokawa.<p>

-¿Entonces, este supuesto dios quiere ayudarnos a derrotar a estos nuevos enemigos?-preguntaba incrèdula Ako Shirabe.

-Asi es, y ha demostrado ser de muy buena confianza, y ademàs se ha ofrecido a entrenarnos personalmente-decìa Hibiki a sus amigas.

-Asì es, normalmente en la habitaciòn del tiempo sòlo entrenan personas con una capacidad superior a la humana, si ustedes entrenan aquì seguro se hacen màs fuertes, lo primero que tienen que hacer es acostumbrarse a la gravedad de la habitaciòn, pero antes ustedes dos necesitan un equipo similar al de sus amigas...

En ese instante besa a a Ellen en la boca, enseguida el cìrculo màgico aparece, al desvanecerse el cìrculo aparece una carta dorada con las siguientes descripciones: Nùmero romano en la esquina de la carta: CCCLVIII, Nombre: Kurokawa Ellen, Apodo: Guitarist cum Sententia, tambièn decìa Charta Ministralis, Tonus: Aurum, Virtus: Temperatia, Directio: Septentrio, Astralitas: Neptunuis.

-¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?-decìa muy enojada Ellen al ser besada en la boca sin su consentimiento.

-Te estoy dando un equipo como el que tienen tus amigas, se llaman cartas pactio y te seràn muy ùtiles en el entrenamiento-decìa el dios guardiàn del multiverso a las chicas.

-¿Pero era nacesario que me besaras en la boca?-preguntaba Ellen confundida.

-Los pactios son rituales sagrados donde solo besando a la pareja en la boca el contrato es efectivo, siendo un dios puedo tener un sinnùmero de parejas, ademàs el contrato que tienes es uno especial, es un contrato supremo que sòlo el mismìsimo guardiàn del multiverso puede darte personalmente-decìa Dave.

-¿Puedo tener una tambièn?-preguntaba Ako Shirabe.

-Claro, es màs, pensaba darte un contrato tambièn-decìa Dave.

* * *

><p>Minutos despues...<p>

-Aquì dice Musa canticum, lo que significa Musa de la canciòn-decia Ako Shirabe.

-Exacto, eres muy inteligente, esa es la habilidad que has ganado tras haber hecho el contrato-decìa Dave.

-¿Quisiera saber cuando vamos a empezar el entrenamiento?-preguntaba Serena Tsukino impaciente y emocionada como si fueran a invitarla a aun parque de diversiones.

-Tranquila, todo a su paso-despuès dijo dos nombres los cuales acintieron la llamada-Bubbles, Gregory, ya pueden venir-decia Dave.

-¿Quienes son Bubbles y Gregory?-preguntaba Mina.

-¿Pronto lo sabràn?-decia el guardiàn del multiverso a punto de comenzar el entrenemiento.

-uh, uh, uh, ah,ah, ah, ah-decia un pequeño mono caminando como si nada en la area blanca de la habitaciòn del tiempo.

-¿Me llamaba usted, señor?-decìa la luciernaga voladora conocida como Gregory.

-Sì, asì es, ya vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

-pero que grillo tan bonito-decìa Hotaru Tomoe al ver a Gregory.

-Oiga guardiàn, ¿Què vamos a hacer con ellos dos?-preguntaba Ami Mizuno a Dave.

-Eres muy lista Amy, asi es, lo primero que van a hacer es atrapar a Bubbles que tratarà de huir por toda la habitaciòn del tiempo-decìa Dave tranquìlamente.

-Pero va aser muy difìcil, casi imposible atrapar al mono-decìa Love Momozono llorando lagrimas estilo anime.

- Ese es el punto-decia Dave.

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhh-decìan todas sin ninguna excepciòn.

- El primer objetivo de todas es acostumbrarse a la habitaciòn, si cada una llega a atrapar a Bubbles lo siguiente serà pegarle con un mazo a Gregory, eso les darà màs fiuerza y resistencia en el combate-decìa el guardiàn del multiverso.

-Ahora si no les importa, pueden comenzar el entrenemiento.

* * *

><p>3 Meses despuès...<p>

-Ya todas han pasado la segunda prueba, excepto Serena Tsukino, Love Momozono, Nozomi Yumehara y Tsubomi Hanasaki que no han podido pegarle a a Gregory-Todas ellas ahora eran capaces de resistir la gravedad de la habitaciòn del tiempo, y ademàs todas desde el comienzo del entrenamiento empezaron a usar ropa ponderada, lo que las hizo mejorar sobre todo en su fuerza fìsica, pero aùn asì, las ùltimas 4 no podìan todavìa atrapar a Bubbles.

-¿Y cuando vamos a transformarnos en Super Saiayìn?-preguntaba Mina muy interesada.

-En estos monentos es imposible que puedan hacer eso, para hacer la transformaciòn del Super Saiayìn se necesita de mucha energia la cual es insuficiente para que alcancen dicha transformaciòn-decìa Dave.

¿Y como cuanto nos tomarà alcanzar ese nivel de poder?-preguntaba Amy Mizuno.

-Si mis càlculos no me fallan, en condiciones normales nunca podrìan lograrlo, pero como estamos en la habitaciòn del tiempo dentro de otros 4 o 5 Meses tendràn la capacidad para intentar transformarse en Super Saiayìn, y asì sus cuerpos se acostumbren a su nuevo poder-decìa el guardiàn del multiverso.

-Pero tendremos que esperar a sus amigas para no retrasarnos en el entrenamiento-decìa Dave.

-Ya te tengo-decìa Serena mientras le daba un mazaso a la luciernaga Gregory pero paso de largo y terminò estrellàndose contra el piso.

-No es justo, dèjame alguna ventaja por favor, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-comenzò a llorar Serena haciendo un berrinche.

-Es cierto, si me transformara en Cure Dream ya te habrìa atrapado desde hace cuando-decìa Nozomi empezando a llorar y hacer un berrinche como Serena.

-Ya no puedo màs, quisiera estar en mi casa comiendo dulces, en especial las donas de Kaoru-decìa una Love toda agotada por el entrenamiento.

-Yo tambièn quiero dulces, chocolates y pastelles-decìa nuevamente Serena comenzando a llorar.

-No sè si pueda continuar con el mismo ritmo que ustedes chicas-decìa una Tsubomi Hanasaki muy cansada y maltrecha por el entrenemiento.

Todos en estos momentos tenian una gota gigante de sudor en la cabeza al contemplar dicha escena.

-Bueno chicas, parece ser que les tomarà a sus compañeras màs tiempo del que pensè, dirìa que serìa un milagro si sobreviven para mañana-decia el guardiàn del multiverso totalmente resignado.

* * *

><p>Aquì termina el capìtulo 8, continuarà con el capitulo 9, titulado: Kanka: la Uniòn del ki y la magia.<p> 


	9. Kanka: La Uniòn del Ki y la magia

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS DX 4: EL PODER MÀXIMO

Càpitulo 9: Kanka: La Uniòn del ki y la magia.

Mientras las Sailor Scouts y las Pretty Cures se concentraban en un entrenamiento mental, estaban tratando de no perder su concentración poer cualquier distracción.

Mientras Serena Tsukino, Nozomi Yumehara, Love Momozono y Tsubomi Hanasaki aùn trataban de pegarle a Gregory con el mazo, que por cierto pesaba muchas toneladas, se veìa que las chicas ya habían progresado en el entrenamiento, pero necesitaban màs determinación y deseo de poder proteger su mundo.

-Chicas, no se den por vencidas, ya han progresado mucho, lo lo hechen a perder-decìa Dave tratando de animar a las chicas de poder pasar la prueba.

-¿Pero, còmo ganarle, se mueve muy rápido, no podemos ni verlo, còmo podremos hacerlo?-preguntaba Serena.

-No lo sigan con los ojos, sientan su ki, y en el momento màs oportuno le dan con el mazo-decìa Dave.

Las chicas no estaban seguras si funcionarìa ese plan, pero lo intentaron de todos modos.

La sorpresa fue que su concentrsaciòn fue mucha que pudieron ser capaz de golpear a Gregory sin mucho esfuerzo, algo que laS dejó con la boca abierta.

Despuès de què las chicas terminaran con el entrenamiento de meditación, el Guardiàn del Multiverso las llamò para un nuevo entrenamiento.

-Chicas, lo que haremos ahora será como a aprender a controlar el ki, ustedes ya contolan la magia, ya que cuando se transforman en Pretty Cure pueden controlarla naturalmente, al controlar el ki podrán hacerse màs poderosas, y cuando puedan controlar el ki, les enseñarè el kanka-decìa Dave.

-¿Què es el kanka?-preguntaba Kanade.

- El kanka es una técnica que fusiona el ki y la magia, y se necesita de un gran esfuerzo combinar estos dos, y por cierto, les recomiendo dejen de depender de las Miracle Ligths-decìa Dave.

-¿Y por què?-preguntaba Love.

-Por que gracias a las Miracle Ligths derrotaron a Fusion, a Bottom y a Dark Hole, pero este último se salvo de milagro, chicas, no deben de depender mucho de las Miracle Lights, que tal si en un futuro se enfrentan a un enemigo que sea invulnerable a sus poderes, por eso les digo que deben estar preparadas para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder-Decìa Dave.

- Creo que entendemos el por què de la advertencia-decìa Tsubomi, sus amigas acentìan con la cabeza.

- Bueno chicas, es mejor que empezemos cuanto antes el entrenamiento-decìa Dave.

* * *

><p>2 Meses despùes<p>

Nuestras heroínas habían mejorado sus habilidades considerablemente, ahora ya podían hacer el kanka, pero este sòlo era el comienzo.

-¿Ahora podemos intentar convertirnos en Super Saiayìn?-preguntaba Hibiki.

Las demás también querìan transformarse, pero querìan la opinión del guardìan.

-Si quieren pueden intentarlo, ahora tienen lo necesario para poder transformarse-decìa Dave.

-¡Que bien!-decìan todas expresàndose de la misma manera.

-Pero tengan en cuenta que necesitan pensar en que pasarìa si hubieran matado a sus seres queridos-decìa Dave.

-¿Es necesario pensarlo de esa forma?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Lamentablemente si, ya que mi primera transformación de Super Saiayìn ocurrió de esa forma-decìa Dave.

Todas intentaron tansformarse de la forma en que se los recomendó el guardián, incluso las Sailor Scouts, lo que sucedió fue que poco a poco todas fueron transformándose en Super Saiayìn, pero la transformación les durò 45 segundos, en seguida cayeron todas exaustas.

-Mantener la transformación es muy difícil-decìa Nozomi.

-Asi es, me d jò completamente exausta-decìa Love.

- eso es normal, es la primera vez que se transforman en Super Saiayìn, pero después de hacer la transformación por primera vez, se hace màs fácil transformarse la siguiente vez-Decìa Dave.

En eso una luz aparece de la nada, en donde llegan unas niñas de aproximadamente 10 a 12 años, ellas al ver al Guardiàn del Multiverso hicieron lo que se les vino primero a la mente.

-Papà-dijeron las niñas.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÈ?-El guardián sorprendido no sabe que responder después.

-¿Acaso dijieron què es su papà?-preguntò Nagisa.

-Asì parece ser-dec ìa Nozomi.

-¿Oigan niñas, podrían decirnos quienes son?

Entonces cada niña se presenta como les gusta a cada una.

-Mi nombre es Nami Misumi, pero también soy: El Sol viviente: Cure Solar.

-Mi nombre es Nodoka Yukishiro, pero también soy: La Luna creciente: Cure Lunar.

-Mi nombre es Sasami Hyuuga, pero también soy: La flor resdsplandeciente en loto: Cure Sakura.

- Mi nombre es Mei Mishou, pero también soy: La Ala dorada de Ra: Cure Falcon.

-Mi nombre es Nemu Yumehara, pero también soy: El Renacimiento de la Esperanza: Cure Hope.

- Mi nombre es Lina Natsuki, pero también soy: La Pasiòn Extrema: Cure Emotion.

-Mi nombre es Ururu Kasugano, pero también soy: La luz de la Amistad: Cure Friend.

- Mi nombre es Lin Akimoto, pero también soy: La Madre Naturaleza: Cure Nature.

-Mi nombre es Cecilia Minazuki, pero también soy: El Gran Ojo que todo lo vè: Cure Eye.

-Mi nombre es Hana Hojou, pero también soy: El Gran Coro celestial: Cure Angelical.

-Mi nombre es Kana Minamino; pero también soy: El Rock que hizo generaciones: Cure Metallica.

- y todas somos tus hijas, y ellas nuestras madres-decìan apuntando a cierto grupos de Pretty Cures conocidos.

-Vaya, si somos sus madres no me extraña que se convirtieran en Pretty Cure-decìa Nozomi.

-Ese no es el punto, por què yo no tengo una hija también….. digo, ¿Por què estas niñas dicen ser nuestras hijas?-decìa Love.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, chicas, pueden tomar un descanso, mientras porque no platican con nuestras hijas-decìa Dave.

-Bien-decìan las Pretty Cure.

Mientras Dave fue a un lugar solo para poder relajarse , Serena Tsukino vino a èl a platicar.

-Puedo preguntarte algo-decìa Serena.

-Adelante, pregunta-decìa Dave.

-¿Còmo era nuestra vida en el Milenio de Plata cuando aùn te recordaba?-Preguntaba Serena.

-Pues nuestra vida era muy pacifica, y tù siempre tratabas de dormirte a mi lado, y tenía suerte de no quedar agotado en toda la noche-decia Dave.

-¿Y por què quedarìas agotado toda la noche?-preguntaba Serena.

-Porque tenía que hacerlo con todas, una por una, y si no lo hacìa no me dejaban dormir según recuerdo-decìa Dave.

-¿Hacer què?-preguntaba Serena.

-Si no lo entendies, no servirá para nada explicarte, piensa muy bien lo que te dije, nos vemos hasta mañana-decìa Dave.

Despuès de que Serena se quedara a pensar lo que dijo Dave, de repente se ppuso pàlida.

-¿No será lo que me estoy imaginamdo, o si?- se preguntaba Serena.

Pero en otro lado las Pretty Cure que habían creido todo lo que les dijeron sus hijas, estas ahora estaban profundamente dormidas, mientras ellas escucharon a escondidas la conversación entre Serena y Dave.

-¿Què creen que haya querido decir Dave con que no lo dejábamos descansar porque lo hacíamos con el todas las noches?-preguntaba Nozomi a las demás.

-La misma palabra lo dice, y ni yo misma lo puedo creer, aun que lo haya escuchado de Dave, jamàs pensé que en mi vida pasada fuera una chica tan lasiva-decìa Love.

-Pues yo no entiendo lo que quieren decir-decìa Nozomi.

-Ni esperamos que entiendas, por cierto, ¿Què clase de vida pasada creen que tuvimos para convertirnos en esa clase de chicas?-preguntaba Mai.

-Ni idea-decìan las demás.

De tanto pensar en eso decidieron nmejor irse a dormir para mañana poder continuar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Este es el final del capìtulo 9, continùo con el capìtulo 10 titulado: Las Hijas del futuro.<p> 


	10. Capìtulo 10: Las hijas del futuro

Capìtulo 10: Las hijas del futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el Guardiàn del Multiverso, las Pretty Cure y las Sailor Scouts se despertaron, recordaron su visita de ayer, sus hijas del futuro.

En ese momento decidió preguntarles por su visita al pasado.

-¿Oigan niñas, para que vinieron a esta época?, yo me lo pregunto-decìa Dave.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo-decìa Love.

- la razón por la que vinimos desde un principio era perservar nuestra existencia, asì que tienes que hacer lo mejor que sabes hacer con ellas y embarazarlas-decìa Nodoka Yukishiro.

-¿CÒMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?-Decìa Dave de la impresión.

-¿Y por què la prisa, no creo que sea necesario que vinieran ustedes si fuera por esa razón?-decìa Tsubomi Hanasaki.

- No, lo que pasa es que cada una de nosotras viene de líneas temporeles diferentes, aunque algunas pertenecen a la misma línea temporal-decia Nami Misumi.

-¿Y còmo saber quièn pertenece a la misma línea temporal y quièn pertenece a otra?-preguntaba Dave.

- Eso es fácil, Nodoka y yo pertenecemos a la misma línea temporal-decìa Nami Misumi.

-Sasami y yo pertenecemos a otra lìnea temporal-decìa Mei Mishou.

-Y Lina, Ururu, Lin, Cecilia y yo pertenecemos a una línea temporal diferente a la de ellas 4-decìa Nemu Yumehara, hija de Nozomi.

- Y Kana y yo pertenecemos a una línea temporel diferente a la de todas ellas-decìa Hana Hojou, hija de Hibiki.

-Un momento, ¿Por què sòlo las Max Heart, Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5 y Suite Pretty Cure tienen hijas? Yo también quiero una-decìa Love Momozono gritando, ya que parecía desesperada por una razón.

- Yo también quisiera saberlo, no es por que quiera una hija también, es sòlo por curiosidad-decìa Tsubomi.

-Igual yo, pero es extraño no creen, sòlo aparecieron hijas de ellas, ¿Y què hay de las demás?-preguntaba Erika Kurumi, amiga de Tsubomi Hanasaki y también conocida como Cure Marine.

En ese momento en que Love, Tsubomi y Erika dijeron lo que dijeron, apareció un portal como la vez anterior, y de el salieron 3 niñas de entre 11 y 14 años.

-Hola mamà-cada una de las niñas se lanzò a abrazar a su respectiva madre.

- Mi nombre es Lorelei Momozono, soy hija tuya y del guardián del Multiverso-decìa Lorelei contenta de encontrarse con su madre en su juventud.

- Mi nombre es Tsukasa Hanasaki, y ella es mi hermana Eri Kurumi, pueden notar que les fue muy fácil ponerle nombre a mi hermana, soy hija tuya y del guardián del Multiverso, ella es hija de la tìa Erika y del guardián del multiverso, lo que nos hace hermanas de sangre-decìa Tsukasa queriendo saber la reacción de sus madres.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, casi 1 minuto, después pudo escucharse un grito ensondecedor.

-¿?-Decìan ambas, Tsubomi y Erika.

-¿P-P-Pero còmo pasò esto, acaso en su futuro lo conmpartimos?-se preguntaba.

-No sòlo eso , sino que también lo comparten con las demás Pretty Cure, incluyendo a las Smile pretty Cure-decìa Tsukasa.

-¿Quiènes son las Smile Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Nagisa Misumi.

- Eso lo descubrirán por ustedes mismas, no es de nuestra incumbencia decir información correspondiente a otras líneas temporales-decìa Eri Kurumi, hija de Erika.

- Y con las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure y Pretty Cure Star Force, ellas tienen una relaciòn formal con el Guardiàn del Multiverso, con respecto a la Princesa Serena, ella esta lòcamente enamorada de el Guardiàn del Multiverso, y su relación es màs que perfecta-decìa Tsukasa Hanasaki.

Oye, un momento, ¿Còmo es que Dave y yo formalizamos nuestra relación en tu futuro?-Preguntò por curiosidad Serena Tsukino.

-Si quieres saber, pues cuando fuimos a una Quinceañera, como a las 7:30 PM la tìa Love empezó a besar a papà sin alguna razón, la tìa Serena se enojò y se peleò con la tìa Love, y después de mucha discusión que no entendí muy bien que digamos se hicieron novios de la noche a la mañana-dec ìa muy entusiasmada Tsukasa Hanasaki.

-No puedo creer tal cosa-decìa Serena con la cara toda roja, e incluso su respiración estaba cada vez màs agitada, demostrando su nerviosismo aparente.

-Exijo una prueba para demostrar tal cosa-decìa Serena que al parecer no tomò muy bien la respuesta que le dio Tsukasa.

En ese momento una luz como portal vuelve a aparecer, y de èl salen 2 niñas, una ya la conocían perfectamente, la otra era una sorpresa que se llevarìan todas las presentes.

-Hola Serena tonta-decìa una voz conocida entre todas las Sailor Scouts.

-Rini-dijeron todas las Sailor internas.

-¿Què haces aquí?-preguntaba Serena.

-Pues estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hermana-decìa Rini explicándoles su regreso.

-¿Còmo que tu hermana, que yo recuerde no tienes hermanas, lo confirmò Setsuna hace tiempo com una pregunta que le hice-decìa preguntando Serena.

-Lo que pasa es que hubo un cambio irreparable a mi línea temporal, ni Sailor Plut pudo hacer nada para ayudar a restaurar la línea de tiempo original, lo que causò la aparición de mi hermana, ya que nació 4 años antes que yo ,déjenme presentárselas-decìa Rini amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Runo Tsukino, soy hija de la Neoreina Serena y el Guardìàn del Multiverso que ustedes conocen como Dave, gusto en conocerlas-decìa Runo educadamente.

(Nota del Autor: Si no se imaginan quien es Runo, entonces déjenme decirles que es la misma Runo de los peleadores de la batalla Bakugan, también harán aparición los amigos de Runo).

-Un gusto también-decìa Serena un poco dudosa.

-Hola papi-decìa Runo corriendo hacìa èl abrazàndolo y cambiando completamente su personalidad educada.

-¿Y AHORA POR QUÈ TANTAS HIJAS MÌAS?-Se preguntaba por què precisamente le pasaba esto a èl.

-¿Papi, acaso no estàs contento?-preguntaba Runo preocupada.

-No es eso, es sòlo que todo esto me vino de sorpresa, si había pensado en convertirme en padre antes, pero nunc a que pasarìa tan rápido-decìa Dave.

-No te preocupes papi, si las cosas se salen de control, yo te ayudarè en lo que pueda-decìa Runo con una de sus sonrisas màs lindas.

¿Y AHORA CÒMO HARÈ PARA QUE NAZCAN TODAS, SI MUCHAS PERTENECEN A LÌNEAS TEMPORALES DIFERENTES?-preguntaba Dave.

No te preocupes papà, comienza primero con mamà, ella me a platicado como la satisfaces en la cama, dice que eres único en lo que sabes hacer, además mamà siempre sabe como adivinar tus puntos débiles, es una experta en ello-decìa Nami.

-¿Què acabas de decir?-decìa Dave creyendo que el tema se iba a algo màs profundo, màs profundo.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a necesitar terapia después de lo que acabo de oir-decìa Nagisa un poco perturbada por lo que acaba de oir de su propia hija.

-¿Y què hay de mi mamà, ella es experta en el arte, sabe muchas poses increíbles, dile que te enseñe unas cuàntas, sobre todo en la cama, mira si quieres aquí hay un ejemplo-decìa Nodoka regalándole a su padre un libro raro.

¿Este acaso es el Kamasutra?-preguntaba Dave sin poder creer que una de sus hijas le haya regalado tal cosa para poder satisfacer a su madre.

-Por favor, no intentes nada de eso conmigo, aùn, Todavía no estoy preparada tanto física como mentalmente para pasar por una experiencia asì, y no tengo idea de donde mi hija saco un libro del Kamasutra-decìa Honoka.

- Entonces empieza con mamà, he escuchado que hace un trabajo oral con una maestrìa única-decìa Sasami.

Oye Mai, ¿Què es un trabajo oral?-preguntaba Saki Hyuuga.

-No me preguntes a mi quieres-decìa Mai sonrojada.

-¿Còmo sabes eso de los trabajos orales?-preguntaba Dave.

- Sòlo lo escuchè por ahì, pero si no quieres empezar con mamà, puedes empezar con la tìa Mai, he escuchado que le gusta mucho que le den por atrás, incluso sè que se volvió adicta a eso mismo, verdad Mei-decìa Sasami.

-Asì es, y cuando lo hacen no para hasta agotarse por completo, según yo es una muy buena cualidad de mamà-decia Mei.

-Dìganme que todo lo que acaban de decir es mentira, si no es un sueño, uno muy extraño-decìa Mai.

¿Què ocurre mamà, dije algo malo?-preguntaba Mei.

-No tienes ni idea-decìa Mai.

- Entonces comienza con nuestras madres, según sè les gusta hacer una orgìa para acabar lo màs rápido posible y también disfrutarlo.

-Oigan chicas, què es una orgìa?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas Nozomi-decia Rin Natsuki muy apenada.

-Yo pienso que sería divertido si lo intentamos, es màs nuestras hijas dicen que nos va a gustar-decìa Urara Kasugano.

-No digas eso ni de broma, que clase de futuro voy a tener si las cosas siguen como ahora-decìa Karen Minazuki.

-Vamos Karen, no podría ser tan malo, ¿o si?-decìa Komachi Akimoto.

- Si es asì entonces nuestras madres pueden ayudarte mucho mejor que cualquiera, es màs he escuchado que dicen que cuando lo hacen se comportan como animales en celo-decìa Tsukasa.

- Yo e incluso visto como hacen posiciones que en mi imaginación he visto, puedo darles unos ejemplos si quieres madre-decìa Eri.

-Escuchar eso fue muy vergonsozo, como es que llegaremos ser asì-decìa Tsubomi.

-Para mì fue peor, con decirme que lo hacìa con Dave en un sinnúmero de posiciones fuera de mi imaginación es traumatizante-decìa Erika.

-Si no puedes escoger todavía papà, entonces escoge a nuestras madres, escuchè que ellas decían que harían cualquier cosa para complacerte, incluso ballarse en crema batida para que puedas saborearlas-decìa Hana.

- Y eso no es todo, también quieren darte un espectáculo personal de streapteas-decìa Kana.

-¿Y cuàndo dijimos eso?-preguntaban sus madres con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Y además la crema batida es algo muy atrevido para alguien como yo, sobre todo si es completamente desnuda-decìa Hibiki con la cara igual de roja que antes.

-Papi, si sigues sin decidirte, pues escoge a mi madre, según he escuchado es buena en casi cualquier cosa, a excepción de ayudarte a hacer la tarea o cualquier actividad física, bueno, lo que sea, mi mamà puede satisfacer tu apetito sexual, no importa lo grande que sea-decìa Runo queriendo convencer a su padre a toda costa.

-¿No digas esas cosas asì a la ligera,a demás ya tengo a mi amado Darièn conmigo-decìa Serana.

- Si te refieres a ese inútil de Endymion, èl te traicionarà, se ira con la Diosa de primera clase: Beldandy, como si fueras la buena cosa-decìa Runo.

-Por favor mamà, acéptalo, en mi futuro has sido màs feliz que nunca, aunque lo tienes que compartir con sus guardianas, las Legendarias Guerreras, las Pretty Cure, Las Himes, Las Princesas Sirenas, Las Mew Mew, La Princesa del Planeta Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke, que le tomò un cariño muy especial a papà, la Princesa Ayeka del Planeta Yurai, la Vampiro shinso llamada Moka Akashiya, la sùccubo Kurumu Kurono, La Brujita Yukari Sendo, la Chica de las nieves, Mizore Shirayuki y por último a las Steel Angels, en especial a la pelirrosada llamada Kurumi, en verdad papà, no sè que le ves a las pelirrosadas-decìa Runo pensativa.

-Como sea, ven con mamà-decìa Runo.

-Oh no, eso si que no, mi padre va a embarazar primero a mi mamà-decìa Nami.

-No, primero será a la mìa-decìa Sasami.

-Claro que no, primero comenzarà con la mìa-decìa Hana.

La lucha se extendió hasta que todas se peleraron entre sì por ver quien embarazarìa a quièn.

Oigan, sivan a seguir hablando de sexo mejor me voy a dormir, y mañana comenzamos con otro entrenamiento-decìa Dave.

Las chicas no parecían haberle puesto atención en lo màs minimo.

-Vaya en que problema me he metido, pero si lo que esas niñas dicen es verdad, y cada una viene de una línea temporal diferente a la otra, entonces es algo que debo tomar en cuenta, me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos idiotas, les dije que vigilaràn y evitaran cualquier fluctuacìon espacio-temporal, espero que donde quiera que estèn no lo echen a perder-decìa Dave.


	11. Capìtulo 11: Visitas inesperadas

Capìtulo 11: Visitas inesperadas y plàticas, sobre todo incestuosas.

Despùes del dìa de ayer que por cierto fue muy loco, ya que hablaban de mis hijas del futuro, la relación que mis guardianas y yo tendríamos en nuestros determinados futuros, y por último y no menos importante, que al parecer tengo que embarazar a cada una de ellas, pero no estoy seguro si ese sea el camino correcto, pero eso no era lo peor, empazaba a darme cuenta que mis hijas no me veìan de la misma forma que las había conocido ayer.

-Oigan chicas, levántense-decìa Dave levantando a cada una de sus guardianas, incluyendo a las Sailor Scouts.

-¿Què pasa Dave, ya es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento?-preguntaba Hibiki Hojou.

-No, sòlo querìa preguntarles algo-decìa Dave.

-¿Y què quieres preguntarnos?-decìa Kanade Minamino.

-No han notado còmo mis hijas me han visto últimamente-decìa Dave.

-¿A què te refieres?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-A la manera en que me veen, no se de què otra forma explicarlo, pero creo que yo les gusto a mis hijas, en otras palabras, que mis hijas están enamoradas de mì-decìa Dave.

-¿Còmo puedes decir eso de tus hijas?-decìa Saki Hyuuga.

- Yo sè lo que digo, porque hace rato mis hijas me prepararon la comida, pero ellas se me acercaban mucho, se me acercaba mucho que hasta podía sentir su cuerpo completamente, y eso no es todo, poco después de comer cuando entrè a bañarme repentinamente mis hijas querìan tomar un baño conmigo, yo tratè de insistirles que no podían hacerlo, pero no sè cmo fueron capaces de convencerme, y ahì fue cuando empezaron mis sospechas de que mis hijas sienten algo `por mì, sè muy bien que mis hijas no son nada tontas, ni siquiera ignorantes, que es lo que trato de decirles a ustedes, continuando, mis hijas y yo nos estábamos bañando, pero creo una de mis hijas, obviamente a propósito, de eso estoy seguro agarrò mi zona baja, y además para rematarlo todas mis hijas estaban por sobre mì, por el amor de Dios, podía sentir sus cuerpos desnudos, espero poder necesitar de un buen psicólogo despùes de terminar esta misión-decìa Dave después de terminar su historia.

¿Còmo pudiste dejasr que hicieran eso?-decìa Tsubomi algo alterada por lo que acaba de decir el Guardiàn del Multiverso.

-Bueno, eran mis hijas, asì que prácticamente no podía negarles nada, pero por otro lado, querìa avisarles que por hoy suspenderemos el entrenamiento, esta información que acabo de darles es de suma importancia, por eso quiero que platiquen con sus hijas como las madres que son, que averiguen algo sobre sus futuros, algo que nos dè una pista para poder probar que mis suposiciones son correctas-decìa Dave.

-¿Entonces quieres que platiquemos con nuestras hijas?-preguntaba Love Momozono.

-Asì es, mientras yo potr el momento me alejarè de ellas para no revivir el trauma recién recibido-decìa Dave.

-Bien, platicaremos con ellas si bien te parece, asì también descubriremos si lo que nos dice ses verdad-decìa Nozomi Yumehara.

Despues de ir con cada una de sus hijas correspondientes, las platicas comenzaron a llevarse a cabo.

Con Nagisa….

-Oye Nami, ¿en què clase de futuro vivimos Honoka y yo con el Guardiàn del Multiverso?-preguntaba Nagisa Misumi.

-Bueno, en nuestro futuro, prácticamente incluso se podría cometer incesto, es decir, estamos en una especie de liberalismo, podemos hacer con quien quiera lo que queramos, en donde o en cualquier lugar a la hora que sea-decìa Nami.

- Eso sonò muy feo a mi parecer-decìa Nagisa.

-Claro que no mamà, es màs, hay noches en las que me imagino que papà me hace el amor como loco, y no para hasta dejarme por completo agotada-decìa Nami.

-¿Còmo puedes siquiera imaginarte eso?-decìa Nagisa algo alterada, y creyendo un poco de lo que le había dicho Dave, no creyendo que tenía una hija incestuosa.

-Vamos mamà, en mi época es algo normal, incluso la edad para casarse es de 8 años en adelante-decìa Nami.

-¿Y por què a tan corta edad?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Porque asì no habrìa lìmites para el sexo-decìa Nami.

-¿Pero en què clase de futuro vives?-preguntaba Nagisa muy alterada.

-Por favor mamà, si tu yo futuro te oyera, se decepcionarìa deti-decìa Nami.

-¿Y eso por què?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Por que mi mamà en mi época diría que sòlo hay 2 cosas muy importantes: Papà y el sexo-decìa Nami muy animada.

-Ya ni pa què pregunto, pero por alguna razón me diò un extraño dejavù, es como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes-decìa Nagisa resignada, ya que pensaba que su hija era un caso perdido, y también porque empezaba a recordar algo sobre su vida pasada.

Con Honoka…..

-Hija, ¿En què clase de futuro vives?-preguntaba Honoka.

- Pues, lo que te puedo decir es que no te va a agradar con lo moralista que eres en este tiempo, pero con este libro en unos minutos te acostumbras a tu nuevo modo de vida-decìa Nodoka enseñàndole el libro de kamasutra que anteriormente trataba de regalarle a su padre en el càpitulo anterior.

-¿Dònde encontraste el libro de kamasutra, se supone que no deberìas haberlo encontrado, lo escondì muy bien entre mis cosas?-preguntaba Honoka sonrojada recordando lo de ayer relacionado con el mismo libro.

-Tengo mis secretos, mamà-decìa Nodoka.

-Y por cierto, ¿Què clase de relación tienes con tu padre en tu futuro?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Bueno, de relación, si te refieres a relaciones sexuales, pues lo hago 2 veces al dìa con mi papà, el es de los que no se calman hasta que acaba su trabajo-decìa Nodoka.

-¿Què has dicho?-decìa Honoka gritando creyendo que lo que había dicho era una especie de broma.

-Creo que con relación, no te referias a esa clase de relación, ¿verdad, mamà?-decìa Nodoka.

Honoka miraba a su hija con cara de no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?, pero quedó con la incógnita además esta situación se le hacìa bastante familiar, ya que no sabìa que eso mismo le había pasado en su vida pasada.

Con Saki y Mai….

-Oye Sasami, ¿Me puedes explicar que es un trabajo oral? Es que Mai no quizo explicármelo-decìa Saki.

-Bueno, eso es fácil mamà, un trabajon oral es….-decìa Sasami.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Saki es muy inocente, si supiera lo que es se traumarìa de por vida-decìa Mai.

-¿Y tu de que te quejas mamà? Si tu siempre eres la que gozas cuando te dan por detrás, cuanta envidia te tengo mamà-decìa Mei.

-¿Y por què tendrías envidia de mì?-decìa Mai.

-Porque quisiera experimentar con papà lo que ustedes conocen como hacer el amor o tener sexo-decìa Mei.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, siempre he querido experimentar eso también con papà, ¿còmo crees que se sienta?-pregunta Sasami.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, por eso quisiera experimentarlo personalmente-dice Mei.

-No lo estarán divciendo en serio, ¿verdad?-decìa Mai con una una oscura deprimente, preguntándose de què será su futuro, y por què su hija junto con la de Saki salieron incestuoass.

Con Love, Miki, Inori y Setsuna…..

-Bueno mamà, què piensas hacer para que mi papà me tenga-dice Lorelei.

-¿Y por què me preguntas eso?-preguntaba Love a su hija.

-Porque veo que tienes mucha competencia, aunque espero que papà prometa lo que dijo y haya una forma de que todas nazcamos a la vez-decìa Lorelei.

-Y por cierto, mamà, ¿piensas hacer un quinteto con papà con tus amigas?-decìa Lorelei.

-¿Y por què haríamos eso?-preguntaba Love.

-Lo digo por que en mi época hacían un quinteto con papà, aunque últimamente a mi papà le gustan màs las orgìas-decìa Lorelei.

-¿Pues que clase de relación tenemos con Dave en tu lìnea temporal?-preguntaba Love.

- Yo ya me lo imagino, y estoy segura que no me gustara la respuesta-decìa Miki.

- A mi no me interesa-decìa Setsuna.

- Pues yo si quiero saber la respuesta-decìa Inori Yamabiki.

- Pues aparentemente todas son las novias oficiales de papà, y todas salieron premiadas-decìa Lorelei.

-¿Y que clase de premios ganamos?-preguntaba Inori.

-No creo que se refiera a esa clase de premio-decìa Miki.

-Aùn asi tengo envidia de ustedes, yo tambièn hubiera querido ser premiada-decìa Lorelei.

Laa Fresh pretty Cure no sabìan como contester a esta exclamación.

-Pero por alguna razón pienso que esto ya lo habíamos vivido antes-decìa Love recordando algo de su vida pasada.

Mientras las Prety Cures regresaban de su plàtica con sus hijas notaron que habían otras chicas junto a èl, lo que les dio curiosidad a las pretty Cures y a las Sailor Scouts.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son estàs Chicas?-decìa Serena con un poco de celos en su voz.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Serena, ¿No creen que es Hora de que se presenten?-preguntaba Dave a las extrañas.

-Por supuesto, gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, elas son Mai Shiraniu, Yuri Sakazaki y por último ella es Momoko-decìa Athena felìzmante.

-¿Què acaso no estuvieron en el torneo King of Fighters de este año?-preguntaba Hibiki Hojou.

-Asì es-decìa Athena.

-Mi nombre es Shino Amakusa, ella es Aria Shichijou, la pequeña es Suzu Kagimura, y la de coletas es Kotomi Tsuda-decìa Shino seriamente.

-Ustedes son de la Academia Ousai, ¿No?-preguntaba Kanade Minamino.

Asì es-respondìa atentamente Shino.

-Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, ella es Rin Kagamine, y ella Luka Megurine, y por último ella es Gumi Megpoid-decìa Miku alegre como siempre.

-Ustedes son vocaloid, ¿verdad?-preguntaba Tsuomi.

-Asì es, estàs en lo correcto-decìa Miku.

-Yo soy Pan y ella es Bra-decìa Pan con su carácter tan alegre.

-Y la pregunta es: ¿Què hacen las chicas de King of Figthers, las Vocaloid, las chicas de la Academia Ousai, y esas 2 chicas con nombres extraños en este lugar?-preguntaba Love confusa.

-Oye, ya sabemos que nuestros nombres son extraños, pero no tienes que decirlo tan fuerte-decìa Pan molesta por lo de su nombre al igual que Bra.

-Bueno, la razón por lan que están aquí es porque también son Pretty Cure y vienen a darnos apoyo-dec ìa Dave seriamente.

-Què son Pretty Cure-decìa Hibiki.

-Asi es, chicas demuestrenles sus transformaciones-decìa Dave.

-MAXIMUM IMPACT PRECURE, START-decìan las chicas de KOF.

Entonces Athena cambiò a un traje rosa, Mai a un traje rojo, Yuri a un traje blanco, y Momoko a un traje violeta.

-El Gran poder de la Justicia, Cure Psycho-decìa Athena.

-La Purificaciòn del Alma, Cure Pyro-decìa Mai.

-La Ala blanca de la Pureza, Cure Sky-decìa Yuri.

-El Poderoso Lirio de los Valles, Cure Lily-decìa Momoko.

-El Màximo Impacto de la Justicia, juntas somos Pretty Cure Maximum Impact-decìa el grupo de chicas de KOF.

-Doble poder del Dragòn-decìan Pan y Bra juntas.

-El Gran Dragòn de Fuego, Cure Dragon Red-decìa Pan con un traje de Pretty Cure de Color rojo similar al de las Pretty Cure Splash Star, con la diferencia de que este tenía el símbolo del Dragon en el traje.

-El Gran Dragon de Agua, Cure Dragon Blue-decìa Bra con un traje de Pretty Cure de color azul similar al de Pan.

-Juntas somos Pretty Cure Twins Dragons-decìan ambas juntas.

-INFINITY SONG PRECURE, PLAY-decìan las Vocaloid.

-La Voz del Rock, Cure Metal Hero-decìa Miku Hatsune con un traje azul de Pretty Cure de color Azul similar al de las Suite Pretty Cure, aunque la diferencia era que tenía el logo de Vocaloid en el traje que combinaba con su color de pelo.

-La Voz del Amor, Cure Love-dec ìa Rin Kagamine con un traje de Pretty Cure de color amarillo similar al de Miku.

-La Voz del Bien, Cure Goodness-decìa Luka Megurine con un traje de pretty Cure de color rosa que era similar al de Miku.

-La Voz de la Naturaleza, Cure Flora-decìa Gumi Megpoid con un traje de Pretty Cure de color verde similar al de sus compañeras.

-Cantando por el bien del Universo, juntas somos Pretty Cure Song Stars-decìan finalizando las Vocaloid.

-EXTREME CHARGE PRECURE, START-decìan las chicas de la Academia Ousai.

-El Poder del Orden, Cure Order-decìa Shino Amakusa con un traje de Pretty Cure color rosa similar al de las Fresh Pretty Cure, con la diferencia de que estos eran màs atrevidos, no hay una forma de explicarlo concretamente.

-El Poder de la Belleza, Cure Beauty-decìa Aria Shichijou con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de Shino pero de color blanco.

-El Poder de la Inteligencia, Cure Genius-decìa Suzu Kagimura con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de Shino y Aria, pero de color Amarillo.

-El Poder de la Persuaciòn, Cure Persuade-decìa Kotomo Tsuda con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de sus amigas, pero de color violeta, es decir el mismo color que usa Cure Beat.

-Luchando por la Justicia al Extremo, juntas somos Pretty Cure Extreme Force-decìan juntas las chicas de la Academia Ousai.

-Entonces si son Pretty Cure-decìa Honoka Yukishiro.

-¿Pues cuàntas seremos en total?-preguntaba Kanade Minamino.

-El número de Pretty Cures que puedan llegar a existir es incierto-decìa Dave.

-¿Y esas niñas que eastàn contigo, quienes son? ¿Son tus hijas acaso? Jajajajajajajajaja-decìa Cure Metal Hero.

-No sabes cuànta razón tienes-decìa Dave.

-¿Eh?-decìa Cure Metal Hero.

-Te lo explicarè luego, mientras porque no empiezan a conocerse mejor, yo irè a entrenar un poco para mantener mi cuerpo en forma-decìa Dave un poco pensativo.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del Capìtulo 11, se habràn dado cuenta que agreguè nuevas Pretty Cure, y la continuaciòn de esta historia las harè una vez haya visto la Pelìcula Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, para asì darme una idea de como continuar esta historia, y asì poder agregar a esa nueva historia a las Smile Pretty Cure, y tambièn agregarè a Las Pretty Cure Dimensional Nexus que serìan Arika Yumeyima, Nina Wong Y erstigg Ho, de Mai Otome, Las Pretty Cure Time Force que serìan Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Líng Yin Huáng, Charlotte Donius y Laura Bodewing del Anime Infinite Stratos (IS), Las Pretty Cure Scarlet Thunder que seràn Miina Miyafuji y Karen Onodera del Anime Onegai Twins, Las Color Stream Pretty Cure que seràn Tenma Tsukamoto, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Eri Sawachika y mikoto Sou, Las pretty Cure Energy Wave, que seràn Aya Toujou, Tsukasa Nishino, Satsuki Kitaoji y Yui Minamito del Anime Ichigo 100%, Las Pretrty Cure Alien Force que sràn Lala Satalin Deviluke, Haruna Sairenji, Yami y Mikan Yuuki del Anime To Love ru, Las Pretty Cure Monster Rancher que seràn Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendou y Mizore Shirayuki del Anime Rosario Vampire, y por ùltimo y no memos importante Las Magical Stars Pretty Cure que seràn Kotonoha Katsura, Kokoro Katsura, Sekai Saionji y Setsuna Kiyoura del Anime School Days, bueno ya finalizando, el enemigo serà una fusiòn del Dragòn de 1 Estrella del Anime de Dragon Ball GT, El Amo del Terror del Anime Oh My Godness, y Shabranigdù del Anime Slayers, y serà conocido como El Dragòn del Terror: Yi Xing Shabranigdù, bueno, el Pròximo capìtulo serà titulado: Los Recuerdos Perdidos.<p> 


	12. Capìtilo 12: El Fin del Entrenamiento

Nota del autor: He hecho unos cambios, ahora pienso incluir desde este punto a la Pelìcula crossover PRETTY CURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE: MIRAI NO TOMODACHI, ya que me gustò mucho, decidì incluirla en el fic. Lo que significa que muy pronto aparecerán las Smile Pretty Cure, pero también aparecerán nuevas Pretty Cure, asì que no se asombren si notan a una gran cantidad exorbitante de Pretty Cures, y además en vez de 1 Pretty Cure especial, habrá 5, ellas serán Ayumi Sakagami, Cure Echo, la original de la Pelìcula, Cure Kung Fu Girl, que será Mui Furinji de la Serie Kenichi: El Discipulo màs fuerte de la historia, Mutsumi Mitsuba de la Serie Seitokai Yakuindomo, y Soako Andou de los especiales de 6 minutos de Hatsukoi limited. Bueno sin màs contratiempos, continùo con el fic.

* * *

><p>Capìtulo 12: El fin del entrenamiento, la aparición de màs hijas, la batalla contra Fusion.<p>

Despùes de que las Pretty Cure recién llegadas empezaran a conocer a las actuales, Miku Hatsune se preguntaba si de verdad su amo, es decir el Guardiàn del Multiverso tenía hijas del futuro.

-Dìgame amo, ¿de verdad esas niñas son sus hijas del futuro?-preguntaba Miku pensativa.

-¿Què no notas el parecido?-preguntaba Dave señalando el leve parecido que sus hijas tenìan con èl.

-Pues viendo fijamente si se parecen mucho- decía Miku sorprendida.

-bueno, como ya aclarè eso contigo, quisiera que me escucharan, han pasado meses entrenando porlo que puedo decir que están graduadas, pero pasado a otra noticia, según mis informantes, han averiguado que un enemigo que derrotaron anteriormente ha vuelto.

-¿Y cuàl enemigo puede ser?- preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Al parecer es el primer enemigo que derrotaron cuando las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Spals Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5 y las Fresh Pretty cure se conocieron por primera vez-decìa Dave sèriamente.

-No puede ser-decìa Nagisa insegura-como puede ser que Fusion siga con vida-decìa Nagisa preocupada.

-No me extraña, Dark Hole pudo sobrevivir, asì que era obvio que Fusion también sobreviviera-decìa Dave.

-¿Y en dònde se encuentra en estos momentos Fusion? Digo, Dark Hole puede estar relacionado con esto, puede estar conectado-decìa Honoka algo inquieta.

-Es posible, y Fusion en estos momentos se encuentra en la cuidad de Yokohama, ses pedirè a las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5, Heartcatch Pretty Cure y Suite Pretty CUure que vayan a enfrentar a Fusion, las demás iràn a averiguar lo que trama Dark Hole, yo me quedarè a cuidar a mis hijas, les abrirè un portal a su mundo-decìa Dave seguramente.

-Oye, ¿Estaràs bien, creo es mucha responsabilidad para ti, no quieres que alguna de nosotras se quede contigo para cuidar a nuestras hijas?-preguntaba Erika Kurumi a Dave.

-Claro, va a ser muy fácil, ¿Què acaso no confías en mì?-preguntaba Dave.

-Por supuesto que confìo en ti, en quièn no confìo es en nuestras hijas,¿Seguro que estaràs bien sòlo?-preguntaba nuevamente Erika Kurumi.

-Claro, no te preocupes, harè lo posible por que no traten de violarme, al menos si le echan a mi bebida un afrodisiaco o alguna bebida que cause algún efecto parecido, tal vez sean mis hijas pero no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para derrotarme, además si veo que necesitan mi ayuda no dudarè en ir a ayudarlas en seguida-decìa Dave muy seguro de sì mismo.

-Bien, confiaremos en ti, nos vemos-decìan las Pretty cure desde Max Heart hasta Suite Pretty Cure, después al pasar el portal habían desaparecido.

Las demás por su parte, fueron a hecer lo que su amo y señor les ordenò, sòlo las Sailor Scouts se quedaron en la habvitaciòn del tiempo.

-Quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo importante-decìa Dave seriamente.

-¿Y de què quiere hablar con nosotras Dave?-Preguntaba Mina Aino.

-De sus vidas pasadas, tal vez ustedes no lo recuerden, pero desde un principio no eren Sailor Scouts-decìa Dave subitamente.

-¿A que te refieres con que en un principio no èramos Sailor Scouts-decìa Ami Mizuno.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no eran Sailor Scouts, màs bien eran Pretty Cures, Las Pretty Cure Silver Moon para ser màs exactos, La Pretty Cure de la Luz de la Esperanza, Cure Moon, la Pretty Cure de la Pasiòn extrema, Cure Mars, la Pretty Cure del Agua, Cure Mercury,la Pretty Cure del Rayo, Cure Jupiter,y la Pretty Cure del Amor, Cure Venus, Cure Uranus, Cure Neptune, Cure Plut y Cure Saturn eran Pretty Cure muy amigas y eran parte de su grupo, y también debo decir que es el único grupo de Pretty Cure que tiene 9 integrantes, pero como en sus vidas pasadas usaron el poder de las Pretty Cure en exceso, su poder quedó reducido al de las Sailor Scouts en sus vidas pasadas y las que son actualmente, asì como sus formas Super y Eternal, si fueran Pretty Cures, serìan realmente poderosas, en sus formas Super son aùn màs asombrosas, y ni se diga en sus Formas Eternal, originalmente ustedes eran las Pretty Cure màs poderosas que hice mucho antes que las Max Heart, pero para eso necesitan recuperar esos poderes perdidos-decìa Dave tranquilo después de la plàtica.

Un silencio incómodos se escuchò por lo menos unos 25 segundos, luego venìa lreacciòn de sorpresa.

-¿ÈRAMOS PRETTY CURE EN NUESTRA VIDA PASADA, CÒMO ES PIOSIBLE?-preguntaban casi gritando.

De repente una luz aparece de la nada y aparecieron 14 chicas de alrededor de los 16 a 17 años de edad.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hikaru Kujou y soy hija del futuro tuya y de mi madre Hikari Kujou-decìa Hikaru sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Kotomi Mimino, soy hija tuya y de Kurumi Mimino-decìa Kotomi tranquilamenmte.

-Pero originalmente Kurumi es un hada, ¿Còmo diablos voy a tener una hija del futuro con un hada?-preguntaba Dave a su hija del Futuro.

-Eso es porque en mi futuro encontraste una forma de volver a mi madre una humana permanentemente, después de ese acontecimiento surgió mi nacimiento-decìa Kotomi igual de tranquila.

-Ya veo-decìa Dave habiendo entendido lo que había dicho su hija del futuro.

-Mi nombre es Mikuru Aono, soy hija del futuro tuya y de mi madre Miki Aono-deciìa Mikuru alegremente.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamabuki, soy hija tuya del futuro y de Inori Yamabuki-decìa Ino contenta.

-Mi nombre es Saiki Higashi, soy hija tuya del futuro y de Setsuna Higashi-dec ìa Saiki seria.

-Mi nombre es Izumi Midoujin, soy hija tuya del futuro y de Itsuki Midoujin-decìa Izumi relajada.

-Mi nombre es Yuki Tsukikage, sou hija tuyya y de Yuri Tukikage-decìa Yuki seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Eri Kurokawa, soy hija tuya y de Ellen Kurokawa-decìa Eri simpática.

-Mi nombre es Reika Hino, soy hija tuya y de Rei Hino-decìa Reika linda loq que hizo a su madre palidecer, ya que recibió una mirada de muerte de Serena.

-Mi nombre es Anie Mizuno, soy hija tuya y de Ami Mizuno-decìa Anie sonriente lo que hizo palidecer también a su madr, ya que obviamente también recibió una mirada de muerte de Serena.

-Mi nombre es Lima Kino, soy hija tuya y de Lita Kino-decìa Lima con una actitud digna de su propia madre que palideció al darse cuenta que también estaba recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Serena.

-Mi nombre es Mika Aino-soy hija tuya y de Mina Aino-decìa Mika como toda una idol del espactàculo, lo que hizo a su madre muy orgullosa al ver que tendría una hija tan digna como ella, pero de repente palideció ya que empezaba a darse cuenta que estaba recibiendo una mirada de muerte de la misma Serena.

-Ya sabìa que ustedes miraban a Dave lujuriosamente, la prueba absoluta es la aparición de sus hijas, ¿Què me pueden decir al respecto?-decìa Serena enfadada obviamente por la aparición de las hijas de sus mejores amigas.

-Yo no tengo idea de por què apareció una hija mìa, creeme-decìa Rei toda sonrojada.

-No me mires a mì, ni siquiera yo tengo una idea de porque apareció una hija mìa y de Dave-decìa Ami con la cara toda roja, ya que nunca se le había ocurrido tener una hija, y menos con Dave.

-Se que el Guardiàn es muy apuesto y que en ocasiones me recuerda a mi exnovio, pero tener una hija con èl nunca me hubiera pasado por mi mente, bueno, tal vez sì, no lo sè-decìa Lita muy confundida, ya que en ocasiones si se había imaginado querer tener una hija con Dave, aunque no intencionelmente.

-¿Y por què me miras asì? A mì jamàs se me habrìa ocurrido tener una hija con Dave, aunque pensándolo bien, cualquiera con tan sòlo mirarlo desearìa tener una hija con èl, si me lo preguntan-decìa Mina algo exagerada con lo que acaba de decir en estos momentos.

-¿Si como no? Creen que les voy a creer sus mentiras-decìa Serrena igual de enfadada.

-Ya Serena, lo que pasò, pasò, ertre ellas y yo en nuestro futuro correspondiente, asì que no hay marcha atrás, por cierto, aùn no te presentas, puedes decirnos tu nombre-decìa Dave a la última chica que faltaba por presentarse.

-Ah, lo siento, es que estaba muy distraída, mi nombre es Konoha Tomoe, soy hija tuya y de Hotaru Tomoe-decìa Konoha entusiasmada.

Esto hizo palidecer a Dave, no sòlo por que tenía una hija con Ako Shirabe, sino que también con la pequeña Hotaru, que eran menores de edad.

-No puede ser Dave, ¿Acaso eres lolicon?-Preguntaba Serena.

-No, como crees, la única teoría posible para explicar esto es que ella sienta algo por mì, aligual que Ako Shirabe-decìa Dave.

-¿Por què dices eso?-preguntaba Lita.

-Porque según he averiguado, cada aparición de mis hijas es causada por el individuo que piensa mucho en el suceso en sì, o tiene algún sentimiento romántico por el afectado-decìa Dave analizando las posibles causas de las apariciones de sus hijas.

-Entonces, eso significa que….-decìa Mina viendo a Hotaru con duda.

-Hotaru, ¿Sientes algo por Dave?-preguntò Serena a Hotaru.

-Yo, creo que me he emamorado de èl, creo que yo soy la culpable de que apareciera una hija mìa del futuro-decìa Hotaru un poco triste.

-Bueno yo to que culpo por eso, ya que no suena para nada pervertido, `por cierto, hablando de perversiones, como te fue en la plàtica con nuestra hija Runo-decìa Dave preguntando a Serena.

-Fue una plàtica algo extraña, sobre todo las cosas que mi hija querìa enseñarme, de verdad voy a quedar traumada de por vida-decìa Serena sobándose la cabeza de dolor.

¿Pues què se supone te estaba enseñado nuestra hija?-preguntaba Dave con algo màs de curiosidad.

-Bueno, pues asì es como fue mi platica…..-decìa Serena explicando a Dave.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Serena estaba platicando con su hija Runo, cuando esta de repente, saca una plàtica un poco confusa. _

_-Oye mamà, ¿Y cuando te vas a acostar con papà, puedo ayudarte?-preguntaba Runo a su madre. _

_-Pero como crees, aùn no estoy preparada, ni fìsica, ni emocionalmente para acostarme con èl-decìa Serena algo triste. _

_-Mamà, si sugues con ese ritmo, Rini y yo naceremos, pero dentro de 8 milenios, sabes mamà, a papà le gustan los cosplay, sobre todo cuando le haces cosplay con orajas de gato, y disfrazada de enfermera, incluso con tu traje de dominatrix mi papà te alaba, sobre todo caudo usas tus orejas de conejo, las cuales son tus favoritas, es màs, a mi papà le encanta que le hagas esos trabajos orales tan geniales, despùes se la psasn teniendo sexo alucinante, màs por atràs que por delante, ya que te encanta que te den mas por detràs, lo extraño es que te gusta cuando mis tìas Ami, Rei, Mina y Lita, partiicipan, dices que las orgìas son las mejores, porque mientras màs personas, mejor, en algunas ocasiones participè, y te puedo decir que mi papà es el mejor en hacer el amor, no existe alguien que lo pueda hacer mejor que papà-decìa Runo queriendo convencer a su madre. _

_-¿Quetù hiciste queeeeeeeeè?-preguntaba Serena. _

_-Hay, vamos mamà, tu me das permiso, incluso tu supervisas que mi papà haga bien el amor conmigo, incluso estoy impaciente en hacerlo con papà en esta era-decìa Runo alegremente. _

_-¿pero en què clase de madre me convertirè?-se preguntaba Serena a sì misma. _

_Fin flash back_

* * *

><p><em>este es el fin del capìtulo 12, continuarè con el siguiente titulado: PRETTY CURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE: Mirai no Tomodachi, El Comienzo. <em>


	13. Capìtulo 13: NEW STAGE: El Comienzo

Capìtulo 13: PRETTY CURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE: Mirai no Tomodachi, El comienzo.

Cuando Las Pretty Cures desde Max Heart hasta Suite Pretty Cure llegaron a su destino, se econtraron con un Fusion en forma de Godzila, ellas se encontraban encima de la rueda de la fortuna en un parque de diversiones, la lucha de las Pretty Cures y Fusion se extendió por un largo tiempo, hasta que las Pretty Cures lanzaron sus mejores ataques desintegrando a Fusion. Lo que no sabían, era que Fusion sòlo se había dividido en cientos de fragmentos que esparaban con ansias reunirse nuevamente.

Mientras en una casa, una chica estaba viendo en la TV una noticia muy reciente.

-Un misterioso monstruo apareció en Yokohama y atacò lña cuidad, pero màs de una docena de chicas aparecieron y nos salvaron. Son conocidas como las Legendarias guerreras, Las Pretty Cure-decìa una comentarista de noticias en la televisión.

-Las Pretty Cure, genial-decìa una chica la cual vivìa en dicha casa.

- No sabìa que hubieran chicas asì-seguìa diciendo la misma chica.

Ella estaba leyendo esta noticia en un periòdico: ¡Las Legenderias Pretty Cure salvan la cuidad! ¡23 hermosas chicas vencieron al monstruo!

-Desearìa ser una Pretty Cure-decìa la misma chica.

-Ayumi, tienes que irte o llergaràs tarde a la escuela-decìa la madre de la chica llamada ahora Ayumi.

-¿Tengo què ir al colegio? Es que no conozo a nadie de ahì-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Vamos, Ayumi. No podemos hacer nada. Nos trasladanmos aquí-decìa la madre de Ayumi.

-¡Me voy!-decìa Ayumi.

-¡Da lo mejor Ayumi! ¡Sè valiente y háblales! Comienza con eso, ¿Sì? -decìa la madre de Ayumi.

-Si-decìa Ayumi asintiendo con una cara triste en su rostro.

Despùes Ayumi emprendió su camino hacia su colegio.

Al entrar a su salòn de clases pudo percatarse de que habían chicas que hablaban de las pretty Cure, al principio las estaba escuchando hablar, despùes reunió un poco de valor para ir a hablarles, pero el timbre de inicio de clases sonò`xcuando las chicas lo oyeron empezaron a irse sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Ayumi de poder siquiera hablarles.

Mientras en otrò lugar, màs exacto, en la habitación del tiempo, Universo del Dragòn.

-Bien, hadas de Pretty Cure, tenemos que hacer un brindis por la victoria de las Pretty Cure-decìa Tart muy alegre al parecer.

-No estamos todos todavía, Nya-decìa Hummy.

-Eso se ve bien-decìa Potpurri acercándose un poco a su comida.

-¿Potpurri, comer antes que los demás es maleducado?, desu!-decìa Chipret.

-¿Comeremos cuando todos lleguen, desu!-decìa Cofret.

-¿Sòlo iba a tomar un pedacito, desu!-decìa Potpurri empezando a hacer un berrinche.

-Por eso dicen que es maleducado-decìa Tart.

-¡La comida de Tart no està, desu! ¡No es justo, tu comiste, desu!-decìa Potpurri.

-Yo no lo hice, ¿Quièn fue?-decìa Tart.

-No fui yo, Nya-decìa Hummy.

-Ni yo, Kuru-decìa Candy.

Despuès se oyò un sonido atrás de Tart que malinterpretaron todos, pensando que Tart si había comido, pero en realidad el que hizo todo fue uno de los fragmentos de Fusion.

-Tart, ¿Què fue eso?-decìa Chipret.

-Tart, eres un cerdo, desu-decìa Potpurri.

-¡No, Te equivocas!-decìa Trat agitando las manos.

Al hacer eso descubrió accidentalmente al fragmento de Fusion que estaba escondido detrás de su espalda, en ese momento fue cuando todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que esa cosa negra era uno de los fragmentos de Fusion, empezaron a arrojarle todo tipo de cosas, y los tonos de hadas estaban pegándole al fragmento de Fusion con sus cabezas litelalmente hablando, al último Tart hizo girar la mesa en donde se encontraba el fragmento de Fusion.

-¡Toma esto!-decìa Tart.

-Con eso bastarà, Nya-decìa Hummy.

Pero al final, al detenerse la mesa que aùn estaba girando, se descubrió que el fragmento de Fusion seguía en la mesa.

Las hadas se dieron cuenta de esto y se fueron corriendo, pero al parecer no se daban cuenta queestaban dando vueltas en círculos.

-Oigan, por que hacen tanto aloboroto-decìa Dave en trando al cuerto de las hadas que al observar la situación simplemente con tronar los dedos se su mano derecha el fragmento de Fusion desapareció, y despùes aparec iò en un frasco grande.

-¿Por què Fusion estaba aquí?-preguntaba Chipret.

-¿Què acaso las Pretty cure no lo vencieron?-decìa Cofret.

-Creo que eso es lo que ustedes piensan, cuando las Pretty Cure desde Max Heart hasta Suite Pretty Cure lanzaron sus ataques màs poderosos, pensaron que lo habían destruido, pero en realidad sòlo se dividió en cientios de fragmentos que deben estar disueltos por la ciudad-decìa Dave.

-Eso fignifica que no es tiempo de festejar, por cierto, quienes son las jovencitas que te acompañan-decìa Tart viendo a Dave con 7 jovencitas de unos aparentes 14 a 15 años.

-Te refieres a ellas, pues déjame presentártelas, ellas son las princesas sirenas de los 7 mares, ellas son Luchia Nanami, princesa Sirena del Oceàno Pacìfico Norte, Hanon Hosho, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Atlàntico Sur, Rina Toin, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Atlàntico Norte, Karen, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Glacial Àrtico, Noel, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Glacial Antàrtico, ellas son hermanas gemelas, coco, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Pacifico Sur, y por último, Seira, Princesa Sirena del Oceàno Ìndico-decìa Dave.

-No puedo creerlo, dices que ellas son las Princesas Sirenas de los 7 Oceànos de la Tierra-decìa Tart.

-Gusto en conocerlas, Nya-decìa Hummy.

-Gusto en conocerlas, Kuru-decìa Candy.

De repente aparece un portal revelando que las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Las Pretty Cure Star Force, Las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Las Song Stars Pretty Cure, Las Pretty Cure Extreme Force, Las Pretty Cure Twins Dragons y Las Pretty Cure Maximum Impact habìan llegado.

-¿Alguna novedad que tengan de Chaotic Dark Hole?-preguntaba Dave a sus guardianas.

-No, ninguna amo, alm parecer no ha habido ningún movimiento enemigo recientemente-decìa Miku Hatsune.

-Y por cierto amo, ¿Quiénes son las chicas que están con usted?-preguntaba Asuna Kagurazaka.

-Ellas son las Princesas Sirenas, ya les había contado sobre ellas recuerdan, mientras, como ya hivcieron su trabajo, ahora lo que haremos será ayudar a las demás Pretty Cure a derrotar a Fusion, hijas, ustedes me van a seguir, aùn sabiendo que tienen tanto poder como yo no puedo descuidarlas aasì como asì, verdad-decìa Dave.

-Dave, ¿Desde cuando tienes hijas?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Asì es, no sabíamos de esto, nos puedes dar una explicación razonable-decìa Hanon con unos celos aparentemente grandes.

-Es una larga historia, y que vaya a ser una explicación razonable, de eso no estoy seguro-decìa Dave.

-Bien, en marcha-decìa Dave abriendo un portal, al pasar todos no había quedado nadie, a ecepciòn de as hadas.

* * *

><p>Mientras que de regreso con Ayumi, ella estaba volviendo a su casa debido a un dìa muy ocupado en clases, fue cuando se percato que algo en el piso que estaba debejo de una rama al parecer no podía moverse, y Ayumi al ver no sabìa que podía estar debajo.<p>

-¿Eh, una oruga?-decìa Ayumi.

Pero eso debejo de la rama seguía movièdose lo que llamò lam atención de ayumi.

-¿Què es eso? Se mueve-Se preguntaba Ayumi.

Decìa esto acercándose màs y màs.

-¿Està atrapado? Parece estar sufriendo-decìa Ayumi.

Diciendo esto Ayumi quitò la rama que estaba encima de la cosa que no era otro sino uno de los fragmentos de Fusion, uno pero muy lindo.

-¿Estàs feliz ahora?-preguntaba Ayumi.

El pequeño fragmento de Fusion estaba saltando de alegría de un lñado a otro.

-Que lindo-decìa Ayumi que puso una mano el el suelo para que subiera.

-Nunca vi una criatura como tù. Me pregunto cual será tu nombre-decìa Ayumi.

La criatura decía repetidamente fu, fu.

-Dices: "Fu, fu". ¿Puedo llamarte Fu-chan?-preguntaba Ayumi.

Los dos estaban contentos en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lugar, un grupo singular de nuevas Pretty Cure estaba reunido planeando una forma de encontrar a Fusion.<p>

-Hey, Fusion- decía gritando una chica pelirrosada que al oírlo la gente pensaba algo extraño de la chica.

-¿Què le pasa a esa chica?-preguntaba una persona.

-¿Eh? Tal ves no me escuchò-decìa la misma chica.

Cuando se preparaba para volver a hacer lo mismo un a de sus amigas la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Miyuki, ¿Pot què estàs gritando?-preguntaba su amiga Akane.

-Es que estamos buscando a esac cosa de Fusion ¿cierto? Pensè que tal vez vendría si lo llamo-decìa Miyuki aa sus amigas.

-Ah, yaveo-decìa Yayoi Kise golpeando su mano izquierda con la derecha en forma de puño.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-dec ìa Nao Midorikawa.

-Si viniera cuando lo llamamos no estaríamos buscándolo, ¿cierto?-decìa Reika Aoki.

-Asì es, Kuru. Reika tiene toda la razón-decìa Candy que al parecer ya había llegado con las Smile Pretty Cure.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Còmo se supone que lo busquemos?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-Eso es…-decìa Candy.

-Eso es…-decìan Akane, Yayoi, Reika y Nao a la vez.

-Eso es…-decìa candy escondiendo se en el bolso en el que estaba-No lo sè, Kuru-diciendo esto todas las Smile reaccionaron como ustedes se imaginaràn.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Ayumi y Fu-chan<p>

-¿Es tu primera vez en la ciudad? ¿Estàs sòlo?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Yo también estoy sola-decìa Ayumi.

-Me trasladè aquí por asuntos del trabajo de mi padre-decìa Ayumi.

Despuès Ayumi se queda viendo en una estantería una pulsera dorada hermosa.

-Que lindo-decìa Ayumi.

Cuando Fu-chan se queda viendo le misma pulsera inmediatamente se transforma en una rèplica idéntica de este que de seguro nunguno notarìa la diferencia.

-¿Fu-chan?-preguntaba Ayumi ahora con el pequeño Fusion ahora transformado en pulsera.

-¡Increìble! Es tan lindo-decìa Ayumi.

-Fusion, Fusion, Fusion-decìa Miyuki que al parecer se había separado de sus amigas para buscar a Fusion sola.

Fue cuando sin querer, distraída golpeò a Ayumi asì volteando cada una viéndose fijamente en cámara lenta (Èstilo Pretty Cure All StaSrs DX con Love y Nozomi, con Tsubomi y Love en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 y con Hibiki y Tsubomi en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3).

-Eh… L-Lo siento-decìa Ayumi corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Espera-decìa Miyuki tratando de llamar la atención de Ayumi.

-¡Espera!-decìa Miyuki persiguiendo a Ayumi a toda velocidad.

-¿Por què me està persiguiendo? ¡Ya me disculpè!-se preguntaba a sì misma Ayumi.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lugar una chica con una lupa en la mano, digno de Sherlok Homes (si como no), estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Fusion sea como sea.<p>

No importa cuànto corra o donde se esconda, tuvo que haber dejado una pista-decìa Hibiki.

-Fusion està… ¿…Ahí!-dijo al final Hibiki que resultò ser Hummy comiendo junto con los tonos de hadas 3 delisiosos helotes.

-¿Ah?-decìa Hibiki.

-Hibiki, ¿Planeas encontrar a Fusion con esa lupa?-preguntaba Kanade a Hibiki.

-Es que son pequeños fragmentos, ¿no?-decìa Hibiki.

-Sì, pero ese… "Ahì" fue completamente arbitrario, no-decìa Ellen.

-Pensè que lo encontrarìa-decìa Hibiki.

-No nos esforzaríamos tanto si fuera tan sencillo-decìa Ako Shirabe.

-Sì, pero…-en ese momento choca con Ayumi que seguía corriendo y a la vez huyendo de Miyuki.

-¡Ah, disculpa!-decìa Ayumi disculpándose con Hibiki.

-¡Espera!-decìa Miyuki que segìa todavìa a Ayumi.

-¡Yo también!-decìa BHibiki siguiendo el ejemplo de Miyuki.

En eso Ayumi se percatò de que ahora no sòlo Miyuki la perseguía sino también Hibiki.

-¡Espera!-decìa Hibiki siguiendo el ejemplo de Miyuki.

-¿por què hay otra?-seguìa preguntándose a sì misma Ayumi.

Asì yuna y otra vez siguieron corriendo, cuando chocò con otra chica.

-Perdòn, discúlpame-decìa Ayumi siguiendo su recorrido.

-Oye, espera, ¿Por qué te disculpas? Espera-decìa una chica que aparentaba ser de secundaria que igualmente persiguió a Ayumi.

-No, ¿por què una màs me persigue?-se seguía opreguntando Ayumi.

Y por último Ayumi chocò con otra chica màs.

-Lo siento, de veras discúlpame-decìa Ayumi siguiendo su camino.

-Espera, no tienes por què disculparte, espera, no te vayas-decìa una chica de pelo castaño que al parecer va en secundaria , diciendo esto después de perseguirla igual que las demás.

-Puede irme acaso, incluso peor-dec ìa Ayumi culpando a su suerte.

Entonces, Hibiki, que pudo alcanzar e incluso pasar de largo a Ayumi, se interpone en su camino.

-¡Espera!-decìa Hibiki.

Ayumi pudo detenerse a tiempo, pero Miyuki no, y terminò encima de ella, pero en cámara lenta como en la escena anterior de Ayumi y Miyuki.

-Cuidado-decìa Miyuki.

-Ah , oigan… ¿Estàn bien?-preguntaba Ayumi.

Se oyò un grito de ambas que despejò el polvo que se había ocasionado por el mismo accidente.

-A un lado- decía una chica que al parecer le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Miyuki, de nuevo en cámara lenta como en las 2 ocasiones anteriores, lo que provocò otro accidente.

Al levantarse nuevamente les esparaba otra sorpresa.

-Que alguien ponga el freno-decìa otra chica que terminò por igual estrellándose con ellas, nuevamente en cámara lenta, como en las otras 3 anteriores.

Las 4 se levantaron, pero esta vez encararon a la que estaban persiguiendo.

-Oigan, es que…-decìa Ayumi.

-¡Lamento lo de antes!-decìan las 4 al mismo tiempo con una extraña sincronía.

-No estaba mirando a donde iba-decìa Miyuki.

-Perdòn por haberte chocado-seguìa diciendo Miyuki.

-Y mi mano golpeò tu brazalete, ¿Lo rompì?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-N-No importa-decìa Ayumi.

-¿En serio? ¿Te lastimè?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Mi brazalete y yo estamos perfectamente-decìa Ayumi.

-Y además yo creo te golpeè sin querer cuando chocaste conmigo, ¿No te hice daño?-preguntaba la chica que iba aparentemente en secundaria.

-No, no te preocupes-decìa Ayumi.

-Pero, yo sin querer te gopleè por puro reflejo, no te lastimè, ¿verdad?-preguntaba la pelicastaña.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada grave, eso espero-decìa Ayumi.

-Que alivio-dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo con la misma sincronía que antes.

-¿Me persiguieron sòlo para decirme eso?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Sì-decìan las 4 con la misma sincronía que antes.

-Eh… nos vemos-decìa Ayumi yéndose de ese lugar.

-Ve con cuidado-decìa Hibiki.

-Adiòs-decìa Miyuki.

-¿Quiénes son esas cuatro?-se preguntaba Ayumi volteando ligeramente su cabeza hacia donde estaban ellas dos.

-Normalmente uno no corre detràs de otro para disculparse por haberlo arrollado-decìa Ayumi.

-Pero, parecían buenas chicas-seguìa diciendo Ayumi.

-Ah, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-decìa Miyuki a Hibiki.

-A mì también-decìa Hibiki.

-¿Dònde estamos?-se preguntaban a ellas mismas.

-Es lo mismo que querìamos preguntarles-decìan la pelinegra y pelicastaña.

* * *

><p>Mientras que con Ayumi y Fu-chan<p>

-Fu-chan, esta es mi casa-decìa Ayumi.

En ese instante había un perro ladrando con mucha fuerza.

-Tengo miedo. Odio esta ciudad-decìa Ayumi.

En eso Fusion que estaba en forma de pulsera vuelve a la normalidad, querien do asì tratar de asustar al perro con su pequeño tamaño.

-¡Fu-chan, cuidado!-decìa Ayumi tomando a Fuchan ya sì corriendo directo a su casa.

Ya en su casa Ayumi sigue teniendo en sus manos a Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan, ¿Trataste de protegerme?-preguntaba Ayumi a Fu-chan.

Fu-chan asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero es peligroso acercarse a un perro tan grande-decìa Ayumi agradeciendo a Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan, eres muy pequeño-seguìa diciendo a Fu-chan.

-Es peligroso por que soy pequeño-decìa Fu-chan en su mente.

-Pero si creciera…-seguìa diciendo Fu-chan en su mente.

-Quiero crecer-seguìa diciendo Fu-chan.

-reùnanse, reúnanse-decìa Fu-chan en su mente tratando de reunir a todas las partes de Fusion.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Hibiki y Miyuki<p>

-¿Què pasò, Miyuki-chan?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-No están, ¿Adònde se fueron? ¿Què hago?-se preguntaba Miyuki.

-¿Y si buscamos a tus amigas?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo-decìa Miyuki.

-¿Y què hay de ustedes, tanmbièn la ayudo?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-No te preocupes, mis amigas me buscaran y me encontraràn, yo no tengo mucha prisa que digamos-decìa la pelinegra.-

-Igual para mì-decìa la pelicastaña.

-Pero, Hibiki-chan, viniste con tus amigas también, ¿verdad? ¿No deverìas buscarlas también?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-No, estarè segura que me encontrarè con ellas pronto-decìa Hibiki.

-¿Còmo lo sabes?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-Bueno…-decìa Hibiki.

-Toma otro, Nya. Son los cupcakes de Kanade, Nya-decìa Hummy.

-Gracias, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-Lo vez, son muy ricos, Nya-dec ìa Hummy.

-Sì, Kuru-decìa Candy.

Ambas palidecieron cuando sus dos hadas estaban platicando al aire libre como si nada.

-¡ERse gato…!-decìa Miyuki.

-¡Ese cerdito…!-decìa Hibiki.

¡…hablò!-decìan las dos al final.

-Yo no soy un cerdito, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-Candy es mi amiga, Nya-decìa Hummy.

-¿tu amiga?-decìan ambas de nuevo.

-Eso significa que…-decìa Hibiki.

-…podría ser que…-completaba la frase Miyuki.

Pero inmediatamente se percataron que venían acompañadas.

-Rayos, que harè si saben que soy una Pretty Cure-decìa pensando Hibiki.

-ahora que harè, si saben que soy una Pretty Cure mis amigas no me lo perdonarìan-decìa Miyuki pensando.

En eso una cosa verde sale volando muy cerca de las 4 presentes.

-Ese fue…-decìa Miyuki.

-Fusion, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-¡Es èl! ¿Què hago?-decìa Miyuki.

¡Hummy, vamos!-decìa Hibiki.

-¡Entendido, Nya!-decìa Hummy.

-¡E-Esperen!-decìa Miyuki tomando a Candy y a la vez tratando de alcanzarlos.

-Tù que dices, las seguimos-decìa la pelinegra.

-Yo digo que las sigamos, asì también aclaro algunas dudas-decìa la pelicastaña.

Asì ambas se fueron siguiendo a Hibiki y Miyuki.

El fragmento de Fusion al parecer iba escabuyèndose por entre las personas y a veces entre sus pies.

-Miyuki, rápido, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-¡Aunque me digas eso…!-decìa Miyuki tratando de decir que no era lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzar a Hibiki.

-¡Hay màs!-decìa Miyuki notando que empezaban a aparecer màs fragmentos de Fusion.

-¡Hibiki!-decìa Kanade que estaba detrás de ella misma.

-¡Kanade! ¡Ellen! ¡Ako!-decìa Hibiki.

-¿A dònde fuiste? Estaba preocupada-decìa Kanade.

-Perdòn, pero estaba segura de que te encontrarìa si buscaba a Fusion-decìa Hibiki.

-Rayos-decìa Kanade resignada.

-Podemos discutirlo después. Los fragmentos de Fusion se están reuniendo, esto empeorarà si se hace màs grande que antes, asì que luchemos con èl mientras es pequeño aùn-decìa Ako Shirabe.

-Sì-decìan las 3 restantes.

Asì las 4 fueron a esconderse para poder asì transformarse, pero no contaban con que Miyuki y otras 2 visitantes las estarían viendo transformàndose.

-¡LET`S PLAY! ¡PRECURE MODULATION!-decìan las 4 empezando a transformarse.

Asì empezó la secuencia de transformación de las 4.

-¡Tocando un ritmo frenètico, Cure Melody!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando una tranquila melodía, Cure Rhythm!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando el compàs del Alma, Cure Beat!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando la melodía de la Diosa, Cure Muse!-decìa la misma.

-¡Que resuene nuestro concierto!-decìan todas.

-¡Somos Suite Pretty Cure!-decìan al mismo tiempio.

-¡Son Pretty Cure!-decìa Miyuki saliendo de su esconditei.

-¡Nos vio!-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-Todo esta bien-decìa Cure Melody.

-¡Bien, mi turno!-decìa Miyuki colocando el Cure decor en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-Decìa Miyuki.

AsÌ iniciaba la secuencia de transformacion de Miyuki.

-Centelleando y brillando, la luz del futuro, Cure Happy-decìa la

misma.

-Lo sabìa-dec ìa la pelinegra.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-decìa la pelicastaña.

-No puede ser, son las chicas que chocaron con nosotras-decìa Cure Melody.

-¿Què haremos?-decìa Cure Happy.

-No se preocupen, bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno, por cierto, nunca les dije mi nombre, me llamo Tenma Tsukamoto-decìa la ahora mencionada Tenma.

-¡COLOR STREAM, PRECURE, TO PAINT!-decìa la misma.

Asì comenzò la secuencia de transformación de Tenma.

-El Color de una verdadera señorita, Cure Pink-decia la misma.

-Ahora sigo yo, por cierto, me llamo Ayumi Arihara-decìa la mencionada Ayumi Arihara.

-¡FUTURE STREAM, PRECURE, TO LIVE!-decìa la segunda Ayumi.

Asì comenzò su secuencia de transformación.

-La Corriente del Futuro, Cure Future-decìa la misma.

Asì todas emprendieron su búsqueda de Fusion.

-¿Cure Happy? ¿tambièn eres una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Cure Muse.

-Encantada-decìa Cure Happy.

-Y al parecer ustedes también son pretty Cure, ¿verdad?-preguntaba acaure Beat.

-Asì es, gusto en conocerlas-decìa Cure Pink.

-iguaàlmente, es un gusto conocerlas-decìa igualmente Cure Future.

-Fusion,¿ Què intentas hacer ahora?-se preguntaba Cure Melody.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en casa de la primera Ayumi<p>

-Ayumi, ayúdame a preparar la cena-decìa la madre de Ayumi.

-¡Sì! Espera un segundo, Fu-chan-decìa Ayumi.

Una vez que Ayumi salió de su habitación, Fu-chan empezó a flotar en medio de la habitación, y empezó a rodearlo un aura dorada.

-Necesito crecer-decìa Fu-chan.

-¡Crecer!-sebguìa diciendo Fu-chan.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con las Suite Pretty Cure, Cure Happy, Cure Pink y Cure Future.<p>

Cada Pretty Cure estaba peleando contra un fragmento de Fusion, y al parecer estaban dando mucha batalla.

La única que parecía desconcertada, y además no tenía con quien pelear era cure Happy.

-¡Happy, cuidado!-decìa Cure Melodya Cure Happy.

Happy que no sabìa que pensar en como atacar a su enemigo, lo que se le ocurrió fue atacar con un cabezaso.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos, pero el fragmento de Fusion se recuperò a tiempo, y justo cuando iba a atacar a Happy, Melody lo manda volando con una patada.

-Eso fue peligroso-Decìa Cure Melody.

-Ese ataque me pareció muy original-decìa Cure Pink.

-¿Y por què lo dices?-pregunta Cure Future a cure Pink.

-Es por que creo a mì, también se me hubiera ocurrido-decìa Cure Pink.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad?-decìa Cure Future.

-¡Eh, déjame esto a mì, por favor!-decìa Cure Happy a Cure Melody.

-¿Estaràs bien?-pregunta Cure Melody.

-Sì-dice Cure Happy.

-¡PRECURE, HAPPY SHOWER!-decìa Cure Happy atacando al fragmento de Fusion desintegrándolo en el proceso.

-No està nada mal-dec ìa Cure Melody.

-Pero no bajes la guardia-decìa Cure Muse.

-O-Oh, sì-decìa Cure Happy.

-Nesecitamos encargarnos de los demàs Fusions-decìa Cure Muse.

-De eso me encargo yo-decìa Cure Pink.

-¡PRECURE, PINK PAINT LASER!-decìa Cure Pink lanzando un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a 10 Fusions, locual sorprendió a las Suite Pretty Cure y a Cure Happy.

-Ahora sigo yo-decìa Cure Future.

-¡PRECURE, FUTURE BEAM!-decìa Cure Future desintegrando 15 Fusions en total lo que igualmente sorprendió a las Suite Pretty Cure y a Cure Happy.

Los Fusions restantes que eran 3 se fusionaron creando uno màs grande.

-Se combinaron y se hicieron màs grandes-decìa Cure Happy.

-Acabemos esto antes de que la gente salga herida-decìa Cure Beat.

-Aparece Anillo de Tono-decìan Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm y Cure Beat.

-¡Radiante melodía de la nota "sì"!

-¡PRECURE, MUSIC RONDO!-decìa Cure Melody.

-¡PRECURE, MUSIC RONDO!-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-¡PRECURE, HEARTFUL BEAT ROCK!-decìa Cure Beat.

-¡PRECURE, SPARKLING SHOWER!-decìa Cure Muse.

Los 4 ataques iban en sincronìa entre sì, mientras Fusion se acercaba màs y màs hasta que dieron en el blanco.

-Compàs a ¾, 1, 2, 3, finale-decìan las 4 al mismo tiempo.

Al decir la última palabra, provocò una explosión de gran magnitud.

-I-Increible-decìa Cure Happy.

-Dudo que sean los últimos fragmentos de Fusion. Tienen que haber màs-decìa Cure Beat.

-Despuès de ser destruido, ¿Puede volver a regenerarse? Es un oponente peligroso-decìa Cure Muse.

-¿Què fue esa explosión?-pregunto alguien.

-Vino de por aquí-dijo otra persona.

-Ahì està-decìa alguien.

-¡Què estàs haciendo allà?-preguntaba Akane.

-¡Akane-chan, chicas!-decìa Cure Happy.

-¿Eh? ¿Se van?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-Nesecitamos encontrar los otros fragmentos de Fusion-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-¡Happy, nos vemos luego!-diciendo esto Cure Melody junto con las demás Suite Pretty Cure se fueron inmediataente.

-Son geniales-decìa Cure Happy.

-Disculpa, podemos irnos contigo, tal vez asì de paso podamos encontrarnos con nuestras amigas-decìa Cure Pink.

-Lo mismo digo-decìa Cure Future.

-Claro, me encantarìa-decìa Cure Happy.

* * *

><p>Este fue el final del capìtulo 13, algo largo por supuesto, para dejar algo de leer.<p>

Continuamos con el capìtulo 14, titulado: El Nacimiento de Cure Echo y la aparición de Cure Kung fu girl, Cure Judo y Cure Universe.


	14. Capìtulo 14: El Nacimiento de Cure Echo

Capìtulo 14: El Nacimiento de Cure Echo y la aparición de Cure Kung fu girl, Cure Judo y Cure Universe.

Justo después de que el pequeño Fusion quisiera reunir las partes de su cuerpo para poder crecer, las Pretty Cure lograron detenerlo justo a tiempo, lo que dejo a un Fusion un poco desanimado, por cierto.

-No pude crecer, ¿Còmo se supone que crezca?-se preguntaba el pequeño Fusion.

-Gracias por la comida-decìa Ayumi.

-Ayumi, ¿No quieres postre?-decìa la madre de Ayumi.

-Lo comerè en mi habitación-decìa Ayumi.

-Fu-chan, traje dulces. Come algunos si quieres-decìa Ayumi.

-Si comes mucho, creceràs. En cualquier caso, Fu-chan, ¿Puedes crecer? Supongo que lo sabremos, ¿cierto, Fu-chan?-decìa Ayumi.

Asì llegada la noche, Ayumi estaba acostada en su cama, mientras que el pequeño Fusion estaba en una mesa al lado, y al parecer el pequeño estaba muy pensativo con respecto a lo que le había dicho Ayumi.

-Si como mucho, crecerè-decìa el mini-Fusion.

-Si como mucho…-decìa nuevamente el pequeño dirigiéndose hacia la ventana atravesándola fácilmente como si fuera un espíritu o fantasma, y al parecer tenía unas intenciones no muy buenas con el perro que siempre molestaba a Ayumi.

Mientras que en otro lugar, más exacto, Habitación del tiempo, Universo del Dragón.

¡Paso a paso, Fusion se acerca! ¡Nos comerá, desu!-decìa Chipret.

Con lo dicho por Chipret, todas las hadas empezaron a correr despavoridas, ya que tenìan miedo de lo que dijo Chipret podría realmente llegar a pasar.

¡Chicos, sólo bromeaba, desu! ¡Cálmense, desu!-decìa Chipret tratando de calmar a todos.

-¡desu!, ¡desu!, ¡desu!, ¡desu!-decìa Potpurri corriendo de miedo chocando accidentàlmente con Tart.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Tart.

-Lo siento, desu. ¿Qué haces?-decìa Potpurri.

-Preparo esto-decìa Tart mostrando un pañuelo con un montón de Miracle lights.

-¿Las Miracle Lights?-decìa Potpurri.

-Asì es. Todas las Pretty Cure están buscando a Fusion, pero no parecen poder encontrarlo. Fusion es realmente poderoso. Habrá un momento donde seguramente necesitaremos de las Miracle Lights. Sé que el Guardián del Multiverso nos dijo que no dependiéramos tanto de ellas, pero ahora es el momento en que necesitamos más de ellas. Sé que si él sabe como está la situación actualmente, entonces él comprenderá-decìa Tart un poco preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Ayumi, ya había amanecido, y Ayumi ya se estaba preparando para despertar, pero lo que no sabía es que se llevaría una sorpresa al despertar.

-Ayumi, Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Q-Qué?-decìa Ayumi al ver a Fu-chan ya que estaba un poco crecido.

-Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Fu-chan?-decìa Ayumi.

-Fu-chan, Ayumi-decìa señalándose a sí mismo y después a Ayumi.

-¿Puedes hablar?-preguntaba Ayumi a Fu-chan viendo lo obvio.

-Puedo hablar-decìa Fu-chan.

-De verdad creciste-decìa Ayumi.

-comí mucho, así que crecí-decìa Fu-chan acercándose a Ayumi quedando enfrente de ella.

-Ayumi, somos amigos-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Amigos?-decìa Ayumi.

-Ayumi, tú me salvaste, así que somos amigos-decìa Fu-chan.

-Sí, somos amigos-decìa Ayumi, en eso Fu-chan le dio una gran sonrisa a ella.

Después de eso salieron a la calle a comer helado, y en otro lugar, donde habían muchos modelos de barcos en miniatura, en eso Fu-chan se transformó en uno, después cerca de una torre, que se asemejaba a la torre Ifel, menos en la base, Ayumi le estaba mostrando la torre a Fu-chan que se quedo viendo la misma durante un rato, y por último se la pasaron jugando cerca de un parque donde habían dos bancas cerca de ellos.

Al final se regresaron a la casa de Ayumi que por cierto estaba jugando con Fu-chan a algo parecido a un Nintendo Wii.

-Sí, así se hace Fu-chan, eres genial-decìa Ayumi.

Ambos seguían en el juego que era como un partido de Tenis, pero al final sucedió algo inesperado.

-Toma esto-decìa Ayumi.

Pero al parecer no le pudo dar a la pelota lo que dio por concluida la partida, y así terminó ganando Fu-chan.

-Perdí-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Estás triste porque perdiste?-preguntaba Fu-chan a Ayumi.

-No, fue muy divertido-le decía Ayumi a Fu-chan.

Pero de repente Fu-chan se da cuenta que llega la madre de Ayumi, así que decide convertirse en una especie de banda en la manga de Ayumi.

-Mamá-decìa Ayumi.

Pero está le apaga el juego, lo que provoca que perdiera la partida completamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Ayumi ya que la hizo enojar su madre.

-Prometiste que sólo jugarías videojuegos una hora, y ya van más de dos horas-decìa la madre de Ayumi.

-¡Pero no debiste apagarlo sin avisar!-decìa enojada Ayumi.

-Es tu culpa por no cumplir tu promesa-decìa su madre defendiéndose.

-¡Mamá, te odio!-decìa Ayumi muy enfadada.

¡Ayumi, adónde vas!-decìa su madre a Ayumi pero esta se fue corriendo a la calle aún un rumbo fijo aparente en donde vio que el perro del vecino no estaba, ya que la cadena estaba sola.

-¡Momo, Momo!-decìa el vecino que estaba buscando la que parece ser perra, y se llamaba Momo.

-En un lugar desconocido

-Rayos. ¿Còmo se le ocurre eliminar mi partida de esa manera?-se preguntaba Ayumi.

-Ayumi, ¿Odias a tu mamá?-preguntaba Fu-chan con una mirada maligna.

¡La odio! ¡Ella no entiende cómo me siento! Yo no quería cambiarme de colegio-decìa Ayumi.

-¿Odias el colegio?-preguntaba Fu-chan a Ayumi.

¡Sí, lo odio! Odio esta ciudad, está llene de personas que no conozco. Desearía que todo desapareciera-decìa Ayumi.

-Desaparecer. Eliminar. Todo-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo sabía! Nos conocimos antes en esa tienda de ladrillos rojos-decìa Miyuki.

-Ah. Eres la de antes-decìa Ayumi.

-Mi nombre es Miyuki Hoshizora. Puedes llamarme Miyuki. ¿Eh?, ¿Tú eres…?-decìa la misma.

-Soy Ayumi Sakagami-decìa Ayumi.

-Con que también te llamas Ayumi, eh-decìa Miyuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Ayumi.

-¿Si recuerdas a la chica castaña que estaba junto con nosotras cuando nos conocimos?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-decìa Ayumi.

-Pues también se llama Ayumi. Ayumi Arihara creo es su nombre completo-decìa Miyuki.

-Ah, ya veo-decìa Ayumi.

-Por cierto, ¿Vives por aquí?-decìa Ayumi.

-Sí-decìa Ayumi.

¡Miyuki!-decían a lo lejos unas chicas bien conocidas.

-No te vayas a todas partes de ese modo-decìa Akane Hino.

-Te perderás de nuevo-decìa Yayoi Kise.

-Todo está bien-decìa Miyuki.

-No, no lo está-decìa Reika.

-Si te pierdes, pide ayuda a un policía, dale tu nombre y dile a quien buscas-decìa Nao Midorikawa.

-No soy una niña-decìa Miyuki dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas.

-Pero, ¿Quién sabe que pasará si te vas por tu cuenta?-preguntaba Nao Midirikawa.

Pero conforme pasaba la plática Ayumi se ponía triste.

¡No! Escuchen esto. Verán, la conocí antes cuando estábamos buscando a Fusion…-decìa Miyuki.

-Esta chica tiene muchas amigas. ¿Por qué?-decìa Ayumi.

-Hizo triste a Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan poniéndose más oscuro de lo normal.

-¿Qué fue esa voz?-decían Miyuki y sus amigas.

Pero en esos momentos Ayumi se fue corriendo si rumbo aparente para que no descubrieran a Fu-chan.

-Ayumi-cha…-decìa Miyuki cuando vieron a Fu-chan y este estaba a punto de lanzárseles encima.

-¡Hiciste triste a Ayumi, enemiga!-decìa Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan-decìa Ayumi gritando.

-¡Enemiga!-decìa Fu-chan.

Pero cuando parecía que Fu-chan llegaría a Miyuki, de repente aparece una luz segando a todos temporalmente, cuando se despeja la luz se pudieron divisar a 3 chicas de aproximadamente 13 a 15 años y a una niña de 10 a 11 años, y al parecer después de llegar al lugar estaban discutiendo de algo que no podían comprender así de fácil.

-Iris, te habíamos dicho que no entraras al portal, pero por seguirte terminamos atrapadas en esta dimensión-decìa May Balance.

-Oye, y yo que iba a saber que terminaríamos en ora dimensión-decìa Iris.

-Pero ya que llegamos a esta dimensión, tenemos que buscar un hogar temporal-decìa Misty Waterflower.

-Oigan chicas, parece ser que esas chicas están enfrentando a un monstruo-decìa Dawn a sus amigas.

-¡Q-Qué susto me di!-Decìa Miyuki.

¡Kuru! ¡Kuru! ¡Tambièn me asusté, Kuru!-decìa Sandy.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Yayoi.

-¡Fusion, Kuru!-decìa Sandy.

-¿Ese es Fusion?-preguntaba Akane Hino.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa?-preguntaba Misty.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo-decìa Iris.

-Creo que esas chicas necesitan ayuda-decìa Dawn.

-¿Tú crees?-decìa May sarcástica viendo lo obvio.

-Sólo digo lo que estoy viendo-decìa Dawn.

-Fu-chan, ¿Qué sucede?-decìa Ayumi.

¡Ready!-decìa una voz de la nada.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decían Miyuki y sus amigas.

-¡Go, go, let`s go!-seguía diciendo la misma voz de la nada.

Asì empezaron las transformaciones de las Smile Pretty Cure.

Primero Miyuki, después Akane, siguiendo de Yayoi, y después de Nao, y al último Reika.

-¡Brillando y destellando! ¡La Luz del Futuro! ¡Cure Happy!-decìa la misma.

-¡Sol brillante! ¡Poder apasionado! ¡Cure Sunny!-decìa la misma.

-¡Brillante y Chispeante! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Cure Peace!-decìa la misma.

-¡Intenso valor! ¡Directo al combate! ¡Cure March!-decìa la misma.

-La nieve, cayendo y reuniéndose. Un corazón noble. ¡Cure Beatuty!-decìa la misma.

-¡Cinco luces que nos guiarán hacia el Futuro!-decían las cinco al mismo tiempo.

-¡Las Brillantes Smile Pretty Cure!-decían al final.

-¿Pretty Cure, esas chicas?-se preguntaba a sí misma Ayumi.

-Oigan, queremos ayudar-decían Misty, May, Dawn e Iris.

-No pueden, es demasiado peligroso-decìa Cure Happy.

-Vimos sus transformaciones, nosotras podemos hacer algo similar, ¿verdad chicas?-preguntaba Misty.

-Sì-asentìan las demás.

-POKEMON AVENTURE, PRECURE, STARTER-decían las 4 a la vez.

Asì las 4 cambiaron a sus formas Pretty Cure, Misty a un traje azul y cabello del mismo color, con May un traje verde al igual que su cabello, con Dawn a un traje amarillo y palo rubio, y por último Iris con un traje rojo, y se volvía pelirroja y su piel se aclaraba.

-¡La Legendaria Estrella de Mar! ¡Cure Staryu!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Verde hierba de los Bosques! ¡Cure Chikorita!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Tormenta Amarilla del Norte! ¡Cure Jolteon¡-decìa la misma.

-¡El Fuego eterno de la Pasión! ¡Cure Charizard!-decìa la misma.

-¡Atacando con el poder de los Legendarios, nosotras somos Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure!-decían al final.

-Tambièn son Pretty Cure-decìa Cure Peace.

-Vaya, últimamente nos estamos encontrando a tantas Pretty Cure-decìa Cure Happy.

Después empezaron a pelear como ellas saben.

-¡PRECURE, SUNNY FIRE!-decìa Cure Sunny.

Pero Fusion absorbió el ataque tomando un color rojo haciéndose más poderoso, después tomó forma humana.

-¿Absorbió el ataque?-se preguntaba Cure Beatuty.

-Aquí viene-decìa una de las Pretty Cure.

Entonces Fusion atacó Cure Sunny, estos dos atacaban con puñetazos progresivos, hasta que intervino Cure Peace.

Después Fusion pelea contra Cure Beatuty, y después con las demás Pretty Cure que logran derribarlo.

-¡PRECURE, MARCH SHOOT!-decìa Cure March.

Pero este ataque también fue absorbido por Fusion haciendo que tome un color verde haciéndolo aún más poderoso y rápido.

Así se fue a atacar a las Pretty Cure a Súper velocidad.

-Es rápido-decìa Cure March.

Trataban de golpearlo, pero no podían, porque ahora Fusion era muy veloz, después nuevamente Cure March estaba peleando contra Fusion tratando de darle un golpe sin ningún éxito hasta que llaga por detrás Cure Happy y le da en la cabeza a Fusion.

-¡Happy!-decìa Cure March.

-¡Peace, ahora!-decìa Cure Happy.

-¡Sí, entendido!-decìa Cure Peace.

-PRECURE, PEACE THUNDER!-decìa Cure Peace haciendo el símbolo de la paz.

El ataque eléctrico terminó por absorberlo Fusion nuevamente, y haciéndolo más poderoso y musculoso y empezaba a tomar un color amarillo.

-¡Lo absorbió de nuevo!-decìa Cure Peace.

Las Smile Pretty Cure parecían cansadas, pero no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente.

-¡Cuidado, viene por detrás!-decìa Cure March.

Y tal como dijo, atacó por detrás mandando a volara Cure Happy y Cure Sunny, con ambos brazos trató de atrapar a Cure March y Cure Peace, pero no pudo, ambas trataron de darle una patada al mismo tiempo, pero se les desaparece en un instante, y termina atrapándolas con ambas manos, pero Cure Beatuty salta muy alto distrayendo a Fusion para que así Cure Sunny le diera un puñetazo en el estómago, y Happy una patada en el cuello.

-¡PERCURE, BEATUTY BLIZZARD!-decìa Cure Beatuty que no contaba con que Fusion hiciera aparecer su cabeza justo detrás de su espalda, absorbiendo el ataque nuevamente, haciéndose más grande, fuerte y poderoso.

Las Smile Pretty Cure ahora si parecían realmente cansadas por los ataques que han hecho y fallado a la vez.

-Nuestros ataques no sirven-dice Cure Happy muy preocupada.

-Sólo lo vuelven más fuerte-decìa Cure Sunny.

-¿Qué haremos?-decìa Cure Peace.

-Lo que pasa es que se la parasen atacando a ese tal Fusion, que al darse cuenta que absorbía los ataques no podían dañarlo, pero se la parasen atacándolo y haciéndolo más fuerte, hasta que al final se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo-decìa Cure Chikorita.

-Asì es, por el momento sólo ataquémoslo físicamente, después ya se nos ocurrirá algo-decìa cure Staryu.

Entonces cure Charizard se dispuso a atacar a Fusion, estuvieron atacando con una serie de patadas y puñetazos, después vino a ayudar Cure Jolteon dejándolo unos 15 metros atrás en el suelo.

Y cuando Fusion estuvo a punto de levantarse de nuevo, es mandado a volar por una patada poderosa por una recién llegada.

-No te atrevas a atacar a mi madre-decìa una chica de la misma edad de Miyuki que al parecer estaba es su forma normal, a decir verdad podría decirse que era idéntica a esta si no fuera porque su pelo era de color negro.

-Oye Miyu, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaban sus otras 4 amigas que estaban con ella.

-Sí-decìa Miyu.

-Entonces, a transformarnos-decìa Miyu.

-Sì-decìan las demás.

-¡WILD FORCE, PRECURE, EXTREME-decían las 5 al mismo tiempo.

Asì las 5 cambiaron a sus trajes rosa, azul, verde, rojo y amarillo.

-¡El Legendario Rey de las Bestias! ¡Cure Lion!-decìa Miyu Hoshizora en su forma de Pretty Cure de traje rosa.

-La Fiera indomable! ¡Cure Phanter!-decìa Ágata Hino en su forma de Pretty Cure de traje rojo.

-¡La Fuerza de la Tierra! ¡Cure Bear!-decìa Jazmín Kise en su forma Pretty Cure de traje amarillo.

-¡La Aleta azul de las profundidades! ¡Cure Shark!-decìa Rei Aoki en su forma Pretty Cure de traje azul.

-¡La Ala verde de la Justicia! ¡Cure Eagle!-decìa Naomi Midorikawa en su forma Pretty Cure de traje verde.

-¡Invocando a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza! ¡Juntas somos, Wild Force Pretty Cure!-decían todas al final.

-Vaya, hay más Pretty Cure-decìa Cure Charizard.

-Y allá vienen más-decìa Cure Staryu.

En ese instante llegaban las Suite Pretty Cure.

Y justo cuando Fusion estaba por ponerse de pie, es mandado a volar fácilmente por un Dios Guardián conocido por la mayoría de las Pretty Cure.

-Amo-dijeron las Suite Pretty Cure al mismo tiempo.

-¿Amo?-preguntaba Cure Jolteon.

-Ya nos explicarán después el por qué lo llaman así, aunque no sé por qué pero siento que a ése que llaman amo ya lo conocía, lo que parece ilógico-decìa Cure Chikorita.

-Yo tengo esa misma sensación-decìa Cure Staryu.

-Yo también-decìa Cure Charizard.

-Y por curioso que sea, yo también-decìa Cure Jolteon.

-Por extraño que parezca, a mí se me ha aparecido en sueños-decìa Cure Chikorita.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Cure Charizard.

-No es mentira-decìa Cure Chikorita.

-Papà-decìan las recién llegadas.

-¿Papá? Ustedes también vienen del futuro, ¿Verdad?-decìa Dave.

-Asì es papá, pero antes tenemos que vencer a Fusion-decìa Cure Lion.

-Supongo-decìa Dave.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Las Pretty Cure y ése joven pelean contra Fu-chan?-se preguntaba Ayumi.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar una batalla titánica entre las Pretty Cure, el Guardián del Multiverso y Fusion, alguien se atrevió a interrumpir la pelea.

¡Ya basta!-decìa gritando Ayumi.

-¿Qué?-decìa Cure Rhythm.

Pero la llamada de atención por parte de Ayumi hizo que se desconcentrara Cure Happy y cayera encima de Cure Melody, y esta hiciera caer a Cure Lion y Cure Charizard.

¿Qué te sucede?-pregunta Cure Melody.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Cure Happy.

-Pueden quitarse, están muy pesadas-decìa Cure Charizard.

-Opino lo mismo, ese choque me saco el aire de los pulmones-decìa Cure Lion.

¡Ya basta! ¡No sean malas con Fu-chan, por favor!-decìa Ayumi.

-¿Malas? No hemos tenido intención de serlo-decìa Cure Beat.

-¿Fu-chan? ¿Te refieres a Fusion?-preguntaba Cure Peace.

-No hieran a mi más preciado amigo, Mi … Fu-chan-decìa Ayumi mientras Fusion volvía a su tamaño compacto llamado Fu-chan.

-Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

¿Sabes quién es él? ¿Recuerdas el monstruo que atacó la ciudad el otro día? Su nombre es Fusion. Ese es un fragmento de ese monstruo-decìa Cure Rhythm.

Mientras decía esto Ayumi veía a Fu-chan con preocupación.

-Entréganos a Fusion. Te estás poniendo en peligro a ti misma y a la cuidad-decìa Cure Museo.

-Cure Museo, déjala irse con Fusion-decìa Dave.

-Pero…-decìa Cure Museo.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, que tal vez estoy cometiendo un error, pero tengo una teoría, Cuando las Pretty Cure desde las Max Heart hasta las Suite Pretty Cure atacaron a Fusion, este se dividió en cientos de fragmentos, pero todos sus ataques unidos fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para purificar una parte del cuerpo de este, el resultado es, Fu-chan-decìa Dave.

Todas miraban a Dave con asombro por haber explicado tal teoría.

-Ese Fusion si lo ven detenidamente, no es como al que se enfrentaron antes de que se dividiera, además, Fusion estaba protegiendo a Ayumi, me fije detenidamente, y cuando Ayumi se puso triste, Fusion malinterpretó todo y pensó que la razón de la tristeza de Ayumi eran ustedes, por eso Fusion las atacó, aunque le falta saber definir el bien y del mal-decìa Dave finalizando.

-Está bien-decìa Cure Museo.

-Sólo una cosa antes de que te vayas Ayumi-decìa Dave.

Ayumi escuchaba atentamente a Dave.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Fusion podría malinterpretarlo y todo terminaría en una tragedia-decìa Dave.

-Sólo quiero que escuchen esto, Fu-chan es mi amigo, nunca se los entregaré-decìa Ayumi.

-¡Espera!-decìa Cure Happy.

Ella fue corriendo hasta Ayumi, pero Fu-chan le dio un golpe que la mandó a volar unos metros atrás, pero fue atrapada por los brazos de un singular Guardián conocido.

-Estás bien-decìa Dave al haber atrapado a Cure Happy entre sus brazos.

-Sí-decìa Cure Happy.

-Pero que es esta sensación, es algo que nunca he sentido antes, es como en los cuentos de hadas cuando el príncipe aparece a salvar a su princesa del monstruo malvado-decìa Cure Happy en sus pensamientos y sonrojándose fuertemente, algo que Cure Melody y Cure Rhythm se dieron cuenta, lo que provocó que se enojaran, pero no lo demostraran.

-Ajàm, amo, ya puede bajarla, ya no está en peligro-decìa Cure Melody.

-Lo siento, creo estaba un poco distraído-decìa Dave.

-No se preocupe, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo ocurrido, todo pasó rápidamente-decìa Cure Happy.

-¿Creen que esté bien que dejemos a Ayumi con Fusion?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que Ayumi volverá a nosotros, sólo es cuestión de tiempo-decìa Dave.

Con Ayumi y Fu-chan

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? Ahora soy enemiga de las Pretty Cure-se preguntaba Ayumi.

Y entrando a su casa estando muy agitada por haber corrido por mucho tiempo, y después se puso a pensar más en la situación.

-Ayumi, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Fu-chan a Ayumi.

-Fu-chan, estoy bien. Estoy bien, Fu-chan. Te protegeré, así que no te preocupes-decìa Ayumi a Fu-chan.

-Y yo te protegeré Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-Gracias-decìa Ayumi.

Después entra en escena la madre de Ayumi que estaba muy preocupada por no haber visto a Ayumi en unas cuantas horas.

-Ayumi, ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡No puedes irte así nada más! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?-decìa la madre de Ayumi.

Pero cuando volteó a dónde estaba su madre, no encontró a nadie sólo estaban sus huaraches.

-¿M-Mamá?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Fu-chan, ¿Sabes a dónde fue mi Mamá?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-La eliminé-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué?-decìa Ayumi.

-ella te gritó. Es tu enemiga-decìa Ayumi.

-¿Mi enemiga?-decìa Ayumi.

-Todos los que te hagan sentir triste son tus enemigos, Todos los que te asusten son tus enemigos-decìa Fu-chan.

-No me digas que lo del perro de al lado fue obra tuya también-decìa Ayumi.

-Crecí. Asì que concederé tu deseo-decìa Fu-chan.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo un deseo-decìa Ayumi.

-Odias tu Mamá. Odias tu colegio. Odias está ciudad. Deseas que todo desaparezca-decìa Fu-chan mientras un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo, lo que lo hacía ver más maligno.

Ayumi sólo se quedaba viéndolo paralizada del miedo sin poder moverse.

-Concederé tu deseo-decìa Fu-chan mientras se iba por la pared atravesándola como si fuera un espíritu o fantasma.

-¡Espera!-decìa Ayumi, pero terminó tropezándose, y además era demasiado tarde, Fu-chan se había ido.

-¡Fu-chan!-decìa Ayumi gritando fuertemente.

Mientras que en un edificio grande, todas nuestras heroínas estaban empezando a reunirse, aunque sólo estaban las Smile Pretty Cure, las Suite Pretty Cure, las Wild Force Pretty Cure, las Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure, sólo que ellas estaban en su forma civil, y Dave.

-Esa chica dijo que Fusion era su amigo, ¿Verdad?-decìa Hibiki Hojou.

-¿Será cierto?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Aunque lo sea, tenemos que hacer algo-decìa Ako Shirabe.

-pero no ahora, tenemos que esperar a las demás, necesitamos una formación de batalla para enfrentar a Fusion-decìa Dave.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo piensan en llegar?-decìa Hibiki Hojou.

-Ya llegaron-decìa Dave.

Fue en ese entoces cuando legaron las Sailor Scouts, Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5 Go Go, Fresh Pretty Cure, Heart Catch Pretty Cure, Music Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Stars Force, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Song Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Twins Dragon, Pretty Cure Maximum Impact, Pretty Cure Extreme Force, Color Stream Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Future Stream, y habían 4 grupos nuevos de Pretty Cure, Las Scalet Thunder Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Monster Rancher, Pretty Cure Alien Force, Pretty Cure Elemental Four, pero en su forma civil.

-bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí, las he reunido a todas para formar un plan de batalla-decìa Dave.

-Pero antes, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora apuntando a las Wild Force Pretty Cure.

-Bueno, tendré que decirles que últimamente han estado apareciendo hijas mías del futuro de diferentes líneas temporales, y ellas son unas cuántas de ellas-decìa Dave señalando a las Wild Force Pretty Cure.

-Vaya, son hijas del futuro de Dave, quién lo diría, ¿no?-decìa Nozomi Yumehara.

-Pero la pregunta es. ¿Quiénes son las madres de ellas?-preguntaba Love Momozono algo molesta porque tendría que compartir a su amo con más Pretty Cure.

-Pues, Porque no les preguntan a ellas-decìa Dave.

-¿Quiénes son sus madres?-preguntaba Hibiki Hojou.

Ellas sólo señalaron a las Smile Pretty Cure, lo que provocó que ellas se estremecieran en gran manera a como la mayoría de las Pretty Cure las veían, ya que no sabían cómo salir de esta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos hijas del futuro?-decían todas las Smile Pretty Cure al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Miyu Hoshizora, soy la hija de Miyuki Hoshizora y de Dave, el Guardián del Multiverso-decìa la misma.

-Yo soy Jazmín Kise, soy hija de Yayoi Kise y de Dave, el Guardián del Multiverso-decìa la misma.

-Yo soy Rei Aoki, soy hija de Reika Aoki y Dave, el Guardián del Multiverso-decìa la misma.

-Yo soy Naomi Midorikawa, soy hija de Nao Midorikawa y Dave, el Guardián del Multiverso-decìa la misma.

-Pero, ¿Còmo pudo pasar tal cosa?-pregunta Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Ya somos dos, yo también estoy metida en este problema-decìa Hibiki Hojou.

-¿A sì?-decìa Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Asì es, y me da muchos problemas como no te imaginas, ahora veo que ser madre es difícil, ya no le reprocharé a mamá que ser madre es algo fácil-decìa Hibiki Hojou.

-Bueno, el caso es que ya que presente a mis nuevas hijas, la cosa es que Fusion se ha vuelto más poderoso, lo recomendable es que permanezcamos todos juntos-decìa Dave.

Después llegaron 3 chicas que tanto esperaba que llegaran Dave, y son Mui Furinji, Mitsumi Mitsuba y Soako Audou.

-Llegan tarde-decìa Dave.

-Lo sentimos, es que la pasábamos bien platicando, y se nos pasó el tiempo-decìa Mui Furinji.

-Ya se conocían, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, y fue cuando nos mandaste a llamar, por cierto, ¿Qué tenemos qué hacer?-decìa Mui Furinji.

-Ayudarnos a destruir un monstruo llamado Fusion que ha causado muchos problemas a esta hermosa ciudad-decìa Dave.

Después se sintió cómo un temblor azotó por toda la cuidad y escucharon una voz muy conocida.

-Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar-decìa una y otra vez Fusion.

-Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar el colegio, eliminar la ciudad, eliminaré todo por el bien de Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-Supongo que es momento de que entremos en acción, así que vamos-decìa Dave.

-¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!-decían Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESPIRITUAL!-decían Saki y Mai al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORFOSIS!-decían Nozomi y sus amigas.

-¡CAMBIO, PRECURE, A LUCHAR!-decían Love y sus amigas.

-¡PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!-decìa Tsubomi y sus amigas.

-¡LET`S PLAY, PRECURE, MODULATION!-decìa Hibiki y sus amigas.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decían Miyuki y sus amigas.

-¡MUSIC LET`S PLAY, PRECURE, COME ON!-decìa Yui y sus amigas.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESTELAR!-decían Ako y Riko al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, ELEMENTEL CHARGE!-decían Asuna y sus amigas.

-¡INFINITY SONG, PRECURE, TO PLAY-decían Miku y sus amigas.

-¡EXTREME CHARGE, PRECURE, TO THE RESCUE!-decían Shino y sus amigas.

-¡DOBLE PODER DEL DRAGÒN!-decían Pan y Bra al mismo tiempo.

-¡MAXIMUM IMPACT, PRECURE, START-decìa Athena y sus amigas.

-¡COLOR STREAM, PRECURE, TO PAINT!-decìa Tenma y sus amigas.

-¡FUTURE STREAM, PRECURE, TO LIVE!-decìa Ayumi Arihara y sus amigas.

-POKEMON AVENTURE, PRECURE, STARTER-decìa Misty, May, Dawn e Iris.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESCARLATA!-decían Miina Miyafuji y Karen Onodera al mismo tiempo.

-¡ELEMENTAL FOUR, PRECURE, SEAQUAKE-decían Aya Tojou y sus amigas.

-¡MONSTER RANCHER, PRECURE, SCARE!-decían Moka Akashiya y sus amigas.

-ALIEN FORCE, PRECURE, TO COMBAT-decían Lala Satalin Deviluke y sus amigas.

Asì comenzó la secuencia de transformación de todas (Es idéntico como en las transformaciones en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3, desde las Max Heart hasta las Heartcatch Pretty Cure, de ahí en adelante pueden imaginarse las demás transformaciones).

-¡Protectora de la Luz! ¡Cure Black!-decìa la misma.

-¡Protectora de la Luz! ¡Cure White!-decìa la misma.

-¡La viva Iluminación! ¡Shiny Luminous!-decìa la misma.

-¡La brillante flor dorada! ¡Cure Bloom!-decìa la misma.

-¡La radiante ala plateada! ¡Cure Egret!-decìa la misma.

-¡El gran poder de la Esperanza! ¡Cure Dream!-decìa la misma.

-¡La roja llama de la pasión! ¡Cure Rouge!-decìa la misma.

-¡La esencia ácida de un limón! ¡Cure Lemonade!-decìa la misma.

-¡Lo relajante de la verde tierra! ¡Cure Mint!-decìa la misma.

-¡La fuente azul del conocimiento! ¡Cure Aqua!-decìa la misma.

-¡Una rosa azul, que es prueba de secretos! ¡Milky Rose!-decìa la misma.

-¡Recién arrancada! ¡Cure Peach!-decìa la misma.

-¡Recién Cosechada! ¡Cure Berry!-decìa la misma.

-¡Recién tomada! ¡Cure Pine!-decìa la misma.

-¡Recién madurada! ¡Cure Passion!-decìa la misma.

-¡La flor que se esparce por la tierra! ¡Cure Blossom!-decìa la misma.

-¡La flor que se esparce por sobre el Océano! ¡Cure Marine!-decìa la misma.

-¡La flor que se alimenta en los rayos del Sol! ¡Cure Sunshine!-decìa la misma.

-¡La flor que brilla a la luz de la Luna! ¡Cure Moonlight!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando una melodía frenética! ¡Cure Melody!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando una agradable canción! ¡Cure Rhythm!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando desde el fondo del alma! ¡Cure Beat!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando la melodía de la Diosa! ¡Cure Muse!-decìa la misma.

-¡Brillando y destellando! ¡La Luz del Futuro! ¡Cure Happy!-decìa la misma.

-¡Sol brillante! ¡Poder apasionado! ¡Cure Sunny!-decìa la misma.

-¡Brillante y Chispeante! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Cure Peace!-decìa la misma.

-¡Intenso valor! ¡Directo al combate! ¡Cure March!-decìa la misma.

-¡La nieve, cayendo y reuniéndose! ¡Un corazón noble! ¡Cure Beatuty!-decìa la misma.

-¡La nota alta de la banda! ¡Cure Guitar!-decía Yui con una pose de lucha clásica.

-¡La nota baja de la banda! ¡Cure Bass!-decía Mio con una pose menos llamativa.

-¡La nota rítmica de la banda! ¡Cure Drums!-decía Ritsu con una pose más llamativa que la de Yui.

-¡La nota alegre de la banda! ¡Cure Keyboard!-decía Tsumugi con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡La nota pesada de la banda! ¡Cure Heavy Metal!-decía Azusa con mucha energía.

-¡El Volcán Ardiente! ¡Cure Vulcanus!-decía Asuna con una pose de batalla muy original (se los dejo a su imaginación).

-¡El Viento del Norte! ¡Cure Blizzard!-decía Konoka con la pose de un águila real.

-¡El Terremoto del Sur! ¡Cure Terra!-decía Setsuna con una pose de pelea estilo Dragon Ball Z.

-¡El conocimiento es poder, el flujo de la inteligencia! ¡Cure Water!-decía Nodoka con la pose de una grulla.

-¡El Relámpago del Oeste! ¡Cure Thunder!-decía Yue con los brazos cruzados.

-¡la brisa congelante del Este! ¡Cure Ice!-decía Haruna con una pose sexy como las que suele usar siempre.

-¡El Gran poder de la Justicia! ¡Cure Psycho!-decìa Athena.

-¡La Purificación del Alma! ¡Cure Pyro!-decìa Mai.

-¡El Ala blanca de la Pureza! ¡Cure Sky!-decìa Yuri.

-¡El Poderoso Lirio de los Valles! ¡Cure Lily!-decìa Momoko.

-¡El Color de una verdadera señorita! ¡Cure Pink!-decía la misma.

-¡El Color de los Mares y los cielos! ¡Cure Blue!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Color del verde de la Naturaleza! ¡Cure Green!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Color del Sol brillante! ¡Cure Yellow!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Corriente del Futuro! ¡Cure Future!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Corriente de la Elegancia! ¡Cure Elegance!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Corriente de los Sentimientos! ¡Cure Feeling!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Corriente del estudio! ¡Cure Study!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Corriente de la Velocidad! ¡Cure Speed!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Legendaria Estrella de Mar! ¡Cure Staryu!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Verde hierba de los Bosques! ¡Cure Chikorita!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Tormenta Amarilla del Norte! ¡Cure Jolteon!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Fuego eterno de la Pasión! ¡Cure Charizard!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Gran Dragón de Fuego! ¡Cure Dragon Red!-decìa Pan con un traje de Pretty Cure de Color rojo similar al de las Pretty Cure Splash Star, con la diferencia de que este tenía el símbolo del Dragon en el traje.

-¡El Gran Dragon de Agua! ¡Cure Dragon Blue!-decìa Bra con un traje de Pretty Cure de color azul similar al de Pan.

-¡La Voz del Rock! ¡Cure Metal Hero!-decìa Miku Hatsune con un traje azul de Pretty Cure de color Azul similar al de las Suite Pretty Cure, aunque la diferencia era que tenía el logo de Vocaloid en el traje que combinaba con su color de pelo.

-¡La Voz del Amor! ¡Cure Love!-decìa Rin Kagamine con un traje de Pretty Cure de color amarillo similar al de Miku.

-¡La Voz del Bien! ¡Cure Goodness!-decìa Luka Megurine con un traje de Pretty Cure de color rosa que era similar al de Miku.

-¡La Voz de la Naturaleza! ¡Cure Flora!-decìa Gumi Megpoid con un traje de Pretty Cure de color verde similar al de sus compañeras.

-¡El Poder del Orden! ¡Cure Order!-decìa Shino Amakusa con un traje de Pretty Cure color rosa similar al de las Fresh Pretty Cure, con la diferencia de que estos eran más atrevidos, no hay una forma de explicarlo concretamente.

-¡El Poder de la Belleza! ¡Cure Beauty!-decìa Aria Shichijou con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de Shino pero de color blanco.

-¡El Poder de la Inteligencia! ¡Cure Genius!-decìa Suzu Kagimura con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de Shino y Aria, pero de color Amarillo.

-¡El Poder de la Persuasión! ¡Cure Persuade!-decìa Kotomi Tsuda con un traje de Pretty Cure similar al de sus amigas, pero de color violeta, es decir el mismo color que usa Cure Beat.

-¡El Legendario poder del Fuego! ¡Cure Fire!-decìa la misma, quien era nada más y nada menos que Aya Toujou.

-¡El Cambiante poder del Agua! ¡Cure Aquos!-decìa la misma, quien era Tsukasa Nishino.

-¡El Vigorozo poder del Rayo! ¡Cure Raí!-decìa la misma, quien no era otra, sino Satsuki Kitaoji.

-¡El Sólido poder de la tierra! ¡Cure Earth!-decìa la misma. Quien al parcer era Yui Minamito, amiga de la infancia de Jumpei Manaka.

-¡El poder Inmortal! ¡Cure Vampire!-decìa la misma.

-¡Las Alas de la Oscuridad! ¡Cure Sucubbus!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Princesa del Hielo! ¡Cure Snow woman!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Magia de la creación! ¡Cure Witch!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Poder de la Inocencia! ¡Cure Alien!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Terror de los Mares! ¡Cure Sea!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Oscuridad Dorada! ¡Cure Golden Darkness!-decìa la misma.

-¡El Imperial Choque electico! ¡Cure Electroshok!-decìa la misma.

-¡La Leyenda Viviente! ¡Kung Fu Girl!-decìa Mui Furinji transformada.

-¡El Arte de la defensa personal! ¡Cure Judo!-decìa Mutsumi Mistuba transformada.

-¡La Unificación del Universo! ¡Cure Universe!-decìa Soako Audou transformada.

-Juntas somos Pretty Cure All Stars-decían todas al mismo tiempo.

Asì las Pretty Cure y Dave fueron al lugar donde el desastre era más notorio.

Mientras con Ayumi, está corría en dirección en donde se encontraba Fu-chan.

¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-cha….! ¡Fu-chan!-decìa Ayumi.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró a las Suite Pretty Cure y después se encontraría a las Smile Pretty Cure.

-¡PRECURE, SPARKLING SHOWER!-decìa Cure Muse atacando a un fragmento de Fusion, pero èste en vez de desintegrarse se hizo más grande.

-No, no funciona-decìa Cure Museo.

-Absorbe nuestros poderes y se hace más grande-decìa Cure Rhythm.

Entonces Ayumi de repente recuerda lo que le decía: Si comes mucho, creceràs.

-¿Es mi culpa?-se preguntaba Ayumi.

En ese momento es cuando aparece Cure Happy en escena.

¡Ayumi-chan!-decìa Cure Happy.

-Tú eres la chica que estaba con Fusion-decìa Cure Sunny.

-¿Dónde está el fragmento de Fusion? ¿No está contigo?-Le pregunta Cure Peace a Ayumi.

-¿Es el que está en esa torre?-se preguntaba a sí misma Cure Beatuty.

Ayumi sólo permanecía callada sin estar segura de decirles dónde está Fusion.

-No lo sabremos si no nos dices-decìa Cure Sunny.

Ayumi seguía callada, por miedo a que las Pretty Cures dieran cuenta de la verdad, por consiguiente estaba a punto de huir de ellas.

-Ayumi-chan, ¿No hay algo que quieras decirnos? ¿No es por eso que viniste aquí, Ayumi-chan?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

En eso Ayumi que estaba de espaldas de las Pretty Cure desesperada por encontrar una solución, le pidió ayuda a las Pretty Cure.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Detengan a Fu-chan! ¡No quería que esto sucediera! ¡No quería que de verdad todo desapareciera! Fu-chan dijo que podía conceder mi deseo. Pero me malentendió-decìa Ayumi.

-Asì que, ¿Está haciendo esto por ti?-preguntaba Cure Beatuty.

-Fu-chan no es malo. Todo es mi culpa-decìa Ayumi.

-Bueno, entonces, sólo tienes que decirle a Fu-chan la verdad. Digámosle a Fu-chan que te malentendió-decìa Cure Happy.

-No puedo-decìa Ayumi.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Lo he llamado millones de veces, pero no parece escucharme-decìa Ayumi.

-Entonces tienes que gritar más fuerte. Y seguir hasta que tus sentimientos lo alcancen-decìa Cure Sunny.

-Si quieres decir algo, necesitas decirlo apropiadamente-decìa Cure March.

-No soy como ustedes. Ustedes son Pretty Cure. Son muy fuertes-decìa Ayumi.

-No es así. No nos volvimos Pretty Cure porque somos fuertes. Nos volvimos Pretty Cure porque queríamos proteger a alguien que era importante para nosotras-decìa Cure Museo que iba llegando con las demás Suite Pretty Cure junto con el Guardián del Multiverso.

-Es tu corazón lo que te hace fuerte-decìa Cure Beat.

-Fusion es un preciado amigo para ti, ¿Cierto?-decìa Cure Melody.

En ese momento Ayumi recuerda los momentos que paso con Fu-chan, aunque hayan sido pocos.

-Sí-dice Ayumi.

-Si tu amigo está haciendo algo mal, o cometiendo un error, un verdadero amigo lo detendría-decìa Cure Melody.

-Quiero decirle a Fu-chan, quiero decirle como me siento en verdad-decìa Ayumi.

-Vamos a decirle. Te ayudaremos, ¿Cierto?-decìa Cure Happy.

-Sì-decìan las Smile Pretty Cure.

-Bien, tendremos que trabajar juntas-dice Cure Melody.

-Muchas gracias-dice Ayumi.

-Pero hay un problema-decìa Dave.

-En el estado en el que están, son muy vulnerables a Fusion-decìa DAVE.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer con eso?-decìa Cure Happy.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso fácilmente-decìa Dave.

-Creo que ya sé lo que tiene planeado Dave-decìa Cure Melody.

-¿Estará a punto de hacer, lo que creo que estará a punto de hacer?-preguntaba Cure Rhythm.

-Pronto lo veremos-decìa Cure Museo.

Las Smile Pretty Cure veían con curiosidad a sus compañeras, sabían lo que pasaría después.

-Si hacen Pactios Supremos conmigo, esa debilidad habrá desaparecido completamente-decìa Dave.

-¿Y cómo se hacen esos Pactios Supremos?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-Primero que nada se tiene que formar un círculo mágico alrededor de un área en común, después el que va a hacer el contrato como el que lo va a recibir se paran en el círculo, después hacen una prueba de confianza, que si llegan a pasar, recibirán un bonito regalo-decìa Dave.

-¿Y cuál sería la prueba de confianza?-pregunta Cure Sunny.

-Un beso-dice Dave.

-Un beso pero en la mejilla o en la frente, ¿Verdad?-decìa Cure Peace.

-No, un beso en la boca.

Al escuchar esto las Smile Pretty Cure ya no sabían si confiar en el supuesto dios.

-Es broma, ¿Verdad?-decìa Cure Happy.

-Lamentablemente no, ya que lo más íntimo que se podría compartir con alguien es un beso, ya que así el lazo que los une sería muy poderoso, así que no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacer el contrato para que así resultara más efectivo-decìa Dave.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no te aprovecharás de nosotras?-preguntaba Cure March.

-Oigan, no desconfíen del amo, el no es una mala persona, por el contrario, si no fuera por él no estaríamos aquí en este momento, además sí así fuera no sería un dios-decìa Cure Melody sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes ya hicieron un Contrato Supremo con él?-preguntaba Cure Beatuty.

Al escuchar la pregunta, las Suite Pretty Cure se sonrojaron hasta que sus caras se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.

-Con ver sus caras, puedo decir que es un sí-decìa Cure Happy.

-Pero estará bien que hagamos esto-decìa Cure Sunny.

-Después de todo tendremos hijos con él, así que no le veo ningún problema-decìa Cure Happy.

-Vaya que eres muy simple, Cure Happy-decìa Cure Peace.

-Bien, hagámoslo, pero estoy segura que después me arrepentiré de esto-decìa Cure Sunny.

Asì hicieron contratos con Dave, los cuales sin querer duraron más de 1 minuto ya que según ellas se sentía extrañamente bien.

Después todos se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Fusion.

-Vamos, Rhythm-decìa Cure Melody.

-Si-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-Déjenme a este chicas-decìa Dave.

Entonces Dave empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas, terminando con el puño en dirección al cielo (En otras palabras, me refiero a la quinta que hacen Robert García y Ryo Sakasaki en KOF 97).

Este quedó desintegrado en el proceso, ya que en la técnica empleó tanto ki como magia.

-Bien, sigamos, ya no quiero perder más tiempo-decìa Dave.

Las Smile Pretty Cure, Las Suite Pretty Cure y Ayumi quedaron asombradas por la demostración de habilidad de èste en las artes marciales del Kyokugen-ryu karate.

En ese instante aparecieron otros 4 Fusions que no tenìan compasión.

-PRECURE: ERLECTRO PSHICO BALL-decìa Cure Pshico sorpresivamente destruyendo a todos inmediatamente.

-Yo me encargo de los demás, ustedes sigan adelante-decìa Cure Pshico.

-Fu-chan-decìa Ayumi.

En ese instante aparece un Fusion aparece enfrente de ella, pero Cure March y Cure Beatuty con un golpe de ambas al mismo tiempo lo acabaron.

-Ayumi-chan, ¿Estàs bien?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

¿Ayumi-chan?-decìa Cure Happy.

-Fu-chan, ¿Olvidò quién soy?-se preguntaba Ayumi.

-¡No es asi!-decìa Cure Happy.

-Todavia està muy lejos, así que no creo que pueda verte aún, pero si te acercas más seguro se darà cuenya que eres tù-dice Cure Beatuty.

-¿Podrè llegar tan lejos?-se preguntaba a sì misma Ayumi.

-Entiendo tu inquietud, yo también me asustaba y lloraba mucho-decìa Cure Peace después de ser agarrada por un tentáculo que después lo lanza a otro, y así sucesivamente, como un juego.

-¿Incluso siendo una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Ser una Pretty Cure no te da nada especial, somos chicas normales-decìa Cure Sunny.

-Sunny, ¿Una chica normal?-preguntaba Cure March.

-¡Qué mala! ¡Y March tù ya eres mamá!¡Literàlmente hablando!-decìa Cure Sunny.

-¡No soy mamá!-decìa Cure March.

-¡Eres una exelente mamá!-decìa Cure Beatuty.

-¡¿Tú también, Beatuty?!-decìa Cure March.

En seguida Ayumi se riò de este hecho.

-Ayumi-chan se riò. Qué bueno-decìa Cure Happy.

-Estamos contigo, asi que estaràs bien. Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Sí-decìa Ayumi.

-A mí también me alegra que se esté riendo, odio cuando una chica sufre o no sonríe, así que no tye preocupes, yo me encargarè que encuentres a tu amigo con seguridad-decìa Dave guiñándole un ojo ene el acto.

En seguida Ayumi se sonrojò, no sabía el porque, pero sentía que antes ya había estado en una situación igual o parecida.

-Parece que ya no nos necesitan más-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-Dejèmos a Ayumi con Happy y las demás-decìa Cure Melody.

-¡Podemos con...¡…esto!-decìa Cure Melody.

-¡Sí!-decían todas las Suite.

Así seguía la pelea de las Pretty Cure, mientras arriba en un edificio las hadas estaban apoyando a las Pretty Cure.

-¡Pretty Cure, vamos, nya!-decìa Hummy.

-Hay muchos Fusions, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-No se acaban nunca, nya, ¿Qué hacemos, nya?-preguntaba Hummy.

Fue cuando Hummy se diò cuenta que unas singulares Pretty Cure se acercaban para ayudar.

Entonces Ayumi estaba por ser atacada por Fusion transformado en un perro gigante.

-¡Ayumi-chan!-decìa Cure Happy al ser golpeada por uno de los fragmentos de Fusion.

Ayumi paralizada por el miedo, sòlo se cubrió con sus manos, pero no se imaginarìa que sería salvada por nuevas Pretty Cure.

-PRECURE: FLAME PHOENIX-decìa una nueva Pretty Cure.

Este ataque destruyò el fragmento de Fusion enseguida, salvando a Ayumi al instante.

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Cure Phoenix-decìa la misma que tenía un traje de Pretty Cure entre el color rojo y naranja.

-Y ellas son Cure Wolf, Cure Tiger y Cure Stronger, y juntas somos las Pretty Cure Hime Stars-decìa Cure Phopenix señalando a sus amigas, la de traje entre azul y celeste, Cure Wolf, quien era obviamente la de traje amarillo, Cure Tiger, quien era nada más y nada menos que Natsuki Kuga, Akane Higurashi, y la de traje Verde, Cure Stronger, quien era nada más que Mikoto Minagi.

Después de conocer a las nuevas Pretty Cure seguían apareciendo más Fusion, y eso desesperaba a Dave.

-Ya me harte, desapareceré estas molestias con uno de mis poderosos ataques-decìa Dave.

-Amo, tranquilícese, si no se controla puede destruir la cuidad-decìa Cure Melody.

-IMPERIAL MASTER FIRE-decìa Dave transformándose en Súper Saiayìn 2, en ese instante disparo una gran cantidad de fuego aterrador que destruyò a todos los Fusions de la zona insineràndolos completamente, que no era otro que el fuego de los Kusanagi, ya que Kyo Kusanagi ni siquiera sabía que era de descendencia divina.

-Eso fue increíble y aterrador al mismo tiempo-decìa Cure Happy.

-Mejor esto, a seguir alimentando a esos bastardos con nuestro poder-decìa Dave.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón-decìa Cure Melody.

-Bien, sigamos nuestro camino, antes que vengan más molestias-decìa Dave.

En ese momento llegan las Heartcatch Pretty Cure y Fresh Pretty Cure.

-Chicas, llegan tarde, ya acapaè toda la diversión, y además ya acabè con todos los Fusions de la zona-decìa Dave aun transformado.

-Qué malo amo, nos hubiera guardado unos cuantos-decìa una resignada Cure Peach.

-Y yo que creì que esto no acabarìa tan rápido-decìa Cure Marine.

-Aún nos falta encontrar a Fu-chan, y estoy seguro que Ayumi será capaz de encontrarlo, porque confio mucho en ella-decìa Dave guiñándole un ojo nuevamente.

Esto ocasionò otro sonrojo en Ayumi, algo que a simple vista le agradaba, por otra parte, esto no les agrado a Cure Peach y a Cure Blossom, así como a Cure Melody.

Pero de repente un Fusion aparece en el agua tomando un barco como una mano gigante, creando como una especie de puente por la cuidad.

-No puede ser-decìa Cure Happy.

-Ese barco-decìa Cure Rhythm.

-Esto no es bueno-decìa Cure Melody corriendo hacia el lugar del barco acompañada de las demás Suite Pretty Cure.

-Peace, protege a Ayumi-chan-decìa Cure Happy corriendo al mismo lugar que las Suite Pretty Cure en compañia de las demás Smile Pretty Cure excepto Cure Peace.

-¡C-Claro!-decìa Cure Peace.

Ya en el lugar del barco

-¡Happy-decìa Cure Melody.

-¡Ayudaremos Tambièn!-decìa Cure Happy.

-¡Ahí viene!-dice Cure Muse.

Al llegar el barco arrastrò a todas unos cuantos metros atrás, hasrta que pudieron detener el barco, lamentablemente se veía que no resistirían mucho.

Arriba en el edificio

-Pudieron detenerlo por suerte, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-Pero no aguantaràn mucho, necesitamos llamar a las otras Pretty Cure-decìa Tart.

Entonces las hadas agitaron las Miracle Lights llamando a las demás Pretty Cure.

En el barco

Fusion usando parte de su cuerpo como un latigo, quitò a las Suite Pretty Cure y Smile Pretty Cure, Excepto Cure Peace que protegía a Ayumi, asi el barco siguió su rumbo a gran velocidad.

-Ay, no-decìa Ayumi.

Pero las Pretty Cure Max Heart lo detuvieron justo a tiempo.

-¡Black! ¡White! ¡Luminous!-decìa Cure Melody.

Pero ninguno se habia dado cuenta que entre las Pretty Cure Max Heart estaba Dave en forma invisible, cuando se hizo visible, se asombraron un poco.

-Amo, ¿Nos ayudò a debeter el barco?-preguntaba Cure Black.

-Así es, si se lo hubieran tonmado en serio, ya se habrían transformado en Súper Saiayìn, al igual que ellas, pero ni modo no tienen remedio, siempre tengo que ayudarlas, porque son lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo-decìa Dave.

Eso puso muy felices a las Pretty cure Max Heart.

Después aparecieron las Pretty Cure Splash Star, que atacaban a un Fusion por los cielos.

-¡Bloom! ¡Egret!-decìa Cure Rhythm.

Ambas usaron un escudo de energía mágica muy potente para protegerse de Fusion.

-¡Esto de verdad es muy fácil, no lo crees Egret!-dice Cure Bloom.

-¡Si tù lo dices Bloom!-dice Cure Egret.

Y después aparecieron las Yes Pretty Cure 5 Go Go desde el cielo.

-¡Dream y Las demás también!-decìa Cure Beat.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-dice Cure Dream.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-pregunta Cure Rouge.

-¡Yo pienso que seria más divertido, si le hiciera caso a mi hija!-dice Cure Lemonade.

-¡Claro que no!-dice Cure Rouge.

-¡Quieren calmarse por favor!-dice Cure Mint.

-¡Ya andan tan enérgicas como siempre!-dice Cure Aqua.

Después aparecieron un montón de Fusions en fila listos para atacar.

-¡PRECURE: RAIBOWN PAINT LASER!-decían juntas las Color Stream Pretty Cure.

-¡PRECURE: STELLAR STREAM-decìan las Pretty Cure Future Stream.

-KUNG FU GIRL: HOUKKA HOUKEEN-decìa Cure Kung Fu Girl.

-JUDO: IMPACT SOLAR-decìa Cure Judo.

-UNIVERSE: MANIFEST UNIFIQUED-decìa Cure Universe.

En ese instante los ataques dieron en el blanco destruyendo sus objetivos al instante, y las Color Stream Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Future Stream habían aparecido, y detrás de ellas las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Star Force, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Song Stars Pretty Cure, Color Stream Pretty Cure, Future Stream Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Maximum Impact, Pretty Cure Extreme Force, Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure, Scarlet Thunder Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Element Four, Pretty Cure Wild Force, Pretty Cure Monster Rancher, Pretty Cure Alien Force, Pretty Cure Hime Stars, Cure Kung Fu Girl, Cure Judo, Cure Universe, y aparentemente 2 nuevos grupos de Pretty Cure, las Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody y las Pretty Cure Planet System.

En ese momento Dave desapareciò el barco, y lo volvió a aparecer en su lugar de origen.

¿De verdad hay tantas Pretty Cure?-se preguntaba Cure Sunny.

-Una, dos, tres…. No puedo contarlas-decìa Cure Sunny.

-Contàndonos a nosotras somos 107 en total-decìa Cure Happy bastante impresionada por el nùmero que acaba de dar.

-¡Increible!-decìa Cure Peace.

-¡A todas las Pretty Cure! ¡Mi amiga Ayumi-chan dice que quiere llegar hasta allá! ¡Ayùdenla con su poder!-dice Cure Happy.

-¡De acuerdo!-decian todas.

-¡Dèjenos los otos Fusions….!-decìa Cure Blossom.

-No se perocupen, yo me encargo de ellos, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-decìa Dave al lanzar una ráfaga de energía que desintegrò a todos los Fusions en el proceso.

-¡Amo!-decìa Blossom.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa, no quiero perder tiempo con estorbos, y menos con estorbos como estos que nos rodean-decìa Dave.

-¡Fu-chan! ¡Fu-chan!-decìa Ayumi.

-Ayumi chan, casi llegamos. Da lo mejor-decìa Cure Happy.

Pero Cure Happy se distrae y es atrapada casi por Fusion, pero es salvada por Ayumi que la empuja a tiempo, sòlo que ella no logra salvarse.

¡Ayumi-chan! ¡Ayumi-chan!-decìa Cure Happy.

-Amo, ¿Puede hacer algo?-decìa Cure Melody.

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien-decìa Dave.

Mientras ene el interior de Fusion

-Crei que estaba sola. Crei que nadie sabia lo que yo sentía. Pero estaba equivocada. No estaba sola. Y pude expresar mis sentimientos cuando hable con ellas. Al fin. ¡Fu-chan! ¡Quiero que sepas como realmente me siento! ¡Te transmitiré todos mis sentimientos! ¡Quiero ir con Fu-chan!-decìa Ayumi muy angustiada.

Mientras con las Pretty Cure

Seguian lucando con Fusion tratando de liberar a Ayumi. Cuando de repente una luz extraña empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de aquel fragmento de Fusion. Cuando esa luz despedazò aquel fragmento, se revelò quien estaba en esa inmensa luz.

-La Oscuridad està desapareciendo-decìa Cure Melody.

-Ayumi-chan-decìa Cure Happy.

-Por fin ha despertado-decìa Dave.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntaba Cure Melody.

-Ya veràs a lo que me refiero-decìa Dave.

-¡Transmitiendo mis sentimientos! ¡Cure Echo!-decìa la misma con un hermoso traje blanco.

-¿Cure Echo?-decìa Cure Happy.

-¿Ayumi-chan se convirtió en Pretty Cure? ¿Amo, sabia què esto pasaría?-preguntaba Cure Melody.

-Tenia mis sospechas, pero ya lo he aclarado, Ayumi es otra de mis guardianas-decìa Dave.

Arriba en el edificio

-¿Cure Echo?-decían Chipret y Cofret al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, asi que era una Pretty Cure, nya-decìa Hummy.

-¡No lo era! ¡Se convirtió en una Pretty Cure totalmente nueva!-decìa Tart.

-¡Es el nacimiento de una nueva Pretty Cure, Kuru-decìa Candy.

Con las Pretty Cures

Una vez en el suelo, Cure Echo quedó impactada.

-¿Por qué me converti en una Pretty Cure?-se preguntaba a si misma Cure Echo.

-Por que tienes un corazón tan apasionado como el nuestro-decìa Cure Beat.

-Con un buen corazón que quiere proteger a sus amigos, cualquera puede convertirse en Pretty Cure-decìa Cure Muse.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que ir con Fu-chan!-decìa Cure Happy.

-Si-decìa Cure Echo.

-Chicos, apoyemos a Cure Echo, Kuru-decìa Candy.

-¿Pero cómo, desu?-preguntaba Chipret.

-Con las Miracle Lights-decìa Candy.

-Gran idea. Vamos a apoyarla todos-decìa Tart.

De vuelta con las Pretty Cures

Cure Happy, Cure Echo y Cure Melody iban corriendo, cuando una especie de neblina las cubrió a todas.

-¡No puedo ver nada!-decìa Cure Melody.

Cuando la neblina desapareció, no estaba Cure Echo.

-Irè con Fu-chan. Con cada paso me acerco màs-decìa Cure Echo.

-No. No puedo ver nada. Fu-chan-decìa Cure Echo.

En el edificio

-¡Cure Echo, vamos, kuru!-decìa Candy.

-¡Echo, vamos, nya!-decìa Hummy.

Entonces enfrente de Cure Echo se fue formando un camino hecho de de luz.

-Hay tantas persones animàndome-dice Cure Echo.

-¡Chicos, gracias!-decìa Cure Echo.

Al cruzar el camino de luz, se pudo en contrar con Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan, soy yo, Ayumi-decìa Cure Echo.

-Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan, perdón por hacer que hicieras todo esto por mi, pero detente-decìa Cure Echo.

-No se ha eliminado todo-decìa Fu-chan.

-No, me equivoquè, no expresaba lo que sentía a nadie, y le eche la culpa alm colegio y ala cuidad-decìa Cure Echo.

-Soy tu amigo, quería cumplir el deseo de mi amiga-decìa Fu-chan.

-Ya lo hiciste-decía Cure Echo.

-Fu-chan, tù hablaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?-decía Cuer Echo.

-Jugaste conmigo y te mantuviste siempre a mi lado, Yo quería un amigo asi, ese era mi deseo-decía Cure Echo.

-¿Un amigo?-preguntaba Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan. Gracias por ser mi amigo-decìa Cure Echo.

-Ayumi. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estàs asustada? ¿Estàs triste?-preguntaba Fu-chan.

-Estoy bien. Después de todo, te tengo-decìa Cure Echo.

-Ayumi-decìa Fu-chan.

-Fu-chan, te quiero-decìa Cure Echo.

Al hacer esto, el cuepo de Fu-chan se aclaro, y el cuerpo de Cure Echo irradiada una inmensa luz que desapareció toda la oscuridad.

Enseguida el Cure decor se le cayò de su cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a ser Ayumi Sakagami.

-La cuidad està siendo purificada-decía Cure Passion.

-Este debe ser el verdadero Fusion-decía Cure Peach.

-Así que Fusion puede llegar a ser bueno-decía Cure Blossom.

-Increible-decía Cure Marine.

Pero atrás de Ayumi había un enorme fragmento de Fusion que se había salvado, y queria absorber a Ayumi.

-¡Eliminar! ¡Eliminar!-decía Fusion.

-No eliminar. El deseo de Ayumi ya fue concedido.

-¡Eliminar!-seguia diciendo Fusion que no hacia caso de Fu-chan.

-Ya me hartaste, te eliminaré aquí y ahora-decía Dave.

-Kame-hame-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-decìa Dave a plena potencia transformándose en Súper Saiayin 4.

El ataque parece haber sido efectivo, pero Fusion oponía resistencia.

-¡Maldiciòn, y ese es todo mi poder!-decìa Dave.

-Chicas, dèmosle de nuestro poder al amo-decìa Cure Melody.

Así Las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Spash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5 Go Go, Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure, Music Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Star Force, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Song Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Extreme Force, Pretty Cure Maximum Impact, Color Stream Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Futute Stream, Pretty Cure Monster Rancher, Pretty Cure Alien Force, Scarlet Thunder Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Wild Force, Pretty Cure Elemental Four, Pretty Cure Mermaid melody, Pretty Cure Solar System, Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure, y Pretty Cure Hime Stars lanzaron sus respectivos ataques contra Fusion (inventen un ataque para Cure Echo).

Entonces Fu-chan decidió darle todo su poder a Dave, triplicando asi su poder.

-Doble Kaio-ken-decìa Dave aumentando la potencia del Kame-hame-ha.

-¡Guardián del Multiverso, protege a Ayumi!-decía Fu-chan.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa, no dejarè que toques a mi guardiana, ¿Entendiste?-decía Dave.

Ayumi al escuchar que era su guardiana, se sonrojo, hasta ponerse la cara toda roja.

-Ah, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-decía Fusion desintegrándose completamente.

-Fu-chan-decìa Ayumi.

-Estarè siempre en esta ciudad, donde vives, siempre estarè a tu lado-decìa Fu-chan.

-Gracias, Fu-chan, gracias-decìa Ayumi.

-Podrè verte siempre que quiera, serè tu amigo, ahora y para siempre-decìa Fu-chan.

Por la mañana, Ayumi se levantò temprano para ir al colegio.

-Me voy, mamá, gracias-decìa Ayumi.

-Que te vaya bien-decìa la mamá de Ayumi.

Cuando Ayumi se encontró con el perro que anteriormente le daba miedo, hizo una cosa muy inusual que no haría ella.

-Nunca me presente, ¿Cierto? Mi nombre es Ayumi. Encantada Momo-chan-decìa Ayumi.

Enseguida la perra se tranquilizò, demostrándole la bienvenida.

-¡Pretty Cure, son asombrosas!-decìa una chica.

-¡Lo sè! ¡ ¡Lo sè!-decìa otra chica.

-¡Estuvieron genial!-decía otra chica.

-Eh, yo adoro a las Pretty Cure también-decìa Ayumi.

-Sakagami-san, tù también-decìa una de las chicas.

-Llàmame Ayumi-decìa la misma.


	15. Capìtulo 15: Dave, el rey del Hard Rock

Capìtulo 15: Un adiòs, Dave, el rey del Hard rock y Heavy Metal.

Por la mañana, después de acabada la batalla contra Fusion, todas las Pretty Cure recibieron una invitación de Dave a su lujosa mansión que curiosamente està cerca de una colina, cuando llegaron, fueron recibidas por Mai Tokiha, Lider de las Pretty Cure Hime Stars y por Haruhi Suzumiya que decía ser la reencarnación de la prima favorita de Dave.

Entonces las Pretty Cure preguntaron por sus hijas, sòlo las que tenian hijas con Dave, ya que todas las hijas de las Pretty Cure se quedaron en la mansión de Dave.

-Si se preguntan donde están sus hijas, ellas se encuentran en el segundo piso con Dave-decía Mai Tokiha aburrida.

-Así es, en estos momentos Dave debe estar tocándoles unas canciones que tocaba es sus viejos tiempos-decía Haruhi recordando sus alegres, pero ruidosas melodías.

-¿Dave estaba en una banda?-preguntaba curiosamente Hibiki Hojou.

-(decía si, asintiendo con la cabeza) èl tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, podría decir que era el único y el mejor en tocar la guitarra eléctrica, ya que nunca pude encontrar a alguien que se pudiera comparar con la habilidad y hagilidad de tocar la guitarra como Dave-decía alegremente Athena Asamiya.

-Pues yo quiero saber que clase de canciones tocaba-decía Nozomi Yumehara corriendo hasta el segundo piso.

-Oye Nozomi-san, espèrame –decía campantemente Urara Kasugano.

Al llegar todas al lugar del supuesto concierto, se encontraron realmente con una sorpresa algo increíble.

Dave estaba tocando Hard Rock, algo que no se esperaban por la personalidad de Dave.

Dave, que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, Iori Yagami, del Clan Yasakani, actualmente Clan Yagaml cocaba la segunda guitarra eléctrica, Kyo Kusanagi, del Clan Kusanagi tocaba el bajo y Yuichi Tate, amigo de Mai Tokiha tocaba la batería.

Ellos tocaban la canción Through the fire and flames de Dragonforce.

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
>In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight<br>And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
>The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight<p>

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel  
>Through the wastelands evermore<br>The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores

On the blackest waves in history history  
>We watch them as they go<br>Through fire, pain and once again we know

So now we fly ever free free  
>We're free before the thunderstorm<br>On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
>Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight<br>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

[Coro]  
>So far away we wait for the day<br>For the lights are so wasted and gone  
>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days<br>Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning  
>And the lightning cracks the sky<br>They raise their hands to the heavens above  
>As we send them to their lies<br>Running back through the mid-morning light  
>There's a burning in my heart<br>We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
>To a light beyond the stars<p>

In the blackest dreams we do believe  
>Our destiny this time<br>And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream  
>So far beyond reality<br>All alone in desperation  
>Now the time is gone<p>

Lost inside you'll never find  
>Lost within my own mind<br>Day after day this misery must go on

[Coro]

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
>We've fought so hard now can we understand?<br>I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
>For freedom of every man<p>

[Coro]

Al terminar la cancion todas se quedaron sin habla, a simple vista se veia que Dave era todo un profesional con respecto a la guitarra electrica, y al parecer estaba a punto de tocar otra canción, iba a tocar la canción Warui Koibito de Detroit Metal City.

Asa me ga sameru to kimi ga ite  
>ore no ryoushin yaite ta sa<br>crazy baby kimi wa sou sa  
>warui warui ore no koibito<p>

Saa dekakeyo osharedomo yari ni sa  
>chainsaw katate kimi wa hashaideru<br>hitogomi kiri saki ikouyo ano mise  
>osoroi no kyouki kyou kau yakusoku dakara<p>

Warui warui warui koibito  
>arui warui warui koibito<p>

Konya orera futari shitai no yama no ue  
>nante mada yari tarinai kamo<br>crazy baby ore mo sou sa  
>warui warui kimi no koibito<p>

Oi doko ni suru jigoku de no machiawase  
>shitari furu kimi ano mise no mae<br>tsukutte yaruyo ore no tokusei kyouki  
>sono ato suru sekkusu wa katto koroshi ai dakara<p>

Warui warui warui koibito  
>warui warui warui koibito<p>

Sara no ue no niku to hone  
>kichiku mitai na mainichi<br>tamani wa ketsueki nonde  
>okawari wa douda?<p>

Crazy baby kimi wa sou sa  
>warui warui ore no koibito<p>

Warui warui warui warui koibito  
>warui warui warui warui koibito<br>koibito koibito.

Después de terminar loa canción quedaron traumadas de `por vida, la forma en que cantaba Dave de cierta forma les dio medio a las Pretty Cure, pero que a la vez le causaba cierta alegría a su amo, asi que no quisieron quejarse con él por respeto.

Después Dave empezó a tocar otra canción, parecía ser la ultima, y se llamaba Fury of the Storm de Dragonforce nuevamente.

Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhh

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
>Fury of the darkest evil cry for war<br>Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
>On the road to lands unknown forever more<p>

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
>Onwards through the ice and snow forever more <span>snow<span> forever more  
>Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now<br>Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on  
>Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun<br>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<br>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
>When the glory of the master's time has come<p>

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<p>

Here we are the chosen one we can not fail now  
>Spilling all the blood on the fires below<br>Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
>Killing all the mortals down the winding road<p>

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
>On the path to victory towards the distant sun<br>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<br>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun kingdom of the everlasting sun  
>When the glory of the master's time has come<p>

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<p>

[167 second Instumental]

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<br>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

Después de teiminar la canción, sus guardianas no dejaban de impresionarse por la habilidad de tocar la guitarra de Dave, se veía que no perdia el tiempo cuando al tocar la guitarra se refería. Dave se preparaba para tocar otra canción. Sus hijas lo alababan por su habilidad con la guitarar, incluso le lanzaban besos al aire, algo que le incomodaba al guardiàn, Dave se preparaba para tocar My Spirit Will Go On de Dragon force.

Life is a misery, don't know how it's come to be  
>Death, the epitome of all of our days<br>In the past we had no choice to hear or to be the voice  
>Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise<p>

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
>And now that misery has taken a new stand<br>In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain  
>In the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain<br>When I see this humanity and the evil that they have come to be  
>We've come to the point of no return and you beg for just...<p>

One more time to escape from all this madness  
>One more time to be set free from all this sadness <span>free<span> from all this sadness  
>And one last time to be the one who understands<br>My soul and my spirit will go on, for all of eternity

Foreign the currency, your payment in blood to be  
>Death is the destiny for all of our ways<br>In the dark you hide away for who or what you can't say  
>When I see the power of the demon come alive<p>

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
>And now that misery has taken a new stand<br>On the wings of eagles flying staring on to the sun  
>Reaching for the gold horizon when the war shall be won <span>gold<span>horizon when the war shall be won  
>Can you see the debauchery and the blade<br>of death that has come for thee  
>In winds of torment forever more you will cry for just...<p>

Con cada paso del tiempo dejaba sin haqbla a sus guardianas, después Dave se prepara para tocar otra canción, iba a tocar Reasons to Live de Dragonforce.

Once again I'm here alone, my secret life awaits me,  
>Still a thousand miles away from a land of broken dreams,<br>Night falls and the stream is shining, forced the section behindsection behind  
>the lines,<br>Hours breached in endless we go, time and time again.

Try to understand, desperately locked in a dream in my hand,  
>Will you wait along for me tonight,<br>Hold me, save me.

[Coro]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>We all face our fears in the world,  
>We all hold our place in the universe,<br>For eternity...

Hide the lines precede myself, erase the past from my space,  
>In the tears of loneliness and far across the land,<br>Once sure, but my eyes are blinded,  
>Fate detached for a place to hide,<br>Lost generations so far, ancient light returns.

Come and see the light, taken away by the man in the skies,  
>Won't you wait along again tonight,<br>Save me, Save me.

[Coro]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>We all face our fears in the world,  
>We all hold our place in the universe,<br>For eternity...

Try to understand, desperately locked in a dream in my hand,  
>Will you wait along for me tonight,<br>Hold me, save me. save me.

[Coro]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>Our past has returned to us all,  
>Our memories will fly free forever, <span>free<span> forever,  
>So far from the cries of the world,<br>For eternity...

No habia duda que no sabian que opinar de él ahora, mas que su amo parecía una estrella del Hard Rock y Heavy Metal, no entendían porque le gustaba tanto el Hard Rock, pero no quisieron preguntarle por su privacidad.

Dave se prepereba para tocao otra canción de Dragonforce, llamada Soldiers Of the Wasteland.

Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high  
>Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight<br>On towards our destiny we travel far and wide  
>Journey through the darkenss as your hearts refuse to die<p>

In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come  
>With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun<br>Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword  
>When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde<p>

We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
>In the land of long ago forever in our souls<br>Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
>In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again<p>

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
>Through the lost mountains endless so far away from homefrom home<br>Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
>We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home<p>

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
>Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice<br>As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
>And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care<br>You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
>There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day<p>

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness history the suffocating madness  
>In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go<br>I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland  
>Still searching for the answers for the right to understand<p>

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads...

Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire  
>falls from the sky<br>A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
>Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done done<br>Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come

Sinceramentelas dejaba impresionadas con cada tonada de su música, al parecer Dave tenia el don de tocar el corazón de las personas con sus canciones, y se estaban olvidando por completo que era Hard Rock, Dave se preparaba para tocar su ultima canción, titulada: The Fier Still Burns, de Dragonforce.

Finally all the world will see,  
>Rise again before the endless silence,<br>Look at the soul before we'll all be free, free,  
>Light the path beneath a blackened, blackened sky.<p>

One final sacrifice, this night belongs to me,  
>Turn back before the dawn of winter,<br>So far away the cries that fallen angels free,  
>Through my mind tonight, our journey ever after.<p>

Never ending solitude, this is your life to be,  
>So cold and dark, the voice of sadness,<br>Suffering enormous pain, the truth of all to be,  
>Crawling back to life through ever-blinding darkness.<p>

Free falling, face falling, find the life to hold on,  
>Souls fearless, pain reveal us, rise now they are gone,<br>And as they ride away foresake the one to save us, save us,  
>Winter storming ever last fallen world,<br>We now united in a lifetime alone,  
>Won't you wait for the silence so strong,<br>Wait for the dawn.

[Coro]  
>Tonight, falling like the rain in silent teeming song,<br>Feel the shattered dreams, one thousand voices crying,  
>Raging endlessly they come, whoa,<br>And the morning light the high, the darkened days gone by,  
>And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies,<br>Glorious eternally we'll rise above the world,  
>Marching on to victory we fight,<br>The fire still burns...

Looking back out past the lives, their memories to see,  
>Flick through the passages of silence,<br>Hidden by the sacrifice to set the demons free,  
>Now they understand reflame the land relentless.<p>

Fear calling, transforming, stand alone in our time,  
>Aggregation, decimation, slay the vision divine,<br>And all the stars fall around the world tonight,  
>Silent forces from a past life return,<br>Wait for the silence in a world so alone,  
>Til' we touch the horizon beyond,<br>Fly through the storm.

[Coro]  
>Tonight, falling like the rain in silent teeming song,<br>Feel the shattered dreams, one thousand voices crying,  
>Raging endlessly they come, whoa,<br>And the morning light the high, the darkened days gone by,  
>And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies,<br>Glorious eternally we'll rise above the world,  
>Marching on to victory we fight,<br>The fire still burns...

The tears in your eyes,  
>A lifetime of misery,<br>In silence we stand all alone for the fate of our own destiny,  
>A lifetime of lies,<br>One chance at this fantasy,  
>The judgement will pass for the cries of the world that has <span>pass<span>for the cries of the world that has  
>faded from me.<p>

Whoa, oh oh oh,  
>Whoa, oh oh oh,<br>Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh,  
>Whoa, oh oh oh,<br>Whoa, oh oh oh,  
>Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh oh oh oh.<p>

[Coro]  
>Tonight, falling like the rain in silent teeming song,<br>Feel the shattered dreams, one thousand voices crying,  
>Raging endlessly they come, whoa,<br>And the morning light the high, the darkened days gone by,  
>And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies,<br>Glorious eternally we'll rise above the world,  
>Marching on to victory we fight,<br>The fire still burns...

Esta fue la gota que derramò el vaso, està vez sì las dejó sin habla, lo único que hicieron fue observar, hasta que Dave hablò con ellas.

-Hola chicas, supongo que vieron mi concierto, ¿verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí, lo vimos, tocas increíble y con una pasión indescriptible-decía Kanade Minamino.

-Yo no sè mucho de música, pero creo que tus canciones son increíbles-decìa muy penosa Ayumi Sakagami, también conocida como Cure Echo.

-Bien, como ya acabè de entreteerlas un poco, quiero que escuchen esto, me ausentarè por un tiempo, voy a ir a otra dimensión a concederle un deseo a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum, que se ha enamorado de sus compañeras de viaje Misty, May y Dawn, irè a cumplirle 3 deseos, sòlo espero que no los desperdicie, ya que él es la reencarnación de uno de mis muchos primos en mi vida pasada.

-Dijiste Ash Ketchum-decía incrédula Misty.

-Es del mismo de quien estamos hablando-decía May sin poder creerlo.

-Que acaso él no había muerto de muerte natural y Dave lo salvò absorviendo su alma con la suya, según sè él sigue viviendo en tu cuerpo amo, incluso a un tipo llamado Red le paso lo mismo, él es de un universo paralelo, ¿verdad?, a èlle paso algo parecido a Ash y ahora también esta viviendo en tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntaba confusa Dawn Berlitz.

-Larazon de eso es que al Ash al que voy a cumplirle sus deseos no es el mismo Ash que conocieron, sino es un Ash de otro Universo paralelo, al igual que Red, que es Ash, pero de otro Universo, podría llamarse Universo Manga, y el otro universo Anime, despectivamente-decía Dave aclarando las cosas.

-¿Entonces, quièn cuidarà de la mansión?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-Quien cuidara de la mansión serán todas ustedes, menos Misty, May, Dawn e Iris-decía Dave rápidamente.

-¿y por qué estàs exceptuando ellas?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Tengo pensado pedirles que me acompañen a cumplirles sus deseos a Ash-decía Dave pensativo.

¿Y por què quiere que lo acompañemos, amo?-preguntaba Misty con respeto.

-La razón es que necesito compañía para poder vigilar a Ash, y también para poder entrenarlo de las 2 formas-decía Dave relajado.

-¿Las 2 formas, cuàles?-preguntaban las 4 al mismo tiempo.

-La forma física y la emocional-decía a Dave simplemente.

-¿Y còmo piensa entrenarlo emocionalmente?-preguntaba Misty inocentemente.

-Pues pidiéndoles a ustedes 4 que tengan citas con él, hasta que tenga la experiencia suficiente para tener el valor para invitar a sus otras yo de su dimensión-decía Dave tranquìlanmente .

-Bien, por mí no hay problema, ustedes chcas-decía Misty alegre.

-Pues hace tiempo que no tengo una cita, creo que será divertido, que me dices tù Dawn-decía May divertida.

-Siemprev quise tener una cita con Ash, pero siempre interrumpían, esta es otra de las muchasd oportunidades que me dan, no la voy a desperdiciar-decía Dawn enérgicamente.

-Pues yo, también quiero una cita con Ash, solo porque soy una niña so significa que no pueda ser nada romantica-decía Iris quieriendo demostrar a Ash lo madura que se està haciendo.

-Ahhh, chicas, casi se me olvida, cuiden de esta pequeña, como ya es tarde, por la mañana llamen a las antiguas Sailor Scouts, ahora llamadas Pretty Cure Platen Sistems, ellas sabran que hacer con ella, su nombre es Chibi-chibi por cierto-decía Dave por lo ilvidadizo que le había pegado el alma de Ash Ketchum que residía en su ser, asi como el alma de Red, que por cierto extrañaba mucho a Green, Blue, Yellow, Maya y especialmente a Sapphire.

-Que niña ta linda decía Hikari al tomar en sus brazos a Chibi-chibi.

-Bueno, me despido, vámonos chicas, espero que cuiden bien este lugar cuando regrese-decía Dave señalándoles su responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes, ya hallarè la mane ra de convencer a mis padres para venir aquí, decía Love segura de sì misma.

Las demás asintieron de igual manera.

-Adiòs-Esas fueron las ultimas las palabras de Dave antes de desaparecer junto con las Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure, sin dejar rastro de su ser.

Este es el final del capitulo 15, esta relacionado con mi fic: Los Deseos que cambiaron mi vida, si quieren saber lo que hace Dave mientras està solamente con las Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure lean este fic, de seguro les encantarà, continuando, ahora que Dave se ha ido una temporada a cumplir 3 deseos, ¿Qué pasará con las Pretty Cures? ¿Tendràn el poder suficiente para no depender del Guardian del Multiverso? Todo esto continuarà en el siguiente capìtulo, titulado: El Resurgimiento de Orochi, Bad End contraataca.


	16. Capìtulo 16: El Resurgimiento de Orochi

Capìtulo 16: El Resurgimiento de Orochi, Bad End contraataca.

Tres meses después del ataque de Fusion, las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5, Fresh Pretty Cure, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure, con permiso de sus padres se quedaron en la gran mansión de Dave, junto con las Hime Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Maximum Impact, Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Star Force, Music Stars Pretty Cure y Color Stream Pretty Cure, habian tratado de localizar a las Sailor Scouts, ahora denominadas Pretty Cure Planet Sistem.

Después de lograr localizarlas las llamaron a la mansión de Dave, pero la sorpresa que se llevaràn cuando vuelvan a ver a Chibi-chibi, ya que su visita no era de simple cortesía.

-¿Para qué nos habrán llamado Nagisa y sus amigas? ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido?-preguntaba curiosamente Serena a sus amigas.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Acaso crees que soy adivina o qué?-contestaba con otra pregunta Rei Hino.

-Oye Rei, sabias que los idiotas responden una pregunta con otra pregunta-respondia la pregunta Serena astutamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-respondia Rei muy enojada lista para comenzar otra larga pelea verbal.

-Oigan chicas, será mejor que se calmen o no podremos saber para que nos han llamado, lo mejor será que llamemos a la puerta y nos lo expliquen ellas-decía Ami sabiamente.

-Así es, además quiero volver a ver a Dave, el si es un verdadero hombre, no como los que he conocido últimamente-decía Mina un poco desanimada.

-Te comprendo Mina, por alguna razón Dave me recuerda a mi exnovio, sobre todo por esa mirada llena de melancolía, tristeza, dolor, angustia y resentimiento-decía Lita nostálgica.

-Lita, a ti todos los hombres te recuerdan a tu exniovio-decía Serena pensativa.

-Eso no es cierto, Dave me recuerda a él por su sentido de la justicia, eso lo hace ver muy varonil-decía Lita embobada imaginándose a Dave junto con ella volando en los cielos.

-Chicas, si no nos damos prisa, no sabremos para que nos llamaron-decía Ami apresurándolas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de Dave, tocaron el timbre y en seguida las atendieron.

-Vaya, ya era hora que llegaran, ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ?-preguntaba Nagisa a las anteriormente conocidas Sailor Scouts.

-Es que Serena y Rei no dejaban de pelear, que por su culpa nos tardamos un poco para llegar-decía Ami a Nagisa.

-Obvio, no me extraña que suceda eso con Serena y Rei, es muy comprensible-decía Nagisa más que convencida.

-Bueno, pasen, les tenemos una sorpresa que de seguro conocen muy bien, hace 4 meses nos llegó una visita, y por eso tratamos de contactarlas, pero por algún motivo desconocido no podíamos porque al parecer habían viajado a Honk Kong y no fue posible comunicarnos-decía Nagisa a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, pudieron ver como charlaban las Pretty Cure Splash Star hasta las Smile Pretty Cure, cuando notaron que las estaban viendo, no dudaron en saludar en seguida.

Entonces fue cuando Serena y las chicas escucharon una voz muy bien conocida por ellas.

-Chibi, chibi-decía la pequeña Chibi chibi emocionada de poder reunirse nuevamente con sus antiguas compañeras y amigas.

-Chibi chibi-decias las ateriormente conocidas Sailor Scouts felices de poder encontrarse nuevamente con Chibi chibi.

-Oigan chicas, no se les hace extraño queb chibi chibi nos venga a visitar de repente-decía Rei repentinamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rei?-preguntaba Serena algo confusa.

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que nos encontramos con Chibi chibi fue cuando estaba atacando Sailor Galaxia, lo queb significa que probablemente hay un nuevo enemigo-decía Rei un poco preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

-Vamos Rei, ¿No crees que estàs exagerando?-preguntaba Serena algo despreocupada.

No, ella tiene razón-decía una voz aparentemente de la nada.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntaba Ami un poco confundida.

-Fui yo, Chibi chibi, les estoy hablando telepáticamente, quiero que escuchen atentamente, la tierra esta nuevamente en peligro, al parecer una fuerza maligna desconocida liberò a un dios maligno de estaba sellado en una dimensión, aparte de que hay otra fuerza maligna que se a aliado a este dios-decía Chibi chibi telepáticamente a las chicas.

-Eso es terrible, ¿Y no sabes cómo se llama la otra fuerza maligna?-preguntaba Serena un poco preocupada.

-¿Alguien conoce a una banda llamada Bad End?-preguntaba Chibi chibi telepáticamente llamando la atención de todas las Pretty Cure.

-Si, es nuestro actual enemigo, ¿Por qué la pregunta-respondia Miyuki rápidamente.

-Porque Bad End se a aliado a un dios maligno que se a liberado recientemente, y al parecer el nombre de este dios maligno es Orochi-decía Chibi Chibi telepáticamente muy preocupada.

-¿Dijiste Orochi?-preguntaba Athena Asamiya a Chibi chibi, y al parecer se notaba una gran preocupación en su voz al mencionar a dicho dios.

-Si, ¿Por qué la preocupación?-preguntaba Chibi chibi telepáticamente un poco curiosa.

-Bueno, hace 3 años en el King of Fighters 97, liberaron a este dios, era casi imparable, si no fuera por Kyo, Iori y Chizuru no nos hubiéramos salvado de Orochi, él es extremadamente poderoso, creo que deberíamos llamar a Dave, nosotras solas no tenemos posibilidades de enfrentarnos a Orochi-decía Athena Asamiya con suma preocupación.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este dios Orochi?-preguntaba Akane Hino.

-Conociendo a Orochi, probablemente le dio de su sangre a Bad End, y ahora probablemente pueden acceder a un estado Orochi-decía Athena Asamiya nuevamente preocupada.

-¿Qué es estado Orochi?-preguntaba Yayoi Kise algo curiosa.

-Es un estado que todos los que tienen sangre de Orochi en sus venas pueden acceder, consiste en que su aspecto y su personalidad cambia completamente, ganan una fuerza sobrehumana, y poder más alla de lo inimaginable, también es conocido como disturbio de sangre-decía Athena Asamiya igualmente preocupada.

-Ya son las 11:30 Pm, se nos hizo tan tarde hablendo del enemigo, porque no pasan la noche en la mansión de Dave-decía Honoka Yukishiro.

-Creo que tienes razón, le voy avisar a mi mamá-decía Serena.

-Yo le avisarè a mi abuelo-decía Rei Hino.

-Y yo a mi mamá-decía Mina Aino.

Después de acostarse y dormirse, no sospechaban que estaban siendo emboscadas, ya eras las 4:18 Am y Bad End estaba a punto de atacar la mansión de Dave.

Fue cuando una repentina explosión de energía despertó a las Pretty Cure de su sueño, cuando fueron a ver la causa de la explosión se encontraron a Bad End junto con un hombre de cabello blanco corto, sin camiseta, con un extrraña clase de tatuaje en el cuerpo, y con pantalón blanco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba Love Momozono algo soñolienta por ser despertada repentinamente.

-Pero si es Bad End, ¿Por qué vienen a molestar a estas horas de la madrugada?-preguntaba un tanto molesta Miyuki Hoshizora.

-¿Por favor acaso no quieres jugar un poco?-preguntaba un poco sarcástico Jocker.

-¿Quién querría jugar con ustedes?-preguntaba algo sarcástica Cure Sunny.

-Bueno, en estos momentos no vinimos a atacar, solo a llevar un mensaje al Guardián del Multiverso que ustedes conocen como Dave, díganle que Orochi, su medio-hermano quiere una revancha, si no hacen lo que dice destruirá el mundo-despuès de decir esto Jocker junto con sus compañeros, desaparece en seguida.

-¿Qué creen que debemos hacer?-preguntaba Cure Moonlight.

-Yo opino que mandemos a buscar a Dave a las líderes, y de paso a Cure White, Cure Bloom, Cure Rhythm y Cure Echo-decía Cure Muse.

-¿Y por qué ellas?-preguntaba Cure Peace.

-Las líderes porque nos representan a cada una, a Cure White, Cure Bloom Y Cure Rhythm porque sin ellas Cure Black, Cure Egret y Cure Melody no pueden transformarse, y Cure Echo porque siento que les puede ayudar en algo-decía amablemente Cure Muse.

-Yo me las llevarè-decía telepáticamente Chibi chibi a todas las Pretty Cure, asi se llevò a todas las mencionadas al mundo Pokemon en busca de Dave.

Mientras que en el mundo Pokemon, en la Regiòn de Unova, en el bosque de Ciudad Azulona, las líderes de las Pretty Cure, Cure White, Cure Bloom, Cure Rhythm y Cure Echo llegaron a dicho lugar.

-¿Y ahora dónde buscamos a Dave?-preguntaba Cure Black.

-Creo que ya no va a ser necesario-decía Cure White apuntando hacia cierto lugar del bosque en donde se veía a Dave, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, sus alter egos y Ash entrenando, no solamente a los Pokemon de Ash, sino que también les estaba enseñando a ellos artes marciales de diferentes tipos.

Por ejemplo, Iris (la guardiana de Dave), estaba haciendo una técnica de Kyo Kusanagi, en la cual se envolvía a si misma en fuego, después empezaba a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, terminando con un giro de fuego llameante.

Con Dawn (la guardiana de Dave), estaba haciendo una técnica de Benimaru Nikaido, en la que consistía en dar un golpe cargado lleno de electricidad, el cual resulto altamente efectivo.

Con May (la guardiana de Dave), estaba haciendo una técnica de Orochi Yashiro, en la cual consistía en derribar al oponente con una pierna cruzándola con la del oponente tumbándolo, luego sujetar al oponente y darle de azotes unas 8 veces, y terminarlo con una explosión de energía lanzándolo al aire, y después cayendo el oponente muy mal herido.

Con Misty (la guardiana de Dave), estaba haciendo una técnica de Kula Diamond, en la que consistía en lanzar el oponente ea aire, y después atacarlo con una onda helada dejendolo tumbado en el suelo.

Con Ash, estaba practicando el Power Geyser, el Power Wave, las patadas aéreas que da Terry y el Triple Geyser, ya que después de enterarse que Terry Bogard era su padre, quizo aprender las técnicas de su padre.

Mientras que Cilan sòlo se dedicaba a observar el espectáculo.

Cuando Dave se entero de que lo estaban viendo, quizo echar un vistazo, pero se llevò la sorpresa de que sus guardianas, aunque sòlo unas cuántas estaban observando su entrenamiento y el de sus guardianas, asitambien como el de Ash y sus amigas.

-Chicas, ¿Qué sucede, cual es el motivo de esta visita?-preguntaba curioso Dave.

-Es que tuvimos una pequeña visita nocturna, aunque más bien pareció ataque que visita a mi parecer, se trataba de Bad End, un enemigo de las Smile Pretty Cure, decían que tenian un mensaje de parte de Orochi para ti, que si no le dabas su revancha destruiría el mundo, aparte de que dijo que eres su medio-hermano, ¿Es verdad eso, Dave?-decía Cure Black.

-Si, asi es, Orochi es mi medio-hermano, pero eso se los contare después, chicos, al parecer me regreso a casa-decía Dave.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-decía Ash suplicante.

-Claro, desde un principio te iba a pedir que vinieras conmigo, pero veo que no va a ser necesario-decía Dave más calmado.

-Podemos ir con Ash, yo he entrenado muy duro para poder protegerlo, asi como las demás-decía Misty muy orgullosa.

Las demás alter egos de mis guardianas opinaban lo mismo.

-Claro, pueden venir, será mejor que nos demos prisa-asi una vez más regresaron a su universo de origen.

-Ash, yo los espero en Ciudad Azulona, cuando vuelvan de su misión-decía Cilan tranquilo.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?-preguntaba Ash desconcertado.

-No, hay cosas que puedo ahcer, el arte culinario me lo sè perfectamente, pero algo que no se me da es la pelea, vuelve cuando hayas solucionado el problema-decía Cilan en dirección a Ciudad Azulona.

-Claro, te esperaremos haya-decía Ash feliz.

De vuelta en el Universo Pretty Cure

Al llegar al Mundo Pretty Cure, notaron que todo se veía muy cambiado, muy calmado, todo parecía tan normal que no se sentía a gusto.

-Algo no esta bien, ¿No saben si paso algo antes de que llegaran al mundo Pokemon?-preguntaba Dave algo consternado.

-No, todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta, amo?-decía Cure White.

-Algo pasó, lo puedo sentir, es como si el mundo ya no fuera el mismo, tengo que comprobarlo-decía Dave haciendo un hechizo muy complejo.

Poderes del la luz y oscuridad, poderes del fuego, agua viento y tierra, pioderes del rayo y relámpago, háganme saber que pasó en esta dimensión-decía Dave terminando su hechizo, dándose cuenta de algo terrible.

-Lo sabia, este mundo a sido alterado, es decir, ha banido una alteración dimensional de gran magnitud, lo que significa que las demás no podrán recordarnos, maldición,debi preveerme sde una situación como esta-decía Dave algo triste.

-No puede ser-decían las Pretty Cure un poco derrotadas.

Este es el final del capitulo 16, como le harán Dave y sus guardianas, sus alter egos y Ash para volver el mundo de Dave y las Pretty Cure a la normalidad. Si lo habran notado, esto ocurre a principios de la película "La Desaparicion de Haruhi Suzumiya", también tengo pensado incluir el torneo King of Fighters 97 en este fic, y si se lo preguntan en el mundo pokemon se entrelaza la historia desde el capìtulo 18 de Pokemon Black and White, asi también como unos cuantos extras, y asi comenzamos con la Saga de Orochi, ¿Qué sucerderà después? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capìtulo, titulado: Mundo Alterado parte 1.


	17. Capìtulo 17: Mundo Alterado Parte 1

Capitulo 17: Mundo Alterado. Parte 1.

-Amo, ¿Cómo que nuestro mundo original ha sido alterado?-preguntaba Cure White preocupada.

-Así es, robaron los poderes de mi prima Haruhi y los usaron para cambiar el mundo, aunque tengo sospechas de quien pudo haber sido el causante-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Entonces, ninguna de nuestras compañeras recuerda haber sido una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Lamentablemente es cierto, lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en el elegido de mi prima-decía Dave más tranquilo.

-¿Quién?-preguntaba Cure Echo.

-Kyon-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Y qué pasó con Orochi y Bad End, desaparecieron en este mundo alterado?-preguntaba Cure Blossom.

-Lo dudo, estoy seguro que Orochi sabía que ocurriría esa distorsión dimensional, porque lo más seguro es que se hayan tele transportado a otra dimensión, lo que significa que no nos debemos descuidar, ya que desde ahora este mundo es muy normal-decía Dave tranquilo.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién los llevó a la dimensión Pokemon?-preguntaba Dave desconcertado.

-Fue Chibi chibi, si ella no nos hubiera tele transportado a ese mundo, también hubiéramos sido afectados por la distorsión espacio-tiempo-decía Cure White agradecida.

-Te lo agradezco en mi nombre, y el de mis guardianas-decía Dave muy agradecido.

-No hay por dónde-decía Chibi chibi telepáticamente.

-Bien, chicas, pueden ir a buscar a las demás Pretty Cure, si es que recuerdan que lo fueron algún día, después vuelvan a casa, no queremos que sus padres sospechen, yo me dedicaré a buscar a Kyon, encuéntrenme por la mañana solamente con sentir mi ki, nos vemos después-diciendo esto simplemente se despidió rápidamente.

-¿Pero si nuestros familiares no nos recuerdan? Debes saber que el mundo cambió después de que llegáramos al mundo Pokemon-decía Cure White astutamente.

-Buen argumento, entonces como no estamos seguros, entonces primero busquen a las demás Pretty Cure, si es que pueden hacer recordar algo, que bueno, si no pues digan que tan siquiera lo intentaron, después pediremos habitaciones para un hotel, Ash y sus amigas dormirán en una habitación, mientras nosotros dormiremos en otra habitación, ¿Están de acuerdo?-preguntaba Dave viendo la respuesta de sus guardianas.

-Por mí está bien, además quiero conocerlo más íntimamente, casi siempre lo veía con las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Máximum Impact, Pretty Cure Hime Stars y las Pretty Cure Star Force, y siento admitirlo, me sentía un poco celosa por la estrecha relación que llevan, también quisiera llevar una relación así con usted-decía Cure Echo.

-Nosotras también-decían las demás Pretty Cure.

-Sinceramente no sé que decir, pero si quieren que nuestra relación avance hasta el siguiente nivel, pues que así sea, a decir verdad yo no quería que se vieran obligadas a tener una relación así hasta que nos llegáramos a conocernos mucho mejor, pero como ustedes quieren ir un poco más rápido, por mí no hay ningún problema con eso, pueden irse-decía Dave retirándose inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, con Miyuki Hoshizora, en camino a su casa

-¿Dónde estarán las chicas?-preguntaba Miyuki refiriéndose obviamente a Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Reika Aoki y Nao Midorikawa, que seguramente no recordaban haber sido Pretty Cure.

-Hey, Miyuki-decía alguien llamando a Miyuki.

Fue cuando Miyuki se sorprendió al encontrar a todas sus amigas demasiado rápido, o más bien ellas la encontraron antes.

-Hey, Miyuki, ¿Dónde has estado? Nos habíamos preguntado dónde habías ido, así que las demás nos turnamos para buscarte, hasta que Yayoi te encontró-decía Akane Hino expresivamente.

-Sí, y fue muy difícil encontrarte, si me lo preguntas-decía Yayoi algo cansada durante la búsqueda.

-Sí, y podemos decir que estamos muy felices de verte-decía Nao Midorikawa sinceramente.

-Chicas-decía Miyuki-A pesar de que no recuerdan haber sido Pretty Cure, me alegra que aún sigamos siendo amigas-decía esto último pensando.

-Pues yo no diría lo mismo-decía una voz en sus alrededores.

Mostrándose al que le pertenecía la voz, pudieron darse cuenta que era Joker, El Líder de Bad End, aunque las demás, a excepción de Miyuki no podían recordar quién era.

-Joker-decía Miyuki con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, al menos pon una mejor cara, supongo que aún recuerdas nuestra última visita, sentimos haber sido algo desordenados-decía Joker hipócritamente, haciendo enojar más a Miyuki.

-Dices visita, más bien pareciera haber sido un contraataque-decía Miyuki obviamente enfadada.

-Vamos, como si hubiera sido para tanto, si hubiéramos utilizado nuestro verdadero poder, incluso nuestro nuevo poder, no hubieras vivido para contarlo-decía Joker aburrido.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-preguntaba Miyuki, como si fuera a darle una respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué, qué planeo haber? Pues sòlo observa y te darás cuenta-decía Joker haciendo aparecer una esfera negra en sus manos, y con esta misma atrapó a las amigas de Miyuki.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-preguntaba Akane.

-¿Eso yo mismo me lo estoy preguntando?-decía Reika sin poder entender en la situación en la que se había metido.

-¿Por qué me atraparon a mi también? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-decía Yayoi empezando a llorar, al parecer, ese aspecto suyo nunca va a cambiar de su personalidad.

¿En qué te has metido, Miyuki?-pregunta Nao Midorikawa con mucha ansiedad.

-No, chicas, ¿Por qué las atrapaste?-preguntaba Miyuki con total enojo.

-Si quieres salvarlas, pues ven por ellas, en estos momentos ahora se encuentran en un mundo en que no desearían irse, si quieres rescatarlas, será mejor que lo hagas rápido-decía Joker a Miyuki insistentemente.

-Entonces iré, déjame entrar, te aseguro que las rescataré a todas-decía Miyuki aceptando el reto de Joker, por lo cual empieza a desaparecer, siendo absorbida por la misma esfera que fueron absorbidas sus amigas.

-Niña tonta, ahora no podrá escapar del mundo de la esfera-decía Joker triunfante.

(De aquí, hasta que aparece Joker en el mundo de la esfera, es todo igual como en el Capìtulo 32 de Smile Pretty Cure).

Joker había liberado un Akanbe, y Miyuki se había transformado en cure Happy, todo a su alrededor que parecía ser un parque de diversiones desapareció de repente, creando confusión en Cure Happy, y sus amigas yacían tiradas en el piso, al parecer inconscientes.

Y mientras Happy loe pedía a Sandy que cuidara a las chicas se fue a luchar con el Akanbe que tenia al parecer forma de ciempiés.

Y a su vez Cure Happy parecía estar huyendo de este, luego de que las amigas de Miyuki, es decir, Cure Happy recuperaran el conocimiento, Sandy trataba que entraran en razón sin ningún resultado.

Mientras Cure Happy trataba de darle un golpe al Akanbe, este no parecía ser afectado por este, y sale rebotada, resultado de su propio golpe, después le da un cabezazo, como lo hizo con una de las partes de Fusion cuando estaba junto con las Suite Pretty Cure, este ataque al parecer resulta ser efectivo.

-Ese fue un buen ataque, pero necesitas más que eso para poder derrotar al Súper Akanbe-decía Joker confiado de que le ganaría a Cure Happy.

Candy parecía estar preocupada por Cure Happy, ya que ninguno de sus ataques parecía ser efectivo contra el Akanbe.

Mientras las amigas de esta veían la lucha sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si fueran muñecas.

Lo peor era que Cure Happy parecía estar cansándose de tantos ataques que había recibido del Akanbe.

-Tal vez mis amigas no me recuerden, pero aun así `pelearé por ellas-decía Cure Happy.

-¿y Cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntaba Joker hipócritamente, mientras cure Happy trataba de atacar a el Akanbe nuevamente.

-Acaso no vez que tus ataque son inútiles contra el Akanbe, ya mejor ríndete, incluso tus amigas te han olvidado, además estoy seguro que quieres olvidarse de sus problemas, como lo es el salvar el mundo, si quieres puedo perdonarte, así no serás destruida, y tal vez te convierta en una de mis esclavas-decía Joker burlonamente mientras Cure Happy es lanzada nuevamente por el Akanbe, después de el contraataque de Cure Happy.

-¿Todavía no te das por vencida, cuántas veces tendré que decirte que tus intentos son inútiles?-preguntaba Joker que se estaba empezando a aburrir de Cure Happy.

-Aún no me doy por vencida, y no me importa que no me recuerden todavía, yo hare que me recuerden de una u otra forma-decía Cure Happy.

-¿Y qué me dices de su amistad, tan siquiera crees que ellas recuerdan su amistad?-preguntaba Joker algo obvio.

-No sé si recuerdan si fuimos amigas o no, pero eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que de una u otra forma te venceré-decía Cure Happy decidida a destruir al Akanbe.

-¿Pero tan siquiera entiendes los sentimientos de tus amigas? ¿Tienes ideas de los sufrimientos que han tenido? ¿Entiendes todos los sacrificios que han tenido que hacer? ¿Entiendes lo que se siente ser tachado por los demás como un bicho raro, lo entiendes?-hacia todas estas preguntas Joker, tratando de confundir más a Cure Happy, mientras esta cuando peleaba con el Akanbe, fue lanzado por el Akanbe unos cuantos metros atrás, cayendo en una especie de barranco, pero al parecer todavía podía ponerse de pie, apenas, pero aún así se puso de pie para continuar la batalla.

-¿Dime, acaso comprendes los sentimientos de tus amigas?-preguntaba Joker insistentemente.

Cure Happy sin saber que contestar a la pregunta de Joker, era una vez más lanzada por el Akanbe nuevamente dejándola muy cansada.

-Happy, no te des por vencida, se que puedes hallar un modo de derrotar al Akanbe-decía Candy tratando de animar a Cure Happy.

Fue en ese momento cuando el Akanbe con su cola aplasta a Cure Happy, así derrotándola, aparentemente.

-¡Happy!-gritaba desesperadamente Candy ante este suceso.

-Vaya, así que al fin se dio por vencida-decía Joker, pero momentos después pudo notar que algo estaba a levantar al Akanbe con gran, pero efectivo esfuerzo.

-Acaso crees que un maldito, arrogante, bueno para nada, bufón de circo, estúpido y además inútil podría tan siquiera ganarme, pues ni siquiera lo intentes, porque sino hare que te tragues tus palabras por el culo-decìa Cure Happy, que parecía haber cambiado de personalidad, y no solo eso, también se veían unos cambios externos, el cabello de Cure Happy se tornó plateado, los adornos de su pelo se tornaron extrañamente de color dorado, y sus ojos tenían color rojo como el fuego vivo, lo que más los sorprendió es que la dulce Cure Happy usara palabrotas, eso tomó a Sandy y a las amigas de Miyuki por sorpresa y asombro, por el cambio de personalidad repentino de Cure Happy.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en estado "Orochi"?-preguntaba molesto Joker.

-Con que esto se le llama estado "Orochi", ya mi amo me había comentado de que era medio-hermano de Orochi, por simple razón Orochi y Dave deben tener la misma sangre, y por eso también no sòlo yo puedo entrar en ese estado, sino también las demás, y al parecer yo sòlo puedo estar presente en mi estado "Orochi", supongo que mi otro yo me dio acceso a su cuerpo para poder derrotar a Joker por mi cuenta, para mí es perfecto-decía Cure Happy con una voz algo sádica y con ojos de asesina, algo que nunca se vio nunca en Cure Happy , la Cure Happy que al parecer es la misma que en la vida pasada de Dave, le salvó la vida muchas veces.

-PRECURE: DOUBLE KICK IMPLOSION TERRA-decía Cure Happy empezando a golpear al Akanbe con una serie de patadas y puñetazos (Los mismos de Robert en el King of Fighters 97, pero sin el gancho saltando hacia el cielo), luego lo continúa con un agarre, tirándolo al suelo entrelazando una de sus piernas con la suya, después dándole uno azotes en el suelo, terminando con una explosión en el piso mandándolo a volar 40 metros al aire (Esta parte del combo es de la quinta de Orochi Yashiro), y después dándole una serie de paladas en el aire, sin que el Akanbe pudiera defenderse (estas patadas son parte de la técnica de King), y por último terminó con 3 explosiones de energía que destruyeron al Akanbe completamente. (Esta última técnica es de la quinta de Terry Bogard, más bien su especial, el Triple Geyser, para ser más precisos).

-Imposible-decía Joker sin saber qué hacer.

-Más te vale que escapes, porque sino barreré el piso contigo, después patearé tu culo hasta que no puedas sentarte, y por último me encargaré de que tu maldita cara no se vuelva a ver por aquí, porque si no te va air como en la chingada, perro asqueroso, puto maloliente, horrendo animal-decía Cure Happy impresionando nuevamente a Candy y a sus amigas.

-Ya me habían advertido que tu otro yo, o sea tú, eras muy maldicienta, pero veo que no exageraban, ya nos veremos la próxima vez Cure Happy-decía Joker escapándose del lugar.

Después Cure Happy en su estado "Orochi" destruyó el mundo de la esfera con su poder, así liberando a todas, incluso a Candy.

-Happy, ¿De verdad eres tú?-preguntaba Candy a Cure Happy.

-Sí, soy su otro yo-decía Cure Happy.

-¿Su otro yo?-decía Candy.

-Sí, su otro yo, la verdadera personalidad de Miyuki en su vida pasada, la que desarrollé durante mi vida con el amo, aun recuerdo la vez en la que tuve mi cita con el amo, fue muy excitante, ya quiero volver a ver a el amo para poder entrar en calor, ya quiero hacer el amor, seguro que con su calor me sentiré como nueva, ya quiero volver a verlo-decía Cure Happy en su estado "Orochi", o más bien decir, Orochi Cure Happy.

Candy no podía creer que esta Cure Happy fuera tan distinta a la que conocía, aparte de decir todas esas cosas enfrente de las personas sin apenarse, le parecía increíble.

Si fuera la otra Cure Happy, seguro estaría más que apenada, y se le pondría la cara roja como un tomate.

-Díganle a Miyuki que cuando me necesite sòlo tiene que pensar en mí, y que cuando vea a Dave, le diga que cuando nos veamos haremos lo que prometimos en nuestra vida pasada-decía Orochi Cure Happy decidida, una vez dicho esto volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-¿No te acuerdas, Happy?-preguntaba Candy.

-No, sòlo me acuerdo de una voz que me decía si quería más poder, y yo sòlo respondí que sí, después sòlo recuerdo que todo se volvió oscuro-decía Cure Happy.

-Entonces sí es cierto que tu otro yo nos salvó-decía Candy alegre.

-¿Mi otro yo?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-te lo contaré después, también me dijo que le dijeras a Dave que cuando se vuelvan a ver, harán lo que prometieron en su vida pasada.

-¿Y qué más dije mientras estuve en ese estado "Orochi"?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas, fueron cosas muy vergonzosas que jamás dirías, si lo hicieras, estarías muerta de vergüenza, son cosas que jamás hubieras dicho-decía Candy aguantándose la risa, algo que Happy notó, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos.

-¿No sé que sucede aquí, pero podrías explicarnos Miyuki, o más bien diría Cure Happy?-preguntaba Akane Hino.

-¿Qué es eso de Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Yayoi Kise.

-¿Quién es ese Joker?-preguntaba Nao Midorikawa.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste esos poderes, para variar?-preguntaba Reika Aoki.

-Pues verán….

Fue cuando Miyuki, ahora en su estado normal, les explicó cómo se convirtieron en Pretty Cure, como conocieron a Wolfrun, Akaoni y Majorina, después cómo conocieron a las demás Pretty Cure, a Ayumi, como destruyeron a la parte malvada de Fusion junto con las demás Pretty Cure y su amo, después de cómo conocieron a Joker, y por último cuando fue al Universo Pokemon, y al volver el mundo había cambiado completamente.

-¿De verdad pasó todo eso?-preguntaba interesada Yayoi Kise.

-En condiciones normales no podría creerte, pero con lo que acabamos de ver, tu transformación a Cure Happy, tu transformación al estado "Orochi", algo que no recuerdas al parecer, no hay razón para no creerte-decía Akane Hino.

Las otras 2 asentían con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces iré con el amo-decía Miyuki.

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntaban las amiga de Miyuki.

-Claro-decía Miyuki complacida.

Mientras con los demás

-¿Cuánto tardará Miyuki?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Ya está por llegar-decía Dave mientras todos estaban reunidos en el lugar que acordaron.

Al llegar Miyuki, notaron que Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise y Nao Midirikawa y Reika Aoki estaban con ella.

-Vaya, que sorpresa-decía Saki Hyuuga.

¿Dónde has estado, Miyuki?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es una historia larga-decía Miyuki.

-Quiero que conozcan a alguien, este es mi amo-decía Miyuki un poco sonrojada, refiriéndose a Dave.

-No sé porque, pero tengo una gran nostalgia al estar en su presencia-decía Akane Hino.

-Yo tengo el presentimiento de haberlo conocido anteriormente-decía desconcertada Yayoi Kise.

-Yo siento una especie de Deja vù-decía Nao Midorikawa confundida.

-Yo creo haberlo visto anteriormente-decía Reika Aoki segura de lo que decía.

-Debe ser porque ya lo habían conocido, deben de estar recordando sòlo alguna que otra cosa, bueno, nos vemos, chicas-decía Miyuki despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Adiós, Miyuki-decían sus amigas a Miyuki.

-Bueno, vámonos a un hotel, se está haciendo tarde-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuándo voy a conocer a mi padre?-preguntaba Ash insistentemente.

-Pronto lo conocerás, sòlo sé paciente-decía Dave tratando de tranquilizar a Ash.

-¿De verdad Ash se parece mucho a su padre?-preguntaba Misty (la del mundo de Ash).

-Así es, la única diferencia es el color de pelo, su padre Terry Bogard tiene el pelo rubio, mientras que Ash tiene el pelo negro, incluso Ash tiene el gusto por las gorras de su padre-decía Dave contestando a la pregunta.

-No me imagino que el padre de Ash se parezca tanto a él, ¿es en serio?-decía Dawn (la del mundo de Ash).

-Así es, cuánto más voy a volver a decirlo-decía Dave impacientándose.

-Por cierto Dave, quiero preguntarte algo-decía Ash un poco más serio.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-decía Dave a Ash.

-Desde aquella vez que me enseñaste a usar el ki, pude notar que tu ki es muy similar al mío, y no creo que sea por el hecho de que eres mi primo, ¿puedes responderme a eso?-decía Ash a Dave.

-Eres muy astuto, bueno, hay una razón para lo que sientes, todo comenzó en otro Universo, en un Universo Alterno al tuyo Ash, para ser más exactos, ahí me encontré a una versión tuya que estaba a punto de morir, y a su lado se encontraban las Misty, May, Dawn e Iris que ustedes conocen a la perfección, le dije si quería seguir viviendo, él me dijo que sí, yo le dije que si su alma se fusionaba conmigo se salvaría, ya que lo más importante del ser humano es el alma y no el cuerpo en sí, ya que sin el alma, el cuerpo no es nada, ni siquiera se puede mover, lo que más me sorprendió es que me dio un sí, entonces su alma se fusionó con la mía, de esa forma me volví más fuerte, y Misty, May, Dawn e Iris me siguieron por Ash, tiempo después me siguieron por su propia iniciativa, lo que más me sorprendió fue al enterarme que EL Ash de ese mundo era un Sinner-decía Dave a todos.

-¿Qué es un Sinner?-preguntaba Ash.

-Para poder explicarte, Sinner es un término para el ser resultado de la unión de un Pokemon y un humano, lo que me sorprendió fue que el Ash de aquella dimensión fuera el Sinner de un Entei-decía Dave tan simple como eso.

Por parte de los demás, no había ni una sola palabra.

-Y esa no es la única razón, en otro Universo, me encontré otra versión tuya, Ash, lo que me llamó la atención fue que en este Universo se llamaban por medio de un alias, en este mundo te hacías llamar con el alias de Red, donde conociste a muchas chicas interesantes, a Misty, que obviamente estaba enamorada de Red, otra chica llamada Yellow, otra enamorada de Red, una chica llamada Blue, que era difícil saber lo que sentía por Red, pero al final me di cuenta que sí estaba enamorada de Red, pero es muy cabezota para reconocerlo, también conoció a otra chica llamada Saphire, que es claramente la contraparte de May de ese mundo, parecía estar enamorada de un tal Ruby, pero al conocer a Red, empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él, los cuales negaba profundamente, y llegaron a ser más fuertes de los que sentía por Ruby, después esta Platinum, la coordinadora, aunque es muy parecida a Dawn es muy diferente es su personalidad, después de todo ella es adinerada, presumida y arrogante, y algo creída, después sigue White, la chica manager que tiene como sueño ser productora de películas, teatros, comerciales de Tv, etc., etc., y por último Iris, la 8 líder del Gimnasio de Unova, es similar a la Iris que conocen, pero tiene sus pequeñas diferencias, todas estas chicas sentían algo muy especial hacia Red una vez que empezaron a conocerlo muy bien, en una ocasión cuando Red fue atacado a muerte, Red tuvo que hacer lo imposible para salir con vida, lamentablemente no tuvo mucha suerte que digamos, estaba a punto de morir, fue cuando yo aparecí y pregunté por la situación, fue entonces cuando le pregunte si quería vivir, el me contestó que sí, entonces le propuse lo mismo que al Ash del otro Universo, el aceptó gustoso, cuando su alma se fusionó con la mía, claramente me volví más poderoso, después Misty, Saphire, Platinum, Iris, Blue, Yellow y White decidieron seguirme por sus sentimientos hacia Red, después me siguieron por sus propios deseos, y así fue cuando ellas desarrollaron poco a poco sus poderes, convirtiéndose en las Pretty Cure Pokemon Special, así como ustedes se convirtieron en las Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure-decía Dave claramente.

-Así que quieres decir que e4n tu ser hay 2 Ash, y uno se hace llamar con el alias de "Red", ¿verdad?-decía Ash esperando la respuesta.

-Así es-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-Ya me imaginaba que sòlo a ti te pasarían ese tipo de cosas-decía Ash sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-Amo, tengo una pregunta que hacerle-decía Miyuki a Dave.

-¿Y cuál es esa pregunta?-decía Dave a Miyuki.

-¿Qué es estado "Orochi"?-preguntaba Miyuki insistentemente.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-Bueno, verás….

Entonces Miyuki empezó a contarle cuando se encontró con sus amigas, la aparición de Joker, la transformación en Pretty Cure, su transformación al estado "Orochi", y como fácilmente venció al Súper Akanbe sola, y que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada.

-Me sorprende que hayas accedido a tu estado "Orochi", pero normalmente tendría que haber accedido a tu estado "Orochi" cuando hubieras cumplido los 17 años-decía Dave pensando.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es estado "Orochi"?-pregunta nuevamente Miyuki.

-El estado "Orochi", o mayormente conocido como disturbio de la sangre, es un estado en el cual la fuerza aumenta, en algunas ocasiones la personalidad cambia, para bien o para mal, en otras ocasiones no son capaces de controlar este estado, pero si se llega a controlar, se gana un nuevo e increíble poder, también depende del elemento al que pertenece el poder que has ganado, además hay que tomar conciencia que esa transformación viene siendo parte de tu personalidad, si no llegaras a aceptar que es parte de tu personalidad, nunca llegaras a transformarte al estado "Orochi"-decía Dave claramente.

-Creo entender a que se refiere, amo-decía Miyuki teniendo conciencia del nuevo poder que había ganado.

-Amo, hay otra cosa que quiero decirle-decía Miyuki.

-Adelante, dilo-decía Dave.

-Mi contraparte Orochi me dijo que le dijera que cuando volviera a verlo, haría cumplir su promesa que se hicieron en su vida pasada, ¿A qué se refería?-decía Miyuki con interés.

Dave se quedó pensando, hasta que un recuerdo hizo clic a su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara, y se apenara, hasta que se le pusiera la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Pasa algo malo, amo?-preguntaba Miyuki preocupada.

-No, es sòlo que lo prometimos fue que cuando nos volviéramos a ver tendríamos sexo, como en los viejos tiempos-decía Dave bastante apenado, mientras que Miyuki recibía miradas amenazadoras de sus compañeras.

-Ya me imaginaba que no eras tan inocente como te veías a simple vista-decía Hibiki algo celosa.

-Ya me suponía que no eras lo que aparentabas ser, Miyuki-decía Ayumi sin voltear a verla.

-Entonces sòlo buscabas tener sexo con Dave, pero que descaro-decía Love Momozono indiferente.

-Noooo, esa fue mi otro yo, no yo-decía Miyuki confundiendo más a los demás.

-Ya, por favor, no sean tan duros con ella, ya que ustedes son muy similares a ella, y eso lo sabrán cuando accedan a su estado "Orochi", o disturbio de la sangre-decía Dave tratando de tranquilizar a sus guardianas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sino no podremos encontrar a Kyon, para poder así también encontrar a Haruhi y planear como volver el mundo a la normalidad-decía Dave tratando de encontrar una lógica de cómo poder regresar a su mundo original.

-Ojalá pronto hallemos la forma de solucionar el problema-decían todas sus guardianas a la vez.


	18. Capìtulo 18: Mundo Alterado Parte 2

Capìtulo 18: Mundo Alterado. Parte 2.

Después de haber amanecido, Dave y sus guardianas se preparaban para encontrarse con Kyon, pero antes….

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si antes vamos a un karaoke? Todavía tenemos 3 horas para encontrarnos con Kyon, no es mucho tiempo-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Por mí está bien, ¿Qué hay de las demás?-decía Miyuki, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras entraban a una especie de Mc Donald, fueron recibidos por una niña de aparentes 12 o 13 años, cabello negro, y muy dulce, además de alegre.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntaba la misma.

-Nos puede llevar unos helados-decía Dave a la niña.

-Por supuesto-contestaba la niña rápidamente.

Mientras cumplía el pedido de Dave y le traía sus helados, después la niña se fue con unas chicas que llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella, que era de un color azul marino con blanco, y al parecer esas chicas eran amigas de la niña.

Después de que Dave y sus guardianas se sentaran en una de las mesas para recibir sus pedidos, Dave les dijo algo.

-¿No pudieron sentir eso?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Sentir qué?-decían las chicas.

-Parece ser que no pudieron sentirlo-decía Dave.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba Hibiki Hojou.

-Esa niña que nos atendió, no sintieron algo de ella-decía Dave.

-Dave, no me digas que de verdad te gustan las de 12 años-decía Mai Mishou.

-entonces por eso pasabas más tiempo con tus hijas-decía Saki algo sorprendida.

-Creo que me están malinterpretando, lo que quiero decir es si no sintieron un poder mágico en esa niña, lo que quiero decir es que hay una posibilidad de que esa niña y otras 2 más sean Pretty Cures-decía Dave seriamente.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible, qué acaso este mundo no era normal?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-Según mi teoría, parecer ser que el que alteró el mundo no pudo hacerlo por completo, y como resultado el mundo es entre lo normal y lo mágico, no tan diferente a nuestro mundo original-decía Dave explicándoles la situación desde su punto de vista.

-Pero, la única forma de darnos cuenta de si es una Pretty Cure es seguirla a dónde vaya-decía Dave.

Después una chica de pelo largo, color negro entró al lugar, y parecer ser que las conocía a la perfección.

-Buenos días-decía la chica de pelo largo y negro.

-Onee-chan-decía la niña.

-¡Bienvenida Katsura-san!-decía una de las chicas que al parecer eran una de sus amigas.

-¡Aquí tienes!-decía la niña, que al parecer era hermana menos de la chica llamada Katsura.

-Eres muy buena como camarera-decía Katsura.

-Onee-chan ¡No me trates como si fuera una niña! ¡Desde que me hice camarera, hago un gran trabajo!-decía la hermana de Katsura un poco enojada con su hermana.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No es tan vaga como Sekai!-decía una de las chicas.

-¡Es una excelente profesional!-decía otra de las chicas, que al parecer eran 4, sin incluir a la hermana de la niña.

-Verán… ¡parece que insinúan que no soy buena profesional!-decía la chica llamada Sekai.

Después siguieron hablando hasta que les llegó una especie de emergencia, y se tuvieron que despedir de Katsura.

-Vamos a seguirlas-decía Dave.

-¿Pero cómo? Y si nos ven-decía Honoka.

-No se preocupen, confíen en mí-decía Dave.

Entonces así lo hicieron, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que eran invisibles.

Entonces Dave y sus guardianas fueron siguiéndolas, después traspasaron el piso como si fueran fantasmas, hasta llegar hacia donde estaban ellas, pudieron notar que hablaban con alguien en una especie de pantalla, después se metieron en una especie de cabinas, al salir tenìan trajes de color, rosa, azul, amarillo, y negro despectivamente.

-Sus trajes me recuerdan a cuando se transforman en Pretty Cure, o de los Power Rangers-decía Dave graciosamente.

-¿Power Rangers? ¿Qué es eso?-decía Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Es una serie de televisión de mi dimensión, que según yo recuerdo tiene 20 temporadas hasta ahora, pero si me quedo mirándolas detenidamente, me recuerdan mucho a los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje y a los Power Rangers Furia Animal, aunque les falta uno de color rojo o blanco, incluso si es posible dorado o plateado, hasta púrpura-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-¿20? Si son muchísimas-decía Nagisa.

-¿Verdad que si?-decía Dave.

Después de seguirlas nuevamente, pudieron darse cuenta que ellas se dirigían a ayudar a unas chicas y 2 chicos que estaban rodeados de zombis.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡El Servicio Anónimo de Defensa está aquí!-decía la chica del traje azul.

-¡Así es!-decía la chica del traje rosa que al parecer era Kokoro Katsura, hermana de Kotonoha Katsura.

-Nunca aprendes, ¿Qué planeas ahora, Doctora S?-preguntaba la chica del traje azul.

Al parecer las personas que estaban a su alrededor no conocían sus identidades, que era algo obvio para Dave y sus guardianas, pero se guardarían el secreto para una ocasión verdaderamente peligrosa.

Después de haber rescatado a unas chicas aprisionadas en unas celdas, la chica vestida de negro se disculpo por no tener vacantes para nuevas heroínas.

-Ahora, Doctora S. ¡Hoy te derrotaremos para que nos aumenten la paga!-decía la chica vestida de azul, que al parecer es Sekai.

-¡Además, también cobramos el plus de peligrosidad!-decía la chica vestida de amarillo.

-¡Y las horas extras!-volvía a decir Sekai.

-¿pero qué….?-decía la Doctora S.

-Tenemos nuestras diferencias por aquí….

-Plait-decía la Doctora S.

-¡En posición!-decía Sekai.

-¡Sí!-decía la chica de traje amarillo.

-Pesa….-decía la chica vestida de negro, que llevaba lo que parecía ser una aspiradora, y pesaba, como ella decía.

-Enchufe, enchufe…. ¡Enchufe, enchufe!-decía Kokoro, yendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar un enchufe por la cual conectar dicha aspiradora.

-Equipo tipo-S, ¡Combinación!-decía Sekai.

Dave se quedó viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al igual que sus guardianas.

¡Aspiraremos todo ese gas Zombificador con este Tipo-S!-decía Sekai.

-Enchufe, enchufe-seguía diciendo la pequeña Kokoro, tratando de encontrar dicho enchufe.

-¡El Equipo especial Tipo-S es un arma del tipo aspirador anti-químico con una capacidad increíble!-decía el Narrador.

¡Eso es solo una aspiradora! ¿No? ¡¿No es más que una aspiradora corriente?!-decían los dos chicos, y uno de ellos parecía ser Makoto Itou.

-Creo que lo vi la pasada noche en el canal de compras….-decía una de las chicas salvadas.

-Pienso lo mismo-decía Dave aparentemente decepcionado, al igual que sus guardianas que asentían igualmente, las personas que estaban a su alrededor tardaron en darse cuenta que había más personas de las que estuvieron actualmente.

-Encendido-decía Sekai, encendiendo el Equipo Tipo S, que en realidad era una aspiradora común y corriente.

¡¿Eh, qué pasa con el enchufe?!-preguntaba la pequeña Kokoro, que había dejado de buscar dicho enchufe.

La aspiradora al parecer absorbió todo el gas Zombificador.

¡Vaya, es muy fuerte!-decía Makoto Ituo.

¡Parece que surte efecto!-decía el otro chico, parecía ser que era amigo de Makoto Itou.

¡Esto se acabó, Doctora S!-Decía Sekai burlándose.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntaba la Doctora S.

-¿Qué?-decía Sekai.

-Sekai-decía la chica vestida de amarillo, parecía que la aspiradora al aspirar todo el gas Zombificador, había llegado a su límite.

-Mucho, mucho más gas Zombificador, Plait-decía la Doctora S a su sirviente llamado Plait, que tenía una especie de rociador que estaba esparciendo el gas Zombificador.

-Ero-gas, ero-gas-decía la Doctora S-.

¡Esto no pinta bien! ¡No puede aguantar más!-decía al chica de traje amarillo.

-¡Páralo!-decía la chica de traje negro.

-¡No pensó perder! ¡Botón turbo activado!-decía Sekai activando la habilidad de dicho aparato, que probablemente no podía ser cierto.

-Imbécil-le decían todos, ya que como se esperaba, la aspiradora no soporto la cantidad de gas Zombificador en su interior, por lo que terminó explotando, liberando así todo el gas Zombificador que llevaba en su interior.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, sus trajes ya estaban algo arruinados, por no decir casi destruidos.

-Imbécil. Mira lo que has hecho-decía la chica vestida de negro.

-¿Quéèè? ¿Es mi culpa?-decía Sekai.

-El gas… El gas…-decía el amigo de Makoto Itou, que al parecer estaba siendo afectado por el gas Zombificador.

Después de haber sido infectado por el gas empezó a perseguir a las chicas más cercanas, desnudo.

-¿No han notado algo raro?-preguntaba Dave a sus guardianas.

¿Cómo qué?-decía Tsubomi Hanasaki.

-Acaso no han notado que Kokoro ha desaparecido-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Ahora que lo dices, no veo a Kokoro por ningún lado-decía Nagisa Misumi.

-Es porque seguramente se fue a transformar para aparecer sorpresivamente-decía Dave.

Mientras tanto con los demás

-¿Qué haremos con este gas pervertidor?-preguntaba una de las chicas salvadas.

-¿Qué haremos?-decía la chica de traje amarillo.

-¡Retirarnos por ahora! ¡No tenemos otra opción!-decía Sekai.

¿¡Como nos desharemos de esta marea de Zombi-salidos!?-se preguntaba una de las chicas salvadas.

¿Cómo?-decían las chicas de traje amarillo y azul.

¡No hay salida!-decía la misma chica que había sido rescatada.

-Imbéciles-decía la chica de traje negro.

-Esto….-decía Sekai.

-¿Dónde está Kokoro-chan?-preguntaba Sekai.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Dónde está?-se preguntaba la chica de traje amarillo.

-Parece ser que se dieron cuenta que Kokoro desapareció-decía Dave.

-¡Lavado de cerebro mágico!-decía una voz que parecía ser de Kokoro, que de su cetro salió una luz que mando una especie de ondas que hizo que los zombis se desmayaran.

Después de que el amigo de Makoto Itou recuperara la conciencia, y se diera cuenta de que estaba desnudo, todas las chicas lo golpearon hasta tirarlo al suelo.

-¡A todos los zombis pervertidos, ya basta!-decía la pequeña Kokoro transformada, y al parecer nadie podía reconocerla, a excepción de Dave y sus guardianas, en estos momentos Kokoro se encontraba en la cima de un edificio.

-Ojos, hombros, y un culo respingón, ¡Inyección mágica! La súper chica mágica en acción. ¡Magical Heart! En directo, desde el distrito comercial de Sakakino, así es-decía Kokoro, mientras guiñaba con un ojo, ahora revelando su nombre de transformación, mientras hacia una linda pose de batalla.

-Con que Magical Heart, eh, es un bonito nombre, para una Pretty Cure, y además ese traje rosa le queda muy bien, puedo decir que es la líder por ver su traje, lamentablemente su transformación es incompleta, chicas, si las cosas se le complican a Magical Heart, ayúdenla sin importar que las vean, es decir, transfórmense si es necesario-decía Dave.

-Por supuesto-decían sus guardianas.

Después de una serie de acontecimientos más, ambas chicas, Doctora S y Magical Heart se preparaban para enfrentarse.

-¡Doctora S! ¡Has causado demasiados problemas! ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas tan horribles como esta?-preguntaba Magical Heart.

-No hago otra cosa que seguir mi papel. Todos somos actores. Soy la maestra del mal. Y tù eres la campeona del bien. Papales que nos encomendaron. Caminos que nos legó el destino. Para al final, llegar a un desenlace feliz-decía la Doctora S, lo que al parecer Magical Heart no pudo entender ni la mitad de lo que dijo, ya que cuando oía lo que le decía, aparecían signos de interrogación a sus lados.

-¡Ahh, quieres hacer esto tan filosófico y complicado para dejarme a un lado!-decía Magical Heart actuando de una manera infantil, algo que a Dave hacia reír, ya que hacía que se acordara de las líderes de las Pretty Cure, Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody y Cure Happy.

-¡Así que supongo que atacaré! ¡Truenos Gravitatorios Mágicos!-seguía diciendo Magical Heart.

Al atacar, rayos del cielo empezaron a atacar a los siervos de la Doctora S, destruyendo a todos, excepto a Plait, aunque también le estaba a punto de dar a sus aliados, junto a Makoto Itou, y terminó dándole al amigo de Makoto Itou que seguía desnudo.

-Qué inesperado-decía la Doctora S.

-Pues yo digo que fue muy irresponsable, además de que no tiene pleno control de su poder-decía Dave.

-Es lo que te mereces, ¡Ríndete o te lavaré el cerebro mágicamente!-decía Magical Heart.

-Pues yo conozco un método de lavar cerebros, y no es precisamente de forma mágica-decía Dave.

-No creo que mi problema sea el cerebro, ¡Tanaka, utiliza el poder de Setsuna para transformarte en Mecha Takana!-decía la Doctora S, apareciendo una especie de aparato inflable, haciendo que su sirviente se volviera aparentemente gigante, como si estuvieran parodiando una de las escena de lucha de los Power Rangers.

-¡Increíble! ¡Es más grande!-decía Magical Heart asombrada por este cambio en los hechos, después de escapar, al ser casi aplastada por Takana, lo que conllevó a la destrucción del edificio donde estaban Magical Heart y la Doctora S.

Después Takana siguió destruyendo más edificios.

-¡Para! No destruyas el distrito comercial-decía Magical Heart que al parecer estaba volando hacia donde se encontraba Takana, inútilmente sin poder hacer nada.

-Buen trabajo-decía la Doctora S.

Mientras Magical Heart luchaba contra Takana, que al parecer no intentaba golpearlo, sino solamente se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques.

-¡Esto no pinta bien! ¡Es demasiado grande!-decía Magical Heart empezando a preocuparse.

-Al parecer no tiene fuerza sobrehumana, eso confirma mi teoría de que su transformación de Pretty Cure está incompleta-decía Dave observando a Magical Heart atentamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Que yo recuerde, Shiny Luminous también es una Pretty Cure y no tenía fuerza sobrehumana, sino solamente servía de apoyo-decía Nagisa a Dave.

-Pero hay una gran diferencia-decía Dave prosiguiendo-Shiny Luminous es parte de la esencia de la reina de la Luz, ¿no?, además de que rara vez se tiene el mismo peinado cuando se transforman en Pretty Cure, ese sería el caso de Black y White, y Bloom y Egret, pero ese ya no sería en el caso de Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody y Happy-decía Dave analizando la situación.

De repente, una especie de camioneta con vagón, de 16 ruedas sacada de la fuerza civil, o algo así, con una especie de antena de satélite en el vagón apareció.

-¡Al fin! ¡La fuerza defensiva de la justicia!-decía el amigo de Makoto Itou, que al parecer seguía desnudo, pero al parecer no parecía importarle.

-¡Llegan tarde!-decían las chicas.

-Creo que ustedes no son las indicadas para decir eso-decía Dave recalcando el echo de que ellas también habían llegado tarde al lugar de los hechos.

-¡Confirmación del ataque recibida! ¡Rayos láser mortales!-decía la persona que manejaba dicho aparato.

A la vez que decía esto, de la antena salieron unos rayos de color amarrillo disparados hacia Tanaka, pero al parecer no le hacían nada, ni siquiera cosquillas, entonces Tanaka disparo de sus ojos como unos rayos láser similares a los de Superan, desintegrando dicha maquina y a la persona dentro.

-La fuerza de defensa ha perdido….-decía el amigo de Makoto Itou, que seguía desnudo, y las chicas que estaban detrás de él no miraban con buenos ojos la situación.

Mientras Magical Heart miraba como Tanaka destruía toda la cuidad, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a esto.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntaba Magical Heart.

-¡Oye, tù! ¡Utiliza tus poderes cutres de siempre!-decía Sekai a Magical Heart.

-No es tan simple-decía Magical Heart.

-¿Es que es demasiado para Magical Heart?-preguntaba el amigo de Makoto Itou que hizo a un lado a Sekai.

Cuando parecía ser que Magical Heart empezaría a llorar, Makoto Itou le aviso a tiempo a Magical Heart.

-¡Cuidado!-decía Makoto Itou avisándole a Magical Heart de una explosión que se avecinaba.

Aunque Magical Heart se dio cuenta de la explosión, no la pudo evitar, así terminando cayendo de un edificio irremediablemente.

Makoto parece haber ido a atrapar a Magical Heart, pero Dave se dio cuenta que no llegaría a atraparla a tiempo, así que él mismo corrió a Supervelocidad a atrapar a Magical Heart.

Cuando parecía que no llegaría nadie a salvarla, alguien logró atraparla a tiempo, y ese resultó ser Dave.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Dave a Magical Heart.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias-decía Magical Heart-¿Cómo llegó hasta mí tan rápido?-esto último lo decía pensando, ya que hace rato se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando unas rocas de gran tamaño, que parecían ser escombros de algunos edificios, estaban a punto de golpear a Magical Heart y a Dave, Dave utilizó su brazo derecho para usar una técnica especial.

-Triple Geyser-decía Dave utilizando la técnica especial de Terry Bogard, así destruyendo todas las rocas en el proceso, la mayoría de las personas que observaban esto, quedaron sorprendidas al ver semejante onda de poder gigantesca.

-Chicas, ya pueden transformarse ahora-decía Dave, dejando confundidas a las demás personas.

-¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!-decían Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESPIRITUAL!-decían Saki y Mai al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORFOSIS!-decía Nozomi Yumehara.

-¡CAMBIO, PRECURE, A LUCHAR!-decía Love Momozono.

-¡PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!-decìa Tsubomi Hanasaki.

-¡LET'S PLAY, PRECURE, MODULATION!-decían Hibiki y Kanade al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decìa Miyuki Hoshizora.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE BREAKER!-decìa Ayumi Sakagami.

Así todas empezaron su transformación, impresionando a la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo a Magical Heart.

-Ya puedes salir, Magical Word, sé que estás ahí-decía Dave a la misma.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-decía Magical Word saliendo de la nada, sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Pude sentir tu ki a muy poca distancia-decía Dave.

-¿Ki?-decía Magical Word no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-El ki es la energía de vida de las personas, por lo que algunas persona s como yo tienen la habilidad de manipular esta energía y controlarla, y también sentirla, así como yo-decía Dave a Magical Word asintiendo con la cabeza, al parecer ya entendía más o menos lo que era el concepto del ki.

Después venían las presentaciones de las Pretty Cure.

-¡Protectora de la Luz! ¡Cure Black!-decía la misma.

-¡Protectora de la Luz! ¡Cure White!-decía la misma.

-¡La Brillante Flor Dorada! ¡Cure Bloom!-decía la misma.

-¡La Radiante Ala Plateada! ¡Cure Egret!-decía la misma.

-¡El Gran Poder de La Esperanza! ¡Cure Dream!-decía la misma.

-¡Este corazón rosa es prueba del Amor! ¡Recién Arrancada, Cure Peach!-decía la misma.

-¡La flor que se esparce por la tierra! ¡Cure Blossom!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando una melodía frenética! ¡Cure Melody!-decìa la misma.

-¡Tocando una agradable canción! ¡Cure Rhythm!-decìa la misma.

-¡Brillando y destellando! ¡La Luz del Futuro! ¡Cure Happy!-decìa la misma.

-¡Transmitiendo mis sentimientos! ¡Cure Echo!-decía la misma.

Entonces las Pretty Cure atacaron a Tanaka con sus más poderosos ataques actualmente.

-¡PRECURE! ¡MARBLE SCREW MAX!-decían ambas atacándolo con un rayo blanco y negro combinados.

-¡PRECURE! ¡SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!-decían ambas atacando a Tanaka con un rayo en espiral en forma de estrella.

-¡PRECURE! ¡SHOOTING STAR!-decìa Cure Dream.

-¡PRECURE! ¡LOVE SUNSHINE, FRESH!-decìa Cure Peach disparando de su cetro un rayo de color rosa a Tanaka.

-¡PRECURE! ¡PINK FORTE WAVE!-decía Cure Blossom, lanzando de su cetro una especie de proyectil de color rosado en forma de flor de cerezo.

-¡PRECURE! ¡MUSIC RONDO!-decían ambas chicas con técnicas similares, un par de aros de energía mágica, aunque uno era de color rosa, y el otro era de color blanco.

-¡PRECURE! ¡HAPPY SHOWER!-decía Cure Happy, lanzando un rayo de color rosa de sus manos, hacia Tanaka.

-¡PRECURE! ¡SONIC VIBRATION!-decìa Cure Echo, lanzando una ráfaga de energía de color blanco, que tenía vibraciones sónicas muy poderosas, lanzándoselo a Tanaka.

Todos los ataques dieron de lleno a su objetivo, destruyéndolo por completo.

-Con esto va a ser suficiente, Doctora S-decía Dave.

-Ju, ju, ju, ju, Magical Heart, Magical Word, Dave y también las Pretty Cure, la próxima vez que nos encontremos será la última. Hasta ahora-decía la Doctora S, mientras en un parpadeo desaparecía de la vista de todos a su alrededor.

-De verdad les agradezco por su ayuda-decía Magical Heart a Dave y sus guardianas.

-Yo también les doy las gracias por ayudarnos, nos hicieron más fáciles las cosas-decía Magical Word.

-No hay por dónde, pero si no es mucha molestia, puedo charlas con ustedes por unos instantes, es sobre un asunto muy serio, que podría poner en riesgo su mundo-decía Dave seriamente.

-Claro, no hay problema-decían ambas.

Una vez en un lugar privado, comenzaron con la conversación

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?-preguntaba Magical Heart.

-¿Conocen la historia de Orochi?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro, te refieres a la leyenda de Yamata no Orochi, ¿cierto?-decía Magical Word.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la leyenda de Orochi con lo que nos vas a contar?-preguntaba Magical Heart.

-La verdad es que la leyenda es muy cierta, en estos momentos Orochi se encuentra en este mundo, y si no hacemos algo destruirá todo, no importa si soy su hermano-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Quieres decir que eres el hermano de Orochi?-preguntaba Magical Word.

-Mas bien diría que somos medio-hermanos, ya que tuvimos el mismo padre, pero teníamos madres diferentes-decía Dave viajando a través de sus recuerdos.

-Eso significa que eres…..-decía Magical Heart.

-¿Un dios?, así es-decía Dave con una simpleza única de él.

Las dos chicas mágicas se quedaron viéndolo en estado de shock, bueno, quien no estaría así si conociera a un dios, ¿no?

-¿Me creen?-decía Dave a ambas chicas.

-Te creemos-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas, tal vez no sepan al verdad acerca de este mundo, pero lo único que les puedo decir es que este mundo es una mentira-decía Dave seriamente.

-¿Cómo que este mundo es una mentira?-preguntaban ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Pues verán, el día 18 de diciembre de este mismo año, todo estaba perfectamente normal, mis guardianas aquí presentes pudieron escapar del la alteración espacio-temporal que ocurrió en su dimensión, lo que ocasionó una especie de realidad alterna-decía Dave científicamente hablando.

-¿Eh?-solamente respondían ambas.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que esta dimensión existe debido a que alguien alteró la realidad, ese mismo día, alguien le robó los poderes a mi prima Haruhi Suzumiya, que es una diosa, ese alguien quería crear un mundo normal, pero las cosas no le salieron muy bien que digamos-decía Dave misteriosamente.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Magical Heart.

-Alguien interfirió con su poder cuando continuaba alterando la realidad-decía Dave.

-Ese fuiste tù, ¿no?-decía Magical Word.

-No. Desgraciadamente no fui yo, ya que yo estaba en ese momento en la dimensión Pokemon entrenando a mi pupilo Ash Ketchum y a los alteregos de mis guardianas-decía Dave con gran simpleza.

-Entonces, quien fue el que interfirió en contra de quien le robó los poderes de tu prima-decía Magical Heart.

-Fue Orochi-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué Orochi haría eso?-preguntaba Magical Word.

-Simplemente por diversión, así es mi hermano, lo que quiero saber es si están dispuestas a ayudarme-decía Dave.

-Claro que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda y apoyo-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, por qué no me revelaron sus identidades Magical Word, Magical Heart, o debería decir, Kotonoha Katsura y Kokoro Katsura, hermanas Katsura-decía Dave desvelando la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestras identidades?-preguntaban ambas destransformàndose, volviendo a ser Kotonoha Katsura y Kokoro Katsura, ambas hermanas.

-Pues quien creen que soy, es muy fácil leer sus pensamientos-decía Dave haciendo sonrojar a ambas.

-Bueno, espero volverlas a ver y…-estaba por continuar cuando de repente empezó a sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho, que al ser demasiado el dolor, termino cayendo al suelo por el mismo.

-Amo-decían sus guardianas.

-¿Amo, qué le sucede?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-Es un dolor horrible que siento en mi pecho, también oigo las voces de Tenma Tsukamoto y Ayumi Arihara, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui y Yuri Sakasaki-decía Dave con un dolor insoportable en el estomago.

-¿Qué dicen las voces?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Por parte de Tenma, siempre oigo este nombre, Karasuma-kun, por parte de Ayumi Arihara, Zaitsu-kun, y de Athena Asamiya, Kyo Kusanagi, de Mai, Andy Bogard, y por último de Yuri Sakasaki, Robert García-decía Dave terminando con el numero de nombres que escuchó en su mente.

-¿Qué acaso Karasuma-kun no es el chico del que se había enamorado Tenma?-preguntaba Nozomi a todas.

-Así es, así como Ayumi Arihara también se enamoró de Zaitsu-kun-decía Honoka, todas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas-¿Qué? Ella me lo contó personalmente, no se me queden viendo así.

-Así como Athena babea por Kyo Kusanagi-decía Mai Mishou, todas se le quedan viendo intensamente-¿Qué? Con sòlo verlo se nota, ¿No creen?-decía Mai Mishou nuevamente.

-Y de cierta manera Mai siempre iba tras Andy Bogard, no tengo idea de por qué, pienso que el amo es un mejor partido-decía Love Momozono, las demás se ley puedan viendo en estado de Shock-¿Qué? No crean que con eso, haya querido decir que lo iba a compartir, ¿cierto?-decía Love Momozono nuevamente.

-Y también creo que Yuri tiene un novio llamado Robert García, de cierta forma creo que el dinero no es todo en la vida-decía Tsubomi Hanasaki.

-Así es, el sexo lo es todo en la vida-decía Hibiki Hojou.

-Cierto, el sexo es todo en la vida-decía Tsubomi, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se le puso la cara toda roja-Hey, ¿Quién dijo eso? No es gracioso-preguntaba Tsubomi algo molesta, y todavía algo roja por la broma que acaban de jugarle hace unos momentos.

-Pero esos dolores sòlo pueden significar una cosa-decía Saki analizando las cosas.

-¿Y eso sería?-preguntaba Ayumi por querer saber la respuesta.

-Pactios Supremos-decía Kanade.

-Pactios ¿Qué?-decían Kokoro y Kotonoha.

-Un pacto supremo es un contrato que el mismo amo creo, se dice que es muy sagrado, pero tan sagrado que al hacer el contrato con esa persona, es como si te estuvieras casando con ella-decía Honoka Yukishiro.

-¿Y se supone que ustedes hicieron esos contratos?-preguntaba Kotonoha.

-Así es-decían esto todas algo sonrojadas.

-Amo, ¿Usted hizo contratos con Tenma Tsukamoto, Ayumi Arihara, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui y Yuri Sakasaki?-preguntaba Hibiki Hojou.

-Así es, lo hice-decía simplemente Dave.

-¿Cuándo lo hizo?-preguntó Kanade Mina mino.

-Durante la batalla contra Fusion, minutos después de haber hecho los Pactios con las Smile Pretty Cure-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-Entonces eso explica los dolores-decía Nozomi Yumehara.

-Amo, ¿Ya se siente mejor?-preguntaba Love Momozono.

-Sí, ya cesaron los dolores-decía Dave.

-Amo, ¿Sabe lo que le causaron los dolores?-preguntaba Tsubomi Hanasaki.

-Sí, al parecer los pensamientos de Tenma Tsukamoto, Ayumi Arihara, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui y Yuri Sakasaki llegaron a mi mente, y cada una pensaba en Ouji Karasuma, Mamoru Zaitsu, Kyo Kusanagi, Andy Bogard y Robert García, esos sentimientos acumulados en mi mente me causaban el dolor en el pecho, que acaban de atestiguar, si los dolores hubieran continuado, probablemente me hubiera reventado el corazón desde adentro-decía Dave gravemente.

-Eso está relacionado a sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?-decía Mai Mishou.

-Así es, las cartas pacto están tomando eso como una traición, ya que en realidad las cartas Pactios no pueden ser destruidas, deben seguir con ellas, por lo que como están enamoradas de otra persona que no soy yo, el Pactios cree que se les olvidaron sus sentimientos hacia mí, lo que automáticamente lo califica como traición, pero obviamente ellas son inocentes porque no saben nada sobre la alteración espacio-temporal-decía Dave comprensivo.

-Entonces los sentimientos de ellas hacia aquella persona, no sòlo te lastiman espiritualmente, sino físicamente también-decía Ayumi Sakagami queriendo decir lo que creía ser.

-Exacto, Kotonoha, Kokoro, ¿Pueden acompañarnos? Debemos encontrarnos con un chico llamado Kyon, debe de estar por llegar a la Academia Kouyouen en cualquier momento, pero debemos alcanzarlo antes de que se encuentre con mi prima Haruhi-decía Dave rápidamente.

-Claro, nos encantaría acompañarte-decían ambas emocionadas por empezar una nueva aventura.

-Entonces, sujétense de mi ropa, todas, voy a ser una técnica llamada tele transportación, esta técnica me permite teletansportarme a mí y a cualquier cosa o persona que vaya conmigo, si esta agarrado de alguna parte de mi cuerpo o mi ropa, de eso depende en donde se encuentre su ki ya que esta técnica me tele transporta sirviéndome como guía el ki de alguien, así que listos, prepárense-al decir esto, todos desaparecieron al instante.

4 cuadras antes de llegar a la Academia Kouyouen

Kyon, un chico común y corriente del Alto Norte, corría desesperadamente hacia la Academia Kouyouen, cuando repentinamente 14 personas aparecieron de la nada, ocasionando que chorara con dichas personas.

-Lo siento, no me fije-decía Kyon queriendo retomar su camino.

Cuando iba a hacerlo, Dave lo detuvo.

-Oye, tú eres el chico que conocen como Kyon, ¿verdad?-decía Dave divertidamente.

-Sí, ¿Y?-decía Kyon apresuradamente.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que el mundo ha cambiado, ¿verdad?-decía Dave llamando la atención de Kyon.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Kyon con curiosidad.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tus amigos no te recuerdan, Haruhi y Koizumi están en la Academia Kouyouen y tu eres el único que recuerda todo lo demás antes de que todo cambiara-decía Dave llamando más la atención de Kyon.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Kyon insistentemente.

-Mi nombre es Dave, soy el primo de sangre de Haruhi Suzumiya-decía ave misteriosamente.

-Eso significa que eres….-decía Kyon sospechando lo que creía que le diría después.

-Un dios, con la diferencia de que yo tengo pleno control sobre mis poderes, y Haruhi no, aparte de que yo soy más poderoso que mi prima-decía Dave graciosamente.

-¿Puedes regresar el mundo a la normalidad?-preguntaba Kyon si había una esperanza.

-Si quisiera, ya lo hubiera hecho, lo que pasa es que este mundo quedó muy inestable, verás, mi medio-hermano Orochi se las arreglo para interferir en la alteración espacio-temporal, lo que provocó la creación de esta realidad alterna, si trato de alterar el mundo nuevamente, podría poner en riesgo la realidad en sí, lo que lavaría a colapsar a toda la realidad, sería muy peligroso-decía Dave.

-Y muy complicado para mí entender-decía Kyon sarcástico.

-Lo único que queda por hacer es encontrar a Haruhi y a Koizumi, y sacar nuevas pistas y conclusiones-decía Dave terminando con la clara.

-Yo ya iba a la Academia Kouyouen a buscar a Haruhi, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?-decía Kyon.

-Será un gusto, ¿verdad chicas?-decía Dave, las demás asentían inmediatamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la Academia Kouyouen, simplemente se quedaron esperando a que aparecieran Haruhi y Koizumi.

Una vez que pudieron ver a Haruhi junto con Koizumi, Kyon, difícilmente fue a hablar con ella.

-Oye….-decía Kyon.

-¿Qué?-decía Haruhi viendo al desconocido, que era Kyon.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Y se puede saber quién eres? Los tipos a los que no conozco no me suelen hablar así-seguía preguntando Haruhi al mismo desconocido, que seguía siendo el mismo Kyon.

-Si quieres ligar, ¿Por qué mejor no te largas a otra parte?-decía Haruhi, lo que no ayudaba para nada al humor de Kyon.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos?-preguntaba Kyon a ambos.

-Eso parece-respondía Koizumi simplemente.

-¿puedo preguntar quién eres?-decía Koizumi a Kyon.

-¿Acaso eres nuevo en esta academia también?-preguntaba Kyon.

-Me incorporé en primavera, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-decía Koizumi.

-¿Te suena algo el grupo llamado la Agencia?-preguntaba Kyon.

-¿La Agencia? ¿Se escribe tal cuál?-preguntaba Koizumi.

Entonces pudo notar que Haruhi ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo, por lo que le hablo.

-Haruhi-decía Kyon.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre de pila? ¿Qué te pasa? Largo fuera de mi camino-preguntaba Haruhi algo enojada a Kyon.

-¡Suzumiya!-decía Kyon, ahora llamando a Haruhi por su apellido.

-Espera….Tampoco uses mi apellido-decía Haruhi igual de enojada con Kyon.

Con Dave y sus guardianas.

-Hay dios, mi prima es incorregible, no quiere que lo llame ni por el nombre, ni el apellido, como quiere que le diga, señorita, chica, por dios-decía Dave mentalmente.

Volviendo con Kyon, Haruhi y Koizumi.

-Además, ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?-preguntaba acusadoramente a Kyon.

-Ese es el uniforme de la Preparatoria del Norte, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-decía Haruhi.

-Vámonos, Koizumi-kun-decía Haruhi.

-Vale….-decía Koizumi.

-Espe… ¡Haruhi!-decía Kyon poniendo su mano en el hombro de Haruhi.

-¡Que pesado!-tras decir esto le dio una tremenda patada en el muslo, dejándosela algo aturdida.

-¡Suzumiya-san!-decía Koizumi por lo que Haruhi había hecho.

-Vámonos, Koizumi-kun-decía nuevamente Haruhi.

-Vale…-decía nuevamente Koizumi.

-¡Espera! ¡Oye!-decía Kyon a Haruhi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntaba un policía a Kyon.

-¿De qué instituto vienes? ¿La preparatoria del Norte?-seguía preguntando el Policía.

-N-No….-decía Kyon, ya que no quería que lo devolvieran a la preparatoria sin haber hablado antes con Haruhi.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Haruhi y Koizumi se alejaban cada vez más, no perdió tiempo y fue tras ellos.

Con Dave y sus guardianas.

-Amo, ¿estará bien? Parece que Kyon está en problemas con un policía-decía Honoka Yukishiro a Dave.

-No te preocupes, te asegura que al final todo saldrá bien-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Eso espero-decía Honoka Yukishiro, ya que lo único que podía hacer en esa ocasión era en confiar en su Amo.

De vuelta con Kyon, Haruhi y Koizumi.

-¡Mierda!-decía Kyon mientras veía como se alejaban Haruhi y Koizumi.

-¡Quieto ahí!-decìa el policía deteniendo a Kyon.

-¡Espera! ¡Haruhi! ¡Dime una cosa! ¿Te acuerdas del festival Tanabata de hace 3 años?-preguntaba Kyon a Haruhi, que esta seguía sin responder.

-Aquel día, dibujaste algo en el patio de la escuela con tiza blanca-decía Haruhi a Kyon.

-¿Y qué? Todo el mundo lo sabe -decía Haruhi.

-¡No eres la única que se metió en la escuela esa noche! Cargaba con Asagina-sa…. Contigo había un chico que llevaba una chica en su espalda, ¿verdad?, ¡Dibujaste símbolos con ese chico! Y lo que significaba era…. "¡Estoy aquí!"-decía Kyon, para ver si podía convencer a Haruhi.

Después de ver que Haruhi no reaccionaba a su discurso, quiso seguir insistiendo.

-¡Espere!-decía Kyon.

-¡Oye, estate quieto!-seguía diciendo el policía.

-Esto…. ¿Suzumiya-san?-decía Koizumi no entendiendo la actitud de Haruhi.

-Haru….-cuando iba continuar hablando, recibió un cabezazo en la frente de parte de Haruhi.

-¡Eso duele!-decía Kyon mientras era sostenido del cuello por Haruhi.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo cont….?No…. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Entonces…. Prepa del Norte…. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!-preguntaba insistentemente Haruhi.

-John Smith-decía simplemente Kyon como se hizo llamar a Haruhi hace 3 años.

Haruhi al oír la respuesta de Kyon, inmediatamente lo soltó.

-John Smith…. Tù…. ¿Eras see John? El extraño estudiante que me ayudó esa noche-preguntaba Haruhi, habiendo quedado muy alterada por la respuesta de Kyon.

-He encontrado la conexión. Es esta…. He encontrado una pista. En este mundo alterado, la única persona que comparte el mismo recuerdo que yo...-decía Kyon.

Mientras que con Dave y sus guardianas.

-Bien hecho, lo hiciste Kyon-decía Dave en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que en una cafetería lujosa, Dave y sus guardianas, junto con Kyon Haruhi y Koizumi se encontraban sentados en una mesa.

-Me topé 2 veces con John Smith-decía Haruhi.

-¿2 veces?-preguntaba Kyon.

De escribir el mensaje, me llamó cuando me iba casa. "¡Cuida del John Smith que cambiará el mundo!"-decía Haruhi.

-¡Cuida del John Smith que cambiará el mundo! Es distinto a lo que yo recuerdo-decía Kyon.

-Creía que tenía una conexión, pero ¿también está rota? Y con todo lo que podía decir, va y le dice eso. Parece que ese tal John Smith tenía ganas de cabrearla-decía Kyon mentalmente.

-Si lo piensas de esta forma Kyon, si eso no lo recuerdas, pero Haruhi sí, a lo mejor tu vas a hacer lo segundo que dijo Haruhi, cuando viajemos al pasado-decía Dave habiéndose presentado primero, al igual que sus guardianas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con viajar en el tiempo?-preguntaba Kyon.

-Es sòlo una teoría, pero tengo una probabilidad del 95% que puede funcionar-decía Dave.

-Si van a viajar en el tiempo, ¿Puedo ir también?-decía Haruhi.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-decía Dave.

-Dices que te llamas Dave, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi.

-Así es-decía Dave complacido.

-Ahora si me acuerdo de ti, hace 3 años, después de que John Smith me dijera ese último mensaje, te me apareciste, me dijiste que eras amigo de John Smith, y me invitaste a que fuera al King of Fighters 97, ya que estaría ahí también John Smith, así que acepté, cuando vi tu equipo Dave, estabas con una chica con poderes Psíquicos, y una ninja tetona Piromántica, y John Smith estaba con un joven con gorra llamado Ash Ketchum, y un musculoso llamado Shio Sakaki-decía Haruhi, recordando todo lo que podía.

-Lo que significa que tengo una misión, que es ir al pasado a participar en el Torneo King of Fighters 97, y por las descripciones que me dio Haruhi, participaré junto con Athena Asamiya y Mai Shiranui, así como Kyon participara junto con Ash y el Maestro del 100 Dan, Shio Sakaki, lo que significa que podré cumplir m promesa de que Ash conozca a su padre Terry Bogard, incluso tendrá la oportunidad de pelear con él, ¿no es genial'-decía Dave alegremente.

-¿Y también dices que soy tu prima, aparte de que eres un dios?-continúa preguntando Haruhi.

-Así es. Si quieres te puedo mostrar mis poderes cuando quieras, y estas que están junto conmigo son mis guardianas-decía Dave.

-Esto…. Perdona pero…. ¿podemos aclarar algunos puntos?-preguntaba Koizumi.

-Claro-decía Kyon.

-Dices que hasta ahora ¿estuviste viviendo en un mundo diferente?-dice Koizumi.

-Sí-dice Kyon.

-Y ene se mundo, ¿Suzumiya-san y yo vamos a la Preparatoria del Norte y somos miembros de una Brigada SOS?-preguntaba Koizumi.

-Así es-decía Kyon igualmente.

-También hay una viajera en el tiempo, Mikuru Asahina, y una extraterrestre llamada Yuki Nagato. Yo tengo poderes y observo a Suzumiya-san junto con los demás-decía Koizumi.

-Exacto-decía Kyon.

Entonces, sin querer Koizumi empezó a reírse un poco.

-Discúlpame, de ser cierto, sería muy sorprendente. Pero es difícil de creer.-decía Koizumi.

-Dices que cuando me siento mal…. creo "espacios cerrados", ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi.

-S-Sí….-decía simplemente Kyon.

-Y que por culpa de eso, casi se destruye el Universo, ¿no?-seguía diciendo Haruhi.

-Sí-decía Kyon.

-Pero, mi "otro yo" de este mundo no lo sabe. ¿Es así?-seguía diciendo Haruhi.

-Sí-decía otra vez Kyon.

-Vives tu vida alegremente sin saber nada de nada-decía Kyon.

-Allí suceden cosas sobrenaturales, ¿cierto?-decía Haruhi.

-Sí…..-decía Kyon una vez más.

-Esto….-iba a decir Koizumi, cuando es interrumpido por Haruhi.

-¡Suena divertido!-decía Haruhi.

-¡Suzumiya-san!-decía Koizumi.

-¿Me crees?-decía Kyon.

-Tu "yo" del otro mundo no me creyó cuando se lo conté-decía Kyon.

-Entonces mi "yo" de allá es una idiota-decía Haruhi.

-Yo te creo…. Además…. ¡es mucho más interesante así!-decía Haruhi muy alegre.

-Después de conocer a John Smith, lo busqué en la Preparatoria del Norte. Miré por todas partes, pero no encontré a nadie que se pareciera a John. ¡Pero claro, tu no estudiabas ahí hace 3 años!-decía Haruhi.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-preguntaba Haruhi, ya que al parecer Kyon al ver por primera vez que Haruhi se comportara así, le pareció un poco gracioso.

-No, nada. Pero, ¿Por qué no te inscribiste en la Preparatoria del Norte?-preguntaba Kyon curioso.

-no hubiera servido de nada. Cuando entrara en la Preparatoria, John ya se hubiera graduado, y además cuando lo busqué, no lo encontré. Y los profesores no paraban de hablarme de la Academia Kouyouen y de su alto índice de ingreso a la Universidad-decía Haruhi.

-Entiendo. ¿Y tù qué?-preguntaba Kyon.

-Lo mismo que Suzumiya-san. Fui a un instituto que se ajustara a mis habilidades académicas-decía Koizumi algo desconcertado por la repentina pregunta.

-Con que la Brigada SOS… ¡suena divertido!-decía Haruhi algo interesada.

-Tú eres la única que se divierte con todas las cosas que nos pasan-decía Kyon recordando.

-Entonces si lo que dices es verdad, existen dos posibilidades. La primera es que hayas entrado en un Universo paralelo…. Así-decía Koizumi dibujando en un papel con un marcador una especie de gráficas.

-La segunda es que el mundo en el que estabas…. –decía Koizumi, mientras Kyon le pasaba otro papel, para poner otra especie de gráficas, diferente a la anterior-gracias. …haya cambiado por completo menos tù. Pero para ambas posibilidades hay preguntas sin respuesta. En el primer caso, ¿Dónde está tu homólogo de este mundo? En el segundo, ¿Por qué eres la única persona que no se vio afectada por el cambio? Si estas en un mundo paralelo, debes encontrar un modo de volver al mundo del que vienes. Y si el mundo ha cambiado, debes encontrar un modo de que vuelva a su estado original. Si fuera el caso, prefiero no pensar en lo que le pasará a Suzumiya-san y a mi "yo" que estamos aquí ahora. De todos modos, la mejor solución es encontrar a la persona responsable de todo esto-decía Koizumi sabiamente.

-¿Quién más podría ser, aparte de Haruhi?-se preguntaba a sí mismo Kyon, sin encontrar respuesta aparente.

-A lo mejor es obra de unos invasores malvados que vienen de un Universo paralelo. Y enviarán a un ser malvado para ponernos a prueba-decía Koizumi reflexionando.

-No estás hablando en serio-decía Kyon no creyéndose su respuesta tan lamentable.

-Sólo estoy sugiriendo posibilidades. De momento, deberíamos buscar esa llave que Yuki Nagato comentó en su mensaje-decía Koizumi pacientemente.

-Eso sòlo lo harían Kaarat o Chaotic Dark Hole, pero ellos no están relacionados con este problema-decía simplemente Dave.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaba Kyon curioso.

-Dos enemigos míos, el segundo es muy reciente, pero no me dejan de llover enemigos por donde quiera que voy-decía Dave como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues yo pienso que es la segunda opción, ya que como te lo acabo de decir soy un dios, y nosotros los dioses estamos muy conectados por la naturaleza que nos rodea, y podemos darnos cuenta de los cambios, por más mínimos que sean-decía Honoka Yukishiro analizando la situación.

-Si estás muy segura de ello, entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer para solucionar esto?-preguntaba Kyon.

-La solución está en la llave que te hablo Nagato, y creo saber cuál es, pero mientras tanto debemos buscar pistas-decía Dave reflexionando más la situación.

-Oye, ¡quiero echarle un vistazo al aula del club! ¡Y también quiero conocer a Nagato-san y Asahina-san! ¡Si de verdad estoy detrás de todo esto, tal vez recuerde algo! ¿Vale?, John a ti también te parece buena idea, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi a Kyon animadamente.

-Espera, ¿me has llamado "John"?-preguntaba algo obvio Kyon.

-John suena mejor que Kyon ¿no crees? Además es un nombre muy común en los países occidentales. Por cierto, ¿Quién te puso un apodo tan ridículo como Kyon?-preguntaba Haruhi algo curiosa, algo que sinceramente Kyon no quería responder, ya que fue su hermana menor la que le puso el apodo.

-Venga chicos, ¡Vámonos!-decía Haruhi a toda prisa.

-¿Adónde?-preguntaba Kyon curioso.

-A la Prepa del Norte, ¡claro! Voy por un taxi-decía Haruhi con tal simpleza.

-Típico de Haruhi. Me alegra volver a verla con esa actitud-decía Kyon pensando.

-Sólo pago la parte de Suzumiya-san-decía Koizumi.

-Espera, Haruhi, antes de que vayamos a la Prepa del Norte podemos ir por algunos cuántas más personas-decía Dave.

-Si no te tardas mucho, entonces puedo esperar-decía Haruhi.

-Perfecto. Miyuki, Ayumi, acompáñenme, usaré la tele transportación para traer a sus amigas-decía Dave yéndose al instante, para aparecer 45 segundos después en el mismo sitio donde había empezado a tele transportarse desde un principio, acompañado de Miyuki, Ayumi y unas cuantas chicas más, que eran nada más y nada menos que las 18 Pretty Cure faltantes, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión no tenìan poderes.

-¿Esa es la famosa tele transportación? Es fascinante, ¿Ya son todas?-preguntaba Haruhi algo impaciente.

-Espera un poco más, ya faltan unas cuantas más-decía Dave tratando de tranquilizarla.

Enseguida volvió a desaparecer utilizando la tele transportación, para luego aparecer 15 minutos después con 13 chicas, que eran las Pretty Cure Star Force, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure y Music Stars Pretty Cure, que tampoco tenían sus poderes, a diferencia de Asuna Kagurazaka que seguía teniendo sus poderes de cancelar magia, y sus Pactios con Negi Springfield, así como Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe y Haruna Saotome.

-¿Ya son todas?-seguía preguntando Haruhi algo impaciente.

-Ya casi, espera un poco más-decía Dave.

Poco después desapareció nuevamente con la tele transportación, para aparecer 15 minutos después con 17 chicas, que eran Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakasaki, Momoko, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid, Luka Megurine, Ayumi Arihara, Koyoi Bessho, Kei Enomoto, Nao Chikura, Rika Dobashi, Tenma Tsukamoto, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Eri Sawashika y Mikoto Sou.

-¿Ya son todas?-seguía preguntando Haruhi.

-Sí, ahora son todas-decía Dave a Haruhi.

-Bueno, entonces voy a pedir el taxi, pero, ¿Cómo piensan venir ustedes?-preguntaba Haruhi a Dave y sus acompañantes.

-Una vez que hayas llegado a su destino, usaré la tele transportación y apareceremos todos juntos frente a ustedes-decía Dave.

-A si, se me había olvidado, la tele transportación, pero, ¿Cómo sabrán cuando hayamos llegado a la Prepa del Norte?–decía Haruhi.

-Buen punto-decía Dave.

-¿Qué tal si haces uno de esos contratos supremos? Me dijiste que se obtiene un artefacto y la carta se puede usar para comunicarse telepáticamente-preguntaba Haruhi.

-Es una buena sugerencia, pero, ¿Con quién debería hacerlo?-decía Dave.

-En ese caso, yo me ofrezco, no quisiera que a John se le ocurriera hacer un contrato con una de tus guardianas, ya que es mejor de esta manera, ¿Entonces, qué debería hacer en un pacto supremo?-pregunta inocentemente.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es besarme-decía Dave.

-En la frente o en la mejilla, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi que así fuera.

-No, lamentablemente no, tiene que ser en la boca para que sea efectivo-decía Dave, algo que dejó a Haruhi sonrojada.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión, si quieres cambiamos de lugar y yo hago el pacto con una de las guardianas de Dave-decía Kyon tranquilamente, pero al parecer no era nada tonto.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré John? Primero muerta, Da, hagamos el pacto-decía Haruhi besando repentinamente a Dave en los labios, después no pudo dejar desear de besarlo, era una sensación extraña para ella, ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, después de contenerse y separar sus labios de Dave enseguida apareció la carta.

-Por fin, mi carta pacto, gracias, por cierto eres buen besador-decía Haruhi coquetamente a Dave, después fue a conseguir un taxi, este hecho fue algo que molesto gravemente a sus guardianas, sobre todo por el largo beso que le dio Haruhi a Dave, como si quisiera hacer tiempo para aprovecharse de la situación, como si ya tuviera todo planeado.

-Gracias, y tu eres muy bella-decía Dave regresando el cumplido.

-Oye, ¿Eres muy cercano a Haruhi?-preguntaba Kyon a Koizumi.

-Supongo. Me gusta, al fin y al cabo-decía Koizumi, así de fácil.

Todos, incluso Dave y sus guardianas quedaron sorprendidos, ya que casi no se encontraban con personas que tienen gustos raros.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntaba Kyon sorprendido.

-Sí. Es una chica encantadora-respondía Koizumi con cierta facilidad.

-Esto creo que ya lo he escuchado antes… -decía Kyon recordando el pasado.

-pero resulta que a Suzumiya-san sòlo le interesan mis circunstancias algo extrañas. Se acercó a mí porque soy un estudiante nuevo. Pero parece que últimamente se está cansando de eso-decía Koizumi.

-En el mundo del que vienes, Suzumiya-san no se acercó a ti porque fueras excepcional, ¿verdad?-decía Koizumi.

-Desde que la conozco, no para de meterme en líos sin que yo le importe en lo más mínimo-decía Kyon.

-Entiendo. Entonces la Suzumiya-san de tu mundo se fijó en ti, independientemente de tus circunstancias o peculiaridades. Suponiendo que Suzumiya-san y la que conozco son la misma clase de persona, claro-decía Koizumi, después de un silencio de cóm segundos volvió a hablar-Te envidio-decía Koizumi melancólico.

Kyon al escuchar lo que dijo Koizumi, quedó algo sorprendido, y veía como Koizumi volteaba hacia el otro lado la cabeza, para que no vieran su tristeza, para después voltear su cabeza hacia Kyon para volver a ocultar su yo verdadero que no quiere que nea nadie, a excepción de él.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo? Dense prisa-decía Haruhi, habiendo conseguido un taxi.

-Vámonos-decía Koizumi.

-V-Vale…-decía Kyon algo nervioso.

-¡Venga, rápido!-decía Haruhi.

-Nosotros los alcanzamos después-decía Dave, mientras Kyon, Koizumi y Kyon toman un taxi hasta el Prepa del Norte.

-Amo, ¿No cree que nos olvidamos de algo importante?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-De que me podría haber olvidado-después de pensar por un momento recordó algo importante-diablos, tienes razón, me olvidé de Ash y los homólogos de Misty, May, Dawn e Iris, así como mis guardianas Misty, May, Dawn e Iris y también a las princesas Sirenas-decía Dave alterado, como no se había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Por cierto, ¿Adónde fueron Misty, May, Dawn e Iris, es decir mis guardianas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Según me dijeron, se levantaron más temprano que nosotras, y fueron a un karaoke, ya que Dawn retó a May a un concurso de canto, ¿Va ir por ellas, Amo?-preguntaba Saki Hyuuga.

-No, así está bien, ellas llegarán a su momento, mientras tanto buscaré a las princesas sirenas, al saibor scouts, y a Ash y sus guardianas, aun tengo algo de tiempo-decía Dave pacientemente.

En el taxi. Con Haruhi, Koizumi y Kyon.

-Joder…. Hace un rato que acabaron las clases. Le dije a Nagato que iría al aula del club. ¡Espérame sòlo un poco más! – decía Kyon mientras volteaba a ver a Haruhi.

Una vez que se bajaron del taxi, empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?-decía Kyon.

-Podrían entrar en el instituto, pero llamarían mucho la atención con este uniforme. Como un profe los vea, estaremos en un lío-decía Kyon pensativo.

-Cierto…. Tengo un plan. Acérquense-decía Haruhi, susurrándoles algo en el oído-…y listo-decía Haruhi terminando de decirles su idea.

-Típico de ti-decía Kyon, a lo que Haruhi reacciona con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Están limpios? ¿Cuándo los lavaste?-preguntaba Haruhi respecto a la ropa de deportes de Kyon.

-Hombre, hace una semana-decía Kyon.

-¿Dónde nos cambiamos?-preguntaba Koizumi.

-Aquí-decía con gran simpleza Haruhi.

-Que piernas tan largas tienes….-decía Haruhi a Kyon, mientras ésta se cambiaba de ropa, quitándose el uniforme de su escuela, y poniéndose el uniforme de deportes de la Prepa de Kyon.

-John, tendrás que cubrirnos-decía Haruhi.

-vale. ¡Oye, espera!-decía Kyon a Haruhi.

-No pasa nada, llevo una camiseta debajo-decía Haruhi tranquilizando a Kyon.

-Vale…-decía Kyon más tranquilo.

-¡Todo listo!-decía Haruhi mientras tenía puesto el uniforme de deportes.

-¿No tienes frío o qué?-preguntaba Kyon.

-No mucho-decía Haruhi.

-Oye, ¿No te haces una coleta?-preguntaba Kyon.

-¿Por qué?-decía Haruhi.

-Por nada-decía Kyon.

-No me importa…. Aunque parezca fácil, hacerse una coleta es un rollo. Pero así tendré más pinta de estar en un club de deporte. ¿Así?-decía Haruhi habiéndose hecho una coleta, como le sugirió Kyon.

-Perfecto. Tu encanto ha aumentado un 36%-decía Kyon.

-Idiota-respondía simplemente Haruhi.

-Pues yo creo que su encanto aumentó un 450%, te ves más linda así, Haruhi-decía una voz en la mente de Haruhi, esto hizo que su cara se pusiera toda roja de la vergüenza.

-Dave, ¿Estás usando la capacidad telepática de la carta pacto?-preguntaba Haruhi, que empezaba a quitársele el sonrojo.

-Así es. Te aviso que voy a ir por mis amigos Ash y sus guardianas. Que son homólogos de Misty May, Dawn e Iris, o sea, mis guardianas-decía Dave, dándole una explicación detallada a Haruhi.

-¿Quieres decir que son 8 personas? Pero 4 de ellas pertenecen a un universo paralelo, y tus guardianas pertenecen a un universo paralelo al de las guardianas de Ash, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi.

-Así es. También buscaré a Luchia Nanami, Hanon Hossho, Rina, Coco, Karen, Noel y Seira, que en mi mundo son sirenas que luchan contra el mal transformándose en cantantes, aparte de que son princesas sirenas-decía Dave rápidamente.

-¿Luchan contra el mal transformándose en cantantes?-preguntaban irónicamente todos, mientras les salían una gota gigante en la cabeza.

-Puede sonar ridículo, pero es verdad, se los juro. Bueno, si no es mucha molestia me desconecto, nos vemos después Haruhi, adiós-decía Dave sinceramente.

-Claro, adiós. Koizumi-kun, ¿estás listo?-decía Haruhi.

Sí, supongo…-decía Koizumi.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntaba Kyon a Koizumi.

-Sí, supongo… Suzumiya-san, si no vas a usar la sudadera, ¿me la prestas?-decía Koizumi.

-No. Nos hace falta para esconder las cosas. Toma, John-decía simplemente Haruhi, arrojándole la sudadera con los uniformes de ambos escondidos en la misma.

-Ahora sí que parece que volvemos del entrenamiento. No está mal, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi, mientras Kyon y Koizumi solo daban un suspiro de resignación.

-Imposible detener a Haruhi cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Soy consciente de ello, y parece que el Koizumi de este mundo también. Cuando pienso que tuvimos que tramar todo esto sòlo para que pudieran entrar en el instituto…. Y que hace tres días, los dos eran estudiantes normales aquí-decía Kyon, mientras pensaba con tranquilidad.

Al estar dentro de los pasillos de la Prepa del Norte.

-Este sitio está hecho una porquería-decía Haruhi, nada más con mirar el sitio donde estaban.

-¡No digas tonterías!-decía Kyon.

-Nagato-san te está esperando en el aula del club, ¿verdad?-decía Koizumi a Kyon.

-Sí, démonos prisa-decía Kyon.

-Quieto ahí-decía Haruhi.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Kyon.

-primero vayamos por Asahina-san-decía Haruhi.

-Pero…-decía Kyon.

-Nagato-san puede esperar un poco más. No te preocupes, nos da tiempo-decía Haruhi.

-Vale, ¡en dirección al club de caligrafía!-decía Kyon a toda marcha.

-Lo siento Nagato, ¡espera un ratito más!-decía Kyon pensando.

Ya en el club de caligrafía

-¿Está aquí Asahina-san?-preguntaba Haruhi abriendo la puerta del club de caligrafía.

-¿Sí?-decía Asahina-san.

-¡Le dije que fuera discreta!-decía Kyon en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, es esta chica, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi, apuntando a la chica de pelo castaño largo y pechos grandes.

¿De verdad que está en segundo curso?-preguntaba Haruhi.

-Sí, es ella-decìa Kyon.

-Soy Suzumiya, de la sección de información del consejo estudiantil. Mikuru Asahina, debo hacerte unas preguntas. Ven conmigo, por favor-decìa Haruhi, mientras se acercaba a Mikuru amenazadoramente.

-L-La sección de información del consejo estudiantil… -decía Haruhi.

¿Es qué….?-decía Mikuru.

-Asahina-san… ¡perdóname!-decía Kyon disculpándose mentalmente con Asahina-san.

Minutos después. Club de lectura.

Yuki Nagato estaba leyendo un libro, cuando repentinamente entra Kyon, dejando desconcertada a Nagato.

-Lo siento, yo….-cuando iba a continuar entra Haruhi tomando Mikuru, y detrás le seguía Koizumi.

-¡buenas!-decía Haruhi tomando a Mikuru.

-¡Con permiso!-decía Haruhi.

-¡perdone las molestias!-decía Koizumi.

En eso Haruhi cierra la puerta del club.

-¡Buenas tardes!-decía Haruhi.

-Esto…. ¿Dónde estamos? -¿Por qué me traje….?-preguntaba Mikuru Asahina.

En eso le cierra con llave a la puerta Haruhi.

-¿P-P-Por qué cierras con llave? ¿Qué estás….?-pregunta Mikuru más asustada.

-Cállate-decía Haruhi sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Su reacción se parece a la del pasado que podría llorar. Que nostalgia-decía Kyon pensando.

-¿Con que tù eres Yuki Nagato? Encantada de conocerte. Soy Haruhi Suzumiya. La chica de ahí de tetas enormes es Asahina-san, y el chico que lleva chándal es Koizumi-kun-decía Haruhi.

-Hola-decía Koizumi.

-Te vez sospechoso-pensaba Kyon.

-Y ya conoces a ese chico, ¿verdad? Es John Smith-decía Haruhi.

-¿John Smith?-preguntaba Nagato.

-De momento déjalo así-decía Kyon.

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba-decía Haruhi, mientras saca la carta pacto y se comunica con Dave y sus guardianas y acompañantes-Dave, ya llegamos a nuestro destino-decía Haruhi telepáticamente por medio de la carta pacto-Enseguida estaremos ahí –respondía Dave inmediatamente.

Entonces en un parpadeo, aparecen Dave, con una extraña esfera en su mano.

La repentina aparición de Dave asustó mucho a Nagato, que no sabía que pensar.

-Dave, ¿Dónde están tus guardianas y acompañantes?-preguntaba Haruhi curiosa.

-Están aquí-decía Dave mostrando la estera-en esta esfera cree un mundo en donde puedan pasarla mientras mis guardianas y sus acompañantes, además pensé que ocuparía mucho espacio, por eso la idea de la esfera-decía Dave.

-¿Quieres decir que en esa esfera creaste una especie de mundo o universo en donde puedan pasarla mientras tu guardianas y acompañantes?-preguntaba Haruhi impresionada.

-Así es-decía simplemente Dave.

-Justo como me lo imaginaba de un dios. Así que esta es la sede de la brigada SOS…. No hay nada, pero no está nada mal. La próxima vez traeré un par de cosas-decía Haruhi.

-Esto…-decía Kyon, pero es interrumpido por Haruhi.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntaba Haruhi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha s venido aquí sin ningún plan? Típico de ti-decía Kyon dando un suspiro.

-Pero tener que venir hasta aquí es un poco rollo, ¿no?-decía Haruhi.

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba Kyon.

-No me importa que esta sea nuestra sede, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo tener que llegar hasta aquí todos los días. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si quedamos en el café que está frente a la estación?-decía Haruhi.

-Espera un segundo…. ¿Es qué piensas crear la Brigada SOS en este mundo? ¿Es ese tu plan?-preguntaba Kyon.

-El nombre no importa. De momento, nuestro objetivo es…. Que regreses a tu mundo, suponiendo que vienes de un mundo paralelo. Y luego….-decía Haruhi.

-ya te dije que….-decía Kyon, cuando la computadora se encendió por sí sola, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-Que susto… ¿Fue la computadora? Mira que encenderla así de repente….-decía Haruhi algo asustada.

-Nagato-san, ¿no has sido tù?-preguntaba Haruhi algo desconcertada.

Kyon en ese momento tenía una cara que le decía que la respuesta había aparecido de repente.

-¿No la configuraste para que se prendiera sola?-preguntaba Haruhi.

Nagato sòlo asentía negativamente.

En eso Kyon se acerca rápidamente a la computadora.

-Déjame ver-decía Kyon.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Haruhi.

-¡Espera un momento!-decía Kyon.

Mientras Kyon revisaba la computadora, claramente el nombre de Yuki Nagato apareció en ella, dejando a Kyon sorprendido, y a la vez dándole algo de esperanza.

-John…-decía Haruhi preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntaba Haruhi.

-No, estoy perfectamente-decía Kyon.

En la pantalla salía *Yuki Nagato: Si estás leyendo esto, entonces es probable que no sea la misma.

-Sí. Así es, Nagato…-decía Kyon mentalmente.

En la pantalla decìa *Yuki Nagato: La aparición de este mensaje significa que tù, yo, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina e itsuki Koizumi estamos reunidos.

-Cierto. Estamos todos aquí-seguía diciendo mentalmente Kyon.

En la computadora decía *Yuki Nagato: Ésta es la llave. Has encontrado la respuesta.

-No la he encontrado yo. Fue cosa de Haruhi, que nos arrastró a Koizumi y a mí. ¡Cuánto tiempo, Nagato!-decía Kyon pensando.

En la computadora decía *Yuki Nagato: Este es el programa de escape de emergencia. Para activarlo, presiona enter, y si no, presiona cualquier otra tecla. Si lo activas, tendrás la oportunidad de reparar el hilo espacio-tiempo. Pero, no hay garantía de que funcione. Tampoco hay garantía de que vuelvas sano y salvo. Este programa sòlo se puede ejecutar una sola vez. Una vez ejecutado, será eliminado. Si optas por no activarlo, también será eliminado. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Oye, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¡Explícate, John!-decía Haruhi exigiendo respuestas.

-Nagato. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?-preguntaba Kyon a NAGATO.

-No-decía Nagato.

-¿Estás segura?-volvía a preguntar Kyon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Nagato.

En eso Kyon vuelve su mirada a la computadora.

-Este es un mensaje que Nagato me dejó a mí…. No sé en qué consiste este programa de escape de emergencia, pero no hay duda de que fue ella quien lo creó. Si dudara de lo que dice, sí que me habría vuelto loco-decía Kyon mentalmente.

-oye John, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estás muy raro y no nos cuentas nada de lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Se puede saber qué….?-decía Haruhi.

-Cállate un momento-decía Kyon.

-Lo siento, estoy intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos-decía Kyon.

-Claro-decía Haruhi.

-Si quieres, yo te lo explico, al parecer esta computadora es la máquina del tiempo de la que te hablé, y no sòlo te llevaré a ti también Haruhi, también a Mikuru, Nagato y a Koizumi-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-¿Y por qué a nosotros?-preguntaban los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo mis motivos-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía Koizumi.

-Nada-decía Kyon.

-No te preocupes. Nagato. Lo siento, pero te devuelvo esto-decía Kyon mientras le regresaba la hoja de inscripción al club de lectura, lo que hizo llorar un poco a Nagato.

-Vale-decía Nagato.

A Nagato le era difícil querer tomar la hoja, pero al final agarra fuerzas para tomarla.

-Sabes, Nagato…. Desde el principio pertenezco a este club. Por eso no tendría sentido inscribirme. Al fin y al cabo…. Al fin y al cabo, ¡soy miembro de la Brigada SOS!-decía Kyon muy orgulloso.

-Sí, por supuesto mi respuesta es "OK"-decía Kyon.

-Espera Kyon, aún no toques el botón de enter-decía Dave.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Kyon.

-Vienen con nosotros, ¿verdad?-decía Dave a los demás.

En un principio dudaron, y Asahina no quería ir, pero Dave de alguna manera la convenció de ir. Cuando todos de sujetaron fuertemente de Kyon, y a su vez este aplanaba el botón de enter, el ambiente se tornó muy extraño, como si perdiera color, así el viaje en el tiempo de nuestros amigos, hace que comiencen una nueva aventura en otra época. ¿Qué clase de peligros se encontrarán nuestros héroes? Averígüenlo en el Capìtulo 19, titulado: Las Inscripciones para el King of Fighters 97.


	19. Capìtulo 19: Las Inscripciones del KOF

Capìtulo 19: Las Inscripciones para el King of Fighters 97.

Una vez que llegaran al cuarto, notaron que era el mismo, pero era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaban, entonces empezaron a visualizar el lugar.

-Estoy en…. ¿El club de lectura? Pero…. No tiene pinta de ser mi mundo de origen-decía pensando Kyon.

-Este es el club de lectura tal cual lo acabo de dejar. Pero se ve muy diferente a como recuerdo-seguía diciendo Kyon pensando.

-Al parecer hemos viajado al 7 de Julio del 96, justo como lo predije-decía Dave.

-¿Ya estamos en el pasado? Ni siquiera me di cuenta-decía Haruhi extrañada.

-Eso es porque ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando sucedió el viaje en el tiempo-decía Dave sencillamente.

-Entonces, eso significa que estamos en la Preparatoria del Norte hace tres años-decía pensativamente Mikuru Asahina.

-Pero, ¿A qué venimos exactamente a esta época?-preguntaba Yuki Nagato.

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo-decía Dave instantáneamente.

-Que calor, ¿Acaso estamos en pleno verano o qué? ¿En qué época del año estoy?-decía Kyon quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué acaso no oíste lo que dije?-preguntaba Dave.

-Creo que no-decía Haruhi casi al instante.

Ya afuera de la Preparatoria del Norte.

-Mis zapatos no estaban en el casillero-decía Kyon.

-Pues claro, esta no es nuestra época-decía Dave afirmando.

-Y no hay duda de que estamos en pleno verano. Es como si estuviera otra vez en otro mundo. De ser así, tengo que averiguar en qué año, mes, día, hora, minuto y segundo estoy. Al fin y al cabo hay un gran lapso de tiempo entre el pasado y el futuro -decía Kyon campantemente.

-¿Por qué no tratas de convencerlo de que estamos el 7 de julio del 97?-preguntaba Haruhi.

-Aunque se lo dijera, no me lo creería, mejor que lo vea por sí mismo para que se convenza por sí solo-decía Dave simplemente.

Después de que Dave dejara entrar a Kyon a una tienda cercana, Kyon tomo un periódico para ver la fecha actual.

-Así que esto es lo que hay, Nagato. El festival nacional de Tanabata. Hoy es 7 de Julio tres años atrás. Lo que significa que….-decía Kyon viendo un reloj que había en la tienda que decía que eran las 8:42 Pm.

-Es cierto…. Este día, después de haber escrito el Tanzaku en el aula del club, viajé en el tiempo con Asahina-san y conocí a su versión adulta. Y luego ayudé a la Haruhi de Secundaria con sus dibujos en el patio. Después, como perdimos el dispositivo de Asahina-san para viajar en el tiempo, fuimos a casa de Nagato a pedirle ayuda. Lo que significa que ahora están aquí. ¡Dos personas que pueden ayudarme están aquí! Aquel día, viajamos en el tiempo y llegamos a eso de las 9 de la noche. Al rato, Asahina-san se desmayó y llegó su versión adulta para darme indicaciones. No puedo ir a ver a Nagato ahora mismo, porque no al puedo conocer antes de nuestro primer encuentro-decía Kyon muy pensativo.

¡Allí están!-decía Kyon viendo a Mikuru Asahina del pasado y su otro yo.

-Es verdad, esa soy yo-decía Mikuru del presente viendo a su otra yo del pasado.

-Qué envidia me da mi otro "yo"….-decía Kyon viendo una escena conmovedora de su pasado.

-¿Y a quién no le darían celos?-preguntaba Dave con la misma intención.

-Ojalá pudiera cambiarme de sitio a mí mismo-decía Kyon.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Dave interesado en la proposición de Kyon.

-Pervertidos-decían las chicas viendo como actuaban los únicos hombres de sus grupos.

-Bueno…. Mi otro "yo" no sabe que otro "yo" està aquí. Si cambió algo, se crearán contradicciones en la línea de tiempo. Y no quiero estropearla más de lo que està-decía Kyon.

-No te preocupes, si pasa eso yo me encargo de lo demás-decìa Dave despreocupado.

Después de que pasara un tiempo, y Asahina del pasado se durmiera como lo recordara Kyon, pasó lo que ya se imaginan.

-¿Asahina-san?-decía el Kyon del pasado.

Ahora viene, si no recuerdo mal, justo ahora…. ¡lo sabía! ¡Versión adulta de Asahina-san confirmada! Todo està pasando tal y como recuerdo. Después de eso, fui a ver q la Haruhi de la Secundaria, pero, mi "yo de ahora no tiene nada que ver con ella-decía Kyon alegremente.

Una vez que Dave y los demás alcanzaran a la Versión adulta de Asahina-san, Kyon fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Asahina-san!-decía Kyon gritando.

-Esto…. Yo….-decía Kyon tratando de completar alguna frase coherente.

-buenas noches, Kyon-kun-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-decía Asahina del Futuro.

En eso, Kyon dio un gran suspiro, sin saber lo que en realidad està pasando.

-Me alegro de que nos veamos. Tenía miedo de que me hubiera equivocado en algo-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Asahina-san, ¿Sabías que yo…. Quiero decir, ¿Qué mi "yo" de ahora volvería aquí?-decìa Kyon.

-Sí, estaba previsto. Pero lo que no sabía es que tendrías compañía-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Así es. Déjeme presentarme, usted ya debe de conocerme, soy Dave, mejor conocido como el Guardián del Multiverso, ella es tu yo del pasado, Yuki Nagato, Haruhi Suzumiya e Itsuki Koizumi, que no ha hablado en todo el camino-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Amo, es un placer conocerlo finalmente-decía Asahina del futuro.

-¿Amo?-preguntaban todos a la vez.

-Sí, verán, a pesar de mi edad, también soy una Pretty Cure, soy la Pretty Cure de la Visión, Cure Mirai-decía Asahina del futuro revelando su identidad como Pretty Cure.

-Genial, más guardianas, espero que mis demás guardianas no se enojen por esto-decía Dave pensativo.

-Hablando de sus guardianas, aún siguen en la esfera dimensional, ¿verdad?-decía Haruhi recordándole algo importante a Dave.

-Es verdad, casi se me olvida, mejor las libero antes de que se enojen más de lo que están-decía Dave sacando la esfera dimensional, así liberando a todas sus guardianas, desde Max Heart, hasta Smile Pretty Cure, Music Stars Pretty Cure, Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Star Force, Pretty Cure Máximum Impact, Future Stream Pretty Cure, Color Stream Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody y Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure con Ash y sus guardianas Misty Waterflower, May Balance, Dawn Berlitz e Iris.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntaba Cure Staryu dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Dave.

-Perdón, es que se me olvidó, si no fuera por Haruhi no me hubiera acordado-decía Dave algo avergonzado.

-Supongo que le daremos las gracias a Haruhi después-decía Cure Staryu.

-Aquel día, la pequeña Asahina-san me trajo al Festival de Tanabata de hacía tres años, que es hoy. Entonces la que lo organizó todo fuiste tù, ¿verdad?-decía Kyon.

-Sí. Debía hacerlo, porque si no esté "tù" de ahora no estaría aquí en este momento-decía la Asahina del futuro.

-Amo, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-preguntaba Cure Chikorita.

-Ahora se los explico….

Mientras Dave les explicaba a sus guardianas la aparición de esta nueva guardiana, Kyon y la Asahina del futuro platicaban sentados en una banca.

-Esto…. ¿Es posible que el John Smith que le grito a Haruhi cuando se iba a casa sea….?-preguntaba Kyon con impaciencia.

-Sí, así es. Ese eres tù, Kyon-kun. Este "tù". Así como a Dave, después de que hayas ido a gritar a Haruhi, Dave ira después a hablarle sobre el King of Fighters, y convencerla de que vaya. Mi deber consiste en llevarlos a Dave y a ti hasta allí, y luego tendrás que entrenarte tù y Koizumi-kun para el King of Fighters en el Dojo Ryozampaku. Lo único que puedo hacer es guiarte-decía tranquilamente Asahina del futuro.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al flujo del tiempo? Parece que se ha enredado exageradamente-preguntaba Kyon, mientras Dave volvía junto con sus guardianas, y Ash junto con las suyas oyendo la pregunta de Kyon.

-No puedo contarte los detalles-decía Asahina del futuro.

-¿Información Clasificada?-decía Kyon.

-No, no es eso. No puedo explicártelo porque no lo entenderías. Hace tiempo cuando te revelé mi verdadera identidad, no entendiste nada de lo que te conté. Sólo te confundiría aún más-decía Asahina del futuro amablemente.

-Ya veo…..-decía simplemente Kyon.

-Pronto lo entenderás-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Nagato dijo algo parecido, sobre algo de las computadoras que en el futuro no serán igual que ahora, o algo así-decía Kyon recordando.

-Así es. El sistema de computadoras de esta época depende de redes que existen en nuestra mente. El TPDD Es así-decía Asahina del futuro.

-¿Es la máquina del tiempo?-decía Kyon.

-Time Plane Destroid Device, es decir, Dispositivo de destrucción de Planos Temporales-decía Asahina del futuro.

-¿No es eso información clasificada?-preguntaba Kyon.

-Las normas son más flexibles con mi "yo" de ahora. He trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estoy ahora-decía Asahina del futuro enérgicamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que està pasando esta vez? Ya sé que mi futuro se ha modificado, pero, ¿Hasta qué punto y por qué?- preguntaba Kyon.

-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a la Nagato de esta época. Pero te diré una cosa.

El cambio en el Plano temporal en el que vienes, ocurrirá dentro de tres años, en la mañana del 18 de Diciembre del 2000-decía Asahina del futuro.

-O sea que no entré en un mundo paralelo, sino que el mundo cambió.-decía Kyon pensando.

-Así es. Esto…. Este es el tiempo en el flujo normal-decía Asahina del futuro, dibujando una línea en la tierra-Pero dentro de tres años, el 18 de Diciembre, el mundo se volverá así-decía Asahina del futuro dibujando una línea diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo y una línea ondulada dibujada entre la línea-En una noche, los datos del STC…. Quiero decir, el mundo entero cambiara. Más adelante detectamos un terremoto descomunal en el espacio-tiempo. Pero, poco después, nos dimos cuenta de que una fuerza de igual capacidad se oponía a la primera, esta era conocida como Orochi, un dios bendecido con la Fuerza de Gaia, la Madre Naturaleza. Al oponerse al poder que trataba de cambiar el mundo, causó una distorsión en el tiempo-espacio, que causó que el mundo cambiara solo un poco, pero aún así Orochi y sus 4 Reyes Celestiales que fueron revividos con su poder, tengo entendido que se alió una banda conocida como Bad End y una organización conocida como Aquellos del Pasado, o también conocidos como, Aquellos de la Tierra Distante-decía Asahina del futuro pensativamente.

-¿Acaso dijiste Aquellos del Pasado?-preguntaba Dave preocupado gravemente.

-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Esto es malo, si Aquellos del Pasado se aliaron a Orochi, estamos en serios problemas, las Pretty Cure aún no están preparadas para pelear contra Mukai, Shion, Magaki, y mucho menos Saiki, el es una deidad de gran poder, tan antiguo como yo, si se alía con Orochi que domina el espacio, y Saiki que domina el tiempo, estaríamos en graves problemas, ya que la misión de Aquellos del Pasado, o Aquellos de la Tierra Distante es viajar en el Tiempo, y cambiar el pasado y ganar la guerra contra los Blanctorche, tenemos que impedirlo-decía Dave seriamente.

¿Y quién ha causado todo esto? Aunque me imagino que ha sido Haruhi-decía Kyon.

-No. La culpable no es Suzumiya-san. Pero, es alguien que conoces muy bien-decía Asahina del futuro.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a nuestro destino-decía Dave.

Una vez en el lugar donde la Haruhi de la Secundaria se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuida del John Smith que cambiara el mundo!-decía Kyon gritando lo más fuerte posible para que la Haruhi de Secundaria la pueda oír.

Una vez que la Haruhi de Secundaria escuchara lo que "John Smith" le dijera, continuó su camino.

-Haruhi, no te olvides…. De John Smith-decía Kyon.

Una vez habiendo esperado 1 minuto, Dave hablo.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno-diciendo esto, Dave puso sus dedos índice y anular en la frente, así haciendo la Teletransportación, y apareciendo cerca de Haruhi.

-Hola-decía Dave a la Haruhi de Secundaria.

-¿Qué quiere, señor? No vè que estoy ocupada-decía la Haruhi del Pasado.

-Sabes, conozco a John Smith, el es amigo mìo-decía Dave persuasivamente.

-De veras-decía la Haruhi del Pasado.

-Así es. Te vengo a invitar a un Torneo de Peleas llamado King of Fighters 97 que se hará dentro de 7 meses en adelante en el pequeño pueblito de South Town, además participarà John Smith por si quieres verlo pelear ¿iras? Por cierto mi nombre es Dave-dice Dave.

-Por supuesto que irè, dígale a John Smith que lo estaré esperando cuando se inscriba en el Torneo-diciendo esto la Haruhi del Pasado se fue directo a su casa.

-Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé-decía Dave aliviado.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Por el momento hospedarnos en un hotel, y para mañana encontrarnos con una vieja amiga e inscribirnos en el Torneo-decía Dave simplemente, así hospedándose en un hotel.

* * *

><p>Para la mañana siguiente, Asahina del futuro, Dave y sus guardianas junto con Ash y sus guardianas estaban en el metro con rumbo a la casa de una vieja amiga.<p>

-Chicas, irè a comprar algo al Supermercado, ustedes vayan a la dirección apuntada en este papel-decía Dave entregándoles el papel a sus guardianas, específicamente a Hibiki Hojou.

-Bien, nosotras nos adelantaremos-decía Hibiki Hojou.

Una vez que se fueran sus guardianas, Dave fue a buscar un Supermercado, cuando de repente vio una heladería.

-Que recuerdos, en aquel entonces solía venir aquí mucho con unas gemelas muy lindas, que eran mis amigas de la infancia, creo que se llamaban Kaoruko y Sumireko, que lindas eran-decía Dave recordando el pasado.

Flash Back

* * *

><p>Hace 5 años<p>

Dave, Kaoruko y Sumireko de 10 años de edad estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Dave-chan! ¡Dave-chan!-decía Kaoruko.

¡Cuando seamos grandes, me casaré contigo!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también me casaré contigo!-decía Sumireko.

-Eh, ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo? Si sòlo soy uno-decía Dave.

¡No hay problema, las dos seremos tus esposas! También sabemos que tienes que encontrar a tus guardianas, y lo entendemos, no importa cuántas esposas tengas, siempre estaremos a tu lado-decía Kaoruko.

¡Eso es, las dos seremos tus esposas!-decía Sumireko.

¡Es una promesa!-decían ambas.

-Está bien, lo prometo-decía Dave.

Y después juntaron sus dedos meñiques, así jurando cumplir su promesa.

* * *

><p>Fin Flash Back<p>

-Parece mentira que por aquél entonces fuera tan popular entre las chicas, y aún lo sigo siendo-decìa Dave orgullosamente.

-¿Seguirán viviendo Kaoruko-chan y Sumireko-chan en la ciudad? Sería muy emocionante volvernos a encontrar….-se preguntaba a sí mismo Dave.

Mientras que en otro lugar, una limosina blanca llegaba, y en ella un mayordomo junto con 2 gemelas.

-Señoritas, ¿Están preparadas?-preguntaba el mayordomo.

-Sí-decìa una de las gemelas.

-¡No se preocupe, Kenmochi-san!-decìa la otra gemela, dando a entender que ese era el nombre del mayordomo.

-Como miembros de la familia Sakurazuki, al cumplir los 15 años, debemos probar a vivir como persona s normales-decía una de las gemelas.

-¡Nuestro padre dice que es una regla de la familia Sakurazuki!-decía la otra gemela.

-Entendido, Kira-sama, Yura –sama-decía Kenmochi-san, dando a entender que esos eran los nombres de las gemelas.

Así, Kenmochi estacionó la limosina en un Supermercado cercano, Kenmochi salió de la limosina y les abrió la puerta a las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¡Llegó el momento, Yura-chan!-decía Kira.

-¡Esforcémonos, Kira-chan!-decía Yura.

-Aquí està la cartera-decía Kenmochi, entregándoles dicha cartera.

-¡Gracias, Kenmochi-san!-decía Kira.

-El corazón se me dispara al pensar que será la primera vez que usemos una cartera-decía Yura.

-Esta es la primera tarea que nos encomienda nuestro padre-decía Kira.

-En primer lugar tenemos que ir a comprar al Supermercado-decía Yura.

-¡Vamos allá, Yura-chan!-decía Kira.

-¡SÍ, Kira-chan!-decía Yura, tomada de la mano de su gemela.

Regresando con Dave

-Vaya, aquí està el Supermercado, será mejor que me de prisa, si no preocupare a las demás-decía Dave apresurándose.

Ya Dave enfrente de la tienda pudo ver la limosina.

-(chiflido) Esa sí que es una preciosura, debe compararse a las limosinas que tiene Ayaka-decía Dave complacido por la vista.

Entonces vio dentro de la tienda, y pudo visualizar a unas gemelas muy lindas.

-¿Gemelas? ¿No me digas que son Kaoruko-chan y Sumireko-chan?-decía Dave aclarando sus sospechas sintiendo el ki de ambas-No, su ki es diferente, pero hay algo en su ki que me llama mucho la atención, su ki de cierta forma es similar al de mis guardianas, ¿No me digan que en esta época hay más guardianas mías, si es así, tendré que soportar los celos de ms guardianas-decía Dave meditando una y otra vez.

-Tal vez sea sòlo suposiciones mías, pero de eso estoy seguro. Voy a averiguarlo.

Así Dave entró a la tienda.

De vuelta con las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-Patatas fritas con sabor a limón. ¡Ok! Onigiri con carne asada súper deluxe. ¡Ok! Yogur con sabor a Grand Marnier. ¡Ok! Ramen instantáneo con sabor a caviar. ¡Ok! ¡Ya està todo!-decía Kira que llevaba todos esos productos en una cesta de Supermercado.

-Podemos hacerlo si lo intentamos, ¿verdad, Yura-chan?-decía Kira.

-Tienes razón, Kira-chan-decía Yura.

Mientras que en la entrada Dave observaba a las gemelas cuidadosamente.

-Parece ser que no se han dado cuenta aún del poder que poseen, pero si fuera así quisiera que lo usaran para bien, no como otras personas que conozco personalmente, además quisiera evitar tener posibles enemigos futuros, si es posible claro està, por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta, esas gemelas son muy lindas, no es verdad-decía Dave recordando disputas pasadas con enemigos derrotados anteriormente.

Regresando con las gemelas

-Ahora sòlo falta pagar-decía Yura.

Sí-decía Kira.

Fue cuando las gemelas se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por cierto joven, Dave.

-Yura-chan, ese chico nos està mirando muy fijamente-decía Kira.

-Es cierto…. ¿Qué querrá?-preguntaba Yura.

-¿Podría ser alguien peligroso?-preguntaba Kira.

-¿Eh?-decía Yura-chan.

-Kenmochi-san dice que existen personas peligrosas con las que debemos tener cuidado-decía Kira.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dice Yura.

-De momento, corramos-decía Kira corriendo hacia otro lugar acompañada de su gemela.

-¡Ah, la cartera!-decía Dave recogiendo dicha cartera, y por pura curiosidad, un niño que estaba acompañado por su madre, vio lo que iba hacer el joven, que era regresar la cartera a sus dueñas.

Volviendo con las gemelas Sakurazuki

-Es la primera vez que veo una persona peligrosa-decía Yura.

-Yo también….-decía Kira.

-¡Esto…. Tomen!-decía Dave entregándoles la cartera, pero ellas en vez de tomarla, corrieron nuevamente.

-Creo que me creen algún asesino o algo así-decía Dave siguiendo de nuevo a las gemelas.

Una vez que Dave volviera a alcanzar a dichas gemelas.

-¡Hey, esperan un momento!-decía Dave.

-¡Esta persona nos da miedo!-decían ambas gemelas.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-decía Dave, no creyendo lo que oía, si ni sus propias guardianas le tuvieron miedo cuando lo conocieron por primera vez, aunque fue de una forma diferente.

-¡Oye tù, espera ahí!-decía el cajero del Supermercado.

-¡No, se equivocan!-decía Dave, después de ser agarrado y tirado al suelo desprevenidamente, dejando tirada una mochila que Dave llevaba en su espalda.

-¡Quieto!-decía Kenmochi-san haciendo lo dicho anteriormente.

¡Como te atreves a molestar a las señoritas!-decía Kenmochi-san aparentemente enojado por lo que Dave estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Kenmochi-san! ¡Teníamos mucho miedo!-decían ambas gemelas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntaba Kenmochi-san a las gemelas.

Mientras Dave se quejaba de un dolor menor de su espalda, el encargado del Supermercado estaba encarándolo.

-Oye, sal conmigo fuera-decía el encargado, dando a entender lo que creía Dave.

-¿EH? ¡Es un malentendido! ¡S-sòlo quería devolverles la cartera!-decía Dave muy enojado, entregándole dicha cartera al encargado, y saliendo echando chispas.

-Hey-decía el encargado.

-¡Lo siento!-decía Dave saliendo del Supermercado.

-espera-decía de nuevo es encargado.

-¡Esa es mi cartera!-decía Kira.

-¡No està! Se me ha debido caer-decía Yura.

-¿No fue Robada?-preguntaba Kenmochi-san.

-Se le cayó, y el joven divertido la recogió….-decía el mismo niño que vio todo anteriormente.

-¿Eh?-decían todos a la vez.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaba la madre del niño a èste.

-¡Sí, lo vi!-decía el mismo niño.

-O no….-decía el encargado.

Haciendo que Kenmochi y las gemelas Sakurazuki se sintieran muy mal por lo que hicieron.

De vuelta con Dave

-¿Qué les pasaba a esas dos? Aunque sean lindas no les da derecho a hacerme lo que hicieron, de veras confundirme con un delincuente o asesino, esas gemelas deberían aprender en confiar en la demás gente, aunque no en toda-decía Dave todavía enojado.

Así que Dave no pudo comprar lo que quería, tuvo que ir a otro Supermercado y comprar lo que quería, después fue al lugar que les indico a sus guardianas.

-"Sourinji", aquí es-decía Dave, ya con mejor humor.

-Uhmm, ¿Será mejor entrar por la puerta trasera?-preguntaba Dave para sí.

Dave tocó el timbre, pero no contestaba nadie.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-preguntaba Dave gritando.

-¿habrán salido? ¿Y qué fue de mis guardianas? ¿Dónde estarán?-preguntaba Dave.

-Las persianas están abiertas…. Supongo que el metro ha llegado demasiado pronto. Durante un tiempo indefinido, viviré en este templo-decía Dave.

-¿T-tumbas?-decía Dave.

-Siento una energía mágica muy poderosa en este Templo-decìa Dave examinando el lugar.

Fue cuando un viento fuerte sopló, lo que desconcertó a Dave, ya que esa presencia la conocía muy bien.

-¡Ah, està en el montículo!-decía una voz.

Al voltearse Dave, pudo notar a una niña de 8 años de edad, después vino otra niña idéntica a la primera, al parecer eran gemelas, ambas tenìan coletas, con la diferencia de que una tenía las coletas más grandes que la otra, ambas vestían falda blanca con zapatos del mismo color, con la diferencia de que una usaba moños de color rosa con camisa blanca, y la otra moños de color naranja con camisa naranja.

-¿Que hacías?-preguntaba una de las gemelas.

-¡Gemelas! ¿Otra vez?-decía Dave.

-Anda, Dave-kun cuánto has crecido. Gracias por venir.

-Eh, entonces este chico es….-decían las gemelas.

-Sí-decía la madre de estas.

-Soy Dave, Dave Mc Dougal, gusto en conocerlas-decía Dave.

-¡Encantadas de conocerte!-decían ambas hermanas gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-Esto….-decía Dave.

-Soy Lulu Hinagiku-decía la primera gemela.

-Soy Lala Hinagiku-decía la segunda gemela.

Y cada una, tomando las manos de Dave, dando algo así como un saludo.

-¡Mucho gusto!-decían al mismo tiempo.

Y mirando a ambas desconcertado, simplemente contesto.

-El gusto es mìo-decía Dave.

-No sé por qué, pero me dio un ligero dejavù el saludo se esas gemelas-decía Dave en sus pensamientos.

Así Dave le contó su situación, desde que se fue de este lugar, hasta su viaje al pasado, junto con Ash y sus guardianas así como sus guardianas.

-Entiendo, debes de haber pasado muchas dificultades, y ahora tienes que lidiar con Orochi, los 4 Reyes Celestiales, Bad End y Aquellos del Pasado, también conocidos como, Aquellos de la Tierra Distante-decía la señora.

-Por supuesto, ¿Y cómo debería llamarla?-preguntaba Dave.

-Llámame simplemente Miyabi-san-decía la misma.

-Claro, Miyabi-san-decía Dave.

-Tu llegada nos viene muy bien, Dave-kun. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus amigos y guardianas?-preguntaba Miyabi.

-Probablemente Nagisa o Saki tomaron el mapa, y por consiguiente terminaron perdiéndose-decía Dave.

-No diga eso amo, nos hace sentir mal-decìa Hibiki Hojou, llegando junto con los demás.

-¿Terminaron perdiéndose, verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-No es mi culpa, amo, Nagisa y Saki tomaron el mapa-decía Hibiki defendiéndose.

-No nos eches la culpa, nos estabas apoyando desde un principio-decían Nagisa y Saki a la vez.

-Fue porque confíe en ustedes, ahora sé que estaba equivocada-decía Hibiki.

-Lo sabía, las conozco muy bien-decía Dave.

-Lo sentimos-decían las 3 disculpándose.

-Perdone las molestias, ellas son Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, Mai Mishou, Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Mimino, Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Midoujin, Yuri Tsukikage, Hibiki Hojou, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa, Ako Shirabe, Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Reika Aoki, Nao Midorikawa, Ayumi Sakagami, Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Azusa Nakano, Ako Suminoe, Riko Suminoe, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakasaki, Momoko Sakuraoka, Ayumi Arihara, Kei Enomoto, Koyoi Bessho, Rika Dobashi, Nao Chikura, Tenma Tsukamoto, Yakumo Sukamoto, Eri Sawachika, Mikoto Sou, Luchia Nanami, Hanon Hossho, Rina Toin, Karen Kawasumi, Coco Kobayagawa, Noel Kobayagawa, Seira Yamasaki, Misty Waterflower, May Balance, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Takewaki y sus "yo" de otro Universo junto con Ash Ketchum, Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina y su otro "yo" del futuro, y para terminar a Yuki Nagato-decía Dave terminando con las presentaciones de todos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, pero, ¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar? No creo que haya suficiente espacio para todos-decía Miyabi viendo que eran muchas las personas que pensaban quedarse en su casa.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo lo arreglo-decía Dave sacando la misma esfera dimensional que usó para traer a sus amigos y guardianas a esta época.

-¿Qué acaso esa es la esfera con la que nos trajo hasta esta época?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Sí, es cierto es esa extraña esfera-decía Saki Hyuuga.

-¿Qué va a hacer con esa esfera, amo?-preguntaba Honoka Yukishiro.

-Ya lo verás por ti misma-decía Dave colocando la esfera dimensional en una pared, lo que sucedió después fue que la esfera en si asimiló la pared, tomando la forma de una puerta.

-¿y qué onda con esa puerta? ¿Dónde quedó la esfera?-preguntaba Love Momozono.

-Lo que pasa es que la puerta en sí es la misma esfera-decía Dave.

-¿QUEEEEEEEÈ?-exclamaban sus guardianas.

-Porque no abren la puerta, tal vez vean algo que les interese-decía Dave.

-Bueno, entonces yo al abriré-decía Nozomi Yumehara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había un hermoso paisaje, rodeado de un gran bosque, con una Mansión incluida.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Adentro hay un bosque con Mansión incluida, pero aquí afuera seguimos en esta casa-decìa Nozomi sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que pasa es que esa puerta conecta a otra dimensión, desea manera pueden seguir dentro de esta casa sin ocupar mucho espacio, y al mismo tiempo puedo entrenarlas sin causar destrucción alguna-decía Dave lo más claro posible.

-Ah, entiendo-decía Nozomi.

-Bueno, ya resuelto el problema de los cuartos, podemos salir a conocer el lugar, me refiero a salir a pasear-decía Tsubomi Hanasaki.

-Claro, pero no tarden, quieren-decía Dave rápidamente.

-Claro-decían la mayoría de las chicas, menos las chicas desde Pretty Cure Max Heart hasta Smile Pretty Cure.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño y meta en la vida?-preguntaba Miyabi a Dave.

-Mi sueño es proteger a este mundo y otros de los seres malignos, como Orochi y sus 4 Reyes Celestiales, Bad End y Aquellos del Pasado-decía Dave con toda la seriedad posible.

-¡Eres un buen chico! ¡Si yo también fuera una estudiante me enamoraría de ti sin dudarlo!-decía Miyabi ilusionada, haciendo que Dave se sonroje.

-¡No puedes mamá! ¡Ya està decidido que será mi marido!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-¡El mìo también! ¡Será mi marido también!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-Oni-chan-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-No nos engañes, ¿eh?-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-E-engañar… pero, pero…. Un momento, esto me trae recuerdos de mi vida pasada, como si esto ya me hubiera pasado antes, ¿Por qué será?-decía Dave reflexionando.

-Vaya, al parecer Ako-chan no será la chica más joven en enamorarse de Dave, ¿verdad?-decía graciosamente Hibiki Hojou.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba Ako Shirabe tratando de disimular lo que acaba de oír, sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¡Miyabi-san! ¡Hola!-decían unas voces afuera de la casa.

-¡Adelante!-decía Miyabi abriendo la puerta casi al instante.

-Bienvenidas, Kaoruko-chan, Sumireko-chan-decía Miyabi.

-Bienvenidas-decían las gemelas Hinagiku.

-Kaoruko-chan… Sumireko-chan…-decía Dave alegremente.

-¡Dave-chan! ¡Te echábamos de menos!-decían las gemelas Ichijou, haciendo que Dave termine por sonrojarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡Entren!-decía Miyabi.

-¡Sí!-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son ellas dos?-preguntaban todas las guardianas de Dave, bueno, solamente las que estaban presentes, y como lo llamaban por su nombre, significaba que estaban muy molestas con él.

-Ellas son amigas de la infancia, solía jugar con ellas cuando estaba por aquí –decía Dave casi al instante.

-¿y quiénes son tus amigas, Dave-chan?-preguntaban las gemelas Ichijou.

-¿Si recuerdan cuando en el jardín de niños les dije que era un dios, y mi meta era encontrar a mis guardianas, e incluso ustedes se ofrecieron a ser mis guardianas?-respondía Dave con otra pregunta, algo que a sus guardianas les molesto un poco, sobre todo la parte de ofrecerse a ser sus guardianas.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-Pues no es ninguna broma, yo soy un dios real, y estas chicas que están conmigo son mis guardianas, y leales seguidoras, aparte de que somos del futuro-decía Dave ligeramente.

-¿Cómo es eso qué son del futuro?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-Todos nosotros venimos del año 2000, día 18, mes Diciembre, estamos en esta época para detener a mi medio-hermano mayor Orochi, la voluntad de Gaia, junto con sus 4 Reyes Celestiales que fueron revividos por sus poder, actualmente se alió a Orochi una banda conocida como Bad End que su misión es despertar a su Amo Pierrot, y también se aliaron con Orochi una organización conocida como Aquellos del Pasado, también conocidos como, Aquellos de la Tierra Distante, sus integrantes actuales que conozco hasta ahora son, Mukai, un musculoso que controla la Geokinesis, Shion, una chica que posee una lanza como arma, y es magnífica luchadora, aún sin su arma, Magaki, él tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse, hacer ataques de luz, y mucho más, y por ultimo y el más poderoso, Saiki, el es una deidad suprema muy poderosa, tan antiguo como yo, él posee muchas habilidades, por ejemplo, la absorción de poderes, la posesión, Oscuridad, crear esferas oscuras, crear hoyos negros, Teletransportación y translocaciòn-decía Dave terminando con su explicación.

-Entonces si vienes de 3 años en el futuro, ¿Por qué te ves de 25 años? Deberías tener 18 años por lo menos-decía Sumireko.

-La razón por la que me veo de 25 años es porque estuve viajando por los Universos por 7 años, y en esta dimensión sòlo pasaron 7 meses, debido a que el tiempo transcurre de diferente forma, en cada dimensión o Universos Alternativos, ese es el motivo por el cual me veo mayor de lo normal-decía Dave a las gemelas Ichijou.

-Entonces si esa es tu situación, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte a solucionarlo lo más rápido posible-decía Kaoruko.

-Gracias chicas, por eso voy a inscribirme al torneo de King of Fighters 97, que se hará en el pueblito de South Town, el día 2 de Febrero de 1997, es decir , en 7 meses-decía Dave entusiasmado.

-¿Vas a participar ene se torneo? ¿Sabes Artes Marciales? Yo quisiera aprender Artes Marciales-decía Kaoruko.

-Yo también quiero aprender Artes Marciales-decía a su vez Sumireko.

-Nosotras también queremos aprender Artes Marciales-decían las gemelas Hinagiku al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, a decir verdad todavía no me considero un Maestro de las Artes Marciales, pero prometo enseñarles todo lo que sé con respecto a las Artes Marciales, si quieres podemos empezar mañana-decía Dave emocionando más a sus nuevas alumnas.

-¡Qué bien!-decían a su vez las gemelas Ichijou y Hinagiku.

-¿Dave-chan, t e acuerdas?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-¿De qué?-contestaba con otra pregunta Dave.

-De la terraza de los grandes almacenes, cuando éramos pequeños…. -decía nuevamente Sumireko.

Fue cuando Dave tuvo el mismo Flash back de cuando las gemelas Ichijou se declararon a él, diciendo que ambas iban a ser sus esposas, y no tendrían problemas siendo él un dios, y él prometió que las haría ambas sus esposas sin dudarlo.

-Comíamos ahí juntos el helado, ¿verdad?-decía Kaoruko.

-Sí, sí que lo hacíamos-decía Sumireko.

-S-Sí…. Cierto, y yo que pensé que hablaban de la promesa-decía Dave.

-¿Qué promesa?-preguntaba Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Que cuando fuéramos grandes, ambas serían mis esposas-decía simplemente Dave.

Esta noticia dejó con la boca abierta a sus guardianas, y a Kaoruko y Sumireko muy rojas de la vergüenza algo que dejó en muy mal humor y sobre todo muy celosas a sus guardianas.

-¿T-Te acuerdas de esa promesa de la infancia?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-Así es, y como saben yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no importa lo imposibles que sean por lograr, yo siempre cumplo mi objetivo al pie de la letra-decía Dave lo más coherentemente.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces yo también quiero casarme con Dave-decía Miyuki Hoshizora seria, algo no muy común en ella.

-Yo también-decía Nozomi Yumehara.

-y Yo-decía Hibiki Hojou.

Y Yo también-decía Ayumi Sakagami.

-y nosotras también-decían las demás guardianas de Dave.

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando eviten pelearse, està bien para mí-decía Dave tranquilo.

-Saben chicas, tengo pensado ir a la misma secundaria que ustedes-decía Dave relajado.

-  
>¿Y por qué, amo?-preguntaban las Pretty Cure.<p>

-La razón es muy sencilla, el enemigo està al tanto de nosotros, podrían atacar en cualquier momento, mi plan es despistar al enemigo yendo como un estudiante normal de secundaria-decía Dave dando su explicación.

-Pero amo, ni siquiera usted tiene la edad para estar en secundaria, es demasiado grande-decía Honoka Yukishiro.

-Por eso no hay problema-decía Dave transformando su cuerpo, así rejuveneciendo casi al instante.

-Amo, se ve de la edad de nosotras-decía Hibiki Hojou.

De esta forma pasaré desapercibido, ¿O no lo creen?-decía Dave.

-Pues yo creo que sí-decía Nozomi Yumehara.

-Sería genial que fuéramos a la misma clase-decía Sumireko.

-Sí-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Eso no es justo!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-¡Nosotras no podemos estar en su misma clase!-decía Lulu Hinagiku, por la razón de que todavía no están en secundaria, ya que todavía son muy chicas.

-¡Eso es!-decían ambas gemelas Hinagiku.

-¡Ven con nosotras, onii-chan!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-¡Te vamos a presentar a Billy!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-¿Billy?-decía Dave con curiosidad, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que esa sorpresa no le agradaría.

Fuera de la casa de los Hinagiku.

Dave, las gemelas Ichijou y las guardianas de Dave, así como Ash y sus guardianas, al igual que Haruhi, Kyon, Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina, Mikuru del futuro y Yuki Nagato esperaban a las gemelas Hinagiku, y cuando llegaron Lulu tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña cabrita, que de seguro debía ser Billy.

-Beee-decía Billy.

-¡Es una cabrita!-decía Dave.

-¡Qué simpática! ¡Está más grande desde la última vez!-decía Dave recordando viejos tiempos.

-¡Ahora incluso ha aprendido a sentarse cuando se lo decimos!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-Beee-decía Billy.

-Qué linda-decía Dave.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Te dejarè cogerla a ti también!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-¿Eh?-Decía Dave al coger a la cabra.

Cuando Dave noto la mirada de muerte que le daba la cabrita, supo que ese mal presentimiento que había sentido, era nada más y nada menos que la misma cabra. Al mismo rato, a la cabra le estaba dando de patadas con sus patas traseras. Aunque Dave podía soportarlas sin ningún daño.

-¡Increíble!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-¡Es la primera vez que se ven, parece quererte ya mucho!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-Esto no es quererme que se diga….-decía Dave soportando muy bien las patadas de la cabra, que ya le estaba hartando, causa por la cual el símbolo que lo representa apareció en su frente, el cual era una Luna creciente plateada encima de un Sol dorado radiante, el cual brillaba con gran intensidad, de la misma forma e intensidad que la Luna creciente plateada.

-Este bicho….-decía Dave, no sabiendo cuánto soportaría a la cabra, no sus golpes.

-¡Èste es el Dave-chan que conocemos!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡De pequeño también se llevaba bien con los animales!-decía Sumireko.

-Le quieren porque él es así de lindo. Me alegro de que eso no haya cambiado-decía Kaoruko.

-Sí, yo también me alegro-decía Sumireko.

-Así es, y la razón es que yo entiendo su lenguaje a la perfección, y les ayudaba a algunos cuántos en sus problemas, aunque muchos me tomaban como loco, y lo que puedo entender de esta cabra es que no le agrado, y que estando yo aquí le arrebataré el cariño de las gemelas Hinagiku-decía Dave entendiendo el por qué actuaba así la cabra, por celos.

Entonces, cuando la cabra parecía haberse enojado más de lo que estaba, la cabra logró soltarse del agarre de Dave, y darle unas patadas con sus patas traseras, pero a Dave esta situación le recordó cuando Kaarat iba a darle unas patadas en la cara muy similares, y él las contrarrestó con un agarre, azotándolo una veces, después terminándolo con un pilar de energía, tipo quinta Orochi Yashiro, pero improvisadamente. Entonces, lo que hizo Dave fue, antes de que las patadas lo alcanzaran, pudo agarrar sus patas a tiempo, después lo dejo en el suelo, y se alejó de la cabra, para no recibir más patadas.

-Qué bien, ¿eh, Billy?-decía Lala Hinagiku, recogiendo a la cabra.

-¡A partir de ahora podrás jugar todos los días con nuestro onii-chan!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-Beee-decía la pequeña cabrita.

-¿Todos los días? ¿Seré capaz de aguantar? Mejor dicho, ¿Seré capaz de aguantar en darle un castigo? Digo, podría sin querer darle unos de mis combos de Robert García, Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Orochi Yashiro y K, peor aún, no quisiera saber lo que le pasaría a la pobre cabrita si me llegara a dar el Hadou Oscuro, o un disturbio de Sangre, tendré que controlarme por la fuerza-decía Dave lo más calmadamente posible.

Pero repentinamente Dave se quedó mirando una especie de tumba.

-¿Qué miras tan fijamente?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-¿Qué es, qué es?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-¿Conocen la historia del Monte Futago?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí que la conocemos-decía Kaoruko.

-A ese Monte se le asocia una Leyenda de amor muy triste….-decía Sumireko.

-¿Leyenda?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hace mucho tiempo, dos hermanas gemelas, se enamoraron de un hombre….-decía Kaoruko.

-El respeto mutuo hacia sus sentimientos se convirtió en el origen de sus problemas-decía Sumireko.

-Era tan oscuro, doloroso e insoportable, que las gemelas decidieron convertirse en dos pequeños pájaros…. Y salieron volando en dirección al cielo….-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Yo también conozco esa Leyenda!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

Entonces Dave, puso una cara de nostalgia, recordando algo que aparente mente no quería ni recordar.

-¿A Qué viene esa cara, Dave-chan? Es sòlo una Leyenda-decía Kaoruko.

-Y dicen que a causa de ella, han nacido muchas gemelas en la cuidad-decía Sumireko.

-Pero, esa Leyenda es verdadera, yo pude ver a los personajes en carne propia en mi vida pasada, además yo viví algo similar que los personajes, con la diferencia de que en vez que las gemelas se transformaran en pájaros, yo accidentalmente asimilé sus almas, así sus almas se fusionaron con la mía, desde entonces las gemelas se aparecen en mis sueños-decía Dave tristemente.

-¿Es mentira, verdad?-decía Kaoruko preocupada.

-No, lamentablemente es verdad-decía Dave melancólicamente.

-¿Y cómo se llamaban las gemelas?-preguntaba Sumireko interesada. Ç

-Naomi y Noemí, eran unas hermosas gemelas de las que no podré olvidarme para nada-decía Dave nostálgico.

-¿Hay algún otro que se haya fusionado contigo?-preguntaba Lala Hinagiku.

-Sí, y esos serían el Ash Ketchum de otra dimensión, y no me refiero a el que està con nosotros ahora, y Red, que sería otro Ash de otra dimensión, Red es sus alias, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que Red era un Sinner, sino que lo averigüé después, y además Red accidentalmente había asimilado el alma de una Misty Waterflower antes de morir, a ambos los encontré en sus dimensiones en deplorables condiciones, además de que estaban a punto de morir, yo les sugerí que si se fusionaban conmigo tendrían el poder para seguir peleando, a lao que ellos aceptaron inmediatamente, y para fusionarnos yo utilicé un artefacto sagrado que son unos zarcillos muy poderosos, anteriormente no se podían usar en otra dimensión, porque al entrar en otra dimensión la fusión se desasía, dejando inutilizados los zarcillos, por lo que yo los modifique un poco, dando como resultado que pudieran utilizarse en otra dimensión, y a su vez después de quitárselos la fusión se desharía por completo-decía Dave complacido.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Red asimiló a una yo de otra dimensión?-decían ambas Misty Waterflower, una era Cure Staryu.

-Es una larga historia, aparte de que me llevé una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Aquella Misty era un Sinner, al igual que aquel Ash era el Sinner de un Entei, y Red el Sinner de un Suicune, Misty era el Sinner de un Raiku-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es un Sinner?-preguntaba Lulu Hinagiku.

-Un Sinner es un ser nacido de la unión de un Pokèmon y un humano, y para que no pregunten un Pokèmon son seres que habitan en la dimensión donde provienen Ash y sus guardianas, incluso las Pretty Cure Pokèmon Aventures provienen de una dimensión Alterna a la de Ash y sus guardianas-decía Dave solemnemente.

En ese momento, la mochila de Ash empezó a moverse extrañamente.

-Ash, tu mochila se està moviendo, puedes revisarla-decía Dave a Ash.

-Claro, ¿Por qué se moverá?-preguntaba Ash por saber qué es lo que se había metido en su mochila.

Al abrirla, Ash se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Pika-decía Pikachu alegre de sentir el aire libre.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaban con curiosidad las gemelas Hinagiku y Ichijou.

-Ese es un Pokèmon, y es un Pikachu, un Pokèmon eléctrico-decía Dave al par de gemelas.

-¡Qué lindo!-decían el par de gemelas al unísono.

Ellas estaban acariciándolo, y otras jalándolo de las mejillas, algo que incomodaba a Pikachu.

-¿No deberías decirles lo que pasa cuando Pikachu se siente incómodo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es mejor que se den cuenta por ellas mismas-decía Ash por experiencia propia.

Entonces ambos dejaron pasar el tiempo, el par de gemelas seguía mimando a Pikachu, pero este aún más incómodo que antes sin soportarlo más, utilizó un attack trueno que dejó aturdidas al par de gemelas.

-A, se me olvidaba decirles que si hacen sentir incómodo a Pikachu, este usa un attack trueno para que dejen de molestarlo-decía Ash Ketchum explicándoles él por qué del ataque de Pikachu.

-Perdón, creo que nos pasamos un poco-decían el par de gemelas con el pelo parado por la estática del attack trueno.

-Este Dave, ¿Podrías decirme cómo es mi padre?-preguntaba Ash Ketchum.

-Claro, tu padre Terry Bogard es todo un Don Juan, y es un peleador del Estilo de pelea Hakyokusaken, su padre adoptivo le enseño, además de que aprendió un estilo propio de pelea, debes aprender eso de tu padre, continuando, el ha participado en todos los King of Fighters hasta ahora, y también participarà en el King of Fighters 97, ¿Quién quisieras que estuviera en tu equipo de 3?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues el primero es Kyon, pero no estoy seguro quien podría ser la tercera persona-decía pensativo Ash Ketchum.

-Te podría sugerir a Koizumi-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué él?-preguntaba Ash Ketchum.

-La razón es que el también quiere entrenar en el Ryozampaku, y estoy seguro que sería un gran compañero de entrenamiento-decía muy seguro de sí mismo Dave.

-Y hablando del King of Fighters, debemos apurarnos a inscribirnos para el Torneo-decía Dave apurando a todos.

Por curiosidad, las gemelas Ichijou acompañaron a Dave, junto a Haruhi, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Kyon, Koizumi, Ash Ketchum, Hibiki Hojou, Miyuki Hoshizora y Ayumi Sakagami.

Así, llegaron al lugar para inscribirse al Torneo.

-Disculpe, quiero inscribirme en el Torneo King of Fighters 97-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál será su equipo?-decìa el encargado.

-Mi Equipo se llamara El All Stars Team, compuesto por Dave Mc Dougal, Athena Asamiya y Mai Shiranui-decía Dave.

-¿Tiene el consentimiento de las otras dos personas para inscribirse?-decía el encargado.

-Por supuesto-decía Dave mintiendo, luego hablaría con las Athena y Mai de esta época sobre el asunto.

Entonces el encargado apunto el nombre del equipo y a sus integrantes.

-Tambièn quiero inscribirme en el Torneo-decía animada Haruhi Suzumiya.

-¿Y Cuál será su equipo?-preguntaba el encargado.

-Mi equipo se llamará El SOS Team, conformado por Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina y Yuki Nagato-decía Haruhi señalando a sus otras compañeras.

Así, el encargado apunto el nombre del equipo y a sus integrantes.

-Nosotras también queremos inscribirnos-decía Hibiki Hojou.

-¿Cuál será el nombre del equipo e integrantes?-preguntaba el encargado.

-El Equipo se llama El New Stage Team, sus integrantes somos Hibiki Hojou, Miyuki Hoshizora y Ayumi Sakagami-decía Hibiki Hojou animadamente, señalando a sus compañeras de equipo.

Así el encargado apuntó el nombre del equipo e integrantes.

-Nosotros también queremos inscribirnos en el King of Fighters 97-decía Itsuki Koizumi.

-Nombre del equipo e integrantes-decía el encargado.

-El nombre de nuestro equipo es El Evolution Team, e Itsuki Koizumi, Kyon y Ash Ketchum somos sus integrantes-decía Itsuki Koizumi con su sonrisa que siempre molestaba a Kyon.

Así el encargado de igual manera apunto el nombre de equipo e integrantes de este.

Poco después, Ash, Kyon y Koizumi, al igual que Haruhi, Mikuru Asahina y Yuki Nagato, se fueron al Dojo Ryozampaku para su entrenamiento.

Y después, al regresar a la cara de los Hinagiku, Dave se fue a su cuarto directamente, el cual le enseñaron las gemelas Hinagiku, después de que las gemelas Ichijou se fueran a su casa. Y así tuvo una larga siesta hasta despertar hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

-¡Vamos, Lulu, Lala, dense prisa! ¡Tú también, Dave-kun!-decía Miyabi.

Dave en ese momento traía su uniforme se secundaria, aún en su forma de joven de 14 a 15 años de edad, y sus guardianas estaban viendo como Dave se preparaba para irse a la secundaria.

-Aquí està la comida-decía Miyabi.

-Perdón por la molestia-decía Dave.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe entonces?-preguntaba Miyabi.

-Me irá bien. El solo hecho de tramitarme los documentos ya fue más que suficiente-decía Dave con agradecimiento.

-¡Onii-chan!-decía Lulu Hinagiku.

-¡Vayamos juntos hasta la mitad del camino!-decía Lala Hinagiku.

-Vale. ¡Bueno, me voy!-decía Dave.

-Ve con cuidado-decía Miyabi.

-Adiós, amo-decían todas sus guardianas a Dave.

-Adiós, y al volver les enseñare más movimientos especiales-decía Dave a toda prisa.

Así, tanto las gemelas Hinagiku como Dave iban directo a sus escuelas.

-Estaría bien que con el cambio me tocara en la misma clase que Kaoruko-chan y Sumireko-chan….-decía Dave animosamente.

Ya en la Secundaria

-El colegio también parece ser muy bonito. ¿Veré a otras personas del jardín de infancia, aparte de Kaoruko-chan y Sumireko-chan?-decía Dave preguntándose a sí mismo.

-¿Eh?-Decía Dave, cuando alguien se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

Dave se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que recordó algo.

-¡No me digas que eres Keisuke!-decía Dave recordándolo por fin.

-¡Así que eres tù, Dave!-decían ambos con un saludo con sus brazos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Keisuke!-decía Dave nostálgico.

-¡Me alegré mucho cuando me enteré de que volvías! Jugábamos mucho por aquel entonces, ¿te acuerdas?-decía Keisuke.

-¡Sí!-decía Dave.

-¡Vamos a jugar juntos de nuevo entonces!-decía Keisuke.

-No creo poder, estoy entrenando a unas chicas en Artes Marciales-decía Dave.

-Con que chicas, ¿eh?-decía Keisuke sospechosamente.

-Oye, soy un Maestro experto en Artes Marciales, aunque todavía no me considero uno, pero aún así las estoy entrenando duramente-decía Dave estrictamente.

-Ok, entiendo. Estaría bien que nos tocara en la misma clase, ¿verdad?-decía Keisuke.

-¡Sí!-decía Dave.

En la Sala de Profesores

-¿Eres el nuevo alumno, Dave Mc Dougal?-preguntaba la profesora.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Yo soy Ai Momoi, la tutora del 3-A-decía la misma.

-¿Dijo 3-A?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Por qué le pregunta?-decía Ai Momoi.

-No, por nada-decía Dave, recordando ese salón en especial, porque le recordaba cuando fue Maestro suplente en el 3-A, en la Academia Mahora, con Negi Springfield como Maestro, pero esa es otra historia.

-Además, esta ciudad es famosa por producir semejantes bellezas-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Buenos días, Momoi-sensei!-decían las gemelas Ichijou, que al parecer acababan de llegar.

-Ah, las hermanas Ichijou. Buenos días-decía Ai Momoi.

-¡Buenos días, Dave-chan!-decían las gemelas Ichijou a la vez.

-¡H-Hola!-decía Dave nerviosamente.

-Que pena, ¿te ha tocado en la clase de Momoi-sensei?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en clases diferentes?-contestaba con otra pregunta Dave.

-Estamos en la clase de al lado, así que supongo que nos veremos a menudo-decía Sumireko.

-Eso es porque nuestra clase era la que menos gente tenía-decía Ai Momoi.

-Además de Mc Dougal-kun, hoy llegan otras dos alumnas nuevas-decía Ai Momoi.

-¿Dos más?-peguntaba Dave.

-¡Con permiso!-decían una voz conocida por Dave.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-decía otra voz también conocida por Dave.

-Esas voces….-decía Dave identificando las voces al instante.

-¡Ah! ¡Las dos de ayer!-decía Dave, recordando los acontecimientos de ayer, cuando esas gemelas lo confundieron con una especie de asesino o ladrón.

-¡Oh!-decían ambas gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaba Ai Momoi.

-¡Aquello fue un error! Yo sòlo recogí la cartera del suelo, yo no soy ninguna persona peligrosa como pensaban….-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-¡Lo sentimos!-decían casi al instante las gemelas Sakurazuki.

Esto dejó algo desconcertado a Dave, sobre todo por la disculpa de las gemelas, lo que hizo que comprendiera que tal vez se dieron cuenta de su error, y ahora tenìan la oportunidad de poder repararlo.

-¡A pesar de haber sido tan amable, nos equivocamos de mala manera!-decía Yura.

-¡Por favor, acepta nuestras disculpas!-decía Kira.

Mientras que las gemelas Ichijou y la Maestra Ai Momoi se quedaban mirando desconcertadas.

-Eh…. Esto….-decía Dave, no sabiendo como contestar.

-Por órdenes de nuestro padre, nos hemos inscrito en esta escuela para experimentar como llevar una vida normal-decía Yura.

-¡Te devolvemos sin falta el favor por haber sido tan amable con nosotras!-decía Kira.

-¡No es necesario, exageran!-decía Dave apenado.

-¡Mira que encontrándonos de nuevo aquí, sin duda es obra del destino!-decía Yura.

-¡No hay duda de que es el destino!-decía Kira.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-decía esto último Dave, pensando.

-Vaya…. Así que Mc Dougal-kun conoce a las gemelas Ichijou tanto como a las gemelas Sakurazuki-decía Ai Momoi.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave tratando de entender lo que trataba de decir su Maestra.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto sòlo es el comienzo-decía Dave pensando.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del Capìtulo 19, ¿Què pasara con dave? ¿Podra sopotrar a la cabra o terminarà por darle un Hadou Oscuro o disturbio de sangre, y hasta allì llegarà el fin de la cabra? ¿Psasarà algo interesante? ¿Conocerà a màs gemelas? continùo con el siguiente capìtulo, titulado: Los Principios de todas las Artes Marciales.<p> 


	20. Capìtulo 20: Los Princìpios de las Artes

Capìtulo 20: los Principios de las artes Marciales.

En estos momentos Dave estaba soñando con las gemelas Ichijou y las gemelas Sakurazuki, y claro, Dave sabía que era un sueño, en eso ellas empezaron a golpear a Dave, él no hizo nada, pero empezaron a golpear más fuerte de lo normal, en eso Dave se despierta de su sueño.

Entonces Dave se dio cuenta que Billy, la cabra de las gemelas Hinagiku, era la que lo había despertado de su sueño, esto empezaba a poner de malas a Dave.

-¿Cuànto tiempo piensas hacer eso? Ya bàjate-diciendo esto Dave, usò sus poderes psíquicos, y aventò a la cabra unos metros atrás.

-Si no te comportas, te presentaré a mi amigo Pikachu, ya lo conociste y créeme da miedo cuando se enoja-decía Dave tratando de intimidar a la cabra, algo que al parecer había logrado, ya que Billy había tenido algunos encuentros con Pikachu, los cuales fueron terroríficos para la pobre cabra, ya que por hacerse la valiente sufrió impactruenos, atacktruenos, y lo que es peor, truenos.

-¡Buenos días, onii-chan!-decían las gemelas Hinagiku.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!-decìa Dave igualmente.

-¡Billy!-decían ellas.

-¿Qué hacia Billy aquí?-preguntaba Lulu.

-¡Sí que te debe de haber caído bien el onii-chan para venir a jugar con él tan pronto!-decía Lala.

-Yo no me creería esa mentira para nada en el mundo, ese animal me odia, y algún día averiguaré él por qué-decía Dave viendo a la cabra con molestia, y estas de igual forma a Dave, si las miradas mataran, seguro Dave ganaba por su estatus de dios y su inmortalidad.

En la cocina de los Hinagiku.

-¿Cuándo va a empezar el entrenamiento, onii-chan?-preguntaba Lulu.

-Cuando lleguen las gemelas Ichijou, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, además un amigo también quería venir y ver mi entrenamiento, no debe de tardar en venir -decía Dave.

-Mira qué bien. ¿Acabas de llegar y ya has hecho un amigo?-preguntaba Miyabi.

-Más o menos. Es Kosaka, íbamos juntos a la guardería.

De repente alguien toca el timbre de la casa.

-Bienvenido Kosaka-kun, y al parecer vienes acompañado de las gemelas Ichijou, adelante, entren-decía Miyabi.

Gracias-decían los tres.

-¡Buenos días, Dave-kun!-decian las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Buenos días!-decía igualmente Dave.

-¡Buenos días, Dave!-decía Kosaka.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Dave.

-Ya empezamos con el entrenamiento-decía Sumireko.

-Esperaba a que llegaran ustedes para poder empezar, si están listos síganme-decía Dave guiándolos.

Después Dave, Kosaka, las gemelas Hinagiku y las gemelas Ichijou estaban enfrente de la puerta que había creado desde un principio Dave.

-Atrás de esta puerta se encuentra un mundo desconocido para ustedes, ¿están dispuestos a entrenar en esas condiciones?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, entonces entremos-decía Dave junto con los demás entrando por la puerta, y cerrándola despues en el proceso.

Cuando se quedaron viendo el paisaje, había muchos árboles, parecía algún tipo de isla desierta, fue cuando de repente encontraron a los demás entrenando las Artes Marciales que Dave les había estado enseñando a ellas.

-Amo, ya se había tardado tanto, pensamos que no iba a venir-decía Hibiki.

-Lo siento, es que le prometí a las gemelas Ichijou, a las gemelas Hinagiku, y a Kosaka que les enseñaría Artes Marciales-decía Dave.

-A sí, ahora lo recuerdo, había dicho ayer que les había prometido que les enseñaría Artes Marciales-decía Miyuki.

-¿No les importa que entrenen con nosotros?-preguntaba Dave.

-No, no nos molesta-decian todas a la vez.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las hermanas Katsura? Cuando saqué a todos de la esfera dimensional, no aparecieron las hermanas, no quise comentarlo ayer porque se me hizo raro, pero, ¿Saben dónde están?-preguntaba Dave.

-En estos momentos, ellas se encuentran con Suzu, Tonkatsu y Ayane-decía Ayumi Sakagami despreocupadamente.

-¿Acaso dijeron Suzu, Tonkatsu y Ayane? -preguntaba Dave emocionado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta, amo?-decía Ayumi Sakagami.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, significa que estamos en la Isla Airantou-decía Dave recordando.

-Es verdad. Amo, ¿Cómo es que conoce la Isla Airantou?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-La razón es que ya he estado aquí antes, me trae viejos recuerdos-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Ya veo-decian todos-Pero, ¿Qué clase de relación tenìan esas chicas con Dave?-se preguntaban todos mentalmente, refiriéndose obviamente a Suzu y Ayane.

-Bien, ya empezando la lección, para aprender Artes Marciales, necesitan saber los principios de las Artes Marciales, en primera, las Artes Marciales siempre se tienen que utilizar en deportes, en segunda, siempre se tienen que utilizar en defensa propia, y tercera, nunca usen las Artes Marciales para fines egoístas, si entendieron esto, continuaremos-decía Dave.

Los demás asintieron automáticamente.

-¿Con cuál Arte Marcial quieren que comience?-preguntaba Dave.

-KARATE-Decían todos.

-Bien, para que se den una idea de lo que es el Karate, una de mis alumnas pelearà conmigo para darles una pequeña muestra, Hibiki, pasa al frente-decía Dave.

-Si-decía instantáneamente.

Así, ambos se saludaron y empezaron la pelea, Dave peleaba al estilo de Robert García, mientras que Hibiki peleaba al estilo de Ryo Sakazaki, empezaron al pelea con puñetazos y patadas de todo tipo, algo que impresionaba a todos, al final Dave acabó la pelea con la clásica quinta del máximum de Robert de los puñetazos y patadas con el doble gancho.

-Entendieron algo de esta pequeña pelea de muestra-decía Dave.

-Si-decían todos.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que comencemos con el entrenamiento-decía Dave, decidido en mostrarles el Poder del Kyokugenryu.

Entonces llegan Kotonoha Katsura y Kokoro Katsura, quienes eran Magical Word y Magical Heart en su forma incompleta de Pretty Cure, pero en su forma completa se llamaban Cure Magical Word y Cure Magical Heart, también las acompañaba Sekai Saionji, amiga de Kotonoha, que era en realidad Cure Magical Truth, la verdad justiciera, junto con Cure Echo, o sea, Ayumi Sakagami, eran Las Pretty Cure Magical World, y estaban junto a Suzu, Ayane y su hermana, Rin y Yukino.

-Ya decía donde habían ido, se fueron con Suzu, Ayane y las demás, por cierto, es un placer volver a verlas, Suzu, Ayane, Rin y Yukino-decía Dave saludándolas.

-Hola, Dave-decian todas.

-¿Ya las conocías, Dave?-preguntaban todas.

-Así es, hace tiempo terminè vencido por Kaarat, y terminè naufragando en esta isla, y fui conociéndolas a ellas una por una, déjenme presentarlas, ella es Suzu, no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, se ve frágil a simple vista, pero tiene una fuerza increíble, pero también es la Pretty Cure de los Rayos y tormentas, Cure Raikuken, ella es Ayane, podría decirse que s la sacerdotisa de un templo, pero también es la Pretty Cure de los Mares, Cure Sea, también esta Machi, ella es una sacerdotisa al igual que Ayane, y por raro que parezca es su hermana mayor, aunque ella parezca la menor, algo similar con Yakumo y Tenma, ella también es la Pretty Cure de la Sabiduría, Cure Omniciens, ella es Yukino, se lleva bien con los animales, sobre todo con un oso llamado Kuma Kuma, es de la edad de Lala y Lulu, pero también es la Pretty Cure de la Unión espiritual, es Cure Union, ella es Rin, es una excelente carpintera, y podría decirse que es la más fuerte de la isla Airantou, pero también es la Pretty Cure del Fuego espiritual, es Cure Metal Fire, juntas son las Pretty Cure Elemental Union-decía Dave presentándolas.

Una vez acabado el entrenamiento, ya que al haber estado en esa isla, es como si hubieran estado media hora en el Templo Hinagiku, ya que en realidad entrenaron como por 8 horas, despues todos se fueron a su casa, Kosaka se quedo con Dave.

-Hey Dave, espero que no se te haya olvidado que despues de este entrenamiento vamos a ir al cine, ¿eh?-decía Kosaka.

-Claro, sòlo espérame, me vestiré lo más rápido posible-decía Dave.

Dos minutos después, Dave bajaba vestido con una camisa roja con pantalón de mezclilla, y tenis marca Nike.

-Bien, ya estoy listo vámonos-decía Dave.

-Bueno, Kosaka-kun, cuida bien de Dave-kun, por favor-decía Miyabi.

-¡De acuerdo, aunque usted debe saber que no lo necesita, conociéndolo!-decía Kosaka.

-¡Cuida bien de Dave-oniichan!-decian las gemelas Hinagiku al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro!-decía Kosaka.

-¡Bien, ya nos vamos!-decía Dave, emprendiendo camino.

Horas después, a mitad de camino.

-¡Qué suerte, Dave!-decía Kosaka, montado en una bicicleta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Por poder vivir con esa moza y esas gemelas tan lindas, y ni se diga a tus disque guardianas, eso ya es exagerar-decía Kosaka muy celoso.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntaba nuevamente Dave.

-Sin contar lo que te ocurrió ayer…-decía Kosaka, recordando los sucesos de ayer.

Flash back

-Estos son los nuevos alumnos, Dave Mc Dougal, Kira Sakurazuki y Yura Sakurazuki-decía la Profesora Ai.

En esos instantes se oían murmullos de los alumnos sobre las gemelas Sakurazuki, pero de lo que se oía más era de Dave y su belleza casi divina mencionada por todas las alumnas del salón.

-Al parecer me voy a volver popular sin querer queriendo-decía Dave en sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué bien que nos haya tocado en la misma clase!-decía Kira.

-¡Siempre habíamos ido a un colegio de chicas y estábamos algo preocupadas…-decía Yura.

Mientras Kosaka se quedaba viendo la escena diciéndose mentalmente: ¡No es posible!

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaba uno de los estudiantes.

-¿Y de qué?-preguntaba otro de los estudiantes.

Fin Flash back

-¿Pero no te he dicho que nos conocimos por pura casualidad?-decía Dave.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¡Pero no se le coge tanto cariño a uno de un día para el otro!-decía Kosaka algo lógico.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Dave, divertido por la expresión que hacia Kosaka por sus celos.

-¡Mierda! Si llego yo a haber estado yo en aquel supermercado en ese momento…-decía Kosaka celoso.

-…te hubieran confundido con un delincuente y echado a la cárcel en el proceso-decía Dave completando la frase de Kosaka.

-¡Y ahora que caigo, con las hermanas Ichijou también!-decía Kosaka, ignorando la respuesta de Dave, aunque fuera posiblemente cierta.

Flash back

Dave estaba guardando sus zapatos en su locker, cuando de repente llegan las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Dave-chan! ¡Volvemos juntos!-decian las gemelas Ichijou a Dave.

-Mira, mira-decía uno de los estudiantes observando la escena.

-¿Qué significado tiene esto?-preguntaba otro de los estudiantes.

Y Kosaka se quedaba mirando con cara de: ¿Con ellas también? ¿Qué no te basta con las gemelas Sakurazuki, ahora también las gemelas Ichijou?

Fin Flash back

-¡Ya te dije que éramos vecinos desde que nací!-decía Dave.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero no es motivo para que te quieran tanto!-decía Kosaka celoso.

-Por mucho que digas… se nota que lo dices por celos-decía Dave con clara obviedad.

-¡Mierda! Si hubiera sido yo su vecino…-decía Kosaka.

-…no te hubieran hecho caso seguramente, y hubieran buscado a alguien mejor-decía Dave continuando la oración de Kosaka.

-A ti no te falta suerte, no-decía Kosaka.

-Supongo que por ser dios atraigo la suerte-decía Dave sabiamente.

-No es que me parezca mal que tengas tanta suerte, pero es peligroso abusar-decía Kosaka.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave confundido.

-Las hermanas Ichijou tienen un club de fans acerrimos-decía Kosaka.

-¿Un club de Fans? ¿Cómo el de Athena Asamiya?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ah, ya me acuerdo, a Athena de tu época està entrenando contigo, sí a ese tipo de fans me refiero, se ponen como fieras con los que se atrevan acercarse a ellas. Aunque ellas parecen desconocer la existencia de ese club -decía Kosaka.

-Vaya… hablando del rey de roma-decía Kosaka.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave, al darse cuenta de que uno de los fans de la hermanas Ichijou volteaba por todas partes, y al percatarse de su presencia, empezó acercarse hacia él, y extrañamente los demás miembros del club aparecieron detrás de su líder como si nada.

-¿Eres Dave? ¿El nuevo alumno?-preguntaba el líder del club de fans de las hermanas Ichijou.

-Sí, soy yo-decía Dave seriamente.

-Me llamo Gonda Juntarou, tercera clase de tercer año. Además de ser el presidente del club de fans de las Ichijou, soy el capitán de Judo del que estos forman parte-decía Gonda, dándole un abrazo de compadres, de esos amigos que darían todo por ti.

-En cantado-decía Dave tranquilo.

-Según los rumores, ¡parece que intimas demasiado con las hermanas Ichijou!-decía Gonda, queriendo una explicación.

-Pues lo único que puedo decir es que son amigas mías-decía Dave muy tranquilo.

La tranquilidad de Dave de cierta forma hacia enojar a Gonda más y más, pero después aparentemente le dio una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿Sólo era eso? (risa). No, si tampoco tienes pinta de que Kaoruko-chan y Sumireko-chan se fueran a interesar por ti-decía Gonda.

-Si supieras con quien estás hablando, si supieras-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Pero! ¡Si intentas acercarte a ellas de más con la escusa del amigo de la infancia, estás muerto!-decía Gonda amenazando a Dave.

Cuando Gonda estaba a punto de alejarse, Dave el dijo algo que oyó claramente.

-¡Como si pudieras hacerlo!-decía Dave, sin ser afectad por la amenaza.

Al oír esto, Gonda se enoja, volviendo a encararlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-decía Gonda enojadísimo.

-Lo que oíste, como si pudieras hacerlo-decía Dave.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo-decía Gonda tratando de intimidarlo.

-Pues tù no conoces nada de mí, y dices practicar Judo, viéndote diría que incluso mi maestro Goro Daimon e vencería fácilmente, y si mi maestro puede contigo, yo también-decía Dave. Confiado de sus habilidades.

-¿Acaso te refieres al campeón de Judo a nivel nacional, Goro Daimon?-peguntaba Gonda algo impresionado.

-Así es, yo no fanfarroneo como otros que solo dicen por decir-decía Dave confiado.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas después-decía Gonda retirándose, preguntándose si era verdad que él era discípulo de su mayor ídolo a seguir, Goro Daimon.

Una vez habiéndose retirado, Dave tuvo tiempo de relajarse más.

-¿Qué piensas de Gonda, Dave?-preguntaba Kosaka a Dave.

-Un poco de competencia no hace daño, aunque les sea imposible vencerme-decía Dave graciosamente.

-¡ven, ya vamos a ver la película!-decía Kosaka, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía Dave.

-¡Olvidé traer el cupón de descuento para las entradas! ¡Voy a buscarlo!-decía Kosaka.

-Pero…-decía Dave.

-que nos descuentan 200 yenes a cada uno, ¿eh?-decía Kosaka.

-E-Está bien-decía Dave ya resignado.

-Ahora recuerdo que Kosaka siempre se tomaba en serio detalles como estos-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Como no me dará tiempo para volver, iremos a la próxima sesión. ¡Te espero aquí dentro de dos horas! ¡Adiós!-decía Kosaka, yéndose en su bicicleta.

-No tiene remedio…-decía Dave.

-¡Los grandes almacenes Fukubukuya! Qué nostalgia… Voy a entrar a echar un vistazo-decía Dave nostálgico, entrando a los almacenes.

-Qué pequeño se me hace… Ya han pasado 7 años desde entonces-decía Dave recordando el pasado.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Dave-chan! ¡Dave-chan!-decian las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Kaoruko-chan! ¡Sumireko-chan! –decía Dave alegremente.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos contigo?-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

- ¡Qué alegría!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos contigo!-decía Sumireko igual de alegre.

-Ah, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-No, no es nada… Justo estaba pensando yo en cuanto venía por aquí cuando era pequeño-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Era eso?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-¿También has venido de compras, Dave-chan?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-No, no es eso… Es que vine a ver una película con Keisuke, pero le surgió un imprevisto y no regresará dentro de dos horas-decía Dave alegre.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte!-decian ambas.

-Dave-chan, ¿Te vienes con nosotras…-decía Kaoruko.

-…durante esas dos horas?-decía Sumireko, completando la frase de su hermana gemela.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave casi al instante.

-¡Vamos a la azotea!-decía Sumireko, tomando del brazo derecho a Dave.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡A tomar un helado como hacíamos antes!-decía Kaoruko, tomando del otro brazo a Dave.

-Es que… yo…-decía Dave todo sonrojado de la cara por el obvio contacto en sus brazos.

-¿No quieres?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-No digas eso. Claro que quiero-decía Dave más que feliz.

¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Pero antes de eso, tendrás que acompañarnos a hacer unas compras-decía Kaoruko jalándolo del brazo, junto a Sumireko hacia unas escaleras eléctricas que iban hacia arriba.

-¡No hay problema!-decía Dave contento en acompañarlas.

-¡Genial!-decía Sumireko.

-¿Estarè bien tal y como están las cosas? Espero no estar soñando despierto o algo… -decía Dave contento, hasta que sintió 13 presencias malignas, incluyendo la de su hermano Orochi.

-Son Orochi, Los 4 Reyes Celestiales, Bad End y Aquellos del Pasado, ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este lugar? Será mejor que esté precavido por si me llegan a atacar-decía Dave pensando, algo serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-Ah, nada, nada-decía Dave-Será mejor que no les diga nada, hasta que esté seguro de que no van a atacar, las dejarè hacer lo que quieran-decía esto último pensando.

Mientras en las afueras del los Almacenes Fukubukuya, más especifico, enfrente de ellos.

La limosina de las gemelas Sakurazuki se había estacionado enfrente de esos mismos almacenes, y al parecer iban a hacer unas compras. Después el mayordomo Kenmochi salió de la limosina y les abrió la puerta delantera de la limosina a las gemelas Sakurazuki, y casi enseguida salieron ambas de la limosina.

-Señoritas, parece que ha llegado el momento de cumplir la tercera tarea asignada por su padre-decía Kenmochi a ambas.

-¡Sí!-decìa Kira.

-¡Ir de compras a unos grandes almacenes!-decía Yura.

-Aquí està la cartera. Para evitar accidentes como el del otro día, le he añadido esta goma-decía Kenmochi.

-¡Gracias, Kenmochi-san! ¡Vamos, Yura-chan!-decía Kira.

-¡Está bien, Kira-chan!-decía Yura, tomándose así ambas de las manos.

Dentro de los almacenes, con Kaoruko, Sumireko y Dave.

-¿Y dónde dicen que està la tienda?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Aquí mismo!-decía Kaoruko.

Dave viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba todo rodeado de trajes de baño y bikinis.

-¿B-Bikinis?—decía Dave mentalmente,

-¡Uah! ¡Èste es una lindura!-decía Sumireko, teniendo en sus manos un bikini de color amarillo.

-¡Èste también es muy bonito! ¡Dave-chan!-decía Kaoruko, teniendo en sus manos un bikini de color rojo.

-¿Podrías darnos tu opinión en cuanto nos cambiamos?-preguntaba Sumireko a Dave.

-¿C-Cambiarse?-preguntaba Dave-¿Me estarán probando o sòlo me están haciendo una invitación inocente? Viniendo de ellas no sé ni que pensar-decía esto último pensando con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz.

-M-Me permiten unos momentos, tengo que calmar… digo, quiero pensar en algunas cosas-decía Dave yéndose al parecer con una aparente erección.

-¡Qué extraño!-decía Kaoruko.

-¿Le habrá dado vergüenza?-preguntaba Sumireko para sí.

Con Dave.

-(Limpiándose el hilo de sangre de la nariz) Ha estado cerca. Eso de tener que verlas probándose bikinis… ¿…probándose bikinis? ¿Debería ir? ¡C-Claro que sí! ¡Si hasta me dijeron que les diera mi opinión! ¡Vuelvo para allá!-decía Dave, pero cuando iba a volver con las gemelas Ichijou, oyó que lo llamaban.

-Ah, ¡Dave-kun!-decían unas voces.

Al darse la vuelta Dave, se pudo dar cuenta que las que lo llamaban eran las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¡Kira-chan! ¡Yura-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Dave-kun! Nosotras…-decía Kira.

-Estamos hachas un lío…-decía Yura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaba nuevamente Dave.

-Vinimos a hacer unas compras… ¡Pero los grandes almacenes son infinitamente más grandes que el supermercado!-decía Kira.

-¡No sabemos dónde està cada cosa y nos hemos perdido!-decía finalmente Yura.

-¿Perdidas? Vaya, hombre. Pues… si quieren puedo decirles donde están las cosas que quieren comprar…-decía Dave amablemente.

-¿En serio? –decian ambas alegres.

-Claro. ¿Qué han venido a comprar?-preguntaba Dave.

-un guante marca Gobelin para coger ollas…-decía Kira.

-Y una batidora manual de platino-decía Yura.

-¿Pero venden aquí este tipo de cosas?- se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Vamos a ver… utensilios de cocina… Es en el primer piso, un piso más abajo-decía Dave, habiendo buscado en un cartel que mostraba dónde se vendía cada cosa.

Una vez que compraran lo que necesitaban.

-¡Gracias, Dave-kun! ¡En vez de devolverte el favor ahora te debemos más aún!-decía Yura.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No ha sido nada-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿Has venido de compras tu también, Dave-kun?-preguntaba Kira.

-¿Vienes acompañando a alguien?-preguntaba Yura.

-Sí, a Kosaka Keisuke, de nuestra clase. Estoy esperándole. Tengo dos horas libres. Aunque hace rato me encontré con las gemelas Ichijou y me pidieron que las acompañara, pero me vine por aquí a pensar un poco-decía Dave rápidamente.

-Vaya-decía Kira.

-Entonces tendremos que devolverte el favor en otra ocasión-decía Yura.

-Ahora si me disculpan. ¡Hasta luego!-decía Dave, dirigiéndose de nuevo con las gemelas Ichijou.

Una vez en camino a encontrarse nuevamente con Kaoruko y Sumireko, sintió nuevamente las presencias malignas de Orochi, sus 4 Reyes Celestiales, Bad End y Aquellos del Pasado.

-Ellos de nuevo, ¿Qué quieren hacer en estos momentos? ¿Qué estarán tramando?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente sobre la situación.

-Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba de los bikinis-decía Dave saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Y subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, veía por todas partes, para encontrarse con dichas gemelas.

-Sumireko, èste te queda muy bien-decía Kaoruko, dentro del vestidor.

-El tuyo es un poco atrevido, pero también es muy bonito, Kaoruko-decía Sumireko, también dentro del vestidor.

-¿A-Atrevido? ¿A la escala de Ako, o de Riko? ¿O será sòlo mi imaginación que me està jugando una broma? -se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

Entonces, Kaoruko y Sumireko salen de los vestidores con su ropa normal, dando a entender que habían acabado de probarse los bikinis.

-¡Dave-chan!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Qué pena! Si hubieras llegado un poco antes podrías haber visto como nos quedaban…-decía Sumireko.

-Eso parece…-decía Dave-Es mejor así, si no, no hubiera podido dormir, al menos que hubiera tenido sexo esta noche-decía Dave esto último mentalmente.

-Cuando llegue el verano iremos juntos a la playa, ¿vale?-decía Kaoruko.

-Claro-decía Dave.

-¡Vamos a tomar un helado en la azotea!-decía Sumireko.

Justo cuando Dave iba a seguir su camino, vio que por las escaleras eléctricas estaban las gemelas Sakurazuki, pero por esa distracción, sin que se diera cuenta, una descarga eléctrica repentina de la nada ataca a Dave repentinamente, haciendo que el brazo derecho se le entumezca por el poder de la descarga.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-Sólo me torcí el brazo, no se preocupen-decía Dave tranquilizándolas.

-Ah, así que era eso. Ya estaba pensando en otra cosa-decía Kaoruko aliviada.

-Menos mal que sòlo era eso. Ven, vamos a la azotea-decía Sumireko, igual de aliviada.

-Maldita de Shermie, me atacó con un Ankoku Raikuken, pero curiosamente no pude ver, ni sentir el ataque, cuando me la encuentre me las pagará-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Un momento, mejor vamos por el ascensor-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-Si se va más rápido por las escaleras-decía Sumireko.

-¡Es que… el ascensor me trae muchos recuerdos! De pequeño lo usaba mucho-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Ah, claro-decía Kaoruko.

-Entonces vamos por ascensor-decía Sumireko.

Mientras las gemelas Ichijou se dirigían al ascensor junto con Dave, èste estaba pensando cual podría ser el plan del enemigo en cuanto a los almacenes se refiere.

-Es mejor irnos por el ascensor, tal vez así pueda evitar más ataques sorpresas del enemigo, y así también tengo recuerdos del ascensor-decía Dave mentalmente.

Una vez fuera del ascensor, en el segundo piso.

¡Cómo ha cambiado esto! Està totalmente diferente a como era antes-decía Dave nostálgico.

-¿Verdad?-decían ambas, observando junto con Dave todos los alrededores del lugar.

-¡Pero el sabor de los helados sigue siendo el mismo!-decía Sumireko.

-¿En serio?-decía Dave.

-Ve cogiendo sitio mientras vamos a comprarlos-decía Kaoruko.

-¿Te lo pedimos de fresa como siempre, Dave-chan?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-No, mejor Napolitano, tiene chocolate, fresa y vainilla, es más sabroso-decía Dave.

En eso, Dave pudo oír unas voces que lo llamaban.

-¡Amo!-decía una voz.

-¡Amo!-decía otra voz cercana.

Esto extrañaba a Dave, ya que sòlo habían ciertas chicas que lo llamaban así, cuando se dio cuenta, recibió dos abrazos de dos ciertas chicas y guardianas de Dave, Nozomi Yumehara y Miyuki Hoshizora.

-Hola amo, nos fue difícil encontrarlo entre tanta gente-decía Nozomi.

-Vinimos a hacerle compañía, y veo ya nos ganaron la iniciativa-decía Miyuki alegre, pero a la vez algo celosa al notar a Kaoruko y a Sumireko.

-Bien, cuídanos las bolsas, por favor, cuiden a Dave mientras volvemos-decía Kaoruko a Dave, Nozomi y Miyuki.

Una vez que Kaoruko y Sumireko se fueran, Dave se dispuso a platicar con Nozomi y Miyuki.

-¿A qué vinieron?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo sentí la presencia de Jocker, Wolfrun, Majorina y Akaoni, así que vine para ayudar-decía Miyuki.

-Y yo sentí otras 8 presencias desconocidas, pero traían sangre de Orochi de eso estoy segura-decía Nozomi.

-Debiste haber sentido la presencia de los 4 Reyes Celestiales, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris y Goenitz, además de los heraldos de Orochi, Mukai y Magaki, aparte de Saiki, una deidad que aparentemente se ha aliado a Orochi por fines desconocidos, además de que es el líder de Aquellos del Pasado, y por último Shion, ella es una experta en armas y una arte marcialista experta en wushu, siempre trae consigo una lanza y ataca con aire a presión, así causando rasguños por la presión del aire-decía Dave, dándoles información sobre el enemigo.

-¿En serio?-preguntaban ambas, sin poder creerlo.

-Yo les aconsejo que estén muy alertas por si ataca el enemigo, yo también estarè vigilando por los alrededores por si el enemigo ataca-decía Dave, sumamente serio.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave, al saber que Gonda y su banda lo estaba viendo sentado en una mesa con dos asientos libres.

-¿Y ahora qué quieren éstos?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Dos sillas vacías… ¡No será lo que estoy pensando!-decía Gonda sospechando.

-Y yo que voy a saber lo que estás pensando, no soy telèpata-decía Dave sarcásticamente.

-¡Nosotras estamos con él algún problema!-decían a la vez Nozomi y Miyuki.

-Anda… ¿Entonces no eran las hermanas Ichijou? Hasta luego-decía Gonda retirándose.

-¡Gracias chicas! Les debo una-decía Dave, ya no queriendo soportara Gonda.

-¡No hay por dónde!-decian Nozomi y Miyuki al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dave-kun!-decían acercándose a lo lejos las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-Vamos a las recreativas-decía Gonda.

-Sí-decían sus seguidores.

-¡Dave-kun!-decían ambas.

-¡Volvemos a tener problemas!-decía Kira.

-¡Ayúdanos, por favor!-decía Yura.

-¿Eh?-Era lo único que salía de la boca de Dave después de encontrarse nuevamente con las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?-preguntaba Kira.

-Ellas son Nozomi y Miyuki-decía Dave presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto-decian Nozomi y Miyuki.

-Igualmente-decían las gemelas Sakurazuki.

Frente a un puesto de hamburguesas.

¿Un menú con hamburguesa?-preguntaba Dave.

-La cuarta tarea que nos impuso nuestro padre es que pidiéramos un menú en una hamburguesería y comiéramos aquí-decía Kira.

-¡Pero en la carta no viene ese menú especial!-decía finalmente Yura.

-¿Será que lo quitaron al ser tan caro y pedirlo tan poca gante?-decía Dave pensativamente.

-¿Eh?-decían ambas preocupadas.

-No se preocupen. Sòlo tienen que pedir que les pongan lo mismo que servían con el menú especial-decía Nozomi alegre, que había seguido a Dave junto a Miyuki.

-¡Claro!-decía Kira.

-¡Es increíble, a nosotras nunca se nos hubiera imaginado!-decía Yura asombrada.

-¡La idea original es de Dave, así que él se merece el crédito!-decía Miyuki alabando a Dave.

-¡Qué va! ¡Están exagerando!-decía Dave apenado.

-¡Gracias, Dave-kun!-decian las gemelas Sakurazuki al mismo tiempo.

-¡Parece que te debemos una más!-decía Kira.

-¡Sí!-decía Yura a la vez.

-Bueno, pues ya està todo resuelto, ¿no? ¡Buena suerte!-decía Dave yéndose para dónde estaban las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Sí!-decían ambas yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

-¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos, se vienen conmigo!-decía Dave a Nozomi y Miyuki.

-¡Claro, amo!-decía ambas cariñosamente, algo que hacía que Dave se pusiera muy nervioso.

Con las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Dave-chan! ¿Adónde habías ido?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-Fui a pasear poa ahí con Nozomi y Miyuki. ¿Y si vamos a tomar el helado a esa terraza y de paso vemos el paisaje?-preguntaba Dave a las gemelas.

-¿Eh?-decían las gemelas Ichijou al saber que recordaba dicho lugar.

En la terraza.

¡Pues tenias razón! ¡Aquí se està mucho mejor que en la zona de las mesas! Las mesas estaban aquí antes, ¿no? Sí, siempre mirábamos en aquella dirección… ¡Desde aquí puedo ver nuestra guardería! ¿Eh? ¿Es allí? ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué nostalgia! -decía Kaoruko muy alegre.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Dave se les quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, le agradaba verlas felices, cuando se acordó de los enemigos.

-Tengo que protegerlas de Orochi, Los 4 Reyes Celestiales, Bad End y aquellos del Pasado sea como sea-se decía Dave una y otra vez.

Mientras que en otro lugar, específicamente en una maquina de juguetes.

¡Conseguí es segundo! ¡He conseguido los peluches que las hermanas Ichijou querían tanto!-decía Gonda muy alegre.

-Ahora sòlo queda regalárselos dejándoselos en la taquilla-decía uno de los seguidores de las hermanas Ichijou, bajito, pelo raro color negro y gafas con espirales en ellos.

-¡Les va a encantar!-decía otro, pelo largo, cabello color castaño, que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-La sonrisa de ese par es nuestra alegría… decía Gonda más que feliz.

Con las hermanas Ichijou, Nozomi, Miyuki y Dave.

-¡estaba riquísimo!-decía Kaoruko, refiriéndose al helado que se habían comido anteriormente.

-¡La verdad es que sí estaba bueno!-decía Sumireko, también refiriéndose al helado.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave percatándose de las presencias de Gonda y sus amigos del club de Judo, pero curiosamente atrás de ellos, se encontraban los 4 Reyes Celestiales mirándolo con mucha ironía.

-¡eh, ¿Y si vamos hacía allí!?-decía Dave, tratando de proteger a las gemelas Ichijou de conocer a ciertas personas.

-¿eh?-decían ellas curiosamente.

-Parece que empieza a hacer frío-decía Dave.

Pero si no hace frío…-decía Sumireko.

-¡Es igual, vamos para allá!-decía Dave, llevándolas a ambas a empujones hacia dicho lugar.

Una vez que Dave se cerciorara de que dichas personas se fueran, se tranquilizó un poco más suspirando finalmente.

-¡Hoy estás muy raro, Dave-chan!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí algo pasa muy extraño!-decía de igual manera, Sumireko.

-Y-Yo-decía Dave sin que se le ocurriera una idea de cómo decirles de que estaban en peligro.

-Amo, es muy obvio, ¿Por qué no le quitaron esa regla de decir siempre la verdad? De verdad los dioses sufren cuando están en estas situaciones-decía Miyuki mentalmente.

Mientras trataba de hallar una forma de que se olvidaran del asunto, llegaron dos gemelas conocidas, y no me refiero exactamente a las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Dave-kun! ¡Hemos conseguido comprarlo!-decía Yura alegre.

-¡Ah! ¡La hermanas Sakurazuki!-decian las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Ah! ¡Las hermanas Ichijou!-decian las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¡Salvado por la campana!-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Buenas tardes-se decían entre sí el cuarteto de hermanas gemelas.

-Le pedimos a Dave-chan que nos hiciera compañía mientras íbamos de compras-decía Kaoruko risueña.

-Como es la primera vez que venimos a unos grandes almacenes y teníamos problemas, Dave-kun nos ayudò dos veces-decìa Yura, igual de risueña.

-¡Qué me dices!-decía nuevamente el cuarteto de hermanas gemelas.

-¿Dónde podríamos ir a comer esto?-preguntaba Kira amablemente.

-En cualquier mesa libre de allí-decía Sumireko con suma facilidad.

-¿En serio?-decía Yura.

-¡Sí! Vamos a comprar algo para comer, ¿Les parece si nos sentamos en la misma mesa?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-¡Nos encantaría! No estábamos seguras de qué hacer-decía Yura más alegre de lo normal.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-decía Sumireko.

Una vez que se dirigieran a una mesa para comer, Dave se relajó un poco, pero por eso no bajó la guardia ni un poco.

-Debo estar seguro de que no atacarán este lugar, sino pondré en peligro la vida de Kaoruko y Sumireko, a demás de Kira y Yura, tengo que hacer algo pronto-decìa Dave pensando, todavía en alerta.

-¡Dave-chan! ¡Se pasaron las dos horas!-decía Kaoruko, sacando de sus pensamientos a Dave.

-¿eh?-decía Dave confundido.

-¿No es hora de que vayas con Keisuke?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-Es verdad, nos dijo que estaba con Kosaka-decía Yura.

-Vete entonces-decía Sumireko.

-¡Ya te devolveremos los favores de hoy la próxima vez!-decía Kira despidiéndolo.

-Pero…-decía Dave, queriendo inventar una forma de poderse quedar con ellas más tiempo, cuando de repente una ráfaga de fuego púrpura venía directo hacia las hermanas Ichijou y Sakurazuki.

-¡Escudo!-decía Dave, protegiendo al cuarteto de gemelas a tiempo.

-¡Sé que son ustedes, malditos cobardes, salgan de su escondite!-decía Dave enojadísimo.

En eso salen 13 figuras, que cuando la gente ve empieza a correr despavoridamente por su vida.

-¡Es increíble que hayas podido localizar nuestra ubicación a en tampoco tiempo, eres digno de ser el hermano menor del amo!-decía un niño de la edad de las gemelas Ichijou y Sakurazuki.

-¡Como me lo imaginaba, Orochi, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Saiki, Magaki, Shion, Mukai y Bad End!-decía Dave con enojo.

-Dave-chan, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?-preguntaba Kaoruko algo asustada.

-Dave-kun, ¿Ellos no son tus amigos, verdad?-preguntaba Kira igual de asustada.

-No, ellos son enemigos, y tienen como su amo a mi hermano Orochi-decía Dave molesto.

-¿Tu hermano es Orochi, Yamata no Orochi, el mismo de la leyenda?-preguntaba Sumireko entre asustada y curiosa.

-Así es, pero no sé por qué razón vinieron a atacar este lugar-decía Dave algo preocupado.

-La razón es porque Orochi quiere hablar contigo-decía Yashiro.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntaba Dave confundo.

-Así es hermano, no entiendo porque proteges a estos humanos, ellos contaminan este planeta, se traicionan entre ellos, se matan entre sí, no entiendo qué vez en los humanos que es tan bueno como para que creas que se merecen seguir con vida en este mundo-decía Orochi con su expresión estoica de siempre.

-La razón es muy simple, ellos tienen la capacidad de perdonar, de amar, y de ver lo bueno en las personas, pero tù siempre ves el lado negativo de ellos, sabes que ellos tienen la capacidad de cambiar, ellos no siempre se quedan atrás, es por eso que siempre he tenido esperanza en ellos, algo que a ti te falta-decía Dave haciéndole entender sus razones.

-Tonterías, ¿Crees que realmente pueden cambiar? Ya ni puedo reconocerte hermano, la primera vez que me fuiste a visitar en mi dimensión sellada eras muy diferente, eras una persona fría , no creías en el amor, y eras una persona muy solitaria, pero si te comparo con aquel hermano que me visito en aquel entonces, ya ni puedo reconocerte hermano-decía Orochi con su expresión de siempre.

-Sabes hermano, las personas cambian con el tiempo-decía Dave a Orochi.

-¿Son ellas, verdad? Ellas te han cambiado, te han mostrado esas estupideces del amor y la amistad, el compañerismo, la esperanza, la fe, la lealtad, etc. Etc. ¿no?-decía Orochi apuntando a las hermanas Sakurazuki, las hermanas Ichijou, Miyuki y Nozomi.

-¿Y qué si son ellas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pensé que te haría entrar en razón hermano, para que te unieras a mí, pero veo que estoy equivocado, Reyes celestiales, Bad End, Aquellos del Pasado, ataquen cuando quieran-decía Orochi.

-Chicas, transfórmense, Kaoruko-chan, Sumireko-chan, Kira-chan, Yura-chan, escóndanse, esta batalla va a durar un buen tiempo-decía Dave a sus amigas.

-No Dave-chan, te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad, Sumireko-chan?-decía Kaoruko-chan.

-Si, Kaoruko-chan-decía Sumireko.

-Nosotras también ayudaremos, ¿Verdad, Kira-chan?-decía Yura.

-Si, Yura-chan-decía Kira.

-¿Pero de qué forma me van a ayudar?-preguntaba Dave.

-De esta forma, ¡LIGHTHING DARKNEES, PRECURE, HEART UP!-decian las hermanas Ichijou al mimo tiempo.

-¡ELEMENTAL YIN YANG, PRECURE, BREAK UP!-decian las hermanas Sakurazuki al mismo tiempo.

Las hermanas Ichijou tenían un traje blanco y negro respectivamente, el blanco era de Kaoruko y el negro era de Sumireko, con las hermanas Sakurazuki, ellas también tenían trajes de color blanco y negro despectivamente, el blanco era de Kira, pero tenía algunos detalles de negro, el negro era de Yura, pero tenía algunos detalles de blanco.

-¡La Luz de la Vida Cure Light!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡La Oscuridad del Mundo, Cure Dar!-decía Sumireko.

-¡La Bondad del Corazón, Cure Ying!-decía Kira.

-¡La Maldad del Corazón, Cure Yang!-decía Yura.

-Entonces ya eran Pretty Cure desde un principio, ¿eh?-decía Dave.

-Así es-respondían instantáneamente el cuarteto de gemelas.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORPHOSIS!-decía Nozomi.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decía Miyuki.

-¡El Gran Poder de la Esperanza, Cure Dream!-decía la misma.

-¡Brillando y destellando! ¡La Luz del Futuro! ¡Cure Happy!-decìa la misma.

En ese instante aparecen las amigas de Dream y Happy.

-Nozomi, ¿Eres tù?-preguntaba Urara incrédula.

-Miyuki, ¿De verdad eres tù?-preguntaba Akane Hino sin poder creerlo.

-Chicas-decian ambas chicas sorprendidas.

-Ahora que están distraídas ataquen-decía Orochi, pero un rayo cayó justo donde estaban parados, mostrando la silueta de Las Cure Internas, y también A Michiru Y Kaoru, amigas de las Pretty Cure Splash Star, junto con las que parecían ser las hijas de Dave.

-Papá-decian sus hijas abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Qué no te alegras de vernos?-preguntaba Lorelei a su padre.

-No es eso, es que quiero saber cómo les voy a explicar a sus madres que tienen hijas-decía Dave.

-¿Qué ya no lo sabían?-preguntaba Sasami, otra hija de Dave.

-Lo que pasa es que la Alteración Temporal de alguna manera afectó a sus madres, bueno Nagisa, Honoka, Saki, Mai, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Erika, Hibiki, Kanade, Miyuki y Ayumi se salvaron porque vinieron conmigo, pero las demás no tuvieron la misma suerte-decía Dave.

-A pelear-decían todas las guardianas de Dave presentes.

-¿Y cómo piensas ganar si mis hombres son más que tus guardianas? Sé que tienes más guardianas, pero ahora sòlo están presentes 6 de tus guardianas y 7 que llegaron y tus jijas que no sabía que tenias ¿Cómo piensas ganar?-preguntaba Orochi.

-Sabes, no siempre la cantidad es lo más importante, pero si me permites interpretaré una canción-decía Dave.

Dragonforce-Seasons

I'm searching through emptiness  
>And try to forget as in vain<br>The light of the dark setting sun  
>Will bring my sadness to an end<p>

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
>As we wait for our lives to be better<br>The worlds are dying in the night  
>The winter lasts for ever<br>The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
>So let the past... now burnt out in flames<p>

Locked in a prison  
>In a world of living fear<br>On the edge of my destruction marching on  
>Still suffer in darkness<br>With the dreams of life, my meant to be  
>As the lie awaken curse the rising sun<p>

Sadness inside from the truth that she hides  
>And is pain in my heart for no reason<br>The worlds are dying in the night  
>The winter lasts forever<br>The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
>So let the past, now burnt out in flames<p>

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
>As we wait for our lives to be better<br>The worlds are dying in the night  
>The winter lasts forever<br>The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
>So leave the past behind<p>

The dark clouds are fading from my mind  
>No pain will last forever<br>The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
>So let the past now burnt out in flames<br>Burnt out in flames

-¿Y qué pasa con esa canción? No creo que me vayas a ganar con una simple canción-decía Orochi.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo, voltea a ver mis guardianas y dime si notas un cambio en ellas-decía Dave a su medio-hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No puede ser, activaste su disturbio de sangre con tu canción, pero, ¿Aún crees que tengan oportunidad de ganar?-preguntaba Orochi.

-Eso es lo que creo-decía Dave.

Orochi Happy y Orochi Dream junto a Cure Lighting y Cure Darkness que ahora eran Orochi Lighting y Orochi Darkness se enfrentaban a los 4 Reyes celestiales, mientras las Orochi internas se enfrentaban a Aquellos del pasado y por último, Haruka y Michiru… perdón, Kaoru y Michiru como las Pretty Cure Rainbow Star, Cure Starter y Cure Ending, Starter era Kaoru, mientras que Ending era Michiru, pero como ahora estaban en el disturbio de la sangre, ahora eran Orochi Starter y Orochi Ending, también Cure Ying y Cure Yang se unirían a ellas como Orochi Ying y Orochi Yang, y se enfrentarían a Bad End con su nuevo estado "Orochi".

-Bien, yo comenzaré primero, acabaré con la basura-decía Orochi Yashiro con su forma de tratar a la gente.

Pero Miyuki lo ataca desprevenido, dándole donde a los hombres les duele más, es otras palabras le dio es su entrepierna.

-Huy, lo siento maldito, como veía que seguías hablando, pensé que tu palabrería se extendería, no te dolió, ¿verdad, bastardo?-decía Orochi Happy sarcásticamente con una mirada sádica que de verla cualquiera le daría miedo.

-Ahora recuerdo porque no me agradaba despertar su disturbio de sangre en las chicas, es porque actuaban sádicas, masoquistas, y aún peor, actuaban casi como Ako y Riko-pensaba Dave, que con sòlo imaginarlo se le helaba la sangre.

-El siguiente-decía Orochi Happy sin sudar una gota de sudor.

-Yashiro, eso te pasa por subestimar al oponente, ahora no creas que me vencerás tan fácil como Yashiro-decía Orochi Chris, con tono frío.

-No te tengo miedo-decía Orochi Happy sin imponerse al rival.

-Déjamelo a él, tù ya tuviste tu diversión-decía Orochi Dream aburrida.

-Adelante, pelea-decía Orochi Happy, dejándole la batalla a Orochi Dream.

-Más les vale que no me tomen a la ligera-decía Orochi Chris usando su velocidad para acercarse a ellas.

-Es veloz, pero no me vencerás, tenlo por seguro-decía Orochi Dream segura de sí misma.

-Pues demuéstralo-decía Orochi Chris, retando a Orochi Dream.

Mientras con Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen.

-¿Qué està pasando aquí?-preguntaba Rin.

-Parece ser una batalla-decía Urara.

-Pero, ¿Acaso Nozomi se transformo? No sé por qué, pero siento que perdimos algo muy importante y lo tenemos que recuperar-decía Komachi.

-Algo me dice que tienes razón Karen, ¿Pero qué podría ser lo que nos falta? Siento que quiero ayudar a Nozomi, no importa lo que me pase-decía Karen.

-Nosotras estamos contigo-decian las demás.

Con Akane, Yayoi, Reika y Nao.

¿Qué pasó con Miyuki? Es como la vez cuando nos atacó ese bufón del Jocker, que no sé por qué pero se me hace conocido-decía Rin Natsuki.

-Chicas, siento que quiero ayudar a Miyuki, presiento que muy pronto se va a meter en serios problemas-decía Yayoi.

-Yo también creo eso, se està confiando demasiado, tal vez sea ese disturbio de sangre el que su personalidad cambió, pero aún así sigue siendo Miyuki-decía Reika.

-Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, no sea que vaya a ser demasiado tarde-decía Nao.

Con Orochi Chris, Orochi Happy y Orochi Dream.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que sus amigas vinieron a ayudarlas-decía Orochi Chris sarcásticamente.

-¿Pero qué hacen? Que no ven que pueden morir, váyanse-dice Orochi Happy a sus amigas.

-Ustedes no tienen poderes para ayudarnos, pueden salir lastimadas-decía Orochi Dream a sus amigas.

-Pero…-decían las amigas de ambas.

-Ya me cansé de esperarlas, me desharé de ellas-decía Orochi Chris expulsando de sus manos una ráfaga de fuego púrpura a las amigas de Miyuki y Nozomi.

-No te atrevas-decían ambas, pero demasiado tarde.

Cuando Orochi Chris pensó que esa ráfaga de fuego púrpura acabaría con ellas, estaba muy equivocado, alguna especie de energía mágica bloqueó el ataque.

-¿Pero qué?-decía Orochi Chris incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-preguntaba Rin, cuando una mariposa de energía de color rojo con un aura dorada se convirtió enfrente de ella al igual que el de las demás de color azul, amarillo y verde respectivamente con la misma aura dorada rodeándola, entonces cada mariposa al tocar a su respectiva dueña, cada una recordó todo lo ocurrido en la alteración especio-temporal. Después las mariposas se transformaron en una especie de celulares que dejaron caerse en las manos de su dueña, casi instantáneamente.

Con Akane, Yayoi, nao y Reika, una luz las cubrió a las cuatro, dándoles sus poderes nuevamente, pero con la sorpresa de que son más poderosas que antes.

-¡PRECURE, DIVINE METAMORPHOSIS!-decían Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE DIVINE CHARGE!-decían Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika.

En la transformación de ambos grupos de Pretty Cure, todas recibieron 6 alas doradas en su espalda, sus trajes tenían el color más remarcado, y tenían un aura dorada rodeándoles por todo el cuerpo, aparte cada una tenìan una marca en la frente, Orochi Happy y Orochi Dream automáticamente su transformación se actualizó pasando al mismo nivel de sus compañeras, pero conservando el estado Orochi, que se le denominará estado "Orochi divino" estando en sus transformaciones divinas y el estado Orochi al mismo tiempo.

En la frente de Orochi Happy y Orochi Dream apareció una Luna Creciente como a anteriormente Sailor Moon en su forma Eternal, ahora conocida como Cure Moon, con Rouge y Sunny, que pasaron a su estado Orochi, como Orochi Rouge y Orochi Sunny, ambas tenían en la frente la marca de Marte de Sailor Mars, ahora conocida como Cure Mars, con Orochi Lemonade y Orochi Peace, tenìan en la frente la marca de Sailor Venus, ahora conocida como Cure Venus, con Orochi Mint y Orochi March, en su frente tenían la marca de Sailor Jupiter, ahora conocida como Cure Jupiter, con Orochi Aqua y Orochi Beatuty, ambas tenían en la frente la marca de Sailor Mercury, ahora conocida Cure Mercury.

-¡PRECURE, RAINBOW DIVINE ROSE EXPLOSION!-decian las Orochi Divine Yes pretty Cure 5.

Este ataque tomó desprevenido a Orochi Chris, que lo mandó a volar contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente.

-No les será tan fácil vencernos a nosotros, tomen-decía Goenitz creando sus tornados que lo caracterizaban muy bien.

-Así es, Ankoku Raikuken-decía Orochi Shermie mezclando sus relámpagos con los tornados de Goenitz, creando tormentas eléctricas de gran magnitud que les imposibilitaba ver.

-¿Cómo le haremos? Esos tornados y relámpagos nos impiden acabar con ellos, malditos tramposos de mierda, como saben que podemos ganarles limpiamente-decía Orochi Happy enojada por la situación en la que estaban.

Pero 3 siluetas aparecieron de repente atacando el tornado mezclado con relámpagos, desintegrándolo de inmediato.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Goenitz confuso y furioso.

-¡El Ángel de la Esperanza, Cure Angel Mark!-decía Kurumi en un traje rosa con detalles de blanco.

-¡El Ángel del conocimiento, Cure Angel Knowledge!-decía Saki, la hermana menor de Kurumi, en un traje azul, con detalles de blanco también.

-¡El Ángel de la Guerra, Cure Wars!-decía Karinka, en su traje de color amarillo con detalles de blanco.

-¡Luchando juntas para proteger a nuestro amo, somos Pretty Cure Steel Angels!-decían las tres juntas, terminando con el discurso.

-¿Qué? ¿Más Pretty Cure? No puede ser-decía Goenitz incrédulo.

-Ahora, SLASH DREAM-decía Dave, activando su técnica que afecto a todos los enemigos, menos a sus guardianas.

-¿Y esto? No me digas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pues toma-decía Orochi que iba a lanzar un ataque, lo raro fue que no pudo realizar dicho ataque, vuelve a intentarlo y resulta lo mismo, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-preguntaba Orochi realmente enfadado.

-La técnica Slash Dream es una técnica que no te permite usar ataques físicos o espirituales por un buen tiempo, en otras palabras sella tus habilidades temporalmente-decía Dave satisfactoriamente.

-¿Cómo?-decía Orochi, sin poder creerlo.

-Y dime, ¿Todavía quieres continuar? Sabes que estás en desventaja clara, sobre todo porque tus aliados también recibieron la técnica, ¿Aún así quieres continuar?-decía Dave a su medio-hermano.

-Muchachos, hagamos una retirada estratégica-decía Orochi, abandonando a los 4 Reyes Celestiales, teletransportàndose a un lugar seguro.

-Uff, se fueron, ¿Están todos bien?-preguntaba Dave a todas sus guardianas.

-Sí-decían unánimes.

-oye Dave-chan, ¿Qué es eso de que esas niñas son tus hijas?-preguntaba Sumireko, que ya estando en su forma normal, esperaba la respuesta de Dave.

-Es una historia muy larga-decía Dave suspirando.

Despues de que Dave fuera con Keisuke a disculparse porque Orochi frustró sus planes del cine, Keisuke lo despidió felizmente.

Mientras con sus guardianas que lo esperaban, les explicó como en su época enfrentaron a Broly, Freezer, Cell y Cooler, después la aparición de sus hijas del futuro, y que tenía que hacer de alguna forma que todas nacieran en la misma dimensión, a parte de la batalla que tuvieron contra Fusion, y la Alteración espacio-temporal y el Viaje en el tiempo, y así mismo presento a la nuevas Pretty Cures, mientras que a las recién despertadas Pretty Cures les platicó sobre la situación actual, así como su reciente transformación a Estado "DIVINO" en Pretty Cure, y la reciente despertar del estado "OROCHI" de las Pretty Cure.

-Papá, podemos ir contigo-decían Nemu, Lorelei y Nami.

Claro-decía Dave a sus hijas.

-Sabes, papá, quiero que sepas algo-decian las tres a la vez.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba Dave.

-Te amamos-esto lo decían con corazones en los ojos, ojos soñadores.

-Yo también, hijas-decía Dave.

-No, Papá, nosotras te queremos de la misma forma que te aman nuestras madres-decían las tres nuevamente.

Ante esto, Dave reacciona torpemente, sin saber que responder.

-Por dios, qué clase de hijas me has dado, ¿Cómo resultará todo esto si sus madres se llegan a enterar de cómo realmente son sus hijas?-decía esto pensando.

Próximo Capìtulo: Las Tartas del Amor.


	21. Capìtulo Especial

Capìtulo Especial: La Pretty Cure más débil.

Las Líderes Pretty Cures estaban paradas en sus respectivos lugares, ya que al parecer estaban en una especie de programa de TV.

-Bienvenidos, esto es la Pretty Cure más débil-(mùsica del rival más débil) decía Dave, que al parecer era el presentador.

-Estas chicas se conocen desde hace tiempo y son las guerreras legendarias, las Pretty Cure, siempre han trabajado juntas en equipo, pero ahora tendrán que trabajar en equipo para acumular dinero, éstas participantes podrán ganarse hasta 200,000 yens, 6 de ellas serán eliminadas ronda a ronda y votarán para eliminar a la Pretty Cure más débil, conozcamos al equipo-(música del rival más débil de nuevo) decía Dave queriendo presentar a equipo.

-Nagisa Misumi, 15 años, Estudiante de la Academia Verone, Japón-decía Nagisa felizmente.

-Saki Hyuuga, 14 años, Estudiante de la Academia Yunagi, Japón-decía Saki animadamente.

-Nozomi Yumehara, 15 años, Estudiante de la Academia L 'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, Japón-decía Nozomi más alegre de lo normal.

-Love Momozono, Estudiante Instituto Junior Cosuba, Japón-decía Love enérgicamente.

-Tsubomi Hanasaki, 14 años, Academia Privada Myoudou Junior High School, Japón-decìa Tsubomi un poco nerviosa por la audiencia que había.

-Hibiki Hojou, 14 años, Estudiante de la Academia Aria Girls Junior High School-decía Hibiki serena.

-Miyuki Hoshizora, 14 años, Estudiante de la Escuela Nanairogaoka Japón-decía Miyuki lo más calmadamente posible, si era posible.

-Las reglas del juego: En cada ronda deberán contestar correctamente la mayor cantidad de preguntas dentro del tiempo límite, para alcanzar el objetivo de 25,000 yens, la manera más rápida de lograrlo es crear una cadena de 8 respuestas correctas, fallan una respuesta y romperán la cadena, recuerden, si dicen la palabra "banco" antes de escuchar su pregunta, salvarán el dinero obtenido y comenzarán una nueva cadena, únicamente el dinero que hayan guardado en el banco pasará a la siguiente ronda, la primera ronda es de 3 minutos, comenzaré por estricto orden alfabético, es decir, contigo Hibiki, juguemos a la Pretty Cure más débil-(música del rival más débil)-decía Dave poniendo presión en las concursantes.

-La primera pregunta vale 500 yens, tiempo: Hibiki, Astrología, ¿Constelación zodiacal que representa a un Toro?-Preguntaba Dave a Hibiki.

-¿Eh? Diablos, en estos momentos es cuando hubiera querido entrar a una secundaria en donde enseñaran Astrología-decía Hibiki sin saber qué respuesta dar, haciendo caras de "por qué a mí, què he hecho yo para merecer esto".

-La respuesta correcta es Tauro-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Love, Literatura: ¿Nombre del personaje en que viaja a una tierra en donde él es considerado "gigante"?-preguntaba Dave a Love.

-Este…. Gulliver Boy-decía Love, queriendo atinarle a la respuesta.

-Ese es un Anime Love, esto es Literatura-decía Miki desde la audiencia, golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.

-La respuesta correcta es Los Viajes de Gulliver-decía Dave con una gota más grande de sudor en la cabeza, de cómo alguien puede confundir la literatura con un Anime con el mismo nombre.

-Rayos-decía Love, con cara de "hubiera leído más literatura en vez de jugar videojuegos".

-Miyuki, historia: ¿el periodo Edo hasta que años se extiende?-preguntaba Dave a Miyuki.

-¿Cómo? Rayos, si fuera Reika ya sabría la respuesta-decía Miyuki esforzándose en recordar la respuesta, y haciendo caras muy graciosas, sin poder recordar nada se dio por vencida.

-La respuesta correcta es de 1603 a 1868-dceia Dave con una gotota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Rayos, si yo hubiera estado en lugar de Miyuki, hubiera contestado bien la respuesta-decía Reika desde la audiencia.

-Nagisa, Matemáticas: ¿3000/8x25?-preguntaba Dave a Nagisa.

-¿Qué cosa? A ver, 8x1=8, 8x2….-decía Nagisa, que no tenía idea de cómo contestar la pregunta rápidamente, haciendo caras de "Ojalá estuviera Honoka aquí junto a mí, para ayudarme a contestar la respuesta".

-La respuesta correcta es 9,375-decìa Dave, con cara de "esto no puede ser verdad, que tan ignorantes pueden ser sus guardianas de verdad".

-Nozomi, inglés: ¿Qué significado tiene la palabra Dream?-preguntaba Dave a Nozomi.

-Esperanza-decía Nozomi a Dave.

-(Golpe de mano en la cabeza) Incorrecto, la respuesta correcta es sueño, esperanza en ingles es Hope-decía Dave, no creyendo que Nozomi le respondería que Esperanza en ingles es Dream, y eso que su alter ego es Cure Dream, y ella misma ni sabe lo que significa su propio sobrenombre.

-Ah, rayos, creí que había respondido correctamente-decía Nozomi, con cara de "Recordatorio: estudiar más ingles".

-Saki, deportes: ¿Juego que es conformado por 6 jugadores?-preguntaba Dave a Saki.

-Softball-respondía Saki.

-La respuesta correcta es basquetbol-decía Dave con una gota en la cabeza, queriendo saber si Saki de verdad piensa que el softball tiene 6 jugadores.

-Tsubomi, botánica: ¿Flor que se abre en cerezo?-preguntaba Dave a Tsubomi.

-Flor de Sakura-respondía rápidamente Tsubomi.

-Correcto-decía Dave.

-Banco-decía Hibiki.

-Hibiki: Leyendas: ¿Nombre de la princesa del Antiguo Milenio de Plata?-preguntaba Dave a Hibiki.

-Bridney Spears-respondía rápidamente Hibiki.

-Respuesta incorrecta, la respuesta correcta es la Princesa Serenity, Bridney Spears es la princesa del Pop-decía ya muy agobiado Dave por las respuestas que recibía.

-Pero es una princesa, ¿no?-decía Hibiki.

-(Negando con la cabeza) Love, Cinematografía: ¿Nombre de la trilogía de películas de Michael J. Fox?-preguntaba Dave a Love.

-Mi pobre angelito-respondía Love enérgica.

-El actor no es Michael J. Fox, además tampoco sus películas-decía Dave ya harto de las respuestas que le daban sus guardianas.

-Ah, rayos-decía Love haciendo caras, y diciéndose mentalmente: "Ver más películas para no ser tan ignorante".

-Miyuki, Videojuegos: ¿Protagonista del juego King of Fighters?-preguntaba Dave a Miyuki.

-Kyo Kusanagi-decía Miyuki rápidamente, entonces todas se le quedan mirando raras a Miyuki.

-Correcto-decía Dave instantáneamente.

-Banco-decía Nagisa.

-Nagisa, Español: "Yo estuve mirando al horizonte" ¿Esta oración esta en presente o pretérito?-Preguntaba Dave a Nagisa.

-Pues, presente, ¿no? Ya que la oración está presente, ¿verdad?-decía Nagisa.

-Nada que ver, la respuesta correcta es pretérito-decía Dave corrigiendo a Nagisa.

-Nozomi, Literatura: ¿Nombre de la novela que se trata de una chica con poderes que no tiene idea de la existencia de estos?-preguntaba Dave a Nozomi.

-Sailor Moon-contestaba imprudentemente Nozomi.

-la respuesta correcta es La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya-respondía Dave.

-Se acabó el tiempo, la mayoría de las preguntas las respondieron mal, y solo pudieron acumular una suma cantidad de 1000 yenes, esa cantidad pasara a la siguiente ronda, pero una de ustedes no, ¿Quién de ustedes piensa que "Onomatopeya" es cuando van a atropellar a alguien a gran velocidad?-Preguntaba sarcásticamente Dave.

De todas las que oían, la que levantó la mano fue Nagisa.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba Dave.

-Que acaso no nos estabas preguntando-decía Nagisa confundida.

-Estaba haciendo una pregunta sarcástica, no era en realidad una pregunta-decía Dave a Nagisa, que de verdad le pareció imposible que Nagisa no supiera distinguir una pregunta sarcástica de una normal.

-Ah-decía Nagisa, aún igual de confundida.

-Es hora para eliminar a la Pretty Cure más débil-decía Dave.

Entonces todas empiezan a escribir en sus hojas que tenían en frente de ellas con un marcador que estaba en el mismo sitio que la hoja.

-La Pretty Cure más fuerte es un empate entre Tsubomi y Miyuki con una respuesta correcta, la Pretty Cure más débil son todas las demás, pero si fuera de preguntas estúpidas entonces Nagisa seria la Pretty Cure más débil-decía una voz misteriosa.

-Es hora de ver quien para ustedes es la Pretty Cure más débil-decía Dave.

Entonces cada quien enseña sus hojas, Hibiki puso el nombre de Nagisa, Love también puso el nombre de Nagisa, Miyuki también puso el nombre de Nagisa, Nagisa puso el nombre de Nozomi, Nozomi puso el nombre de Nagisa, Saki también puso el nombre de Nagisa, y por último, Tsubomi también puso el Nombre de Nagisa.

-Hibiki, ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a Nagisa del juego?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque contestó muchas respuestas incorrectamente, además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio contestaría una pregunta sarcástica, sabiendo que es una pregunta sarcástica?-decía Hibiki obviamente molesta.

-Miyuki, ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a Nagisa del juego?-preguntaba Dave.

-Por la misma razón que Hibiki, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que esa era una pregunta sarcástica, pero parece que Nagisa no tiene idea de lo que es una pregunta sarcástica-decía Miyuki distraídamente.

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a Nagisa del juego?-preguntaba Dave.

-Por la misma razón que Hibiki y Miyuki, no tengo nada en contra de Nagisa, pero de veras tenía que haberse dado cuenta que era una pregunta sarcástica-decía Nozomi campantemente.

-Hay un empate entre Miyuki y Tsubomi de la Pretty Cure más fuerte, puedes ceder tu lugar a Miyuki o conservar tu lugar-decía Dave.

-No, que decida Miyuki-decía Tsubomi sintiéndose un poco mal por Nagisa.

-Y yo digo que Nagisa es la Pretty Cure más débil, aunque sea la Pretty Cure más fuerte en términos de fuerza física, en destreza mental es un completo desastre, por lo menos yo sé un poco de literatura-decía Miyuki orgullosa.

-Al parecer, por no distinguir entre una pregunta normal y una sarcástica, y por ser distraída y ser un desastre en destreza mental, Nagisa, eres la Pretty Cure más débil, adiós-decía Dave despidiendo a Nagisa, que iba saliendo del estudio.

Con Nagisa.

-De verdad no es justo, la mayoría de las Pretty Cure contestaron sus respuestas mal, y a mí me corren sòlo porque contesto una pregunta sarcástica, sin saber que lo era, pronto sabrán lo que es arrepentirse cuando cumpla mi venganza, me oyeron, esto no se va a quedar así-decía Nagisa en un cuarto cerrado, en donde juraba vengarse por haberla sacado injustamente, según ella.

Comercial 1: Brandy Cure Flower.

Toma 1

-Brandy Cure Flower, el Brandy para paladares exquisitos, sòlo para personas verdaderamente conocedoras, salud-decía Erika con una copa de Brandy cure Flower en la mano.

-Brandy Cure Flower, està elaborado con las más finas uvas, cosechadas cuidadosamente-decía Tsubomi, también con una copa de Brady Cure Flower en la mano.

-Además, Brandy Cure Flower, rifa un auto último modelo cada mes, salud-decía Itsuki con una copa de Brandy cure Flower en la mano, así finalizando con el comercial.

-Esa fue una muy buena toma, sòlo espero que no estén abusando del Brandy que estén tomando-decía Dave pensando sobre esa posibilidad.

Toma 2

-Brandy Cure Flower, sòlo para (esto que dice es inentendible) psíquicos, sòlo personas conocedoras, se lo chupan, y la neta no hay que conocer tanto, porque està 2-2 el gûey, pero salud-decía Erika, ya borracha por tomar tanto Brandy Cure Flower.

-Brandy Cure Flower, lo hacen con finas uvas, ¿Cuáles uvas? O sea, es puro químico y saborizantes-decía Tsubomi, por causa de la borrachera.

-¡Está adulterado!-decía Erika, igual de borracha.

-Sabe rico-decía Tsubomi, con la misma borrachera.

-Y este pegador…-decía Itsuki, que al parecer estaba igual de borracha, o más que sus amigas.

-Salud-decian todas.

-Ya terminamos, pero no pasará nada malo si siguen tomando más Brandy Cure Flower, ¿verdad?-decía Dave pensando, con una gota en la cabeza, si podía ser verdad lo que se imaginaba.

Toma 3

-Que se rifa un carro, siempre se lo saca la chica del dueño-decía Itsuki posiblemente más borracha que antes, si es posible.

-¡Que hermosa súper chica!-decía Erika, por la borrachera.

-No, pèrate, ese es del otro-decían Tsubomi e Itsuki a la vez, provocando una risotada de Erika.

-¡Salud!-decian las tres, igual de borrachas.

-Me pregunto si estará bien que las siga dejando tomar Brandy-decía Dave pensando, con una gota en la cabeza.

Toma 4

-Es un Brandy hecho con huevos-decía Tsubomi, más borracha, si era posible.

-¡No, no, no, ese es el rompope!-decía Erika, terminando así todas con una risotada tremenda.

-¿Estamos anunciando Brandy Cure Flower o una nueva marca de rompope?-decía Dave pensando con 3 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Toma 5

-¿Qué es lo que quiere el Seguro Social?-preguntaba Itsuki con un estado de ebriedad de los mil demonios.

-¡Salud!-respondían todas a la ves igual de borrachas.

-No creo que el Seguro Social quiera esa clase de salud-decía Dave con 6 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Toma 6

-Te ca…me cae que te quiero…mucho…me…te quiero…eres como mi hermana-decía Erika por su borrachera, lo que hizo pensar a Dave si era bisexual, mientras que Itsuki disimuladamente llenaba un vaso de vidrio con un liquido amarillo.

-Yo también te quiero-decía Tsubomi, aunque Dave no sabía si lo decía en serio o no por la borrachera.

-Me cae, gûey…decía Erika, con su misma borrachera, propinándole un besote en la mejilla.

Toma 7

-¡Guàcala! ¡Esto sabe a miados!-decía Erika, después de escupir de una supuesta bebida que le dio Itsuki, o sea el vaso de liquido amarillo que Itsuki le dio, lo que no sabía Erika es que esos eran miados de la misma Itsuki, razón por la cual Itsuki reía como loca.

-¿Qué me ves, gûey? ¿Qué me ves, gûey? ¿Es a mí, gûey?-preguntaba Tsubomi con la borrachera que traía, que posiblemente había empeorado.

Toma 8

-Extraño mis huevitos…- decía Erika borracha, y tirada en al piso.

-¡Qué madre de chupe!-decía Itsuki igual de borracha que Erika.

-¿Dónde están mis huevitos? Los extraño un ch…-decía Erika nuevamente en el mismo estado.

-Sabe a miados-decía Itsuki.

-Mejor no les vuelvo a dar Brandy u otra bebida alcohólica parecida-decía Dave pensando, al ver la condición deplorable de sus guardianas.


	22. Capìtulo 21: Las Tartas del Amor Pt 1

Capìtulo 21: Las Tartas de Amor, viaje al futuro del Universo DC, la aparición de Los Gemelos Demonio, primera parte.

Era otro día genial en la familia Hinagiku, y Dave como todos los días se levantaba muy temprano para entrenar, pero no contaba con que sus hijas Lorelei y Nemu quisieran entrenar con él.

-¿De veras quieren entrenar conmigo?-preguntaba Dave inseguro.

-Claro papá, te enseñaremos cuanto hemos aprendido de ti en nuestra época-decía Lorelei más que lista.

-Lo mismo digo, papá-decía Nemu preparándose para atacar.

-Bueno, pues comencemos-decía Dave empezando el entrenamiento.

Así las hijas empezaron atacar a su padre con puñetazos y patadas de todo tipo, lo que le sorprendió a Dave fue cuando Lorelei hizo algunas de las técnicas conocidas de Rugal: Genocide Cutter, Proyectil Eléctrico y Destrucción Omega.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esas técnicas? Yo conozco esas técnicas, ya que pude copiarlas de Rugal, pero, ¿Cómo las aprendiste?-preguntaba Dave asombrado.

-Es obvio, papá, tù me las enseñaste-decía Lorelei.

Despues Nemu realizó otras dos de las técnicas conocidas de Rugal: El Kaiser Wave y El Pilar de Orochi.

-¿Esas técnicas también te las enseñé?-preguntaba Dave a Nemu.

-Así es, papá, como veías que teníamos aptitudes para la lucha, nos entrenaste personalmente-decía Nemu muy animada.

-Entiendo, ya probaré cuál es su verdadero poder para otra ocasión, entremos a la casa, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con sus madres y los demás-decía Dave apresurándolas.

-Está bien-decían ambas niñas.

Pero antes que siguiera su camino, terminaron cayéndole encima 13 niñas, 1 adolescente de pelo rubio, y al parecer una universitaria.

-¿pero qué paso?-preguntaba Dave algo atontado por la caída.

-Lo siento papá, fue nuestra culpa, no calculamos bien las coordenadas tiempo-espacio-decían las niñas y adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

-Pero a ustedes 2 no las había visto antes, ¿Quiénes son?-decía Dave refiriéndose a las 2 jóvenes que le cayeron encima junto con sus hijas.

-Mi nombre es Candy, y ella es Ako Shirabe, nosotras venimos de 10 años en el futuro para ayudarte con algunas cosas, papá-decía Candy alegre.

-Así es, papá, venimos para poder aclarar unas cosas muy importantes-decía Ako Shirabe.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué me llaman papá?-preguntaba Dave algo confundido.

-Es porque eres nuestro padre, acaso no recuerdas a Afrodita, emperatriz de Major Land, ¿Qué no recuerdas las noches que pasaste con ella antes de que se casara con Mephisto?-preguntaba Ako Shirabe.

-Rayos, no pensé que quedaría embarazada, tendré que decírselo a las chicas, sino seguro terminaran matándome, ¿Y Candy, por qué dices que eres mi hija?-decía Dave con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso es porque mi madre La Reina Royal me platico mucho de ti, y tenía ganas de volver a verte en persona, y si no te acuerdas, entonces te diré que me concibieron el día en que tuviste sexo con mi madre durante todo el día, el día antes de que te fueras a hacer tus obligaciones como Guardián del Multiverso-decía Candy, alegre de encontrarse con su padre nuevamente.

-¿También la Reina Royal? Rayos, un doble problema, si no se lo digo a las chicas, seguro me mandan al hospital-decía Dave con una mega gota en la cabeza.

Una vez que entraran a la casa, Dave reunió a todas las Pretty Cure para decirles algo muy importante.

-Hay algo importante que tengo que hablar con todas ustedes, pero antes llamaremos a las hadas que creo será necesaria su presencia-decía Dave autoritario.

-¿y por qué?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Ya verán el porqué-decía Dave al instante.

En ese momento Dave hizo un hechizo en el cual trajo a todas las hadas de la habitación del tiempo.

-Que sucede. Mepo-decía Meple.

-Parece que fuimos teletransportados, Lapy-decía Flappy.

-Así es, es que quiero que sepan de algo muy importante-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? Nunca las había visto antes-decía Love extrañada.

-Es cierto, yo tampoco las había visto antes-decía Nozomi.

-Pronto sabrán quienes son ellas, mientras tanto quiero decirles de algo que me he enterado recientemente, y es que Candy es hija mía, al igual que Ako-decía con toda seguridad Dave.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? –Era la única respuesta que se oía claramente de las guardianas de Dave.

-Candy, ¿es cierto que Dave es tu padre?-preguntaba Miyuki curiosa.

-Ya lo empezaba a sospechar desde un principio, kuru-decía Candy.

-¿Y por qué lo dices Sandy?-preguntaba Yayoi interesada.

-Es que Dave y yo tenemos muchas similitudes, además de que su personalidad encaja con el perfil que me dijo mi madre: Es muy fuerte, invencible y su misión es proteger el Multiverso-decía Candy orgullosa de su padre.

-Gracias hija, cuando termine al explicación te devolveré tu forma original, por mientras les diré que esto que les digo es verdad-decía Dave serio.

-¿Cómo es eso de que le devolverás a Candy su forma original?-preguntaba Akane curiosa.

-Es que Candy en un principio tenía forma humana, pero la convertí en hada para que no pasara por lo que yo pasé en mi niñez-decía Dave triste por recuerdos del pasado.

¿Y qué razón habría para convertirla en hada?-preguntaba Reika.

-El Disturbio de sangre, en mi niñez tuve que soportar esas convulsiones que transformaban mi personalidad-decía Dave recordando tristemente aquellos sucesos del pasado.

-O sea, que la convertiste en hada para que no tuviera que pasar por todo eso, ¿verdad?-decía Miyuki entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Así es-decía Dave más calmado.

-¿Y cómo es posible que Ako también sea tu hija?-preguntaba Hibiki sorprendida.

-¿Qué yo qué?-decìa Ako impactada por tal noticia.

-Así es, Mephisto sòlo es su padre adoptivo, yo soy su verdadero padre-decía Dave claramente.

-Entonces, explícame cómo es que no estás con mi madre-decía Ako, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Es porque a ella la comprometieron con Mephisto sin sus autorización, y ella quería que pasáramos una última noche juntos-decía Dave recordando aquellos bellos recuerdos.

-Y de esa unión nací yo, ¿verdad?-decía Ako mirando a Dave acusadoramente.

-Así es, pero de vez en cuando iba a visitarte-decía Dave haciendo que entendiera la situación.

-Comprendo, pero aún me parece increíble, tendría que matarte por esto, pero lo entiendo muy bien-decìa Ako más tranquila.

-Lo único que me queda decir es que Tsubomi, eres mi nieta-decía Dave algo incómodo.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeè cosa?-preguntaba Erika Kurumi sin alguna otra palabra que decir, mientras que Tsubomi se quedó en piedra al escuchar lo que le dijo su amo, por decir que se estaba enamorando de su propio abuelo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntaba Tsubomi, aún permaneciendo como pierda.

-Cómo decirlo, tu abuela Kaoruko la conocí en su infancia, ella se enamoró de mí y yo de ella, pero por alguna razón no se convirtió en mi guardiana oficial, ya que ella me dijo que esa posición se la ganaría una de sus descendientes que tuviera conmigo-decía Dave un poco nervioso por la reacción que tuvieran sus guardianas.

-O sea yo-decía Tsubomi terminándose de desmayar por la impresión.

-Tsubomi, aguanta, no te desmayes en un momento como este tan importante-decía Erika tratando de reanimar a Tsubomi por su desmayo.

-Eso es todo, o hay más sorpresas-decía Miyuki viendo la escena de Tsubomi y Erika con una gotota en la cabeza.

-Sòlo hay una cosa, ¿Dónde están Yashiro, Shermie, Chris Y Goenitz?-preguntaba Dave por sus amigos más antiguos.

-Pero no lo entiendo amo, ellos están descansando en la recamara, por qué los salvaste, ¿Qué acaso ellos no son los malos?-preguntaba Miyuki la razón por la que Dave los trajo a la residencia Hinagiku.

-Yashiro, Shermie y Chris no son lo que parecen, ellos no son malos créanme, además ellos son amigos que no encontraba desde hace tiempo, pero fueron influenciados por el poder de Orochi, en realidad esa sòlo es su personalidad en su estado "Orochi"-decía Dave contándoles lo que sabía sobre sus amigos.

-Bueno, nos vemos, llego tarde a clases-decía Dave.

-Amo, no olvide su almuerzo-decía Nozomi dándole dicho almuerzo.

-Y tampoco olvide su mochila-decía Miyuki a Dave, entregándole dicha mochila.

Mientras que en el Universo DC, 1000 Años en el futuro, base de la Legión de Superhéroes.

-No me gusta Brainiac, detesto huir de una lucha-decía el chico balón.

-Nunca nos buscaran aquí, nos darán la oportunidad de contraatacar-decía Brainiac 5.

-¿Pero cómo? Sólo quedamos nosotros-decía el chico balón.

-Lo sé, pero creo que tengo la solución-decía Brainiac 5 quitando una manta que cubría al parecer una maquina de aspecto muy extraño.

-¡O no! Sé que eres un mega genio del nivel 12, pero te has vuelto loco-decía el chico balón, al haber visto dicha maquina.

-No hayo otra opción, los demás fueron capturados, para salvarlos tendremos que romper las reglas del tiempo y reclutarlos en el pasado-decía Brainiac 5 científicamente.

-¿Alterando la historia? Es arriesgado incluso para nosotros-decía el chico balón serio.

-Registros incompletos del siglo 21 muestras que 3 miembros de la Legendaria Liga de da Justicia viajaron al futuro, junto con 3 personas de otro Universo, mi investigación indica que hasta este momento-decía Brainiac 5 analizando dichos registros.

-También estuve investigando Brainiac, la historia dice que 3 miembros viajaron al futuro junto con 3 personas de otro Universo-decía el chico balón.

-Pero sòlo 2 pudieron regresar, y los sujetos de otro Universo regresaron a su dimensión-decía Brainiac.

Universo DC, Watchtower.

Linterna Verde y Súper chica estaban en una especie de entrenamiento.

-Lista Súper chica-decía Linterna Verde.

-Amigo, yo nací lista-contestaba Súper chica como si nada, mientras que Linterna Verde se la queda viendo como siempre lo hace.

-Dan cosquillas-decía Súper chica al sentir los agujones de la mujer avispa, pero descuidadamente recibe disparos de rayos laser de una pistola, el primero le dio con éxito, pero los otros los pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-¡Permíteme, gracias!-decía Súper chica tomando la pistola de rayos laser y destruyéndola, despues la toma del cuello de la camisa, la alza lo suficiente, para después aventarla lo suficientemente fuerte, lo que ocasiona que se estrelle con su amiga, terminando las 2 tiradas en el suelo, después Súper chica agarra a las dos y las estrella entre sí, volviendo a ser inservibles maquinas.

-La Reina Abeja y la Doctora Cyborg no me dieron mucha pelea-decía Súper chica fanfarroneando.

-oíste eso Oli, Kaara cree que fue muy fácil-decía Linterna verde desde su intercomunicador con flecha Verde, que estaba con Superman.

-Trataremos de que no se aburra-decía flecha Verde desde la cabina de mando.

En eso 2 robots salen de un compartimiento, transformándose en un hombre de traje con la cabeza en llamas verdes, junto con un musculoso con ropa toda desparramada, que van directo a Súper chica, el de cara llameante le dispara un rayo verde de los ojos que tira a Súper chica al suelo.

-Te odio-decía Súper chica, comenzando con la siguiente ronda.

En eso el gigantón se acerca a Kara, pero ésta el propina un puñetazo, lo que causa que lo manden unos metros atrás junto con su compañero cabeza flameante.

Entonces Kaara empieza a darle de puñetazos, una y otra vez hasta derribarlo y estamparlo en el suelo con los pies, sin dejar de golpearlo.

Con Flecha Verde y Superman.

-¡Que chica, eh! Hoy cumple 21 años, y prefirió quedarse a entrenar que ir a la ciudad conmigo y Diana-decía Flecha Verde.

-Es bueno para ella-decía Superman.

-Oye, al menos quisimos salir con ella, ¿Te imaginas cómo debe sentirse? Siempre està sola-decía Flecha Verde.

-Ni yo mismo la conozco muy bien, Oli-decía Superman.

-Casi nada, llegaste a la tierra siendo un bebé y creciste aquí, Kaara pasó toda su vida en un Planeta con tecnología con siglos de adelanto, debe sentirse atrapada en la Edad de Piedra-Decía Flecha Verde.

-Trato de hacerla sentir en casa-decía Superman.

-¿Cómo? Me parece que la tratas como a cualquiera-decía Flecha Verde.

-No estuve de acuerdo con que Kaara se dedicara a este trabajo, pero como decidió que eso es lo que quiere hacer, he tratado de apartarla y dejar que se desarrolle por sí misma, no quiero que viva bajo la sombra de ser la prima de Superman-decía Superman.

-Tal vez te sorprenda, pero le enorgullece ser tu prima, hasta se cambió de traje para que se parezca al tuyo-decía Flecha Verde.

-Sí, me enorgullece, pero no se lo digas-decía Superman.

-No, eso es trabajo para Superman-decía Flecha Verde, yéndose del lugar, posiblemente hacia donde estaban Súper chica y Linterna verde.

Con Linterna Verde y Súper chica.

Kaara ya había acabado de combatir a los 2, y había ganado la batalla.

-¿y bien?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-¿Qué cosa?-decía Linterna verde.

-¿No vas a criticarme por la forma en que los combatí?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Ya no Kaara, no tengo nada que enseñarte-decía Linterna Verde.

De repente aparece Flecha Verde.

-Nada mal Súper chica, estableciste un nuevo record para la simulación decía Flecha Verde, en ese momento aparece un circulo de energía que inmediatamente se convierte en una burbuja de energía concentrada que atrapa a los 3, Superman se da cuenta y va al lugar inmediatamente rompiendo el muro, pero ya era tarde, los individuos atrapados dentro de la burbuja de energía habían desaparecido al instante.

-Kaara-decía Superman.

Universo Pretty Cure, casa Hinagiku.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Dave que estaba siendo atrapado en una burbuja de energía junto con Nozomi y Miyuki.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Nozomi sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Estamos atrapados-decía Miyuki, golpeando a la burbuja sin hacerle un daño aparente.

Cuando las Pretty Cure iban a transformarse para atacar a la burbuja, ésta desaparece instantáneamente junto con los individuos atrapados dentro de ella.

-Amo-decian las Pretty Cure.

-Nozomi-decía Rin Natsuki.

-Miyuki-decía Akane Hino.

Universo DC, 1000 Años en el futuro, base de la Legión de Superhéroes.

Ene se momento, los individuos que fueron traídos de 1000 años en el pasado, y los que fueron traídos de otro Universo, aparecieron en una sola esfera de energía.

Sé que están muy desorientados, mi nombre es…-decía Brainiac 5 sin completar la frase.

-Brainiac-decía Súper chica.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Oh, oh-decía Brainiac 5 al saber que sería atacado por Súper chica.

-Cálmate por favor, no voy a hacerles daño-decía Brainiac 5, que recibía todos los golpes de Súper chica con las manos.

Esta escena la veía Dave algo desconcertado, hasta que decidió intervenir personalmente, deteniendo uno de los golpes de Súper chica con su mano.

-Quieres dejar de golpearlo, que nos explique él porque nos trajo aquí-decía Dave.

-¿No te metas en lo que no… ¿Dave?-decía Súper chica al darse cuenta de quien había parado su golpe.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no te había visto, Súper chica, pero primero dejemos que nos explique por qué nos trajeron aquí-decía Dave.

-Gracias, sí, yo soy Brainiac, pero no soy una màquina, soy orgánico, el Brainiac conquistador del Universo que conocieron es mi distante ancestro, con el tiempo aprendimos a transmitir su código biológicamente, yo soy Brainiac 5, considérenme la oveja negra de la familia, dedicado a hacer el bien para compensar el legado maligno de mis ancestros-decía Brainiac 5.

-Y así lo demuestras, secuestrándonos-decía Linterna Verde.

-No lo habríamos hecho si la situación fuera tan grave-decía el chico balón.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?-preguntaba flecha Verde.

-Aproximadamente a 1000 Años en su futuro a lo que llaman el siglo 21, excluyendo a ellos 3 que vienen de otro Universo-decía Brainiac 5.

-Viajamos en el tiempo, genial-decía Linterna Verde sarcásticamente.

-Es un honor para mí conocerlo señor, usted es el famoso John Stuart, padre de…-decía el chico balón sin terminar su frase.

-Quieres callarte antes de crear una paradoja en el tiempo-decía Linterna Verde.

-Lo siento, Chuck Tane, nombre código chico balón-decía el mismo.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Somos parte de un grupo llamado la Legión de Superhéroes, una fuerza que abarca toda la galaxia, similar a la Liga de la Justicia, un equipo de criminales llamados los 5 fatales atacó nuestro cuartel general, capturándolos a todos-decía Brainiac 5.

-deben planear algo grande, para arriesgarse a atacar la Legión, pero no he descubierto que es-decía el chico balón.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, así que enviamos la burbuja del tiempo para que trajera a algunos de los grandes Superhéroes-decía Brainiac 5.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Fue al azar, pudimos haber traído a cualquiera-decía Brainiac 5.

-Bien, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?-preguntaba Linterna Verde.

-Un momento-decía Súper chica señalándoles con la mano que la siguieran.

Con Súper chica, Linterna Verde y Flecha Verde.

-Que sea realmente guapo, aunque lo es más Dave, no significa que podamos confiar en él-decía Súper chica.

-No siento malas vibraciones de ellos-decía Flecha Verde.

-Y aparentemente tampoco tù, realmente guapo, ¿no? Y al parecer tampoco vas a dejar de mencionar a Dave-decía Linterna Verde.

Con chico balón y Brainiac 5.

-La fecha de donde los sacamos exactamente cuando Súper chica desapareciò de los registros históricos, Brainiac, ella va a morir, tenemos que decírselo-decía el chico balón.

-No, eso podría alterar la historia, cierra la boca Chuck, es una orden-decía Brainiac 5.

-Sabes Brainiac, ser orgánico y tener corazón no es lo mismo-decía el chico balón.

Una vez que volvieran Súper chica, Linterna Verde y Flecha Verde.

-Aceptamos, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Linterna Verde.

-Nosotros también aceptamos, ¿Verdad, chicas?-Preguntaba Dave a sus 2 guardianas.

-Sí, Amo-decian Nozomi y Miyuki a la vez.

-¿Amo? ¿Por qué esas niñas llaman amo a Dave? Despues se lo preguntaré-decía Súper chica pensando.

En el pasillo.

-Vamos al laboratorio, la tecnología es obsoleta, pero será suficiente-decía Brainiac 5.

Repentinamente aparece un ojo flotante que empieza a lanzar un rayo a todas direcciones, pero Linterna Verde los protege con su anillo de poder.

-Linterna Verde, no esperaba verte en esta galaxia y en esta era-decía una mujer vestida de verde.

-Dame un vistazo, no vivirá por mucho tiempo-decía un sujeto enmascarado, con traje azul y blanco con guantes rojos y un hacha.

Repentinamente Flecha Verde le lanza una de sus flechas, pero no parecen hacerle daño, por lo que terminan lanzándolo al aire, en donde terminan atrapándolo en una burbuja verde en donde le colocan un controlador cerebral.

Linterna Verde con uno de sus rayos trataba de ganarle el enemigo, pero terminaron regresándole el rayo estrepitosamente.

-Chicas, transfórmense-le decía Dave a sus guardianas.

Sí-decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORPHOSIS!-decía Nozomi empezando su transformación.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decía Miyuki, iniciando su transformación.

-¡El gran poder de la Esperanza! ¡Cure Dream!-decìa la misma.

-¡Brillando y destellando! ¡La Luz del Futuro! ¡Cure Happy!-decìa la misma.

Mientras el chico balón atacaba al enemigo sin hacerle daño aparente, Súper chica al ver la transformación de dichas chicas, tardo en reaccionar un buen tiempo.

-Genial, chicas mágicas, Dave, ¿Qué tanto has mejorado en donde vives?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Como no tienes idea-contestaba Dave rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu poder, Superfuerza, velocidad?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Tengo intelecto del nivel 12-contestaba Brainiac 5.

-Genial, puedes golpearlo con tu diploma-decía Súper chica sarcásticamente.

Justo cuando iban a empezar a atacar al sujeto del hacha, Cure Happy se les adelanta, lo que hace primero es darle un golpe que lo manda a volar, después Cure Dream lo remata con un Shooting Star, y Dave lo ataca con combos combinados de Robert García, Yashiro Nanakase, King y Sie Kensou, dejando al enemigo noqueado completamente.

-Son buenos, pero no crean que será fácil ganarme-decía la mujer que controlaba el ojo que lanzaba rayos.

-pues si eso crees, demuéstramelo-decía Dave, tratando de retar a dicha mujer.

Ambos empezaron a luchar, como era de esperarse de la mujer, que se hacía llamar la emperatriz, con la pelea se pudo dar cuenta del poder que poseía Dave, aunque la mujer se las ingenió para ponerle un controlador mental a Linterna Verde y al chico balón, pero al hacer eso, recibió un Happy Shower de Cure Happy.

-Tengo a linterna Verde y con eso me conformo-decía la emperatriz, llevándose al gigantón del hacha escapando con vida junto con Linterna Verde.

Con Dave, Nozomi, Miyuki, Súper chica, Flecha Verde y Brainiac 5.

-¿Puedes rastrearlos con esa cosa?-preguntaba flecha Verde, sobre lo que usaron para controlarlo mentalmente.

-Aun no, pero identifiqué la tecnología, son receptores Saion-decía Brainiac 5.

-El dispensador de bebidas aun funciona-decía Súper chica, dándoles bebidas a todos, incluso a Dave, Nozomi y Miyuki.

-Gracias-decía Brainiac 5.

-En algo usábamos la tecnología Saion para los controles remotos, cuando los perdíamos, sòlo debíamos pensar en ellos y sonaban, ¿Por qué se molestaron, siempre estaban bajo los cojines del sofá?-decía Súper chica.

-buena idea, pero no funcionará, los 5 fatales ocultan el transportador de ondas-decía Brainiac 5.

-Oye Dave, ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?-preguntaba Súper chica fascinada.

-Unos amigos de donde vivo me los enseñaron, fue difícil aprenderlos, pero ya sabes cómo soy de terco en esto de las Artes Marciales-decía Dave animadamente.

-Oye, ¿Me enseñarías uno de esos movimientos?-preguntaba Flecha Verde.

-Claro, ¿Por què no?-decía Dave.

-¿Me traes una de esas bebidas?-preguntaba Flecha Verde a Súper chica.

-Oh, claro-decía Súper chica rápidamente.

Una vez que Súper chica se haya ido, Flecha Verde entabló una charla con Dave.

-Te gusta Súper chica, ¿verdad Dave?-decía Flecha Verde.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-Lo digo por la forma en la que te llevas con ella-decía Flecha Verde.

-A decir verdad sí me gusta Súper chica, pero en estos momentos estoy en una situación en la que no sé si merezca la atención de Súper chica-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba flecha Verde.

-Si notaste a las 2 chicas que vienen conmigo-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué hay de ellas?-preguntaba Flecha Verde.

-Ellas son guardianas mías, y no son las únicas-decía Dave.

-¿De cuantas estamos hablando exactamente?-preguntaba Flecha Verde.

-Más de 100-decía Dave.

Al Oír tal cantidad, Flecha Verde se cae de donde estaba sentado.

-100, ¿Hablas en serio? Eres todo un gigoló, pero te aseguro que no importa cuántas chicas vayan detrás de ti, creo que Súper chica està enamorada de ti-decía Flecha Verde.

-¿En serio?-decía Dave pensativo.

-Sí, te lo garantizo-decía Flecha Verde.

Cuando llega Súper chica con la bebida que le pidió Flecha Verde, este le agradece.

-Le echaré un vistazo al lugar para ver si puedo mejorar mis flechas con tecnología del futuro, me tardaré bastante tiempo, así que tendrán que quedarse juntos por mucho tiempo-decía Flecha Verde.

-Oye Dave, puedo platicar contigo-decía Súper chica.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-preguntaba Dave.

-A solas-decía Súper chica.

-Entiendo-diciendo esto Dave, se fue con Súper chica a un lugar privado.

Con Nozomi y Miyuki.

-¿Qué ira a hablar el amo con esa chica?-preguntaba Nozomi a Miyuki.

-No sé, pero creo que al amo le gusta esa chica-decía Miyuki.

-¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?-preguntaba Nozomi curiosa.

-Pues por la forma en que el amo trata a esa chica, además se nota en sus ojos que le gusta mucho-decía Miyuki triste.

-¿Escuchamos su conversación?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Pero sin que nos descubra el amo-decía Miyuki.

Con Dave y Súper chica.

-¿Y de qué me querías hablar?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas que te acompañan?-preguntaba Súper chica curiosa.

-Ellas serian mis guardianas-decía Dave.

-¿Guardianas?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Sí, recuerdas cuando te platicaba que tenía que encontrar a mis guardianas, Las Cuales protegen la tierra de mi dimensión-decía Dave.

-Recuerdo que me habías platicado de ellas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Súper chica.

-Ellas son 2 de mis guardianas-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Y de cuantas guardianas estamos hablando?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Más de 100 y contando-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿En serio?-decía Súper chica impresionada.

-Sí, no es ninguna broma-decía Dave.

-Dime, ¿Esa es la razón por la que estás muy raro?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Dave.

-Me refiero a que sientes que tienes una responsabilidad con ellas-decía Súper chica.

-De cierta forma sí, no creo que lo entiendas-decía Dave.

-Puedes decírmelo, ¿Què acaso no somos amigos?-decía Súper chica.

-Pues verás, lo que pasa es que en la dimensión en donde he estado viviendo me llegaron hijas del futuro, y dicen que tengo que embarazar a sus madre para que nazcan en la era actual, lo que no sé es como tengo que hacerlo, digo, ellas apenas van en secundaria-decía Dave.

-Entiendo, desde la llegada de estas niñas, has estado inquieto, y no has podido estar tranquilo-decía Súper chica.

-Exacto, y lo que es peor, esas hijas están enamoradas de mí, ¿Te imaginas vivir en una casa en dónde las hijas se la pasan enamoradas de su padre?-preguntaba Dave.

-Comprendo, esas niñas tienen complejo de Electra, ¿Pero eso es lo único que te tiene de esa forma?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Hay algo más, quisiera saber qué es lo que opinas de mi situación, por favor-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber mi opinión?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Porque me gustas, y me sentiría mal que te disgustara lo que me está pasando, además no sé qué dirás de mí ahora que estoy en tal situación-decía Dave.

-¿Te gusto?-decía Súper chica sonrojada.

-Sí, pero no creo que te importe escucharlo de mí, ya que no creo que te interese alguien como yo-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Digo, no creo que te interese un gigoló que anda siendo perseguido por chicas, además de que tiene hijas con éstas del futuro, y aparte de que sus hijas están enamoradas de su propio padre-decía Dave.

-Es algo comprensible, pero no te preocupes, no te lo reprocho nada, a decir verdad tù también me gustas, y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, con tal yo me uno al harem, tal vez halles una forma de calmar a tus guardianas-respondía Súper chica.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntaba Dave sorprendido.

-Claro, es más, cuando esto termine, pienso irme contigo a tu Universo-decìa Súper chica de forma sensual a Dave, el cual se puso muy nervioso.

Con Nozomi y Miyuki.

-Oíste Nozomi, piensa acompañarnos a nuestra dimensión-decía Miyuki sorprendida.

-Ya me lo esperaba, me sorprende lo tanto que esa chica le puede gustar a Dave-decía Nozomi.

En una nave espacial, lejos del Sistema Solar.

-Tenías armas superiores y la ventaja de la sorpresa, dime, ¿Por qué no pudiste capturar a Brainiac 5?-preguntaba un ser aparentemente, mitad hombre y mitad màquina o androide con un traje amarillo en una mitad, y la otra sòlo se veía pura parte metálica, mitad del cráneo, brazo y piernas de màquina.

-Modera tu tono mitad hombre, no consideraría un fracaso capturar a Linterna Verde, es más poderoso que 12 Brainiacs-decía la mujer con la que se enfrentaron antes nuestros héroes.

-Tal vez, pero nunca fue parte del plan-decía el mitad hombre, mitad màquina.

-Tienes que aprender a improvisa Tarock, estamos mejor armados para poder atacar la Union de Planetas, despues de eso el Universo estará a nuestra merced-decía la mujer de verde.

Con Brainiac 5, Súper chica, Dave, Nozomi y Miyuki.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Súper chica a Brainiac 5.

-Un anillo de la Legión, todos tenemos uno-decía Brainiac 5.

-¿Quiere decir que ahora estamos comprometidos?-preguntaba Súper chica, dejando a un confundido Brainiac, y a un Dave carcajeándose de la risa en un santiamén.

-Ah-decía Brainiac 5.

-Olvídalo, mil años antes sería un buen chiste-decía Súper chica.

-Creí que si rastreaba el disco de control, tal vez lo haría con los anillos faltantes de la Legión, pero fue otro fracaso-decía Brainiac 5.

-que lastima que los transmisores de la Liga no funcionen aquí, podríamos rastrear el transmisor de Linterna Verde, pensándolo bien, podríamos hacerlo si tuviéramos…-decía Súper chica.

-Un receptor cuántico de frecuencia de radio-decian Brainiac 5 y Súper chica a la vez.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál sería?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Podría llevarlos a todos en donde està Linterna Verde con la ayuda de la Teletransportación, sòlo necesito sentir el ki de Linterna Verde y vualá, llegaremos allá en un santiamén-decía Dave.

-Esa me parece una excelente idea-decía Súper chica.

-Sí, aparte que no tardaremos en llegar a nuestro objetivo-decía Brainiac 5.

Mientras que con Flecha Verde.

-Sí, esto puede causar bastante daño-decía Flecha Verde, creando unas flechas más poderosas que las anteriores.

Cinco minutos, después de que la nave fuera teletransportada cerca del enemigo sin ser detectada, con Flecha Verde.

-Sí, esto puede causar bastante daño-decía Flecha Verde con una flecha modificada con tecnología del futuro.

-Sube, encontramos a Linterna Verde-decía Súper chica comunicándose con Flecha Verde.

Ya una vez todos reunidos.

-La señal proviene de esa nave, se dirige a la capital de la Unión de Planetas, los Cinco fatales han intentado destruirla-decía Brainiac 5.

-Y con Linterna Verde y toda la Legión bajo su control pueden tener éxito-decía Flecha Verde.

-La buena noticia es que mi nave es mucho más veloz que la suya, podremos llegar primero-decía Brainiac 5.

-¿Y después qué?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Improvisaremos-decía Flecha Verde.

-Eso es lo mejor que hago-decía Dave, haciendo que a Nozomi y a Miyuki les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Cerca de la Unión de Planetas.

-Linda Nave-decía Súper chica

-No tiene lindos accesorios, pero es rápida, ¿Qué piloteabas en la Tierra?-preguntaba Brainiac 5.

-Normalmente un Todoterreno-decía Súper chica.

-¿Es alguna clase de Nave Estelar?-preguntaba Brainiac 5.

-Sí, así es-decía Flecha Verde a Brainiac 5, era claro que no le decía la verdad.

-Sin comentarios-decían Dave, Miyuki y Nozomi mentalmente, al ver que Brainiac 5 pensaba que un todoterreno era una especie de nave espacial.

-Entramos a la órbita-decía Brainiac 5.

-Y tenemos compañía-decía Súper chica.

Entonces fue cuando vieron que la nave enemiga sacaba a los héroes a los que les habían lavado el cerebro con esa tecnología, para atacar, incluyendo Linterna Verde.

-Tienen que abordar la Nave Madre y desconectar los dispositivos de control-decía Súper chica.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tù?-preguntaba Flecha Verde.

-Entretener a John y a la Legión, hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad-decía Súper chica.

-No vas a poder con ellos-decía Brainiac 5.

-Tal vez, pero soy la única que tiene la oportunidad decìa proteger la capital-decía Súper chica.

-Y yo te voy acompañar, sabes que yo tengo más `poder que tù, Súper chica-decía Dave.

-Y nosotras también vamos, amo-decian Nozomi y Miyuki a la vez.

-No, puedes ir, porque te…-Iba a continuar Brainiac en decir lo siguiente, pero Súper chica lo paro.

-Perdón, no puedo corresponderte, porque mi corazón pertenece a un dios guardián que arriesgó su vida por mí muchas veces-decía Súper chica de reojo, viendo detenidamente a Dave, el cual se sonrojó furiosamente, hasta que la cara se le pusiera roja como semáforo.

-Lo sabíamos, le gusta Dave-decían ambas en su mente celosamente, ya que como tenía buen cuerpo, y era cercana de la edad de Dave, tal vez por eso llamaba mucho su atención.

Así Dave, Súper chica, Nozomi y Miyuki se fueron a tomar su posición.

-Oye genio, por qué no pones a trabajar tu cerebro en un plan que nos lleve a la Nave Madre-decía Flecha Verde.

-Tengo un plan-decía Brainiac 5 mientras iba hacia la nave enemiga, que por cierto le estaban disparando una sinnúmero de rayos laser, y apenas dos le dieron a su nave, entonces la nave traspasó el blindaje de la nave enemiga, aterrizando de una forma casi segura dentro de la nave enemiga.

-Me encantan los planes sencillos-decía Flecha Verde.

-El resto de la misión no será tan fácil, vamos-decía Brainiac 5.

En la Union de Planetas, en una ciudad que parecía sacada de la película de Volver al Futuro 2, con Dave, Súper chica, Nozomi y Miyuki.

-Puedes hacerlo Kara, es otra misión de entrenamiento-Se decía Súper chica a sí misma.

-¿No sé por qué te preocupas tanto? Ningún Súper Héroe de esta dimensión me puede hacer frente, y estoy seguro que tampoco les pueden hacer frente a Dream y a Happy, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Sí-ambas asentían cuando oyeron sus nombres.

En eso, una cierta cantidad de héroes controlados van al lugar en donde están Súper chica, Dave, Dream y Happy.

Los 4 (o sea, Súper chica, Dave, Dream y Happy) volaban esquivando los ataques enemigos.

Primero Súper chica atacó a Linterna Verde, despues a demás héroes, y después a uno que aumentaba de tamaño, o sea hacía gigante, derrumbándolo en el suelo.

Dave peleaba al Estilo Kyokugenryu, con una variación en ataques aéreos muy poderosos.

Dream y Happy atacaban con su Happy Shower y Shooting Star.

Y fue cuando Dave, Dream y Happy se dieron cuenta que Súper chica fue mandada volando lejos por una explosión.

Con Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde.

Dentro de la Nave enemiga ocurría una explosión, mostrando que los causantes de la explosión eran Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde.

-Dispara-decía Brainiac 5 a Flecha Verde.

-Esperaba que estuvieran buscándonos-decía Flecha Verde.

-No, dispara-decía nuevamente Brainiac 5.

Es eso, Flecha Verde dispara una de sus flechas, hiriendo a sus adversarios.

-Destrúyelos-decía la mujer vestida de Verde.

Entonces el gigantón lanza un rayo verde con su cetro, pero el rayo lo retiene Brainiac 5.

Después Flecha Verde dispara otra flecha, destruyendo más en el interior de la nave.

Con Súper chica, Dave, Dream y Happy.

En ese instante Súper chica se veía rodeada de un montón Súper héroes controlados, pero no tardaron en llegar Dave, Dream y Happy p0ara ayudar a Súper chica.

Súper chica golpeaba diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos, hasta no dejar ni uno en pie.

Hasta fue a darle un proyectil gigante, algo que vio Dave, a lo que enseguida fue a ayudarla.

Con Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde.

Flecha Verde esquivo a un enemigo de traje amarillo con casco, que sus manos al tocar el suelo hecho de metal, sus manos hicieron un hoyo en el suelo de la Nave, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente a gran altura.

Con Súper chica, Dave, Dream y Happy,

Súper chica se encontraba en problemas, ya que un Súper héroe controlado la estaba compactando en metal, pero se deshizo del metal con su visión de calor.

Entonces un héroe que se convirtió en un monstruo parecido a una manta raya, atacó a Súper chica.

Con Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde.

EL Grandulón con cerebro, ya que el cerebro se le podía mirar literalmente hablando, tenía atrapado a Brainiac 5.

Entonces fue cuando Flecha Verde iba a lanzar una de sus flechas.

-Muy bien grandulón, hasta aquí llegaste-decía Flecha Verde al grandulón que tenía atrapado a Brainiac 5.

-No detendrás a Falidus con ese juguete-decía el mitad hombre, mitad maquina.

-Créeme, està justo donde quiero-decía Flecha Verde, disparando hacia arriba, en donde la flecha fue a dar de arriba abajo, al casco del villano al que se le veía el cerebro, literalmente hablando, hasta la maquina que controlaba a los Súper héroes.

Con Súper chica, Dave, Dream y Happy.

Súper chica se deshizo del héroe que se convirtió en una especie de manta raya mutante, entonces dos héroes lo atacan con 2 rayos de energía muy poderosas, y una tercera se les une, haciendo el ataque más poderoso.

Pero en eso llega Dave, y le hace la carga más ligera a Súper chica.

-Escudo-decía Dave, invocando dicha Carta, para que protegiera a ambos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Súper chica algo interesada en lo que hizo Dave.

-Se podría decir que es magia, una Carta mágica a decir verdad ¿Empujamos a las tres?-Preguntaba Dave.

-Claro-decía Súper chica.

-Una-decía Dave.

-Dos-decía Súper chica.

-Y tres-decian ambos, así empezaron a empujar con la ayuda de la Carta Escudo que los protegía a ambos, así dándoles un azote extremadamente fuerte, pero Súper chica fue mandada a estrellarse a una torre, al parecer se estaba cansando durante la batalla.

Fue cuando Linterna Verde tuvo la oportunidad de coger a Súper chica con su anillo de poder.

Estaba a punto de ser triturada, cuando una luz de la nada la salvó.

Esa luz llamaba a Súper chica desde su subconsciente.

-Kara, Kara-decía la voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Kara.

-Es hora de que despiertes-decía la misteriosa voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Kara.

-Me refiero a que es momento de te tus poderes de Pretty Cure despierten de inmediato-En eso la voz misteriosa deja de sonar y la mente de Súper chica queda en negro.

-¡KRIPTON WAVE, PRECURE, LIST ME!-Decìa Súper chica al instante.

En ese instante, suena la canción de Soldiers of the Wasteland de Dragonforce de fondo.

Sus ropas cambiaron a un Estilo similar al de Cure Rouge y Cure Sunny, pro con el vestido azul, y la S que caracteriza siempre a Superman y Súper chica en su pecho.

-¡La Expresión del Sol en Poder! ¡Cure Kriptonian!-decía Súper chica, revelando su nueva identidad y transformación, que dejó a ella impresionada, pero casi al instante atacó a Linterna Verde.

-¡PRECURE, KRIPTON SLADE!-decìa Súper chica atacando con un rayo enter rojizo, verde y azulado, dejando atarantado a Linterna Verde, después Linterna Verde vuelve a la normalidad.

Cuando todos se le quedaron viendo a Súper chica, quedaron perplejos.

-Oye Súper chica, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?-preguntaba Linterna Verde.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, sòlo fue después de que escuché esa voz misteriosa-decía Cure Kriptonian.

-Pero si es Cure Kriptonian, es la Legendaria guardiana de nuestra dimensión-decía impresionado el Chico balón.

-¿Eh?-respondían Súper chica y Linterna Verde.

-Pero si soy Súper chica-decía la misma.

-Entonces ahora entiendo el porqué desapareciste de nuestro Universo, porque eras desde un principio guardiana de Dave ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-Se preguntaba a sí mismo el Chico balón.

Con Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde.

-Para que sepas, la parte afilada està en el otro extremo-decía Flecha Verde sarcásticamente.

-Créeme, a eso voy-decía el enemigo.

En eso se escucha a Brainiac 5 ser derribado, y la mujer de Verde lo toma y trae del cuello.

-Hazlo pedazos, lentamente-decía la mujer de Verde.

Cuando casi llega a tocar a Brainiac 5, pasa algo sorprendente.

-Hao-Sho-Houken-decía Dave, lanzando la famosa técnica de Takuma Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki y Robert García.

Y Súper chica, como Cure Kriptonian, le da un golpe, mandándolo a volar.

Y el chico balón libera a Brainiac 5 y Flecha Verde, después cayendo encima del mitad hombre, mitad maquina.

Pero Dream se encontraba muy alterada, y los ojos extrañamente le brillaban en rojo.

Esto lo pudo notar Dave, y antes de que Dream atacara a Kriptonian, Dave la detuvo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaba Súper chica algo enojada.

-Discúlpala, ella ahora esta descontrolada, aún no sabe controlar el Estado "Orochi", por lo que en algunas ocasiones Dream tiende a ponerse algo agresiva-dijo Dave con toda calma.

-¿Qué es Estado "Orochi"?-preguntaba Súper chica.

-Es un estado en que la fuerza aumenta, dándole más resistencia en la batalla y la personalidad cambia, en el caso de Dream aún no domina la transformación completamente, por lo que parece como un Ghoul o Zombi-decía Dave.

Eso es horrible-decía Súper chica.

-Así es, pero con mi ayuda eso terminará pronto, eso creo-decía Dave.

En otro lugar, todos reunidos.

-Queremos darles las gracias haciéndolos Legionarios honorarios-decía una del grupo de Brainiac 5.

-Es un honor, pero ya tengo un anillo-decía Linterna Verde.

-No se preocupe por eso, Linterna Verde, de todas formas no puede quedárselo, la tecnología del futuro podría alterar la historia con el paso del tiempo, a excepción de Dave, usted se lo puede quedar-decía el chico balón.

-¿Y yo por qué sí puedo conservar mi anillo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es porque usted es de otra dimensión, así que básicamente no puede alterar nuestro tiempo-decía el chico balón.

-Supongo que tienes razón-decía Dave.

Entonces Súper chica, o mejor dicho Cure Kriptonian se queda mirando fijamente a Dave, haciéndolo sonrojar de paso, acercándose a él, lentamente.

-Me quedaré con el mìo, no voy a regresar-decía Súper chica, estando abrazada de Dave.

-¿Kara?-decía Linterna Verde.

-La historia dice que Súper chica no volvió de esta misión, porque decidió irse a otra dimensión con Dave y sus guardianas, al convertirse en una de sus guardianas-decía Súper chica.

En eso se manifiesta una energía muy poderosa entre todos, apareciendo inmediatamente Cure Plut.

-Príncipe, es hora de irnos-decía Cure Plut, o Setsuna Meiou.

-¿Estuviste atenta a los acontecimientos de esta dimensión?-preguntaba Dave.

-Así es, estaba predestinado que sucediera, así como esa chica que està con usted, Kara, se convirtiera en una Pretty Cure, Cure Kriptonian, la Cure del Poder del Sol-decìa Cure Plut.

-Bien Plut, entonces llévanos de vuelta-decía Dave.

Universo DC, Presente, con Superman.

-Lo que se los llevó, no dejó un rastro de energía indetectable-decía un héroe de armadura plateada.

-Tal vez el Doctor Destino o Zatanna-decía Superman.

Cuando repentinamente aparecieron Flecha Verde y Linterna Verde.

-¿Dónde està Kara?-preguntaba Superman a ambos.

-Nos pidió que te diéramos esto-decía Linterna Verde, entregándole a Superman un cubo extraño, que era una especie de videograbadora.

En otro lugar, Con Superman, Flecha Verde y Linterna Verde.

-Dile a mamá y a papá que los amo, y te amo a ti Clark-decía Súper chica en el mensaje.

Superman permanecía serio, mientras escuchaba.

-No lo malinterpretes, pero encontré un lugar dónde puedo marcar la diferencia, donde soy más que la prima de Superman, bueno ahora soy Cure Kriptonian, y siento que pertenezco aquí, y además volví a encontrarme con alguien que quería mucho-decía Súper chica, acabando con el mensaje.

-Tenías que verla fue asombrosa, sobre todo cuando se transformó en Cure Kriptonian, jamás me imagine que llegaría a tener poderes mágicos-decía Flecha Verde cómicamente.

-Es toda una mujer, capaz de escoger-decía Linterna Verde.

-Kara es terca, pero siempre tomó buenas decisiones, confío en su juicio, pero tenías razón Oli, debí decírselo-decía Superman, reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo la otra vez Flecha Verde.

-Está bien, Clark, ella lo sabe-decía Flecha Verde.

-Díganme, ese chico al que Kara tanto quiere ¿Tiene nombre?-Preguntaba Superman a ambos.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos, se quedaron pensando por un momento para saber cómo decírselo apropiadamente.

-El Chico se llama Dave, el susodicho Guardián del Multiverso, tú debes de acordarte de él, Superman-decía Linterna Verde.

-Ah sí, ya me acordé, es el que tiene sangre Kriptoniana, y demás ADN alienígenas en su ser, es un buen hombre-decía Superman.

Pero Kara la va a tener difícil, ahora que se a convertido en una de las guardianas de Dave-decía Flecha Verde.

-¿y Por qué lo dices, Oli?-preguntaba Superman.

-Porque tendrá a las demás guardianas de Dave como rivales-decía Flecha Verde.

-¿Cómo que rivales?-preguntaba Superman.

-O sea, rivales por el amor de su amo, o sea, Dave-decía Flecha Verde.

-Rayos, en que te has metido, Kara-decía mentalmente Superman.

Universo Sailor/Pretty Cure, mismo lugar de donde partieron.

En ese mismo momento llegaron Cure Plut, Dave, Dream y Happy, pero lo que notaron las demás, era que llegaban con alguien que no conocían.

-Amo, ¿quién es la nueva?-preguntaba Love con curiosidad.

-Ella es Kara, su sobrenombre es Súper chica, pero desde ahora llámenla Cure Kriptonian-decía Dave.

Capìtulo 21: Las Tartas de Amor, viaje al futuro del Universo DC, la aparición de Los Gemelos Demonio, segunda parte.


	23. Cápitulo 22: Las Tartas de Amor Pt 2

Capítulo 22: Las Tartas de Amor, Viaje al futuro del Universo DC, la aparición de Los Gemelos Demonio, segunda parte.

Continuando con el capítulo pasado, Dave ya iba rumbo a la escuela, pero 2 pequeñas gemelas se le adelantaron.

-¡Me voy!-decía Dave.

-¡Espera! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Te pillamos! ¡No te vayas sin nosotras!-decían Lala Hinagiku y Lulu Hinagiku.

Ambas cogieron cada una de las manos de Dave para llevárselo casi a rastras.

-¡Otra vez esas gemelas de nuevo!-decían las guardianas de Dave, o sea, las Pretty Cure.

Pero una cabrita macho de nombre Billy estaba bien atento a los movimientos de Dave, ya que estaba celoso del mismo, la cual le dio una embestida a Dave, lo que no sabía la cabrita, era que Dave poseía más fuerza, y ni siquiera un León sería capaz de derribarlo.

Cuando logró embestirlo, terminó dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual terminó dejando mareada a la pobre cabra.

-¡Billy!-decían Lala y Lulu.

-¡Vaya, deberías tener más cuidado dónde embistes, pequeño!-decía Dave a la cabra, que estaba molesta por no poder lograr su objetivo, que era derribar a Dave, parece ser que la cabra lo pensaría 2 veces antes de embestir de nuevo a Dave.

-¡Tienes suerte que esté de buen humor, sino ya hubiera entrado en estado "Orochi", o mejor aún, con el "Satsui no Hadou" hubiera dejado de molestarme por una muy buena temporada-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras le mandaba miradas asesinas a la cabra, que de igual forma lo hacía con Dave, aunque no lograba asustarlo como debería.

Ya cerca de la escuela de Dave.

-¡Adiós, Onii-chan! ¡Hasta luego!-decían Lala y Lulu.

-Vuelve pronto, ¿Eh? ¡Te estaremos esperando haciendo galletas!-decía Lala.

-¡Adiós!-decían Lala y Lulu.

-¡Está bien!-decía Dave.

-¡Y no nos engañes, ¿Eh?!-decían las gemelas rematando, haciendo que a Dave le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y haciendo que algunas chicas se rieran de Dave, para su vergüenza ajena.

-¿Engañarlas? Pero estas niñas…-decía Dave, riéndose de las ocurrencias de las gemelas.

Pero Dave no se había dado cuenta que Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Tsubomi, Erika, Hibiki y Kanade habían seguido a Dave a escondidas.

-Pero que niñas más atrevidas-decía Nagisa un poco enojada.

-Tranquilízate Nagisa, aún son muy jóvenes para saber lo que están diciendo-decía Honoka.

-Pero parece que lo que sienten por Dave es real-decía Hikari.

-Si ellas van con todo por Dave, ¿Por qué no nosotras? Digo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿No?-decía Hibiki.

-No crees que te estás precipitando un poco Hibiki-decía Kanade.

-Y no sólo son esas gemelas, también está Kaara Jor-El, la más adulta de las Pretty Cure: Cure Kriptonian, y la que es capaz de poner nervioso a Dave fácilmente, ella va a ser la rival más difícil que hayamos tenido-decía Nozomi.

-Y también están las gemelas Ichijou, ellas conocieron a Dave en su infancia, ellas prácticamente tienen la ventaja-decía Rin Natsuki.

-Pero, ¿Eso no nos da el presentimiento de que Dave vaya a conocer a más gemelas que se vayan a enamorar de él?-preguntaba Urara.

-Pero, ¿Eso es posible?-preguntaba Tsubomi celosamente, aunque Tsubomi no quisiera admitirlo, estaba celosa de que eso pasara, aunque no tenía por qué sentirlo, ya que era nieta de Dave, pero como saben, las chicas son complicadas, y aunque Tsubomi fuera nieta de Dave, y se negara que siente algo por Dave, en realidad no podía ocultar lo que siente, aunque no pudiera decirlo.

-Tsubomi, contrólate, no dejes que tus celos te controlen, aunque no sea correcto que estés enamorado de tu propio abuelo, pero es comprensible que sientas eso por él, después de todo, aunque sea tu abuelo, es muy joven para que cualquiera crea que es tu abuelo, y sinceramente a mí también me gusta, lo confieso-decía Erika sonrojada, algo que dejó a Tsubomi perpleja, aunque extrañamente no se molestó por el comentario de Erika.

Con Dave.

En eso, una limosina se detiene al lado de Dave, llamando su atención.

-¡Buenos días Dave-kun!-decía Yura Sakurazuki.

-¡Qué increíble coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí!-decía Kira Sakurazuki.

-Ha de ser obra del destino, ¿No?-decía Yura.

-¡Sí! ¡Del destino, del destino!-decía Kira.

-Pero si vamos de camino al colegio…-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Nos vamos a bajar aquí, Kenmochi-san!-decía Yura.

-Eso, eso-decía Kira.

-Está bien. Pero…-decía Kenmochi.

-¡No hay de qué preocuparse! ¡El colegio está aquí al lado!-decía Kira, bajándose de la limosina, al igual que su hermana gemela.

-P-Pero vayan con cuidado-decía Kenmochi.

-¡Muy buenos días, Dave-kun!-decían ambas gemelas Sakurazuki, al mismo tiempo.

Que lo dijeran con una sincronía tan perfecta, puso a Dave muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-H-Hola…-decía Dave, notándose su nerviosismo.

-Gracias por lo del otro día en los grandes almacenes-decía Yura.

-Nos ayudaste mucho, enseñándonos todas esas cosas-decía Kira.

-Ah, si no fue nada…-decía Dave penosamente.

-Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado contigo en aquel momento…-decía Kira.

-…¿Qué habría sido de nosotras?-decía Yura, continuando con lo que había dicho Kira.

-También nos alegra que tengamos algo en común-decían ambas gemelas.

-¿Y eso sería?-preguntaba Dave.

-Que somos Pretty Cure, y tú eres el amo de las Pretty Cure-decían ambas gemelas susurrando, algo que alcanzó a escuchar Dave, que se sonrojó al escucharlo.

Entonces se escucha un grito de ambas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Significa esto que un chico nos está acompañando a la escuela?-preguntaba Yura.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es!-decía Kira.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave, sin entender de lo que hablaban las gemelas.

-¡Siempre habíamos soñado con esto! ¡Que un chico nos llevara a la escuela!-decía Yura.

-¡Era algo imposible en nuestro colegio de chicas!-decía Kira.

Entonces las gemelas se ponen al lado de Dave, una a cada lado.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué excitante! Aunque da un poco de vergüenza…-decía Yura.

-¡Parece que aún no estamos preparadas!-decía Kira.

-¡Ya iremos juntos otra vez la próxima vez que nos veamos!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras se alejaban de Dave, y este se les quedaba mirando con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Debe de haberles dado pena, supongo!-decía Dave, suponiendo el por qué reaccionaron así ambas gemelas.

Entonces Dave sintió un aura asesina que venía detrás de él, al ver quién era, se dio cuenta que era Kenmochi-san, el mayordomo de las gemelas Sakurazuki, que lo miraba con unos ojos no muy agradables, pero Dave no se dejó intimidar y activó "El Disturbio de la Sangre" junto con "El Satsui no Hadou", lo que causó un gran temor en el mayordomo, que ya no pudo intimidar más a Dave.

Con Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Tsubomi, Erika, Hibiki y Kanade.

-Esas gemelas son las que Dave conoció en el Supermercado, ¿No?-decía Nagisa.

-Ahora que lo veo, creo que esas gemelas empezarán a sentir algo por Dave-decía Honoka.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Hikari.

-Porque todo lo relacionado con Dave siempre es complicado, y si está relacionado con mujeres, casi siempre gira alrededor del amor-decía Honoka.

-Esas gemelas van a empezar a sentir algo por Dave, lo presiento-decía Nozomi celosamente, sinceramente a Nozomi no le gustaba sentir celo, pero era inevitable no poder sentirlos.

-Pues, no sé por qué, pero creo que Nozomi tiene razón-decía Rin.

-No creo que sea tan malo, además en sí todas formábamos parte de la misma persona, es como si estuviéramos celosas de una parte de nosotras mismas, si se ponen a pensar de esa manera, suena ridículo, pero es razonable, todas formábamos parte de la diosa Azucena, la prometida de Dave desde su vida antepasada, y su alma se fragmentó en cientos o miles de pedazos, no se sabe muy bien exactamente, y de los fragmentos del alma de loa diosa Azucena, nacimos nosotras de cada uno de esos fragmentos, en sí, en vez de estar celosas, deberíamos apoyarnos entre todas, ¿No creen?-decía Urara, lo que dijo Urara lo empezaron a considerar las demás.

-Pues, supongo que Urara-chan tiene razón, pero es imposible no sentir celos, eso es lo malo, además de no saber cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales, eso en serio puede dejarte muy confusa-decía Kanade muy pensativa.

-Pienso lo mismo, sólo que conmigo es diferente, estoy segura de lo que siento por Dave, pero ahora que me digan que soy bisexual, especialmente las que dicen ser mis hijas del futuro, pues es raro-decía Kanade empezando a sentirse rara, al decir esto, ya que la hacía sentirse caliente de la cara, que se empezaba a poner roja de la vergüenza.

-Y conmigo… Q-Que tenga una hija del futuro con mi abuelo, e-e-es de lo más raro, alucinante pues-decía Tsubomi muy tímida, tartamudeando.

-Yo te entiendo, también tengo una hija del futuro con Dave, y que en ese futuro tengamos unas relaciones juntas con Dave, pues es un poco raro, aunque no creo que sea tan malo-decía Erika muy pensativa.

-Chicas, vamos a seguir Dave antes que se nos escapen de vista, por cierto, ¿Qué acaso Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika no iban a venir con nosotras? ¿En dónde están?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Ellas querían ir de compras, dijeron que nos alcanzarían luego, por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo nos crecieron colas de mono?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Es porque somos Saiayín, ¿Recuerdas? Somos descendientes directas lejanas de Dave, nos lo explicó, y de alguna forma cuando hicimos contratos con él, la sangre Saiayín empezó a fluir cada vez más, así como nuestros instintos sexuales, gracias al "Disturbio de la Sangre", es asqueroso escupir sangre por la boca, lo sé, pero es inevitable, sobre todo resistir los ataques de locura y sed de sangre, y nuestro instinto asesino, gracias al "Satsui no Hadou", hasta el punto de que nos empezara a salir la cola, seguramente a Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika también les salió la cola, así como a las demás-decía Honoka,

-Bueno, sigamos a Dave, antes de que lo perdamos de vista-decía Nagisa, mientras las demás la seguían.

Mientras, con las Smile.

-¡Hay un montón de cosas lindas en esas tiendas!-decía Miyuki, que estaba reunida junto con Akane, Yayoi y Reika, aunque Reika todavía no llegaba para la reunión que tenían.

-¡Lo estoy deseando-Kuru!-decía Candy, que estaba entre los brazos de Miyuki, que aún seguía en su forma de hada, al parecer su padre Dave aún no le había regresado su forma original.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Les he hecho esperar mucho?-preguntaba Nao, que recién acababa de llegar.

-Nop, has llegado a tiempo-decía Miyuki, lo que no se había dado cuenta nadie, es que una misteriosa botella pequeña caía del cielo, la cual tenía un líquido color verde muy raro, el cual se derramó en cada una de ellas, el cual pensaron fue una lluvia recurrente.

-En realidad, yo también he llegado un poco tarde-decía Miyuki, que había sentido como si hubiera caído agua en su cuerpo, pero pensaron que fue una lluvia.

-¡Qué frío!-decía Miyuki.

Repentinamente, después de que ese líquido se derramara sobre ellas y Candy, todas empezaron a brillar de un color verde intenso.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Nao perplejamente.

Después, al pasar unos segundos, entre 7 y 10 específicamente, todas rejuvenecieron a la edad d años, aparentemente, excepto Candy que ahora era una bebé, y seguían llevando la misma ropa, supuestamente se encogió al tamaño de sus cuerpos.

Nao se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Akane, Yayoi, Miyuki y Reika tardaron en reaccionar.

-¿Eh?-decían todas, al darse cuenta de lo que les había pasado.

Mientras, en la guarida de Orochi, que también era la guarida de Aquellos del Pasado y Bad End.

-¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está! ¡Mi nuevo invento no está!-decía Majorina.

-Majorina!-decían un singular Hombre-lobo y un demonio Oni.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba Majorina, para después gritar sorprendida, ya que Wolfrun y Akaoni, de alguna manera u otra, se habían transformado en versiones infantiles suyas.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Han usado mi rejuvenecedor!-decía Majorina.

-¡Rejuvenecedor-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¿Así que es otro de tus inventos raros? ¡Devuélvenos a la normalidad!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Devuélvenos-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¡Yo primero!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡No, yo-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

Y en esa discusión, enojados, empezaron a pelear, pelea en la cual salió una nube de polvo, causada por la pelea de ambos.

-Esto es un gran éxito. Si convierto a las Pretty Cure en niñas, podré derrotarlas fácilmente. ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Dónde está mi invento?-preguntaba Majorina.

-¡Lo tiré-Oni!-decía Akaoni, que detuvo su pelea con Wolfrun, para contestar la pregunta de Majorina.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Voy a buscarlo!-decía Majorina, yéndose al mundo humano a buscar su invento.

-¡Espera!-decían ambos.

-Cada vez…-decía Majorina.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Devuélvenos a la normalidad-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¡Yo primero!-decía Wolfrun.

¡No, yo-Oni!-decía Akaoni, para que así, ambos continuaran con su pelea anterior, levantando nuevamente otra nube de polvo.

Orochi estuvo viendo esto detenidamente, y de alguna manera supuso que a Majorina se le complicaría un poco la cosa.

-Mukai, ayuda a Majorina en lo que esté haciendo, mientras yo envío a los gemelos demonio a que le hagan una emboscada a mi hermano menor-decía Orochi tan frio, como siempre.

-Con mucho gusto, amo Orochi-después de decir esto, Mukai desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-Sólo espero que estos idiotas no fallen en sus planes, he estado estresado últimamente-decía Orochi.

Con las Smile Pretty Cure.

-¿Qué hacemos? Nos hemos convertido en niñas-decía Miyuki.

En ese mismo instante, Candy decía algo que ni se le entendía.

-Seguro que esto es culpa de Majorina-decía Nao.

-Sí. Hasta ahora, nos ha intercambiado, nos ha hecho pequeñas, nos ha hecho aburridos-decía Akane, teniendo algunos flashbacks de esos momentos.

-Y también, nos ha hecho invisibles, hizo entrar en un juego y nos ha convertido en robots-decía Reika, de igual manera teniendo flashbacks de esos sucesos.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Dave tiene una carta que se llama: Cambio, ¿No? Tiene el mismo poder que el anillo que nos pusimos accidentalmente en esa ocasión Candy y yo. También Dave tiene una carta que se llama pequeño, y tiene el mismo poder que ese martillo que creó Majorina en aquella ocasión que nos encogió a todas, por alguna razón me recordó la película de: "Querida, encogí a los niños"-decía Miyuki, riendo.

-Y que yo sepa, Dave nos contó que hay un talismán que tiene el poder de hacer invisible a alguien, parecido a lo que nos pasó, también nos platicó sobre la vez que Dave fue atrapado junto con Serena y Lita en un videojuego de Arcadia, algo muy similar a lo que nos pasó, y lo último, cuando Miyuki fue transformada en robot, por alguna razón me recordó a los Zord, cuando se fusionan, para formar al Megazord que usan los Power Rangers-decía Yayoi muy alegre, pensativa, mientras dibujaba algo en la arena.

-¡Terminé!-decía Yayoi.

-¡Majorina! ¡Yayoi-chan, eres muy buena!-decía Miyuki.

-Dibujar en el suelo, me recuerda a cuando estábamos en el Kínder!-decía Akane.

-Aunque parezcamos niñas, en realidad somos estudiantes de segundo-decía Nao.

-Pero, me pregunto si es porque nos hemos convertido en niñas. ¡Mi corazón es como el de una niña y quiero jugar!-decía Reika.

-¡Bien, yo también! Miren esto-decía Akane.

-¡Yo también!-decía Miyuki.

-¡Yo también me uno!-decía Reika.

-¡Entonces yo también!-decía Nao uniéndose a sus amigas.

Todas estaban dibujando en el mismo lugar que había dibujado Yayoi.

-¡Terminado!-decían todas.

Todas habían hecho un sinfín de garabatos en la arena, en eso, Nao llama la atención de todas con unos aplausos.

-Oigan, ¿No sienten que les salió algo del trasero?-preguntaba Yayoi.

Todas se revisaron atrás, y en efecto, todas tenían colas de monos, con respecto a su color de pelo.

-Nos salieron colas de mono, supongo que es porque tenemos sangre Saiayín en nuestro ser-decía Miyuki.

-Eso significa que tenemos que ser cuidadosas-decía Nao seriamente, algo que extrañó a las demás.

-¿Y por qué lo dices, Reika-chan?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-Dave en una ocasión me contó que, su padre Bardock le contó en su vida pasada, que las niñas Saiayín a la edad de 7 a 10 años, maduraban sexualmente más rápido que nuestra raza, ¿Saben lo que eso significa?-preguntaba Nao.

-¿Significa que incluso Dave sería capaz de fijarse en una niña de nuestra edad actual?-preguntaba Yayoi, respondiendo a la pregunta de Nao.

-No, significa que tenemos que saber auto controlarnos, ya que tenemos que acostumbrarnos temporalmente a estos nuevos cuerpos, y no quisiera dejarme llevar por mis instintos-decía Nao sonrojada.

-Vaya, no sabía que las mujeres Saiayín maduraran muy jóvenes, tal vez por eso ese tal Freezer destruyó esa raza, porque se procreaban a una gran velocidad-decía Reika, analizando la situación.

-Eso significa que Dave debe saber cómo cuidar a un niño o niña, ¿No?-decía Akane.

-Sí, Dave es un buen padre, nos dijo que tiene un montón de hijas que quiere llegara a conocer, y que quiere tener una gran descendencia, su sueño es un poco grande, ¿No?-decía Miyuki.

-Pero no creo que sea difícil que se le cumpla-decía Yayoi.

-¡Chicas, escuchen! ¡Creo que tenemos que encontrar a Majorina o no podremos volver a la normalidad! ¡Vamos a buscar a Majorina! ¡Tenemos que recordar lo que ha causado la lluvia y encontrar alguna pista!-decía Nao, mientras decía esto, Yayoi tomó a Candy, la cual luego frotó con su mejilla.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No podemos estar jugando todo el día!-decía Akane.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a buscar a Majorina!-decía Nao.

-¡Sí!-decían las demás.

Así, todas se fueron en búsqueda de Majorina, por pura casualidad pasaba por ahí un policía que fue a ver lo que habían dibujado las niñas.

-¿Eh? Esto… ¿Majo Rina-san?-decía el policía leyendo lo que habían dejado atrás las niñas.

-Se parece mucho a ella-decía el policía, recordando a cierta anciana que conoció, Majorina.

Mientras, en la escuela, Dave.

Dave guardo sus zapatos en su locker.

-¡Buenos días!-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Hola!-decía Dave.

-¿Ya te has acostumbrado a la escuela, Dave-chan?-preguntaba Kaoruko.

-¿Has tenido algún problema?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-No, la gente aquí es muy buena. Todo va bien-decía Dave.

-Vaya, menos mal-decía Kaoruko.

-Estábamos preocupadas-decía Sumireko.

Dave se sorprendió de que estas gemelas se preocuparan mucho por él, ya que sus guardianas no mostraron esa clase de preocupación por él, sabiendo que él era un dios, pero sabiendo cómo eran las gemelas Ichijou, era de suponerse.

-Ya te imaginábamos llorando como un desconocido-decía Sumireko.

-¡Con lo fácilmente que lloras tú!-decía Kaoruko.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora soy un hombre hecho y derecho, que toma sus propias decisiones, aunque sean las incorrectas, pero aun así se hace responsable de las mismas-decía Dave, sonando como un adulto, algo que hizo sonrojar a ambas gemelas.

¡Ojalá nos hubiera tocado en la misma clase, de verdad que tenemos mala suerte, así por lo menos te ayudaríamos en lo que faltara, aunque no fuera necesario!-decía Sumireko, mientras las gemelas se iban a su respectivo salón.

-Pues parece que soy bastante querido aquí, ¿No?-decía Dave, sintiéndose muy bien.

Cuando de repente oye a alguien tronarse los dedos, signo de que alguien estaba celoso de la popularidad de Dave, es cuando detrás de Dave aparece un fortachón con pinta de delincuente, acompañado de sus amigos.

-Que bien que te ayuden en lo que haga falta, ¿Eh…?-decía el fortachón.

-…Dave-chan-decía el fortachón.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntaba Dave fastidiado, y sin una pizca de temor.

-¡Ah! ¡Gonda-kun y los demás!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Fíjate! ¿Ya se hicieron amigos? ¡Increíble!-decía Sumireko.

-Ciertamente, ¿Verdad, McDougal-kun?-decía el fortachón, ahora conocido como Gonda.

-Si tú lo dices-decía Dave-Hipócrita-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Qué bien, Dave-chan!-decía Kaoruko.

-Cuiden bien de Dave-chan, ¿Vale?-decía Sumireko.

-¡Siií!-decían Gonda y sus amigos.

-¡Yo pasó! ¿Cómo pueden Kaoruko y Sumireko ser tan crédulas?-se preguntaba Dave así mismo.

Mientras que con las Smile Pretty Cure.

Las Smile estaban jugando aparentemente al autobús.

-Siguiente parada, bajo el árbol enorme-decía Reika.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Me bajó!-decía Miyuki.

De repente Nao se detiene, haciendo que las demás choquen con ella.

-¡Las puertas se están cerrando!-decía Yayoi.

-¡Encontré una bellota!-decía Miyuki.

-¡He encontrado un montón de hojas bonitas!-decía Reika.

-¡Miren, miren! ¡He encontrado un montón!-decía Yayoi, dando a entender que había encontrado más bellotas que Miyuki.

-¡Un globo!-decía Miyuki, al decir esto, todas se quedaron viendo el globo con mucha atención.

-¡Espera!-decía Rin, las demás la siguieron, excepto Nao.

-¡No se vayan a caer!-decía Reika

Pero como siempre, casi lo que siempre dicen, se hace realidad, Yayoi se tropezó con una piedra, provocando que se cayera, para después empezar a llorar.

-¡Auu!-decía Yayoi, llorando por la caída que sufrió.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Nao.

-¡Dolor, dolor, vete!-decía Nao, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Yayoi.

-¡Bien, ahora ya estás bien!-decía Nao.

-¡Gracias, Nao-chan!-decía Yayoi.

-¡Pareces una hermana mayor!-decía Miyuki.

-¡Yo siempre he sido la hermana mayor!-decía Nao.

-Candy, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Yayoi a Candy.

-¡Deja de seguirme!-decía Wolfrun, que estaba detrás de un arbusto, al igual que Akaoni. .

-¿Qué dices-Oni? ¡Tú eres el que me está siguiendo-Oni!-preguntaba Akaoni.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-decía Wolfrun, que había salido de dicho arbusto, junto con Akaoni.

-¡¿Qué-Oni?!-decía Akaoni.

Ambos se vieron nuevamente con furia, para luego comenzar a pelear, de nuevo, con la distintiva nube de polvo de tierra característico.

-¡Deja de copiarme!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-decía Miyuki.

Ambos detuvieron su pelea, para darse cuenta que la que detuvo su pelea fue una Pretty Cure.

-¡Pretty Cure!-decían ambos.

-¡Se han convertido en niños!-decía Miyuki.

-¡Qué lindos!-decía Yayoi.

-¡Y ustedes también!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Nuestra oportunidad-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¡El peor final posible del mundo!-decían ambos, pero se dieron cuenta que el libro que distinguidamente aparecía cuando decían esas palabras no apareció.

-¡¿Dónde está el libro?!-preguntaba Wolfrun.

-¡Era muy pesado! ¡No lo he traído-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Tú tampoco lo has traído-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

Al decir reto, nuevamente comenzaron su pelea, con la distintiva nube de polvo.

-¡¿Muy pesado, has dicho?!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Hey! ¡No se peleen!-decía Miyuki, sin que ambos le hicieran caso.

-En ese caso…-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Lo decidiremos al correr que te atrapa-Oni! Decía Akaoni.

-¡Al correr que te atrapa!-decían todas.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto, yo la llevo, Oni!-decía Akaoni.

Así, Akaoni empezó a perseguir a las Smile y a Wolfrun.

En el salón de Dave.

-¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés suspirando así? ¿Tan decaído a estas horas de la mañana?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-¿Decaído?-decía Dave.

-¡Claro que sí! Aparte que con tres pares de gemelas tan lindas queriéndote tanto… No tienes motivos para quejarte, ¿Verdad?-decía Kosaka.

-Uhm… ¿Sera verdad eso?-decía Dave, pensando en la endemoniada cabra Billy y el mayordomo Kenmochi, aunque no les tenga miedo, aun así son una molestia-¡¿Será verdad?!-decía Dave.

-Pero ya puedes ir con cuidado, ¿Eh?-decía Kosaka.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-Conoces la leyenda del monte Futago, ¿Verdad? Si abusas demasiado, ¡El monte Futago te puede echar una maldición!-decía Kosaka.

-Estoy bien con eso, no es la primera vez que soy maldecido-decía simplemente Dave, algo que sorprendió mucho a Kosaka.

-¿Cómo que estás maldecido?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-Pues, tengo "El Disturbio de la Sangre" y "El Satsui no Hadou" que en sí, son una maldición-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-El Disturbio de la Sangre es un trastorno que causa locura y sed de sangre, algo similar al Satsui no Hadou, que es un pode que te da un instinto asesino enorme, pero a diferencia de Akuma, que renunció y perdió su humanidad, y a toda compasión por los humanos, yo no renuncié a mi humanidad y a mi compasión por mis amigos, cuando entro en "El Disturbio de la Sangre" me hago llamar Orochi Dave, y en el estado del "Satsui no Hadou, me hago llamar Shin Dave, al combinar ambas transformaciones , me hago llamar Shin Orochi Dave-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo, dese tal Akuma debe de ser un maldito bastardo-decía Kosaka.

-Y que lo digas, él sólo piensa en hacerse más fuerte y nada más, no le importa nada más-decía Dave.

-Supongo que debes de ser muy poderoso en ese estado-decía Kosaka.

-Ni te lo imaginas, por lo menos "El Satsui no Hadou" puedo controlarlo a la perfección sin perder mi humanidad-decía Dave.

-Menos mal-decía Kosaka.

Con la maestra.

-Entonces, hoy empezamos con las optativas. Dave-kun, Kira Sakurazuki y Yura, ¿Ya decidieron qué asignatura escogerán?-decía la maestra Ai.

-Sí, yo quiero ir a clase de Tecnología-decía Dave.

-¡Nosotras aún no hemos decidido!-decía Kira.

-¿Cuál vamos a escoger? ¿Cuál será la mejor?-preguntaba Yura.

-Pues… Pues… ¿Qué hacemos, Yura-chan?-preguntaba Kira.

-Deja que piense, deja que piense… Menudo problema, ¿No, Kira-chan…?-decía Yura.

-No es necesario que escojan ahora. Tómense su tiempo para pensarlo. A propósito, yo soy la encargada del curso de tareas domésticas ¡Hoy vamos a hacer unas deliciosas tartas de manzanas!-decía la Maestra Ai.

-Tartas de manzanas…-decían las gemelas Sakurazuki.

En la hora de descanso.

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que la tarea número siete que papá nos encomendó?-preguntaba Yura.

-¡Tener que cocinar!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Como es de esperar, escogeremos la clase de quehaceres domésticos!-decía Kira.

Después, ambas gemelas ven a Dave salir de su salón de clases.

-Escucha… ¿Vale?-decía Yura, susurrándole al oído a su hermana gemela.

-¡Qué gran idea, Yura-chan!-decía Kira.

Así, ambas gemelas van a donde está Dave.

-¡Dave-kun!-decían las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¿Te gusta la tarta de manzana, Dave, kun?-preguntaba Kira.

-Pues a decir verdad, es mi favorita-decía Dave.

-Nosotras vamos a hacer una esta tarde en clase. ¡Y nos gustaría que tú la probaras!-decía Yura.

-¡Por ti, nos esforzaremos aunque nuestra vida depende de ello!-decía Kira.

-Está bien… Pero eso de morir… Ya es pasarse, ¿No creen?-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Siempre hemos soñado con cocinar algo para un chico!-decía Yura.

-¡Por fin ese sueño se hará realidad! ¡Además de eso, servirá para corresponder a Dave-kun por todas las molestias!-decía Kira.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad, Yura-chan?-decía Kira.

Lo que no sabían las gemelas Sakurazuki, pero sí Dave, que siempre estaba atento a los ki de su alrededor, es que había un señor espiando, que era uno de los muchos mayordomos de las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué las señoritas van a hacer una tarta de manzana? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Sé que cocinar formaba parte de las tareas que tienen que cumplir… Pero es que ellas en la vida han usado un cuchillo, unas tijeras o un cortaúñas… -preguntaba el mayordomo Kenmochi, que estaba en la Mansión Sakurazuki, al escuchar la revelación que le dio uno de sus compañeros que fue a espiar a la escuela en donde asisten las mismas.

- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Yo, Kenmochi, me he emocionado totalmente con el espíritu de superación de las señoritas!-decía Kenmochi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En realidad, Kenmochi-sama…-decía el mayordomo.

-¿Qué la tarta de manzana es para ese tal Dave?-decía Kenmochi molesto, pero tampoco mostró enojo para con Dave, porque desde la vez que hizo enojar a Dave, pudo sentir el poder que emanaba Dave en su interior, reconoció al instante el poder de Orochi, "El Disturbio de la Sangre", con tan sólo recordarlo, le provocaba miedo, y lo que es peor aún, también sintió el poder del "Satsui no Hadou", desde que se había topado accidentalmente con Akuma, supo lo que era el poder de "El nacimiento de la intención de matar", lo que significaba, un poder y energía maligna, hace tiempo no había conocido a nadie con ese poder, hasta que conoció a Dave.

Con las Smile.

Wolfrun, Akaoni, y las Smile Pretty Cure estaban jugando a las atrapadas, aunque de eso no eran conscientes Wolfrun y Akaoni.

Akaoni trataba de atrapar a Yayoi, y casi lo logra, de no ser porque Nao ya ayudó a escapar, Miyuki y Akane llamaron la atención de Akaoni para que las siguieran, ya que ellas estaban encima de una res baladilla, Akaoni tuvo que subirse también, pero era obvio que sólo querían que se subiera para ellas bajarse de la res baladilla, aunque accidentalmente se cayó de ella, pero sin atrapar a Miyuki y Akane.

Reika y Wolfrun estaban juntos, disque escondidos, pero al darse cuenta Reika que Wolfrun estaba con ella, corrió asustada, aunque Wolfrun estando como un niño, era muy inocente, al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada.

Con Majorina.

-¿Dónde está? Mi rejuvenecedor, ¿Dónde está?-preguntaba Majorina buscando dicho invento que Akaoni había tirado al mundo humano.

-Buenas tardes, Majo Rina-san-decía el policía que conoció la otra vez Majorina.

-Eres tú…-decía Majorina.

-¡Oh, sí! He visto que alguien te estaba dibujando en el parque-decía el policía.

-¿En el parque?-preguntaba Majorina.

-¿Tu nieta, quizás? Se parecía mucho a ti-decía el policía, al instante Majorina se había ido sin que se diera cuenta el policía.

-¡Seguro que han sido ellas! ¡Pretty Cure, espérenme!-decía Majorina.

De vuelta en la escuela, con Dave y Kosaka.

Dave estaba comiendo junto con Kosaka, hasta que pasaron por ahí las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Ah! ¡Dave-chan! ¡Te encontramos justo a tiempo! Se lo acabo de comentar a Sumireko y…-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Hola, hermanas Ichijou!-decía Kosaka.

-¡Kosaka-kun! Ya veo, ¿Estás en la misma clase que Dave-chan?-preguntaba Kaoruko-decía Kaoruko.

-Qué pena, ¿No?-decía Kosaka.

-¿Eh?-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

-Dave y yo jugábamos bastante con ustedes, ¡Fuimos al mismo Jardín de niños, y jugábamos mucho a las escondidas en el Parque Nekoharashi!-decía Kosaka.

Las gemelas Ichijou al parecer no podían recordar de lo que hablaba Kosaka, ya que tenían una cara perpleja.

-Pero si no se acuerdan, me parece genial-decía Kosaka, al parecer molesto.

-Ah… ¡No es que no nos acordemos…!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Eso, eso!-decía Sumireko.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas!-decía Kosaka.

-Esto… ¿Qué estaban diciendo de verme justo a tiempo?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Vamos a hacer una tarta de manzana en la clase de quehaceres domésticos ¿Te gusta la tarta de manzana, Dave-chan?-preguntaba Sumireko.

-Claro, es más, es mi favorita-decía Dave.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces voy a hacer una especialmente para ti!-decía Sumireko.

-¡Yo también!-decía Kaoruko.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, parece ser que hoy es el día de regalarle especialmente a Dave-decía Dave bromeando, empezando a reírse disimuladamente.

-La gente se esfuerza más cuando hace algo especialmente para alguien-decía Kaoruko.

-¡EJEM!-decía Kosaka, tratando de llamar la atención a las gemelas Ichijou, ya que empezaba a sentirse olvidado.

-Ah… Si quieres tú también podrás probarla, Kosaka-kun-decía Kaoruko.

-Sin problema eh-decía Sumireko.

-¡Encantado oye!-decía Kosaka.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos a preparar todo-decía Kaoruko.

-Tienes razón, si no nos damos prisa… Esperen pacientemente, ¿Vale?-decía Sumireko.

-¡Conseguido! ¡El poder comer una tarta de manzana hecha por una chica, es un como sueño! ¡Cuánto he esperado a que llegara este día!-decía Kosaka.

-No te entiendo, yo he recibido regalos de chicas, como pasteles hechos a mano, galletas hechas a mano, y demás dulces, no sé de qué te asombras-decía Dave como si nada, ya que Dave recordaba la vez en que Lala, Run, Moka y Kurumu le prepararon pasteles y galletas de sus favoritas, con lo que a Dave le encantaban las golosinas, per como era Saiayín, Dave no tenía miedo de engordar, ya que su cuerpo tenía un metabolismo que gastaba mucha energía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya has recibido regalos de chicas que te preparan comida hecha a mano?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-Sí, casi lo hacen todos los días, es más, mis guardianas se preocupan porque no pase hambre-decía Dave como si nada.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo suertudo, tienes la suerte de tu lado!-decía Kosaka, maldiciendo su suerte.

-También te ibas a comer la que harán las hermanas Sakurazuki, ¿No?-decía Kosaka.

-Ah, sí… cierto-decía Dave.

-¡No vas a poder con todo tú sólo! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo me comeré lo que tú no puedas! ¡Tanto si es de parte de las hermanas Ichijou, como si lo es de las hermanas Sakurazuki!-decía Kosaka.

-¿A que no voy a poder? Para que sepas, yo provengo de la raza de los Saiayín, mi apetito es muy grande, puede que apenas me llene lo que me vayan a dar-decía Dave.

Gonda que estaba escuchando desde un lugar escondido, pudo escucharlo todo, y se podía ver a leguas que estaba muy enojado.

Mientras que en la clase de cocina.

Todas las chicas que estaban en esa clase, estaban preparando los ingredientes para preparar la tarta de manzana.

-¿Ya está todo preparado? ¡Entonces vamos a hacer una deliciosa tarta de manzana!-decía la Profesora Ai.

-Sí-decían las alumnas.

-¿Así que al final se decidieron por la clase de quehaceres domésticos?-preguntaba la Profesora Ai a las gemelas Sakurazuki.

-Sí-decían ambas.

-Pero esta será la primera vez que cocinemos…-decía Yura.

-No sabemos si saldrá bien o no…-decía Kira.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Esa es precisamente la finalidad de la clase! ¡Bueno, vamos a comenzar por la confirmación de los ingredientes!-decía la Profesora Ai.

-Sí-decían las alumnas.

Lo que no sabían las gemelas Sakurazuki, es que su mayordomo Kenmochi, que estaba viéndolas por una de las ventanas de la escuela, las estaba vigilando, para que no le fueran a regalar su tarta de manzana a Dave.

-¡Buena suerte, señoritas!-decía Kenmochi.

Con Majorina.

-¡Esto no se parece en nada a mí!-decía Majorina, al ver los dibujos que hicieron las Smile de ella.

Entonces Majorina borra los dibujos, y pone unos nuevos.

-Yo soy así. Mucho mejor. Soy una artista muy buena-decía Majorina, dibujándose en su forma más joven.

-Malditas Pretty Cure. Seguro que están cerca-decía Majorina.

Mientras que con Las Smile, Wolfrun y Akaoni.

-Un, dos, tres, pollito inglés. ¡A la pared!-decía Wolfrun, mientras los demás se movían lentamente, y Wolfrun volteaba y loa demás se detenían.

-Un, dos, tres, pollito inglés. ¡A la pared!-decía Wolfrun.

En ese momento Reika se había caído, provocando que perdiera en el juego.

-¡Cure Beauty! ¡Fuera!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡No me gusta esto!-decía Reika.

Entonces Reika tomó de la mano a Wolfrun.

-¡Chicas! ¡Salvemos a Reika!-decía Nao.

-¡Sí!-decían las demás.

En un lugar cercano, había 3 grupos de Pretty Cure, que al ver a las Smile Pretty Cure transformadas en niñas, jugando con el enemigo que de alguna manera, también se había convertido en niños, al ver esa escena, la reacción simplemente fue de una gota de sudor en la cabeza a cada una.

-Vaya, esas chicas transformadas en niñas, me recuerdan a Chiyo-chan cuando actúa de manera infantil-decía Tomo Takino, una de las Pretty Cure que vigilaban a las Smile.

-Yo no soy tan infantil-decía Chiyo Mihama, que por el comentario, parece que empezaría a llorar.

-Ya déjala en paz, Tomo, no la hagas llorar, Chiyo-chan sólo tiene 10 años-decía Koyomi Mizuhara, otra de las Pretty Cure encargadas de vigilar a las Smile, reprendiendo la actitud despreocupada de Tomo.

-Ya lo sé "Yomi", pero para ser tan responsable, aún sigue siendo una niña-decía Tomo, que el parecer, le dice de cariño a Koyomi, "Yomi".

-Pero por alguna razón, esa chica llamada Yayoi Kise, me recuerda un poco a Chiyo-chan-decía Sakaki, otra de las Pretty Cure encargadas de vigilar a las Smile.

-¿Y por qué esa chica te recuerda a Chiyo,-chan?-preguntaba curiosa Kagura, otra de las Pretty Cure, amiga de todas ellas.

-Es porque ella se me hace muy similar en personalidad con Chiyo-chan-decía Sakaki.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Kagura.

-Tiene tendencias a llorar y es muy miedosa-decía Sakaki, acto seguido, a Chiyo le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el comentario de Sakaki hacia ella.

-Pues a mí esa Chica Akane Hino, me recuerda un poco a Tomo-chan-decía Ayumu Kasuga, o como ellas suelen llamarla con su apodo: "Osaka".

-¿Y por qué esa chica te recuerda a Tomo?-preguntaba Kaori, otra de sus compañeras Pretty Cure, que era más conocida por el nombre de "Kaorin".

-En lo hiperactivas, y también en la clase de bromas que hacen-decía Osaka.

-Eso es ilógico Osaka, las bromas que hace Akane son inofensivas, mientras las bromas que hace Tomo, son de lo más malvadas, como siempre Osaka está diciendo incoherencias-decía Kaorin, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, sigamos observándolas, a lo mejor vemos algo interesante y salimos a escena-decía Tomo.

Esto no es una película de acción para hacerse el héroe, Tomo-decía Yomi frotándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, dando a entender que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

De vuelta con las Smile.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntaba Majorina, que había entrado en escena, al ver lo que estaban haciendo Wolfrun y Akaoni.

-¡Majorina!-decían todos.

Wolfrun, que todavía estaba tomado de la mano de Reika, de repente la suelta, sintiéndose apenado de repente.

-¿Ustedes son las Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Majorina, las Pretty Cure que estaban escondidas les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Majorina.

-¿Han usado el rejuvenecedor?-preguntaba Majorina.

-¡Hey! ¡Majorina! ¡Devuélvenos ya a la normalidad!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Devuélvenos a la normalidad-Oni!-decía Akaoni.

-¡Devuélvenos a la normalidad!-decían las Smile Pretty Cure.

-¡Cállense ya!-decía Majorina.

-¡El peor final posible del mundo!-decía Majorina, mientras habría un libro enfrente de ella, con las todas las páginas en blanco!-¡Cúbrete con un Bad End!-decía Majorina, mientras ponía tinta negra en las páginas del libro-¡Sus blancos futuros se teñirán de negro!-decía Majorina, mientras entraban en otra dimensión, hecha por la Bad energy, la cual estaba siendo absorbida de las personas, que tenían un aura oscura en sí, en la cual, las Pretty Cure desconocidas, también entraron-¡La Bad energy de estos humanos revivirá al Emperador del Mal, Pierrot-sama!-decía Majorina.

¡Derrotaré a las pequeñas Pretty Cure y conduciré todo en un Bad End!-decía Majorina.

Las Smile Pretty Cure parecían estar asustadas, menos Nao.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡No sé si podremos transformarnos así, pero intentémoslo!-decía Nao.

-¡Naoone-chan!-decían las Smile Pretty Cure restantes, avergonzando un poco a Nao.

-¡Vamos-kuru!-decía Candy, que al parecer, aun estando en forma de bebé, parecía que todavía tenía la capacidad para hablar.

-¿Ready?-decía una voz de la nada.

¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decían las mini-Smile.

Y aunque pareciera sorprendente, lograron convertirse en Pretty Cure.

-¡Centelleante y brillante, la luz del futuro, Cure Happy!-decía mini-Miyuki, parecía tan adorable transformada, pensamientos de las Pretty Cure secretas, hasta penaban que era tan adorable como Chiyo-chan.

-¡Sol brillante, poder ardiente, Cure Sunny!-decía mini Akane, mientras atrás de ella aparecía una llama no tan grande como salía en su forma normal, algo que hizo que le saliera una gota de sudor a Tomo Takino, desde donde estaba escondida junto con sus amigas.

-¡Chispeante y brillante, piedra papel o tijeras!-decía Cure Peace mientras se reía un poco, después retrocedió un metro-¡Cure Peace!-decía mini-Yayoi, mientras se veía una pequeña chispa.

-¡Valor intenso, ataque directo, Cure March!-decía mini-Nao, mientras sopló un pequeño viento, que hizo perder el equilibrio a Cure March, la cual no tardó en caerse, algo que hizo que le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Kaorin.

-¡Nieve recién caída, un corazón noble, Cure Beauty!-decía mini-Reika, mientras soplaba una brisa fría, haciendo que la escena se echara a perder, ya que Cure Beauty se cubrió del frio, haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Yomi, desde donde estaba escondida.

-¡Cinco luces que nos guían…-decían las Smile, pero al parecer, el discurso se les olvidó a la mitad de terminarlo, haciendo que a Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Sakaki, Kagura y Kaorin, les saliera una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Uno, dos!-decía Cure Happy-¡Cinco luces que nos guían al futuro!-decían las Smile-¡Uno, dos!-decía Cure Happy-¡Las Brillantes Smile Pretty Cure-decían las mismas.

Al acabar el discurso, todas empezaron a brincar alegremente, como las niñas que son, esto hizo que las antes mencionadas les saliera más gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Seguimos siendo niñas!-decía Cure March, o más bien diría mini-cure March.

-¡Tachan!-decía mini-cure Peace.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba mini-cure Beauty.

-¡El movimiento secreto que he inventado para piedra papel o tijeras! ¡PiedraPapelTijeras!-decía mini-cure Peace., haciendo que a las cure escondidas les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el nombre que le puso a su movimiento especial.

-Esto es la piedra, esto es el papel y esto es la tijera. ¡Si uso esto, no puedo perder!-decía mini-cure Peace, haciendo que pareciera como si estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

-¡He perdido!-decía Wolfrun.

-¡Yo también-Oni! ¡Pero, eso es trampa-Oni-decía Akaoni, eso sacó una gota de sudor en la cabeza a las Cure escondidas, sobre todo porque alguien tan idiota como Akaoni se hubiera dado cuenta de algo como eso.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos luchar así!-preguntaba alterada mini-cure Happy.

Las demás Pretty Cure estaban tan alteradas como mini-cure Happy, las Pretty Cure escondidas no estaban seguras si ya era el momento adecuado para que entraran en acción.

-¡Las derrotaré fácilmente! ¡Sal, Hyper Akanbe!-decía Majorina, levantando con su mano derecha una nariz de payaso negra.

Entonces Majorina se fusiona con el Hyper Akanbe, haciéndolo más poderoso.

-¡Hyper Akanbe!-decía el Akanbe, que parecía tener la forma de una bellota.

-¡Venga, vamos!-decía Majorina dentro del Hyper Akanbe.

-¡Hyper Akanbe!-decía el Akanbe acercándose a las mini Smile Pretty Cure.

-¡Bien, no queda de otra!-decía mini-cure March, mini-cure Sunny, mini-cure Happy y mini-cure Beauty la siguieron.

Pero el ataque resultante fue inútil, ni siquiera le hacía cosquillas al Hyper Akanbe.

Mini-cure Peace se quedaba viendo perpleja lo que hacían sus amigas, junto con mini-Candy.

El Akanbe simplemente les dio un golpe con su dedo, y las derribó una por una, las otras dos con una pequeña patada.

-No tenemos poderes-decía mini-cure Beauty.

-Claro. ¡Hora de jugar el corre que te alcanza!-decía mini-cure March.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba mini-cure Sunny.

-No creo que sea necesario-decía una voz de la nada.

-¿Eh?-decían todas las Smile.

De repente, enfrente de las Smile se encontraban 7 chicas, 2 de las cuales tenían piel morena y una era una niña de 11 años.

-Chicas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-decía Tomo Takino.

-¡Sí!-decían las demás.

-¡PRECURE, ANIMAL CHARGE!-decían las chicas nuevas.

En ese momento, las chicas nuevas se transformaron en Pretty Cure.

-¡El Salto audaz, Cure Bunny!-decía Chiyo Mihama, transformada en una Pretty Cure rosa, muy linda por cierto.

-¡La Agilidad dinámica, Cure Monkey!-decía Tomo Takino, transformada en una Pretty Cure roja o naranja.

-¡La Astucia salvaje, Cure Snake!-decía Koyomi Mizuhara, transformada en una Pretty Cure azul.

-¡La timidez sensata, Cure Ocelot!-decía Sakaki, transformada en una Pretty Cure amarilla.

-¡La Hibernación extendida, Cure Lazybear!-decía Ayumu Kasuga, transformada en una Pretty Cure verde.

-¡El Lobo negro de la noche, Cure Blackwolf!-decía Kagura, transformada en una Pretty Cure negra.

-¡El Depredador impredecible, Cure Alligator!-decía Kaori, transformada en una Pretty Cure blanca.

-¡Peleando junto con los instintos animales! ¡Juntas somos: Pretty Cure Animal Fury!-decían las nuevas Pretty Cure, terminando con su presentación, dejando una nueva impresión en el público.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuevas Pretty Cure?-preguntaban las Smile.

Con la clase de Dave.

-¡Una tarta de manzana! ¡Tiene que estar muy sabrosa! ¡Quiero probarla ya!-decía Kosaka.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer en la clase de Tecnología?-se preguntaba Dave.

Ya en donde trabajaría su clase.

¿Plantar arroz?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ya vez… A veces nos sorprenden con cosas como estas…-decía Kosaka.

-¡Nadie me dijo nada acerca de eso! Encima nos toca hacerlo con otras clases…-decía Dave, por la razón que Gonda seguramente lo estaría molestando, y Dave estaba seguro de que había escuchado lo de la tarta de manzana que harían las gemelas Ichijou, y como él recibiría esa tarta, él de seguro estaba molesto por eso. A Dave no le daba miedo Gonda, pero de que sería molesto, sería molesto.

-Y parece que no está de muy buen humor, mierda, de seguro escucho lo de la tarta de manzana, si es así, tendré que jugar a su mismo juego-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Bien, jóvenes! ¡Para plantar arroz, es necesario fuerza! ¡Comencemos con un calentamiento!-decía e maestro.

-¡Ahí, eso es! ¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho!-decía el maestro, mientras hacían un ejercicio con los brazos, en donde tenían que flexionar los brazos hacia los lados.

-¡Dos, dos, tres, cuatro…!-decía Dave, haciendo el ejercicio con mucha facilidad, sin una gota de sudor en su cuerpo, lo cual sorprendía a los demás, pero cuando un brazo se dirigía aparentemente a golpearlo, Dave no ni siquiera trató en esquivarlo, adivinando de quién era el brazo, el brazo impactó con la cara de Dave a una fuerza impresionante, pero Dave no pareció haberse lastimado por el golpe en cambio Gonda, que fue el que hizo ese movimiento, tenía el brazo con un fuerte dolor, es como si hubiera golpeado a una barra de acero con toda su fuerza.

Gonda no0 le dio importancia y volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, como si del ejercicio se tratase, pero cuando su brazo se volvió a impactar en la cara de Dave, volvió a tener el mismo efecto, sí Gonda hubiera golpeado a Dave con más fuerza, se hubiera fracturado el brazo.

-¿Pero de qué está hecha su cabeza? ¿De acero?-se preguntaba Gonda mentalmente, mientras se sobaba su brazo malherido.

-Oye Dave, ¿Por qué no esquivas Gonda?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-Él es el que me esté golpeando, haciéndolo pasar por el ejercicio, es su culpa si sigue haciendo lo mismo, de todas maneras él se quiere las timar porque sí, además no tengo porque esquivarlo, sus golpes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lastimarme-decía Dave como si nada, lo que hizo enfadar más aún a Gonda.

Mientras que en la clase de cocina.

-¡No esperaba menos de las hermanas Ichijou!-decía la Maestra Ai.

-¡Ya habíamos hecho varias tartas de manzana antes!-decía Kaoruko.

-¡Además de eso, hoy tenemos un motivo especial para hacerla bien!-decía Sumireko, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo?-preguntaba la Maestra Ai pícaramente.

-¡Es un secreto!-decía Kaoruko sonrojada, que era obvio, ese secreto se relacionaba con Dave.

-¡Un secreto, un secreto!-decía Sumireko sonrojada, ya que su razón era la misma que la de su hermana gemela, mientras ambas se reían nerviosamente.

-Bueno, da igual. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Traigan la canela de la estantería de las especies-decía la Maestra Ai.

-¡Sí!-decían ambas.

-¿EH?-decía la Maestra Ai con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, al ver que había en un área en específico, que había una gran polvareda de harina.

Por pura curiosidad, la Maestra Ai fue al lugar en donde se provocaba tal cosa.

-¿Sakurazuki-san?-preguntaba la Profesora Ai.

-¡Sí! ¡Pues sí que es divertido esto de hacer tartas!-decía Kira.

-Pero es un poco difícil con tanta harina alrededor-decía Yura, echando un poco más de harina a la vasija, la cual levantó otra polvareda de harina.

La Maestra Ai suspiro al ver este desastre.

-Kira-san, Yura-san. ¿Echaron agua antes?-preguntaba la Profesora Ai.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que agua?-preguntaba Yura.

-¡Ah, que se nos olvidó!-decía Kira penosamente.

-Si no echan agua… La harina se sale…-decía la Profesora AI.

Mientras que con Kenmochi y su ayudante.

-¡Ellas, que sólo sabían hacer masa con barro, ahora están haciendo una con harina!-decía Kenmochi llorando de felicidad.

-¡Kenmochi, me he vuelto a emocionar!-decía el mayordomo.

Con las Pretty Cure Animal Fury, las chibi-Smile Pretty Cure y Majorina, chibi-Wolfrun y chibi-Akaoni.

Tanto Majorina como los demás habían presenciado la aparición de nuevas Pretty Cure, lo que significaba un final algo extravagante.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son nuevas Pretty Cure, aun así no harán gran diferencia-decía Majorina, dentro del Híper-Akanbe.

-Pues ya verás quién es el que va hacer la diferencia, los Espíritus animales están de nuestro lado-decía Tomo Takino, quien era Cure Monkey.

-¡PRECURE, BANANA BOMB!-decía Cure Monkey, atacando repentinamente al Hyper Akanbe.

-¡PRECURE, ALLIGATOR BITE!-decía Cure Alligator, atacando al Hyper Akanbe.

En ese instante, se podría decir que comenzaría una batalla de proporciones bíblicas.

Mientras, en la clase de Dave.

Dave plantaba arroz en el agua, cuando Gonda trató de derribarlo, despistado, plantando arroz disimuladamente, pero no contaba con que Dave tenía muy buen equilibrio, por lo que el que terminó cayéndose fue Gonda.

-Oye, si vas a molestar, hazlo en otro lado, no quiero perder mi tiempo con personas de tu tipo que sólo les gusta intimidar a las personas con su fuerza, si sigues así no tendré de otra que darte una lección-decía Dave empezando a enfurecerse.

-¿Y qué sería capaz de hacerme un alfeñique como tú?-preguntaba Gonda riéndose de la misma pregunta.

-Sabes, si te basas en la apariencia de las personas, estarás subestimando su verdadero poder, como lo es "mi verdadero poder"-decía Dave.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?-preguntaba Gonda.

Entonces Dave activó un poco del "Satsui no Hadou", que no era otra cosa que su instinto asesino, cuando lo sintió Gonda, empezó a tenerle miedo a Dave, a proporciones bíblicas.

Entonces es cuando todos veían a Kosaka, que de alguna manera plantaba el arroz de una forma, se diría profesional, que dejaba a todos asombrados, Dave tenía el presentimiento del porqué Kosaka actuaba así.

-¡Increíble!-decía uno de los alumnos al ver la habilidad de Kosaka al plantar arroz.

-¡Qué velocidad! ¡Impresionante, Kosaka! ¡Eres todo un especialista!-decía el profesor.

-¡Es que es divertido trabajar, Sensei! ¡Y eso me da más hambre! ¡Estas cosas hacen a la gente sentirse viva!-decía Kosaka, tanto el profesor, como los demás alumnos se le quedaron viendo con cara de what, así Dave pudo comprobar sus sospechas del porqué actuaba así Kosaka.

-¡Hey, Kosaka!-decía el Profesor.

Dave solamente podía negar con la cabeza al ver lo que hacía Kosaka.

-Este Keisuke…-decía Dave.

-Cuidado con comer la tarta de manzana…-decía Gonda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Kosaka y tú odian las tartas de manzana, ¿Verdad?-decía Gonda.

-¿Y por qué debería odiar las tartas de manzana? Son mis favoritas-decía Dave serio.

-¿O será que quieres quedártela? ¿Y si les digo a Kaoruko y Sumireko que su Club de fans me quieren obligar a odiar las tartas de manzanas, sólo porque están celosos?-preguntaba Dave, algo que Gonda escuchó atentamente, y que no le gustó para nada.

-No te atrevería-decía Gonda.

-Pruébame, yo no soy ningún estúpido que se deja intimidar o se deja asustar por unos delincuentes-decía Dave, Gonda al parecer estaba en aprietos.

-Además, no saben nada de mí, si supieran lo que soy en realidad, me creerían un loco, así que más les vale que no me provoquen, o sino…-de repente a Dave lo rodea un aura entre purpura y rojiza, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color rojo carmesí-Yo los estrangularé hasta que pidan misericordia por sus vidas, y después los dejaré medio muertos, ¿Entendido?-decía Dave, con una voz endemoniada, que era capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

-S-S-S-S-S-Sí-decía Gonda yéndose asustadizamente.

Dave se había ido a lavar su cara, pero no se había percatado de que Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Hibiki y Kanade, estaban escondidas en la escuela de Dave, para ver sí llegaban a ver a Dave.

-Vaya, parece que Dave la pasó mal con esos bravucones, que sólo tienen celos de su popularidad-decía Nagisa.

-Así es, sólo porque esas gemelas vayan a hacerle una tarta de manzana a Dave, de verdad que me sorprende hasta donde pueden llegar los celos-decía Honoka.

-Aun así, ¿No creen que sería buena idea que le preparáramos una tarta de manzana a Dave también? Después de todo, es su favorita-decía Hikari.

-Pues, no es mala idea-decía Nagisa.

-A mí se me hace raro que Dave atraiga mucho la atención de tantas gemelas, ¿creen que sea de verdad por la culpa de la maldición del Monte Futago?-preguntaba Saki Hyuuga.

-Pues, debe de ser verdad, la mayoría de las Leyendas son muy ciertas, por ejemplo, El Milenio de Plata, El dios Orochi, La diosa Athena, que reencarnó en nuestra amiga Athena Asamiya, y muchas otras más leyendas-decía Mai Mishou.

-Pero, lo que me preocupa es, ¿De verdad Yashiro, Shermie, Chris y Goenitz han dejado de ser sirvientes de Orochi? Yo no estoy tan segura-decía Nozomi confusa.

-Recuerda que Yashiro, Shermie y Chris son amigos cercanos de Dave, los conoció antes de que se convirtieran en los Reyes Celestiales, deben de ser buenas personas-decía Rin Natsuki.

-¿Y qué hay de Goenitz?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Pues, no se puede decir mucho de él, salvo cuando su yo del futuro salvó a nuestras hadas de Uraganos con su Shinku Kiri Reppa-decía Urara, recordando lo que sus hadas le platicaron de Leopold Goenitz del futuro.

-¿Y qué tal la vez en que Orochi Shermie le dio su escarmiento a Mucardia? Eso era digno de verse-decía Nozomi, recordando la vez en que electrocutaron a Mucardia.

-Y también cuando Orochi Yashiro le da una paliza a Kintolezki, eso es pasarse-decía Mai Mishou, recordando que Kintolezki era un rival muy fuerte, y no recordaba que nadie pudiera ganarle individualmente, hasta que conocieron a Yashiro Nanakase.

-Y también la vez en el que Chris se dejó poseer por Orochi, dándole una paliza a Karehaan, eso nunca podré olvidarlo-decía Saki Hyuuga, recordando la memorable paliza que recibió Karehaan.

-También recuerdo cuando Krizalid le dio una paliza a Hadenia con sus patadas giratorias cortantes de aire, y también con su técnica de fuego con el fénix, me recordó la historia que me contó Nagisa de la fénix llamada Hinata, ¿No es verdad?-decía Nozomi.

-Así es, y de alguna forma pienso que Krizalid es la reencarnación del padre de Hinata, no sé por qué, pero lo presiento-decía Nagisa.

-Es por su poder, ¿Verdad?-decía Honoka.

-Sí, Krizalid tiene el poder del Fénix, es por eso que creo que es la reencarnación del padre de Hinata-decía Nagisa.

-Saben, por alguna razón me dan ganas de entrenar, y es que siento que Dave nos pondrá una prueba al salir de la escuela, y creo que va a estar relacionado con los videojuegos-decía Hikari.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-decía Nagisa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Porque según Dave, los Jefes Finales son los más difíciles de vencer, y creo que lo que planea Dave, es que lleguemos a nuestra fase divina, como esa chica Madoka Kaname llegó a esa fase-decía Hikari.

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Creo que Dave, tiene para nosotras preparadas, el juego: The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match, que yo sepa, ese juego tiene una dificultad más difícil, y pelearemos en equipos de tres, como siempre, y según el nivel de pelea que tengas, podrás pelear contra un Jefe Final como Krizalid, Zero Clon, Zero Original o Igniz, y si vences a cualquiera de ellos, puedes enfrentarte automáticamente al Jefe Final Especial: Rugal Bernstein-decía Hikari.

Todas las demás presentes, estaban asombradas con esa revelación.

Mientras, con Dave.

-¿Qué pasa con esos tipos? Sólo porque les guste a Kaoruko y Sumireko se tienen que poner así-decía Dave.

Entonces Dave se percata de las chicas que estaban en su clase de cocina, para lo cual, decide echar un vistazo, entre ellas a Kaoruko y Sumireko.

Con Kaoruko y Sumireko.

Pues quedó bien, ¿No crees?-decía Kaoruko.

-Sí-decía Sumireko.

Con Dave, viendo a Kaoruko y Sumireko, preparando la tarta de manzana.

-Soy la persona más feliz del mundo-decía Dave con baba saliéndole de la boca-Rayos, se nota que soy un Saiayín, ya hasta me dio hambre-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave, oyendo el ruido de unas cacerolas caerse, al voltear, puede verse a las gemelas Sakurazuki, Kira y Yura, Kira amasando una masa, y Yura llevando unas cacerolas en las manos.

-¡Tienes harina en la nariz, Yura-chan!-decía Kira.

-¿Eh?-decía Yura, limpiándose la cara con su mano, pero al hacerlo se embarró más la cara, a lo que Kira empieza a reírse, y poco después, la misma Yura.

Con Dave.

-Kira-chan y Yura-chan también se están esforzando mucho-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No hay duda de que soy la persona más feliz del mundo-decía Dave.

-Bueno, este es u buen lugar para meditar, lo bueno es que no hay nadie que me interrumpa-decía Dave, entrando en modo de meditación.

Cerca de ese lugar, estaban Kenmochi y su ayudante viendo a Dave, pero Kenmochi no se atrevía a hacer notar su presencia, ya que le tenía miedo a Dave.

Pero uno de los amigos de Gonda, había visto el lugar en donde estaba Dave, por lo que fue a avisarle a Gonda.

-¡Presidente!-decía uno de los amigos de Gonda.

-¿Eh?-decía Gonda.

-¡T-Tenemos problemas!-decía el amigo de Gonda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Mc Dougal está espiando en la clase de cocina?-preguntaba Gonda.

-Ya decía yo que tardaba en volver…-decía Gonda.

-Imperdonable, vamos allá-decía Gonda.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el maestro, mientras veía cómo algunos de sus alumnos se iban de repente.

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picad?-preguntaba el maestro extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¿No huelen algo?-preguntaba uno de los alumnos.

-¿No tenían clase de cocina las chicas?-preguntaba otro alumno.

-¡Parece que hoy están haciendo tarta de manzana!-decía otro alumno.

-¡Qué hambre!-decía otro alumno.

-¡Vamos allá entonces!-decían los otros 2 alumnos.

¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!-decía el maestro.

Como era de esperarse, todos los alumnos estaban espiando en la clase de cocina, excepto Dave, que estaba meditando profundamente, no había nadie que pudiera sacarlo de ese estado.

-¿Pero qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué no ven que estoy meditando?-preguntaba Dave, que aún seguía meditando.

-Es que a todos los chicos les gusta la tarta de manzana-decía Kosaka.

-¿Eh? Esas son…-decía Kosaka, viendo a las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Parece que la tarta de manzana que me están haciendo está casi lista!-decía Kosaka.

Dave que sólo pudo meditar durante 15 minutos, harto de escuchar a todos hablar de tartas de manzana, se paró.

-Oye Kosaka, la tarta de manzana me la están preparando a mí, además, ¿No nos meteremos en problemas si no volvemos?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Pero si hasta el profesor está aquí!-decía Kosaka.

-¡Sin comentarios!-decía Dave.

Mientras tanto, Kenmochi y su asistente seguían vigilando de cerca de Dave y todo lo que hacía.

-Sólo dos personas merecen probar la primera tarta de manzana que hagan las señoritas. ¡Sólo su padre y yo, Kenmochi, que ya cuidaba de ellas aún antes de que nacieran! ¡No podemos dejar que ese tal Dave, que no sé quién es ni de dónde vino, pruebe la tarta!-decía Kenmochi.

-¿No huele a quemado?-preguntaba uno de los alumnos, eso llamó la atención de Kenmochi.

-¿Eh?-decía otro alumno.

-Tienes razón- decía otro alumno.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba otro alumno.

Dentro de la clase de cocina, el horno de la estufa, parecía que iba a hacer corto circuito.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-decían las gemelas Sakurazuki, al recordar que tenían que sacar su tarta de manzana justo a tiempo.

Cuando la estufa explotó, Kenmochi se puso en frente de las gemelas Sakurazuki, para recibir el daño en lugar de ellas.

Dave inmediatamente pudo percibir una energía maligna extenderse en la atmosfera.

-Esta energía la he sentido antes, deben ser ellos, tenían que aparecer tarde o temprano-decía Dave seriamente.

Del humo salieron dos personas aparentemente, una de las personas era un joven pelirrojo de unos 17 años, ojos color verde, y el otro un peli plateado de 17 años, ojos color dorado, pero menor por media hora en el nacimiento.

-Ustedes son Pretty Cure, ¿No es así?-preguntaba el más joven.

-Hemos recibido órdenes del amo Orochi para eliminarlas, así que prepárense-decía el mayor.

-Nosotros somos los gemelos demonio-decían ambos al unísono.

-Yo soy Blade-decía el mayor.

-Y yo soy Hunter-decía el menor.

Ambos gemelos atacan a las gemelas Sakurazuki, pero Dave intercepta los puños de ambos, y haciendo una pirueta, termina sacándolos del salón de cocina, estampándolos contra un árbol.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te apareces, Guardián del Multiverso-decía Blade.

-Si quieren pelear, enfréntense ante mí-decía Dave.

-Claro, será un placer aceptar tu invitación de pelea-decía Hunter.

Así los gemelos demonio y Dave empezaron su pelea, mientras con las Pretty Cure Animal Fury, las chibi-Smile Pretty Cure y el Akanbe-Majorina.

-¡PRECURE, ALLIGATOR SMASH!-decía Cure Alligator acatando al Akanbe, dejándolo más débil que antes.

-¡Kaiser Phoenix!-decía Cure Monkey, haciendo la Oculta de Rugal Berstein en el King of Fighters 2002 y 2002 UM.

Los ataques le dieron de lleno, tres esferas eléctricas le dieron, y dos Kaiser Waves.

-¿Te rindes? ¿O quieres qué sigamos con tu tortura?-preguntaba Cure Monkey.

-¡Tan sarcástica como siempre!-decían sus compañeras, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Demonios! ¡Si sigo así, estás Pretty Cure me vencerán, tengo que hacer algo pronto!-decía Majorina.

-¡Parece ser que no puedes hacer nada bien, sin que te estén ayudando, por órdenes del amo Orochi, venimos a ayudarte!-decía Mukai, uno de los miembros de "Aquellos del Pasado".

-¡Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie, yo sólo quiero enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes, y creo que ustedes me divertirán lo suficiente!-decía Akuma, el portador del Satsui no Hadou.

Las Pretty Cure Animal Fury reconocieron automáticamente a Akuma, por lo que empezaron a preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienen todo bajo control, ¿No?-decía chibi-Cure Happy.

-teníamos todo bajo control, ahora que llegó Akuma, estamos en problemas, ese Akuma es un monstruo que una vez fue un humano, lo único que nos queda es huir y pedir ayuda a Dave-decía Cure Bunny.

-Les podemos decir que en una ocasión nos enfrentamos a Akuma, y nos derrotó sin hacer esfuerzo aparente, él no es una persona ordinaria, tenemos que pedir ayuda y cuanto antes-decía Cure Snake seriamente.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles-decía una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Cure Bunny.

-¡La Creación de un nuevo comienzo, Cure Alfa!-decía la recién llegada Pretty Cure.

-¿Una Pretty Cure?-preguntaban todas anonadadas.

-Mukai, Akuma, yo seré su oponente, chicas, vayan con Dave, él puede tener las respuestas de cómo regresar a las Smile a la normalidad-decía Cure Alfa.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Cure Monkey.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, cuando todo esto haya acabado, les diré quién soy, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-decía Cure Alfa.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que hacerle caso-decía Cure Bunny.

Y así todas se fueron a buscar a Dave.

-No dejaré que escapen-decía Mukai, pero Cure Alfa se pone en su camino.

-Ya dije que yo seré la oponente de ambos-decía Cure Alfa.

-Ojalá no seas tan ambiciosa, puedes llegar a perder la vida, ya que te enfrentaras al Rey de los Puños-decía Akuma, mostrando su característica arrogancia.

-No te preocupes, ya que yo seré la ganadora al final-decía Cure Alfa.

Mientras con Dave y los gemelos demonio.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Y ahora trabajan para Orochi? Eso sí que es raro-decía Dave.

-No es de extrañarse que nos volverías a ver, pero muéstranos todo lo que has aprendido-decía Blade.

-Claro, será un placer-decía Dave, mientras desaparecía de la vista de ambos y aparecía enfrente de Blade y lo atacaba con patadas múltiples con la pierna derecha, rematándolo con la pierna izquierda.

-Vaya, ese es el Kyokugenryu Karate, ¿No es así?-decía Hunter, impresionado por la habilidad de Dave.

-Y eso no es todo lo que tengo por mostrar-decía Dave, mientras le aplicaba unos combos a Hunter, en donde le aplicaba puñetazos, patadas, y por último, terminándolo por levantar con unas patadas hacia arriba, con su cuerpo hacia abajo, o sea, patadas estilo Terry Bogard.

-Supongo que ese es Hakyokusaken-decía Blade.

Mientras tanto, las Pretty Cure que habían seguido a Dave, estaban viendo la asombrosa batalla que estaba teniendo Dave contra los gemelos demonio.

-Chicas, Dave está peleando con el enemigo, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-decía Nagisa.

-Pues, tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo, pero no sé, creo que aún no tenemos el nivel para darles pelea-decía Honoka.

-Aún si non podemos ganarles, tenemos que demostrar que sus guardianas tienen el nivel para protegerlo-decía Saki Hyuuga.

-Yo opino lo mismo-decía Nozomi, sus amigas Rin y Urara asentían a su respuesta.

Así, las Pretty Cure fueron a pelear contra los gemelos demonio.

-Amo, venimos a ayudarlo-decía Nagisa.

-No se preocupe, amo, nos encargaremos de esos demonios-decía Saki Hyuuga.

-Nos haremos cargo de ellos, quédese libre de observarnos, amo-decía Nozomi.

-Esperen, no lo hagan, no están al nivel del enemigo-decía Dave a sus guardianas, pero ellas al parecer no lo escucharon.

-Con que ellas son tus guardianas, ¿No, Dave? Vamos a ver qué tan competentes son tus guardianas para protegerte-decía Hunter.

-¿No crees que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a Dave?-preguntaba Nozomi, molesta por lo que dijo Hunter.

-Exacto, además de que no están lo suficientemente preparadas para enfrentarse a alguien de nuestro nivel, deberían entrenar más, para que no estén haciendo de vagas, holgazaneando-decía Blade.

-¿A sí? Te demostraré todo lo que he aprendido en mi entrenamiento-decía Rin.

-Pues transfórmense, ¿Qué están esperando?-decía Hunter.

-¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!-decían Nagisa y Honoka.

-¡LUMINOUS, CORRIENTE LUMINOSA!-decía Hikari.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESPIRITUAL!-decían Saki y Mai.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORPHISIS!-decían Nozomi, Rin y Urara.

-¡LET´S PLAY, PRECURE, MODULATION!-decían Hibiki y Kanade.

Una vez transformadas, las Pretty Cure empezaron a atacar.

Cure Rouge empezó atacar a Hunter con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero Hunter esquivó todas sin mucha dificultad, después Hunter tomo a Cure Rouge de un brazo, y la estrelló contra un árbol, al mismo tiempo que le presionaba sus puntos de presión, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¿Eso es todo lo que las Pretty Cure pueden hacer? Que lamentable-decía Hunter, bostezando un poco, haciendo enojar a las demás Pretty Cure, Dave estaba comprendiendo el plan de Hunter de hacer enojar a las Pretty Cure, de inmediato Dave fue a advertirles a sus guardianas del plan de Hunter.

-Chicas, no se dejen engañar, es sólo un plan para que pierdan la concentración-decía Dave, pero sus guardianas estaban tan enojadas que no le prestaron atención a Dave.

-Ahora pagaras lo que le hiciste a Rouge, Maldito bastardo de mierda-decía Cure Dream, demostrando su enojo, la forma en la que estaba hablando.

-Huy, ¿Y con esa boquita comes?-decía Hunter, haciéndole entender que era malhablada.

-Aun así te voy a matar-decía Cure Dream, empezando a ponérsele los ojos rojos, empezando a mostrar un aura de energía entre púrpura y rojiza.

-Vaya, vaya, así que este es el "Disturbio de la Sangre", y no sólo eso, también el "Satsui no Hadou", jamás pensé que serías capaz de enseñarle a una de tus guardianas el "Satsui no Hadou", eso es como si la estuvieras condenando-decía Hunter, defendiéndose de los ataques de Cure Dream.

-Es que no sabía que más enseñarle-decía Dave algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, como sea, de todas formas aun con este poder no será capaz de ganarme-decía Hunter, mientras le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Cure Dream, mandándola a volar por los aires, dejándola inconsciente.

-Tus guardianas son muy frágiles, no resisten ni uno de nuestros golpes, y eso que sólo estamos usando el 20% de nuestro máximo poder-decía Hunter.

-Ahora seremos tus oponentes-decía Cure Black.

-No te será tan fácil derrotarnos-decía Cure White.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-decía Shiny Luminous.

-Qué presumidas son tus guardianas, viendo que no tienen posibilidad de ganarnos, siguen con su palabreríos de que no podrán derrotarnos y todo ese pedo, pues déjenme decirles que…-decía Hunter, mientras desaparecía de la vista de las Pretty Cure Max Heart, y aparecía enfrente de ellas, y le daba unas patadas giratorias a Cure Black, que no alcanzó a esquivarlas, después a Cure White, que duró peleando con ella unos 30 segundos, pero logró derribarla con una pequeña acrobacia, y luego apretó uno de sus puntos de presión, dejándola inconsciente, después lanzando una ráfaga de poder a Shiny Luminous, que su escudo no pudo resistir, para lo cual, también quedó inconsciente.

-Ya me aburrí, Blade, encárgate de las demás, estoy harto de pelar con enemigos débiles-decía Hunter.

-Huy, ¿Ya tan rápido te aburriste? Que aguafiestas, en fin, espero que hayan entendido que su nivel de pelea es lo suficientemente deplorable como para hacernos algún daño-decía Blade, despreocupado.

-Egret, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-decía Cure Bloom preocupada.

-Al parecer nuestro enemigo nos supera en velocidad y poder, prácticamente nos supera en todo, lo recomendable es observar al enemigo cuidadosamente-decía Cure Egret.

-¿Qué opinas del enemigo, Rhythm?-preguntaba Cure Melody.

-El enemigo es muy astuto, pueden leer cada uno de nuestros movimientos, puedo decir con seguridad que esos 2 están casi al nivel de Dave, no tenemos el suficiente poder para derrotarlos, dejemos que Dave se encargue de ellos-decía Cure Rhythm, sintiendo inútil al ver el nivel de los enemigos que enfrentaban.

Al parecer estas Pretty Cure empezaban a comprender a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando.

-Bien, entonces vamos a reanudar nuestra pelea-decía Dave.

-Ya era hora, bueno, pues entonces comencemos-decía Blade.

-Espere amo, déjeme enfrentarme a ese enemigo-decía una voz.

-¿Madoka? También Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, Homura y Shizuki, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntaba Dave.

-Nos enteramos de la situación gracias a Homura-chan, y también gracias a que Homura-chan descubrió otra forma de viajar por el tiempo, es por eso que pudimos llegar a salvo a esta época-decía Madoka Kaname.

-¿Crees poder tener el nivel para enfrentarte a los gemelos demonio?-preguntaba Dave a Madoka.

-Por supuesto, ahora soy capaz de usar el 85% de mi máximo poder, creo que con eso es más que suficiente para derrotarlos-decía Madoka.

-Ya sabes que Madoka es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos-decía Miki Sayaka.

-Así es, ella después de todo, es quién derrotó a Walpurgis Nigth con tan sólo un 25% de su poder-decía Mami Tomoe.

-También tú ayudaste al crecimiento del poder de Madoka, supongo que esta agradecida-decía Kyouko Sakura.

-Así es, no tienes ni idea, Kyouko-chan-decía Madoka.

-También le enseñaste a Madoka la mayor parte de tus técnicas, supongo que Madoka está casi a tu nivel, Dave-decía Homura Akemi.

-Y también aprendió la técnica de detectar el ki y la técnica de vuelo, gracias a que Dave se la enseñó-decía Hitomi Shizuki.

-Sí, y gracias a eso mi poder se ha incrementado exponencialmente, esto te lo agradezco mocho, amo-decía Madoka, mostrando un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ¿Quién será mi oponente? ¿O me enfrentarán los 2 a la vez?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Qué engreída, cree que es capaz de darnos pelea a los 2 al mismo tiempo, bueno pues démosle el placer-decía Blade.

-Bien, pero espero que esta rival no me decepcione como a sus compañeras-decía Hunter bostezando un poco.

-Será mejor que no me subestimen, yo soy un poco diferente a mis compañeras, ya que soy la reencarnación de una de las hermanas menores de Dave, no deberían juzgarme tan pronto-Después de haber dicho esto, dice u frase de transformación-¡ULTIMATE MAGIC LEYEND, PRECURE, UNBREAK MY SOUL!-decía Madoka Kaname, en eso, su transformación comienza, su traje cambia a un traje claro color rosa, en donde se podían ver 4 grandes alas detrás de ella, su traje era una clara combinación de los trajes de Cure Happy y Cure Heart.

-¡La Gran Flecha de la reconciliación, Ultimate Cure Arrow!-decía la misma.

-Sin duda tiene un gran poder, esto puede darnos problemas-decía Hunter.

-Tal vez deberían de preocuparse más, ahora estoy en mi forma divina, en esta forma no pueden vencerme, será mejor que se rindan-decía Ultimate Cure Arrow.

-Bien, pues probemos el poder de esta fase divina-decía Blade.

Así comienza la batalla, Ultimate Cure Arrow se mueve a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los gemelos demonio, después Ultimate Cure Arrow le da un combo de 3 patadas a Blade, y luego le hace el Genocide Cutter, para aplicarle luego la técnica de Destrucción Omega, después hace un giro de 360n grados, dándole una cuarta patada, para después hacer otro giro de 360 grados, y hacer que todo el peso de su cuerpo caiga en Blade, así haciendo la técnica Taladro Omega, en donde al caerle encima al enemigo, hace que su cuerpo gire como un taladro viviente, después de dejar tirado a Blade, lo azota en el piso una veces, para después rematarlo con una explosión de energía, y luego rematarlo con la técnica Armageddon, de Orochi Yashiro, en donde le ad un puñetazo con toda su fuerza, en donde termina lanzándolo fuertemente por los aires, Ultimate Cure Arrow lo sigue, y antes de que cayera al suelo, le hace la técnica del Pilar de Orochi en su Versión de Súper desesperación, en donde estrella a Blade en una pared, para volver a repetir de nuevo el mismo procedimiento, y luego ver como aparecía la imagen de una calavera color sangre, mientras Ultimate Cure Arrow terminaba la técnica, dejando inconsciente a Blade.

-¿Quieres seguir peleando?-preguntaba Ultimate Cure Arrow.

-Maldita, sólo porque le ganaste a Blade no significa que me vayas a ganar, Blade sólo se confió-decía Hunter.

-Pues eso lo veremos, vamos, atácame-decía Ultimate Cure Arrow.

Hunter ataca Ultimate Cure Arrow con un puñetazo que casi le da en la cara, pero que logra esquivar, luego Ultimate Cure Arrow le hace la Oculta de Robert del 2002 y 2002 UM, en donde le empieza a dar a Hunter múltiples puñetazos y patadas, luego le da múltiples patadas con la pierna derecha, y lo remata con un puñetazo invertido, para después propinarlo con un gancho en llamas, que deja atontado a Hunter, después Ultimate Cure Arrow hace el HSDM de Orochi Chris, en donde lace la técnica de "La Luz de la Nada", dejando Knock Out a Hunter.

-Amo, ¿De verdad estos sujetos dejaron fuera de combate a mis compañeras? No me lo puedo creer-decía Ultimate Cure Arrow.

-Bloom, Egret, llévense a Black, White y Luminous, Melody, Rhythm, llévense a Dream y Rouge, Lemonade, ayúdalas, cuando vuelvan a casa, tendré una pequeña platica con ustedes-decía Dave.

De repente se ven llegar a lo lejos a las Pretty Cure Animal Fury, acompañadas de las chibi-Smile Pretty Cure.

-Amo, no pudimos cumplir nuestra misión, lo siento, convirtieron a las Smile Pretty Cure en niñas-decía Cure Monkey apenada.

-Anda la osa, ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Acaso ya inventaron un medicamento para rejuvenecer?-decía Cure Melody, a lo que su compañera al oír la pregunta de Melody, le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Claro que no, esto se los hizo el enemigo, ¿Verdad?-decía Cure Rhythm.

-Sí, aunque nos lo hizo accidentalmente-decía chibi-Cure Happy.

-¿Cómo que accidentalmente?-preguntaba Cure Rhythm.

-Luego te lo cuento-decía chibi-Cure Happy.

-Bueno, después le preguntaré a Yashiro, Shermie y Chris, o incluso a Goenitz, tal vez ellos sepan alguna manera de regresarlas a la normalidad-decía Dave.

-¿Y adivine que, amo? Encontramos a una nueva Pretty Cure, dijo llamarse Cure Alfa-decía Cure Bunny.

-¿Cure Alfa? ¿Por qué será que ese nombre me trae recuerdos vagos?-se preguntaba Dave así mismo.

-Es porque eres mi padre-decía Cure Alfa, apareciéndose de la nada.

-¿Padre?-decían todas gritando.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas, padre? Soy Megan, tu pequeña, como siempre me llamabas-decía Megan.

Entonces Dave empezó a tener recuerdos de su querida hija, la única hija que pudo tener con su querida diosa Azucena.

-¿Megan? ¿Pero cómo pude olvidarte? Ven aquí, mi pequeña, ahora estás más crecida de lo normal-decía Dave.

-Es porque ya pasaron casi 10000 años de mi nacimiento, y aunque seas una reencarnación, todavía eres mi padre-decía Megan.

-¿De quién es hija Megan, amo?-preguntaba Cure Melody.

-Megan es hija de la Diosa del Multiverso, Azucena, y también es hija mía, o sea, Megan vendría a ser una hija indirecta de todas ustedes-decía Dave, al escuchar la respuesta de Dave, todas se sonrojaron, ya que cada una de ellas tiene una parte del alma de Azucena, por lo que Dave quería decir que todas ellas eran las madres de Megan.

-Bueno, pueden seguir escondidas, así que no se preocupen, si querían estar conmigo, sólo me lo hubieran dicho-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a las demás.

-Yo mientras, voy a aclarar las dudas de los presentes-decía Dave.

Poco después, en el descanso.

-Aquí tienes-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

-¡Había soñado con este momento!-decía Kosaka.

-Menos mal que las hermanas Ichijou consiguieron hacer la tarta-decía Yura.

-Ya que la nuestra estalló… Y todo por culpa de esos gemelos demonio-decía Kira.

-Y yo que pensaba que Dave-kun se iba a quedar sin tarta…-decía Yura.

-Al final consiguió una que parece estar deliciosa-decía Yura.

-Estamos seguras de qué quedó bien-decía Kaoruko.

-Ven, vamos, pruébala-decía Sumireko.

-Pues sí que parece estar rica-decía Dave.

-Entonces… ¡Itadakimasu!-decía Kosaka.

Kosaka iba a probar el primer pedazo de tarta, pero se dio cuenta de algo al olerla.

-¿Eh? Ese olor… Ese olor que irrita la nariz… ¿De dónde lo conozco? ¡Ah! ¿Esto no es pimienta?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-¡¿Eeeh!?-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

Entonces ellas olieron la tarta, y efectivamente ellas en vez de ponerle canela, le pusieron pimienta por error.

-¡Es verdad!-decía Kaoruko triste por su error.

-¡No puede ser!-decía Sumireko, también por su error.

-¡Ah! ¡Me confundí al ir a coger la canela del estante de las especias!-decía Sumireko.

Las gemelas Ichijou estaban derramando lágrimas por un simple error de novato.

-Esto ya no parece ser tan bueno…-decía Kosaka.

-Pues yo no creo que sepa tan mal, voy a probar la tarta-decía Dave.

Al probar la tarta, a Dave le supo bien.

-¿Pues de qué se quejan? La tarta sabe bien, aunque el sabor es diferente-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-decían las gemelas Ichijou.

-Sí, y para que vean que no estoy mintiendo, me comeré toda la torta yo solo-decía Dave, esa afirmación impactó mucho a Kosaka.

-¿No me digas que es en serio que te la vas a comer tú solo?-preguntaba Kosaka.

-Sí-decía Dave, y tal como dijo Dave, se comió toda la tarta de manzana él solo.

-Dave, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con nosotras?-preguntaba Kaoruko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-A mí no me gusta ver a una chica llorar, por eso-decía Dave.

Ya en la residencia Hinagiku.

Las gemelas Hinagiku estaban horneando algo que planeaban regalarle a Dave.

-¡Uaaah! ¡Qué bien se ve!-decían las gemelas Hinagiku, al ver que sus galletas se hornearon a la perfección.

-¡el Onii-chan estará contento!-decía Lulu.

-¡Ya he llegado!-decía Dave.

-¡Es el Onii-chan!-decían las gemelas Hinagiku.

Dave se dirigía a hacer la conversación pendiente que tenía con sus guardianas, pero las gemelas Hinagiku lo detienen.

-¡Onii-chan!-decían las gemelas Hinagiku.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lulu-chan? ¿Lala-han?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Toma!-decía Lala, dándole a Dave un paquete con las galletas recién horneadas.

-¿Qué es?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Las hicimos especialmente para ti!-decía Lala.

-¡Pruébalas, a ver si te gustan!-decía Lulu.

-Es verdad, me lo dijeron esta mañana-decía Dave recordando.

Dave desenvolvió el paquete, viendo unas riquísimas galletas hechas a mano, lo que no sabía es que Billy, la cabra necia, estaba detrás de Dave, con la intención de derribarlo, ya que al parecer va a volver a intentar nuevamente lo que trató de hacer en la mañana.

Billy embiste a Dave en su espalda, mala suerte para Billy, ya que al hacerlo, pareciera que estuviera embistiendo una montaña, y Billy fuera una hormiga.

-Oye Billy, déjame en paz, ¿Qué no vez que estoy comiendo galletas hechas a mano?-decía Dave a Billy, cosa que provocó a la cabra.

Billy se dio cuenta que embestir a Dave no funcionaria, después ya haría otra cosa para molestarlo.

Ya Dave iniciando a la plática que tenía pendiente con sus guardianas.

-Chicas, he visto lo débiles que son contra el nuevo enemigo, y por eso he decidido entrenarlas, para que alcancen un nuevo nivel-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia, amo?-preguntaba Cure Black, una de las derrotadas y que ya estaba consiente nuevamente.

-¿Conocen el juego de The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match? Pues, gracias a un invento de la científica más grande en el Universo, Washú, serán capaces de entrar en el juego, he decidido que cada una de ustedes harán equipos de 3, para hacer esta prueba, si la pasan, podrán llegar a su forma divina, si no la pasan, tendrán que entrenar más-decía Dave.

-Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari harán un equipo, ustedes serán el Max Heart Team-decía Dave.

-Saki y Mai, a ustedes les faltaría una integrante, ¿A quién eligen?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues, lo hemos estado pensando un buen rato, y queremos a Tomo Takino en nuestro equipo-decía Saki.

-Estoy de acuerdo-decía Mai.

-Espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión-decía Koyomi Mizuhara, amiga de la infancia de Tomo, ya que la conocía muy bien, esto les saco a ambas una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ustedes serán el Splash Star Team-decía Dave.

-Nozomi, Rin y Urara, ustedes serán el Yes Pretty Cure Team, Komachi, Karen y Kurumi, ustedes serán el Yes Pretty Cure Special Team-decía Dave.

-Love, Miki, Inori, ustedes serán el Fresh Team, Setsuna, irás a otro equipo-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Setsuna Higashi.

-Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, ustedes serán el Heartcatch Team, Yuri, irás a otro equipo-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Yuri Tsukikage.

-Hibiki, Kanade y Ako, ustedes serán el Suite Team, Ellen, tú formarás equipo con Setsuna y Yuri, ustedes serán el Brave Team-decía Dave.

-Sí,-decían las 3.

-Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika, ustedes tendrán que esperar a que hallemos una forma de devolverlas a la normalidad, por mientras, ustedes no podrán hacer la prueba-decía Dave.

-Sí-decían las chibi-Smile Pretty Cure, tristes, porque perderán la oportunidad de hacerse fuertes.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana en el dojo Ryozampaku, veré que tanto ha progresado el entrenamiento de Haruhi, Ash y los demás-decía Dave, mientras iba a dormir.

-¿Qué clase de prueba será?-se preguntaba Nozomi.

Siguiente capítulo: Recuerdos de la infancia, la prueba de las Pretty Cure.


End file.
